Love Is
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: AU prompt based on Jane the Virgin's storyline, kinda. No supernatural stuff. Seth never planned on any of this: not the little virgin church girl; not her moving in with him & his family & certainly not his baby she's intent on having. He's going to have to figure out how Kate & his child are going to fit into his life; does he even want them to? More notes inside.
1. Prologue: Love is Patient

Originally a Tumblr prompt: "Anonymous said: Me too for being curious about SethnKate prompts idea. I got one for you. Jane the Virgin au...Seth hijacks Kate's pregnancy. Poor Kate winks Seth is pissed till he meets his baby momma haha"

Seth never planned on any of this: not the sweet little, virgin church girl, who's got more attitude than people expect; not her moving in with him and his family and certainly not his baby she's intent on having. He's going to have to figure out how this woman and his child are going to fit into his life; does he even want them to? AU so no supernatural stuffs. And we get to keep Uncle Eddie :)

So one of my Tumblr Lovelies and I started talking about that Tumblr prompt in the summary and it snowballed into my first ever actual Romcom. - Guys this is way outside my normal. I honestly work on a lot of drama and angst, so this is gonna be be a big stretch for me. This is gonna be comedy/a little bit of drama/some feels for sure/and a slow burn romance.

Also fair warning Seth is completely the 'King of Swearing" in this chapter.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails."

 **Prologue: Love is patient; Seth Gecko is not**

He was pacing outside of the entrance to the city park trying to remind himself, that he wasn't actually a suicidal person, he just occasionally did dangerous things, when he was younger. He was however thinking about throwing himself over the bridge and into the oncoming traffic, because that felt pretty fitting for his current situation. He wasn't supposed to be dealing with this shit. After going to prison and realizing that his life was going to be damn grind until he died, he made a responsible decision. He was fucking responsible! He made a good decision, but the fucking state of goddamn Texas and his bitch of an ex-wife and her friend had circumvented it. This was ridiculous. He didn't need any of this shit.

.:.

 _Vanessa Styles was standing on his porch with her hands shoved in her pockets, looking like literal hell. In fact, if she hadn't picked a fight with Richard immediately, he might have had a civil conversation with her, but she did pick the fight so he wasn't civil._

 _"What the hell do you want?" He demanded._

 _"We need to talk." She shifted on her feet and that made him nervous, because Vanessa was the picture of confidence even when she was rattled._

 _Seth ushered her off the porch and into the driveway over by her car and away from his Uncle's and his brother's possible eavesdropping. "So talk."_

 _"There's no easy way for me to say this." She bit down on her lip and covered her stomach with her hands._

 _"You ain't knocked up and if you are, it ain't mine. I got snipped remember? I ain't having no brats." He folded his arms over his chest. "I got that shit tested too, I'm firing blanks. And the last time we fucked I didn't even finish inside of you even with the condom on. I'm not stupid enough to…"_

 _"I stole your sperm sample." She cut him off and explained in a rush, "My friend Sonja's a nurse at the clinic where you had the procedure down and I remembered that you were required to give a sample before you…anyway, she had it delivered to my office."_

 _He could feel roar in his ears. He'd never hit a woman before even if she threw the first punch, but the more Vanessa talked the more he was thinking about it._

 _"…She was supposed to help me after hours…"_

 _"You knocked yourself up with my sperm?! What the fucking fuck is wrong with you?! Are you completely mental? Christ you railed for years about Richie being crazy, but this takes the damn cake." He was yelling loud enough that anyone in a mile radius must have heard him. "I want no part of whatever..."_

 _"I'm not pregnant. I wanted to be; I wanted this for us." She reached for his arm, but he jerked away from her. "I wanted us to be a family; build something together. But there was a mix-up." She choked up, but at the moment he couldn't care less._

 _"What kind of mix up?" He was started to calm down, if this was her just telling him that his potential kids wouldn't be born, he was perfect fine with that. Some people were just too messed up to try and raise kids. Fuck his own father had been one of those people. Vanessa didn't answer, instead she started to fidget with her hands, "It ain't a cocktail drink, Vanessa. Define mixed up."_

 _"There was another girl at the clinic at the end of the night and the charts got mixed up, I didn't even know it was your sample… and I inseminated someone else."_

 _He clenched his fists at his sides and reminded himself again, that he didn't hit women. He didn't hit women; he wasn't a wife-beater, even if she was his ex-wife, even if she… "Were you drunk? Are you using again?"_

 _"Seth, that's not fair. It was an accident."_

 _"Which fucking part was an accident?! The part where you plotted with someone else to steal my goddamn sperm and knock yourself up or the part where you inseminated someone else?!"_

 _"Seth…"_

 _"No, you don't fucking get to, Seth, me. Richie and me both did four years in prison, 'cause you left us holding the bag! Eddie almost lost everything, because of it and I ain't forgiving that. Get the hell off my property."_

 _"This happened three weeks ago. She called me, because she tested positive on a pregnancy test." Vanessa held out a piece of paper with date, time and address on it in perfectly polished handwriting. "I'm so sorry."_

 _He snatched the paper away from her. "Off my property. I'm calling a lawyer about this shit. You're gonna wish to god, that you never met me."_

.:.

He hadn't said anything to his Uncle or his brother when he came back into the house and for once in their respective lives, they opted to stay the fuck out of his business. He'd thrown himself under his car all night, tweaking and tinkering with the engine to try to distract himself. He'd got about an hour of sleep and when Eddie offered him coffee, he'd spiked it with whiskey before showering and hitting the road. Richie kept sending him texts, asking him if he needed help with whatever Vanessa had come around about. Every response one word to one letter: No, no, k, no, shutup, stop.

He paced by the entrance for the fourth time, he was already ten minutes late from when he was supposed to meet this woman. He'd done the math; he didn't have a whole lot of extra cash, but he had enough to pay for her to…deal with it. She didn't need to go through the mess that his ex-wife had gotten her into. He was so angry, but he knew he needed to calm down. None of this was this lady's fault: wrong place and wrong fucking time. He glanced up at woman passing by him pushing a stroller with a crying baby, and he felt lightheaded. This was not happening. He was not having a kid, but… This was right off a damn soap opera storyline; this was not how the world worked. He buttoned the top button of his shirt and straighten his tie; should at least look respectable, even if he wasn't.

He trudged down the path, looking for the gazebo that was on the note. He got closer and the only this he could see was a really, young girl sitting on the bench next to it. _No… This could not be… Please God, we don't fucking talk much, but if you could do me this solid I swear I won't steal as much as a dollar for an entire year._ She was looking off in the distance, soft brown hair resting on her shoulders, as she sipped from her water bottle, wind rustling her long cotton dress. She must have heard him approaching because she turned to face him and she pure girl-next-door.

He had rehearsed about hundred speeches on the way here, most of which were: calm, reassuring, not threatening and _not_ rude. Unfortunately his mouth got away from him because the first words that he said to her were: not calm, not reassuring, could certainly be thought of as threatening and were unquestionably rude. "Jesus Fucking Christ, are you even fucking legal?"

She dropped the water bottle and jumped off the bench scrambling to her feet, grabbing an object that he identified as prepper spray.

"Whoa! Whoa!" He put up his hands, "Don't do that. I'm the guy you're supposed to be meeting, I think." The girl's green eyes were full of uncertainty and he dug her note out of his pocket, holding it out to her. "See? This is you right?"

She kept her finger on the pepper-spray's trigger, but leaned in a little to scan the not, then his face before releasing her grip on the self-defense device. "I don't know your name. The doctor…Dr. Styles, she didn't give… well, she said she couldn't give it to me, because of confidentiality. I mean which is ridiculous considering…" She motioned to her stomach, before offering her hand to him. "I'm Kate Fuller, well Kathryn actually, but everyone calls me Kate."

Her hand was tiny, she tiny, and she was young. Why did she want to have a kid this young? And why hadn't she done the old fashion way? He realized that he was still holding her hand and he was staring at her, probably scowling based on her reaction to him. "Sorry. I'm Seth, Seth Gecko." He pulled his hand away and motioned back to the bench, "You wanna sit? This is kinda a lot."

"Do you mind if we walk? I had to take the bus here; I'd love to stretch my legs."

He nodded and she picked up her purse, slinging it over her shoulder and they started down the paved path. They walked in silence both sneaking glances at each, both trying to figure out what on earth to say. She sipped from her water bottle and stepped closer to him as a bike sped by them. He touched the small of her back for a half a second, while he switched their positions so he was closer to any oncoming people, bikers, or whatever else was in this park.

"I'll be twenty next month." She muttered looking down at her feet, and then up at him, "You kinda asked me if I was an adult before, and I am. I'm nineteen, but I'll be twenty next month. I'm actually studying to be nurse; I'm in my second year for the four year program, it's an honor's program."

She was apparently a little talky when she was nervous, it would have stuck him as endearing if he wasn't trying keep himself from freaking the fuck out.

"So you were planning on carrying someone's kid to pay for college?" He assumed, because that was the only thing he would think of that would explain why a nineteen year-old would volunteer to get knocked up in the least fun way possible."

"What? No! I went to clinic for a pap smear and a check-up."

"God she royally fucked up. She had to be high." When he got done with Vanessa, she was gonna wish she'd never heard the name Gecko.

"Wait, you know Dr. Styles?"

"She's my ex-wife and she's soon-to-be an ex-doctor, when I'm through with suing her ass. After I get a lawyer I can have him call you. I'm sure that money would help you with your college fund." He shoved his hands in his pockets, "You didn't notice when she…I mean, I'm not trying to get into your business or anything, but I can't imagine her doing _that_ felt like a normal check-up."

"I was so nervous about the whole thing; I just closed my eyes and put my earbuds in." Her cheeks flushed as she admitted. "I just wanted to get on birth control…"

He barked out a laugh without meaning to and apologized, "Sorry Princess, I'm not laughing at you, really. If you knew anything about me, you'd know that I ain't ever gonna judge someone for wanting to be safe, but still get laid. Before I got snipped, I wouldn't cum in a woman even if I was wearing a condom. So you wantin' to be able to have some safe fucking fun in college…"

"Oh my god! Stop!" She interrupted, five-alarm-fire blush all the way to her ears.

He thought she'd been blushing about the fact that she hadn't been paying attention, but based on her reaction he was guessing that he was wrong.

She massaged her temples in slow circles, taking slow breaths, "I went to the clinic to get on birth control, because I have the world's worst cramps and I'm tired of it. I am _not_ having _f'ing_ fun as you so crassly put it. I don't even have a boyfriend."

Oh god, he really stuck his foot in his mouth. He was honestly terrified of where this conversation was going because it almost sounded like, she was a virgin. Surely there was no way that an almost twenty-year-old was still a virgin, not looking like her. Fuck he was a shallow asshole. "Relationships aren't exactly a pre-req for sex."

"Listen, just because I'm a virgin that doesn't make me naïve about things." She growled, before she continued in firm, but sad voice. "I decided a long time ago that I wasn't going to swap bodily fluids with reckless abandonment, and that I was probably going to wait until I was married to have sex. And now I…" Her eyes filled up with tears.

He reached out for her on instinct, he hated when women cried. He was reason too many times. "Look I'm not judging you one way or the other. I'm not trying to be a bastard or anything; this whole thing is just a lot for me to deal with."

"A lot for you to deal with?" She scoffed, before moving away from him abruptly and started to quickstep up the path.

He grabbed her arm, before she get anymore distance between them and pulled her back closer, spinning her back to face him. "Whoa hey, slow down."

She turned her head away and threw-up all over the walking path and…his shoes. He managed to grab her hair to keep it out of her face, thankfully. He let her finish coughing and helped her off the path to a bench. "Here sit down." He made sure she was settled then wiped off his shoes in the grass before plopping down next to her.

"Is that how you figured out about…about it." He hesitated.

She rinsed out her mouth and spit next to the bench in the most ladylike way she could manage, before nodding. "I don't get sick very often, so I thought maybe the pills were bad. I went back to the clinic to ask about it and Dr. Styles gave me the pregnancy test. I just didn't think things liked this actually happened."

"Yeah you and me both." He reclined against the back of the bench and glanced at Kate, really giving her a once over. She was pretty, but oh hell she was so young. He felt kinda like a lecher and given the circumstances it was just gonna be awkward around her the entire time. What was the rule here? He didn't even figure the conversation was going to be this long or really much of anything to be honest. He expected the conversation to go as follows: I'm Seth, sorry my ex-wife is a psychotic drug addict that inadvertently knocked you up when she meant to knock herself up, here's the money for you to take care of what you clearly didn't want to happen, and have a nice life. He'd already made an ass out of himself and it would be nice if he could manage the rest of this conversation without making it any worse. Who the hell gets knocked up as a virgin without the actual fun part?

"So why kids?" Her voice cut into his thoughts and she mirrored his posture on the bench, looking into his eyes. He must have jumped, because she clarified, with a comforting tone. "I mean, why did you decide that you wanted to have a child now?"

"I don't." He answered honestly.

"Wait what? I'm so confused. If you didn't want a child then, why…"

"I had a vasectomy when I was twenty-five, right after I got out of prison and the clinic made me give a just-in-case sample. I guess some guys change their minds; I didn't. Vanessa decided that we were gonna start a family without asking me. So this whole thing is just a big fucking mess."

"Oh." She was fiddling with her hands again.

He wasn't sure what she was 'oh'ing about, because it could have been the 'I don't want kids' thing, it could be mix-up part, and then of course he just told her that he was an ex-con, so there was that. He might as well get to it and rip the bandage off. Let her off the fucking hook. "You don't have to."

Kate arched her eyebrow at him, "I don't have to what?"

He sighed heavy. Why him and why this sweet girl, who never asked for any of this crap. "Have it. You don't have to have it. It wasn't your choice and it's not like you planned on it. I know I sure as hell didn't."

She bit her lower lip and turned the little opal ring on her finger as she started nervously, "Um... I don't think I could not have it. I mean God's got a plan for every person and..." She trialed off, because he must have been making a hell of a face, he knew his jaw was unhinged. "What?"

"You're a church girl?" He concluded, although it sounded like a question. Oh he did not like where this was going. How busy was that road? Playing in traffic was starting to sound like a good idea again. She couldn't be serious. This whole thing was a mistake. You didn't just have someone else's child out of guilt. She didn't even need to feel guilty. Him not having children was not going to be a loss to the world at all. Shit like this just did not happen; this was the plot of a lifetime movie, not real life.

"Preacher's daughter, actually" Kate informed him.

"Fuck me."

.:.

"You mind running that by me one more time?" Richie eyebrows were arched as he looked at Seth over his glasses, "You take one too many shots to the head, when you were in the yard? 'Cause repeated head trauma can affect a person years after the fact. You've got to have some of this wrong."

"I'll tell you what he's got wrong, he's got his head so far up his ass that forgot to go to fuckin' work." Eddie was wiping his hands off on a rag. "Seth, you supposed to be running the garage today. You can't leave Justin in charge he's got more rocks in his head than a quarry." Eddie looked between his nephews and demanded, "Okay, what's going on?"

"Seth knocked up a teenager." Richie volunteered.

"I didn't knock up a teenager!"

"But she is pregnant and it is yours."

"Yes, but I didn't touch her. Hell I never even looked at her until today."

"Now hold the fucking phone!" Eddie pointed at Seth, "Let me get this straight, your girl's the reincarnation of Mary of Nazareth, which makes your dumb ass Joseph. 'Cause that's the only way it any makes sense for her to be knocked up with your kid without you touching her."

"She's...not...my girl." Seth ground his teeth together.

"That's not really the important part of the conversation, Boy."

"His psycho ex, Vanessa, hijacked the sperm sample that he had stored when he got snipped, knocked another girl up with said sperm, and the little Madonna is a preacher's daughter so she's hell-bent on having his demon-spawn citing moral reasons." Richie explained, before looking at his slack jawed Uncle and angry brother. "What; is that not accurate? Oh yeah, I forgot the part where she needs somewhere to live, because she goes a _Christian_ college and they aren't going to let her stay in the dorms anymore."

Seth reached for the bottle of whiskey in the freezer and poured three shots, drinking one immediately and refilling it. "Yeah that's about the long and the short of it."

"Where's her family?" Eddie took one shot from his nephew and passed the other to Richie, who slid it back to Seth.

"In some little podunk town in rural Texas about four hours from here, she's studying to be a nurse." He took the offered shot and started to pour another, but Eddie stopped him.

"And do they know about this situation?" Eddie pressed still holding the bottle hostage.

"I don't know."

Richie pipped in, "How don't you know this? Weren't you with her all day? You left the house at ten and it's almost seven."

Seth tried to get the bottle back from his Uncle again, "I dropped her back off at her dorm about noon. I needed to think. Can I have that?"

"No." Eddie roared. "You left her alone?!"

"Yeah." Seth didn't see the problem, he needed time to think about the whole 'I want to have your kid, even though I don't know you from Adam' thing. And she wasn't exactly thrilled with who he was either. She hadn't argued when he dropped her off, she hadn't been crying or anything and he gave her his cell phone number, just in case.

"Out of my house until you've got that girl with you, you dumbass." Eddie pointed to the door. "And call a damn taxi, you ain't driving after drinking. You've got a kid to think about."

"Fuck me."


	2. Chapter 1: Love is kind

Summary: Chapter One/Part Two

 _Dear Baby Gecko,  
As your mother I would appreciate greatly if you could stop making me throw-up all food that I try to give us, desist making me cry constantly, and please, please quit making me look like a lunatic.  
I love you already. - Kate Fuller_

Kate's got baby brain, it's a serious condition and she's not very fond of it. Seth's carrying out his mission from Uncle Eddie to "go get her." And now Kate gets to meet his family, this is go great...Oh god, Team Blue Eyes back in action. But Uncle Eddie, you're the best! Oh and Seth, maybe you think before you speak, just once? It's still romcom folks. lol.

I am blown away by all the reviews. I have been reduced to tears from my gratefulness. I feel all of the love! I will be replying to all the reviews, but it's gonna take me a minute and I thought you'd rather have me post this chapter then do that. I am planning on sneaking most, if not all of the cast into this piece in one way or another.

Thank you, Thank you, Thank for all of the support. I am so glad that you guys are enjoying it.

Chapter One: Love is kind; Kate Fuller Normally Is

A chirp from her cell phone woke her up from the impromptu nap she'd taken on her textbook. She looked at the screen, blinking trying to read the numbers on the screen: 7:55. She'd been sleeping for almost five hours?! Her back ached from her awkward napping position and she wiped the drool from her the side of her face. Thankfully her roommate was home visiting family so Kate was alone and no one was here to see her look like this. _Since when am I a drooling narcolept?_ She sighed, maybe she couldn't keep her eyes open because of the energy sucking hormones from the baby growing inside her? The baby whose father didn't want him or anything to do him.

Her life was such a mess. Earlier today she had started crying over a stupid car commercial, she'd forgotten her keys when she walked to the cafeteria for breakfast, and she'd nearly left her room without a bra when she went to meet Seth at the park. _How soon was pregnancy brain a thing?_ She took a long drink from her water bottle and looked at her phone and the missed text message. She answered the text with her dorm name and room number and hit send. … _Wait, I just did what?_

She looked at the sent text again:

 **281-555-1234: What's your dorm name and room number?**

 _Oh my god! Please actually be from Seth._ He was the only person that she could think of that would be asking that question without a name in her phone. She jumped up from her desk, but her head spun from the sudden movement, and she had to take several calming breaths to keep from throwing up. She grabbed her purse and dug through it until she found the receipt that Seth had written his number on: **SethGecko 281-555-1234**

 **KF: Why do u want to know where I live? (8:32)**

 **SG: Cause your damn college is set up like a maze (8:35)**

 **KF: Ur here?! (8:35)  
** **KF: WHY? (8:35)  
** **KF: I'll meet u somewhere (8:36)  
** **KF: U can't be in my dorm this late (8:36)  
** **KF: Seth?! (8:37)**

She set down the phone and looked out her window, even though it looked out over the courtyard. She rubbed her hands over her stomach and willed herself not to start crying again, it seemed like that was all she'd done in the last twenty-fours. She had, had this idealized vision of what was going to happen when she met the father of this child, mainly that he was going to want the child, but instead… She got a jerk, who seemed more concerned with her sex life and her age, than with the fact that she was carrying his child. And to top it off he didn't even want a baby; the whole thing was a mistake. _How could she be so stupid, so naïve?_ He certainly hadn't been awful to her, but the second she told him that she wasn't going to 'get rid of it' he couldn't wait to get her back to campus and drop her off.

Three loud knocks sounded against her door and she rushed answer it; yanking Seth inside, before anyone could see him. "Get in here. Did anyone see you? What are you doing here?!" Kate hissed before, staggering away from him covering her face, "Ugh. Did you bathe in cheap cologne before you got here?!"

His face scrunched up, his expression somewhere between annoyed and confused, "No. I haven't done anything to myself, since I saw you at the park." He sniffed his own shoulder, "I don't smell any different."

"Gawd, I didn't notice it before, but it's awful. You smell awful."

"Thanks Princess. First you throw up on my shoes, now you're going to insult me."

"Well you didn't seem to be bothered…"

Another knock sounded against the door, "Kate? Are you in there?"

The color drained out Kate's face and she pushed Seth backwards with a panicked whisper, "You can't be here. You have to hide"

"Hide? Hide where?" Seth looked around at the tiny room, and thankfully kept his voice low. "Wait, why the fuck do I need to hide?"

"Hang on Becca, I'm changing." Kate called towards the door, before hissing at Seth, "This is a Christian college there are rules about boys in girl's dorm rooms. Get in the closet."

He glanced behind him at her closet, which wasn't exactly spacious and was pretty full of her clothes. "I ain't gonna fit in there. I'm not a small guy."

She shoved him again and he fumbled awkwardly backwards into the tiny space as she countered his claim. "Well you're not that big either." Her cheeks staining pink as she realized her own unintentional innuendo, which Seth obviously didn't appreciate.

"Kate?" Becca's voice sounded again.

"Just a second!" Kate looked up at Seth as she started to close the door on him.

He was glaring down at her, arms folded over his chest. "Hey Princess, not appreciated or true for your information."

"Just be quiet, so I can get rid of her." She slammed the door closed. She quickstepped to the door but opened it slowly, "Hey Becca." She managed a tight smile as Becca breezed into her space. "Come on in."

Becca was the RA or Resident Assistant for Kate's floor, she was basically there to make sure that Kate and her fellow students were following all of rules. "Are you feeling any better?" The dark-haired woman asked as she inspected the room and not Kate.

It was as if she was looking for something… _oh shit! She knew he was here. How did she know?_

"Yeah, I think it was something I ate." Kate slipped herself between Becca and the closet. If Seth didn't stay quiet, she'd kil…

"Grace said that you've been sick for on and off for over a week." Becca pressed, "Are you sure it's just something you ate? I can take you to the campus nurse if you want. I'm just worried about you. You even missed chapel this morning." Becca had this fake-concern in her voice that grated against Kate's ears. Becca seemed to enjoy writing the girls up for breaking the rules and it never sat well with Kate.

"I'm really okay, Becca, I promise. I just…I'm having a rough day, that's all. Lots of homework and I think the stress is getting to me a little." Kate fumbled through her excuse. She was terrible liar and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it would have been really useful right now. She just has to convince Becca to go away, so she could get rid of the Seth. _Oh god, all of her clothes were gonna smell like him and that disgusting cologne_. She felt her stomach flip at her own thought.

Becca grabbed Kate's hands suddenly, "I can see how stressed you are. You poor thing, you've been isolating yourself and you're so far from your parents."

"My father." Kate corrected reflexively, even though she'd told Becca the story about her mother dying, when Kate had interviewed to live in this dorm. "Just my father, my mother passed away a couple of years ago."

"Oh I'd forgotten about that. I'm sorry, sweetie." Becca hugged her and Kate nearly gagged on the perfume the other girl was wearing. _Was being sensitive to smells a pregnancy thing?_ "Here we'll pray for you."

"I…" Kate hesitated and tried to move back a bit, when another knock sounded at the door. Why did everyone in the world need to be in her room right now?

Becca pulled away from Kate and opened the door, one of the women from campus security was standing there.

"Hey Page, what's going on?" Becca beat Kate to the punch.

"One of the cameras caught a guy walking into this dorm a few minute ago." She held her tablet up for Becca and Kate to inspect the fuzzy picture of Seth walking through the common area. "Have either of you seen him?"

"No, I haven't." Becca shook her head. "And Kate's been sick all day, so I'm pretty sure she's not looking to break _that_ kind of rule right now."

Page nodded and clipped into her radio that she wasn't having any luck finding the dangerous man with the neck tattoo and they might have to search room by room.

"I'll let you get some rest, Kate. I'll see you later."

After Becca sauntered out of her room, Kate locked the door and she slumped against it, pulling her knees to her chest. She covered her face with her hands and resisted the urge to scream. Her two moods seemed to toggle between: screaming in frustration or crying over anything. Kate hated it, hating feeling this way. She wasn't one of those girls that let every little thing get to her; she kept her head and kept her faith.

"You gonna leave me in here all night?" Seth's muffled voice demanded. _Oops, she'd kinda forgot about him._

"You can come out; just be quiet." She closed her eyes and banged the back of her head against the door, grimacing and swallowing down her nausea. She listened to Seth's quiet grumbling as he climbed out of closet and she wasn't sure what to expect from the older man, who seemed to curse every other word. He made it very clear that he didn't want kids; didn't want this baby, their baby if you wanted to get really technical. She didn't know why he was even here.

 _Maybe she should just go back to Bethel? Ugh._ The thought of going back to her small town, where everyone would gossip behind her back about broken preacher's daughter that fell off the path of righteousness, was suffocating. But she hadn't done anything wrong, in fact she felt like she was making the only right decision that she could make in this situation. How was she ever going to tell her family? _Daddy was…_

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend."

"I don't." Kate opened one eye to find Seth holding up a picture of her and Scott. "That's my brother Scott."

"Right." Seth scoffed, clearly not believing her.

"He's adopted." Kate glared at him, "Why do you care anyway?"

He shrugged and put down the picture. "He looks younger than you; I've got a younger brother too."

"Guess we've got exactly one thing in common then. Well two if you count…" She motioned towards her belly, but Seth had his back to her. She was hungry…hungry and nauseous. _How did that work?_

She watched him inspect her room. He certainly wasn't bad looking, but definitely older, maybe late twenties? The flame tattoo that ran up his neck and down his arm made him made him look more dangerous than he had in the suit at the park earlier that day. The dirty white t-shirt and stained jeans made him look more normal, but not all at the same time… _what had she thought about him earlier? Bible salesman or something ridiculous like that?_ She buried her face in her hands again; _dear baby, stop turning my brain into marshmallow fluff_.

She heard his steps, but she actually felt him getting closer. That was something that she'd noticed in the park, he seemed to have this energy that radiated off of him and she wasn't sure what to make of it. She peered up at his offered hand, "What?"

"Let's go for a ride. Everyone here is nuts and this is coming from a guy, who's been to prison."

"We can't leave, Page is gonna be in the hallway." Kate sighed.

"We're going out the window, Princess. Grab a jacket."

.:.

Kate had been in a few shared Lyfts, but none those had been as uncomfortable as the stifling silence that she'd suffered through during this trip in an actual yellow cab. The four-door sedan had been parked around the corner from her dorm, with the meter already reading over $100 and still counting.

Seth held the door for her, when he helped her in and muttered that he was sorry about her mom and overhearing all of her personal shit. Kate was a little surprised at his comment and thought that he might be opening up, but once he flopped into the seat next to her, he folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. She wanted to ask questions about his family, but he didn't strike her as a talk it out kind of guy.

"You just aren't what I expected." She picked at her nails, chipping her pale-pink nail polish.

Seth glanced at her, street light illuminating his face for a moment, "Sorry to burst your bubble."

She huffed, "It's not that. I just thought that the person who intended to have this baby really wanted it." She pinched the bridge of her nose , "I just had this image of a couple, who always wanted kids and maybe they had problems conceiving. So I clung onto the idea that this was like fate; like God was using me to bring this life into the world for someone, who always wanted a baby. It was so dumb, so stupid." She clenched her hands in her lap. "Instead I'm like the worst one-night stand of your life."

The car rolled to a stop in front a clean looking ranch house, with a couple of older cars in the driveway and a few junkers in the side yard. She also realized that there was a repair shop within walking distance of the house.

"You're not dumb and...I didn't say that." He groused as he paid the guy, who looked like he'd never regretted being a cab driver more in his life. They got out of the car and he touched her elbow before she could get any further away from him. "Hey, I'm a grade-A asshole, okay? This ain't your fault, and it's not mine either. I just… Just come in for a bit."

Thank god. She was relieved, he actually wanted to talk to her; he just needed to be in his own space. _Or maybe he was going to kill her_ … _wait what?_ This whole thing could be a ruse to get her isolated so he could hurt her, so she couldn't have the baby…make sure she didn't have… _She was such a freaking idiot_. "Are you going to murder me?!" She blurted out.

"The fuck?" He squawked, "Why the hell would I murder you? Where did this even come from?!"

"Because you've been to prison, maybe you killed someone before, I don't know! You don't want this baby and you took me out to the middle of nowhere… You're gonna throw me in one of those old cars and light it on fire; aren't you? They'll never find my body…" She was practically hyperventilating.

Seth grabbed her face, "Hey." She stopped talking, but she was still shaking, "Listen, I don't hurt women and I'm _not_ gonna hurt you. I'm a thief, not a killer. So take a deep fucking breath." She complied and he sighed, "If I didn't hurt my ex-wife, who I actually hate for all of this shit, then I'm certainly not gonna take this out on you. Now breathe, please." He held onto her face for a few more seconds, and when her breathing evened, he offered her a small, but genuine smile.

"I'm not really that fond of her either all things considered." She grumbled, biting her lip as she admitted, "I'm scared."

"Yeah, me too." He blinked, as if his own confession took him off guard, then his voice dropped, trying to sound calmer and more collected. "Come on Princess, no more bumps and no more scrapes from this point on." He held the door for her and she stepped over the threshold.

She could smell coffee, god that smelled so amazing she really missed coffee, and the faintest hint of cigarette smoke. The home looked comfortable, but it was definitely a guy's place, distinctly masculine. There were two men in the kitchen, both of whom turned their attentions towards her immediately. The younger of the two adjusted his glasses and looked at her with an intelligent curiosity that made her wonder what he saw, when he looked at her in her grungy jeans and oversized sweatshirt.

The older man had salt-n-pepper grey hair and his blue eyes were kind as he took a step forward and took her hand in his with an old Hollywood flourish. "Welcome to Chez Cruickshank." His lips brushed her knuckles and his smile was infectious. "Mi casa es su casa, Little Lady"

"Thank you." She blushed at the attention and glanced behind her at Seth. She silently pleaded for him to have enough manners to explain who the other two men were, while simultaneously begging her brain not to go back to the 'he's-gonna-kill-me' theory. Why hadn't he mentioned they were meeting other people; she would have dressed a little nicer.

"Heard a lot about you." The older man offered.

Kate's eyebrow shot up at Seth, before turning back to the older man with a coy smile, "Unless he's a some kind of detective, I highly doubt that. We didn't get much past: names, my age, and by the way I'm keeping the baby that your ex-wife knocked me up with."

The two men, who were not named Seth Gecko, both started laughing; the younger one's laugh was contained, almost more of a dry chuckle, while the older man's was a full belly laugh. "Oh I like her." He complimented her with a wink.

"I'm sure you do." Seth was scowling, eyebrows furrowed, before he motioned between Kate and the older man. "Kate, this is my Uncle Eddie and Eddie, this is Kate Fuller."

"Nice to meet ya, Kate."

"You too, Mr. Cruickshank." Kate shook his hand on reflex her practiced manners, thankfully kicking in, because her head was spinning again..

"Eddie's fine." He corrected, "No need to make feel any older than I already do, Angel."

She nodded, and fought the urge to fidget. She had to pee again _; how was that even possible_?

Seth brushed by her as he paced into the kitchen. "That's Richie my brother."

The younger man inclined his head towards her, "Pleasure to meet you, Kate."

"Nice to meet you too, Richie. Seth mentioned that you were younger." She stepped into the taller man's space and offered him her hand to shake.

"Not by much, just shy of a year, our birthdays are both in April." He shook her hand and confirmed the information casually, but he seemed to be gaging her reaction, analyzing her. "I was here when he first came home and he was spazzing out, so I've heard even more about you."

"Fuck you. I wasn't spazzing out." Seth poured himself a shot of whiskey. "I'd like to see how you'd handle this situation if you weren't a member of the audience."

"See spaz." Richie smirked at Kate, while Seth continued muttering under his breath.

"Now then Miss Kate, are you hungry? He feed you before you got back here?" Eddie had his attention on her again.

Seth threw his hands up in the air, "You told me to bring her back, so I brought her back: A to B job."

"To be fair to Seth those were your instructions, Eddie."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "I took these two in when they were ten and eleven and you'd think they'd have some manners. I did teach 'em, lotta good it did."

"Hey!" Both of the Geckos complained, which Eddie ignored.

"And don't mind Seth being moody, it's a chronic condition."

"I noticed." Kate let out a little laugh, "I can't tell if it's talking to him or the baby brain that's got my mind whiplashed."

"It's him." Eddie and Richie quipped back instantly and Kate laughed out for real, unable to help it.

Seth slammed the glass in his hand down against the counter, "You jokers wanna add any more insult to my injury?!"

"I'm an injury?" Kate cocked her head to the side the laughter dying on her lips. _Oh this assh_ …

"Not you the thing." He motioned towards her stomach.

Kate folded her arms over her chest, "The baby isn't an _injury_ or a _thing_."

Seth opened his mouth, and then closed it before motioning at Eddie and Richie, "Either of you wanna help me out here?"

"Nope you got your foot in your mouth all by your dumb-ass self." Eddie shook his head and Richie was chuckling under his breath again. "You get yourself out of this mess."

"I didn't get myself into anything!" Seth snarled as his jaw twitched, "This was done to me! Without my fucking permission and without my fucking consent…"

"Join the damn club." Kate barked and all three men were staring at her, as she surged forward into the kitchen nearly bumping into Seth. _Oh god he smelled so awful and that whiskey made it even worse, but she refused to back down or give into her body._ No more being bullied or feeling sorry for him, when she wasn't even feeling sorry for herself.

"Without your permission or consent!? It's my body that's going to be doing all the work! I'm a virgin who went into a clinic for birth control pills to help with cramps and walked out your baby. So like it or not and ready or not this is _our_ baby! And I'm so sorry that this wasn't what you wanted for your life, but trust me, when I say, that this wasn't what I planned either. And I swear…" She didn't lose her temper even often...Oh hell, she didn't care right now. "I swear, Seth Gecko, if you so much as _think_ about calling _this_ baby a THING ever again, I'll…"

She'd seen panic on the faces of her friend's boyfriends when they got backed into a corner, but they had nothing on Seth's face right now. He put his hands up in a show of surrender, "Easy there, Princess. I'm sure this is getting your blood pressure all up and I can't imagine that's good for the kid or whatever. So maybe you just calm down for a sec?"

 _Oh this…this…bastard_. Kate's ears were burning. She really felt like screaming, but instead she narrowed her eyes and whispered a warning, "Tell me to calm down one more time, I dare you."

Eddie cleared his throat, "Don't do it, Kid."

"Unless you're suddenly suicidal." Richie added.

Kate's ears were no longer red, it was her face. Oh god, she'd had a meltdown in front of two, well three honestly she barely knew Seth either, complete strangers. She didn't yell and she wasn't…she just didn't talk like that; _dear baby, stop making me look like a lunatic._ Her eyes filled with tears, "Do you have a restroom that I can use?"

"Down that hall; first door on the right." Seth muttered, pointing and moving out of her to allow her, her retreat.

Kate really did have to pee, but she was so grateful to be alone for a few minutes after she was done. She left the water running in the sink after she washed her hands and she let herself sink to the floor, tears running down her cheeks. She muffled her sobs with a hand towel. She was so tired of crying, tired of feeling sorry for herself, tired of being scared, tired of this life she found herself in… It sounded so childish even in her head, but it just wasn't fair!

Three soft raps on the door, made her look up and she wiped her cheeks off, her voice still shaking, "It's open; I didn't know how to lock it."

She'd expected to see Seth, for some reason, maybe because it was his kid, but it was Eddie's face that appeared.

"Wouldn't much matter if you had, I'm a helluva lock pick." He turned off the water before offering his hand to her and handing her a tissue from the box on the sink. "I sent that dipshit to town with Richie. Let's you and me have a chat."

She nodded, not sure what else to do, and followed him into the kitchen. He pulled out one of the bar stools and helped her up. "Thank you, Eddie."

"My pleasure, now how about something to eat? You're welcome to anything I've got." He handed her a bottle of water and she drank half of it down immediately. "What's gonna settle okay?"

"Honestly," She picked at the label on the bottle, "I'm still figuring it out. I've been living on crackers and soups, but even that doesn't work out half the time." She traced a nonsense pattern on the counter, where she was sitting with her finger. "I'm sure Seth told you I threw-up on his shoes earlier."

"Eh, ain't the worst thing that's been on that boy's shoes, I can promise you that." Eddie shrugged and handed her a box of saltine crackers. "Try those, they're a little dry, but I knew…I knew a lady once that swore by them for morning sickness."

Kate munched on the crackers, grateful that it didn't immediately turn her stomach. "I really appreciate everything. I know I'm kinda an intruding on your lives."

"Nonsense, you're no bother at all. Now Richie mentioned that you might need a place to live?" He arched his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, once my college finds out about the baby, I'm afraid..." She trailed off and bit her lower lip. "I mean I'm not going to say anything, just in case, plus it's January and finals for this term are in May, so as long as no one notices that I'm pregnant…"

"And why would that be a problem, you being pregnant?" He pushed, she could tell he wasn't trying to make this harder, but he was confused.

"My college is conservative." She sighed, "Unwed mothers aren't really _encouraged_. If I'm not living at the dorm and I wear baggy clothes then no one should notice. I mean, I shouldn't be showing that much anyway by May…So if I just take the fall semester off, I should be able to keep my scholarship." She could hear the desperation creeping back into her voice. "I just need to figure out where to live; I'll have to get a real job. I just grade papers as a teacher's assistant right now and that won't be enough for…"

Eddie's hand covered hers and she looked up at those blue eyes, her lip trembling again, as she fought back against more stupid tears. "I meant that, mi casa es su casa, part that I said before. You are welcome here as long as you like. Geckos are stubborn and you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"But Seth…"

"Will grow up and get his shit together, even if Richie and I have to kick it into him." He tapped the tip of her nose with his finger, "He lives in my house, so if I say, you're living here, then you are."

Kate slipped off the barstool and hugged Eddie, letting herself break down as he held onto her, "Thank you, Eddie. Thank you so much."

"Don't you worry; everything's gonna be alright. We take care of our own and you're family now."

.:.

She wasn't sure then she sat down on the couch or fell asleep, but she could hear the three men talking in the kitchen as she started to wake up.

"Do I even get a say in this?"

"No you don't. This my fucking house and your fucking kid no matter how it happened. You take care of your family, no questions." Eddie's low growl was oddly comforting. It was so nice to know that someone had her back.

"Well, if we clean out the room Seth and I used to share when we were kids there'd be plenty of space for her and the baby. It's just full of junk and parts." Richie's voice was calculated, like he was planning something bigger than just cleaning out a room.

"It's no good, she's gonna be throwing up for what another nine months? She'll want a private bathroom." Seth countered.

"Actually morning sickness normally subsides between week twelve and week sixteen." Richie corrected.

"You research this shit already?"

"Are you going to?" Richie scoffed, "I rest my case. I'd let her have my space over the garage, but she isn't going to want to do those stairs once she gets further along."

"I guess that leaves me to give up my space." Seth grumbled.

Kate frowned, _sorry to be such a nuisance_.

"It is your kid." Eddie spoke out. "It won't kill you to sleep on the couch or in Richie's room, since he's still working nights for a while. And you know this might not be the worst thing that's ever happened to this family. Kate's a sweet girl, might be a little hope for the Gecko line after all."

A shadow moved in front of the light and she felt a soft blanket being draped over her. She took a slow breath in and caught Seth's scent; _it wasn't so bad right now, almost tolerable_. She could feel him watching her and an odd still silence had fallen over the house. He was close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her forehead; had he crouched in front of her? She didn't want to ruin, whatever this was, so she simply kept her breathing even to feign sleep.

His voice was low enough to keep his family from hearing it as he echoed, "Yeah she is a sweet girl."

He moved away from her and marched back into the kitchen. "By the way, Richie, you're going to have to help her get her stuff from her dorm. I kinda got labeled a dangerous criminal, when I went to pick her up."

"Well you did knock up a student."

"Fuck off."

"Both of you shut your traps."

 _Dear baby, I'm not sure what we've gotten ourselves into here, but I promise I got you._


	3. Chapter 2: Love does not envy

**Author's Notes** : Well it's February and Kate's semi-officially living with Eddie and the Geckos. Baby Gecko is about 6 weeks cooked. Kate's not enjoying her mornings, Richie's a wealth of knowledge, Eddie's a love, and Seth... well, I think he's got his knee in his mouth by this point... but there are some things that he's doing that are at least moving him in a non-jerk direction. Also Pastor Fuller's been calling Kate, but I'm sure she's told him... or maybe not, I'm sure this is fine.

So many more words in this chapter and an extra bit of drama in this chapter... I mean Geckos be Geckos and there was gonna be fight at some point.  
Guys I was so excited for this chapter and now I'm freaking out about it. I still think it's in our romcom arena, but I'm super anxious about some the drama. I feel so blessed by all the love that I've gotten for this piece. I just want you guys to love this part as much as you've loved the first two.

Love to my Loves... I really hope you enjoy it!

 **Chapter Two: Love does not envy; The Geckos…**

(Six Weeks In)

"We need to finish cleaning out that bedroom this weekend and get a bed for her. I'm tired of sleepin' on the fucking couch." Seth cracked his back, before throwing bread in the toaster.

Eddie took a sip from his coffee, "Richie's still working nights, and he don't mind you crashing up there."

"The smoke smell gets on my clothes and it turns her stomach."

"She doesn't say anything to Richie or me about it." Eddie arched his eyebrow.

"Well she notices it on me; guess I'm lucky. That's not really the point though, she needs her own space. Doesn't need to be living out of boxes, it's been almost a month." Seth grumbled as he slathered peanut butter on his toast.

"I gotta make sure whatever leaked in that room is cleaned up. We can pull the carpet up this weekend and be done with it." He glanced up at the clock and put the teapot on the stove. "If you were here more often, we'd have another pair of hands to get the work done."

"Well Jim's not exactly gonna take, 'I gotta go help the girl that my ex-wife knocked up' as an answer for why the works not done. Richie and me still owe him money and I don't need him getting bent out of shape about it."

Eddie nodded and poured his coffee into the travel mug, "I'm not arguing over what you're doing to get clear of that last job, but you could still make a little effort with…"

Seth's bedroom door creaked open and Kate emerged from the hallway, "Hmmm. Morning." She was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, but her hair had been pulled back in a ponytail. She glanced at the kitchen table, where all of her books were still laying open. "Oh Eddie, I'm sorry. I didn't clean up after myself. I was so tired I must have forgotten, I mean I thought I…"

"Angel, I keep tellin' you, those books are nothing compared to what the two yahoos used to leave on my table." Eddie chuckled and helped Kate up on the bar stool. "Good Morning."

"Your coffee smells so good." She whined looking at Seth, who handed over his cup.

Eddie moved his hand to intercept it, but Seth waved him off, "She just wants to smell it."

Kate inhaled the vapors from the cup, sighing heavily before handing it back to Seth, "I miss coffee. You know technically I can have a cup of decaf."

"We don't hooker-cuddle in this house."

Seth snorted out a laugh at Kate's instant blush.

"Sorry, what?" She blinked at Eddie, who was shaking his head at his own turn-of-phrase.

"I'm sorry, Kate, my mouth got ahead of my brain there." He poured the hot water into Kate's coffee cup and put a tea bag into it. "Terrible phrasing here, but the joke has always been that drinking coffee without caffeine is like paying for a hooker just to cuddle, not much point for it." He set the cup in front of her and she was biting her lip to keep from laughing. "There's your tea. How you feelin'?"

She held the cup in her hands, "Good news; bad news. Good news I haven't thrown-up; bad news I haven't tried eating yet."

Seth pulled down the box of crackers that Kate had been working on and slid it across the counter to her. "You got class today?"

Kate shook her head, "Not on Thursdays. I have a lab, but I can do it online. It's just math and Richie said he could help me if I get stuck."

"Kid's always been a wiz." Eddie smiled and gave Kate's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll see you after I get back from the shop."

"Have a good day." Kate waved goodbye and sipped on her tea. She nibbled a second cracker and glanced at Seth. "Do you have to work all day?"

"Yup." He took a bite of his toast and observed her. There were dark circles under her eyes and she just looked exhausted. "You get any sleep?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, I just keep waking up. I'm having really weird dreams." She hiccupped and covered her mouth. She waved off, what must have been a concerned look on his face, but then she sprinted to the bathroom.

He followed behind her just as fast catching her ponytail, before it could get in her face. She heaved into toilet, not having much to throw up other than her bites of cracker and sips of tea. She coughed and gagged as he rubbed his hand down her back, trying to get her to relax a little. She always fought not to get sick instead of just letting it happen, which made it worse. He'd had enough drunken nights to know that it was better to just let your body do what it wanted in these situations.

Her body was trembling as she tried to assure him, "I'm f…" She pitched back forward towards the toilet retching again. Her knees started to give out and he looped his arm around her waist to steady her letting her cough out the rest of whatever her body thought it needed to get rid of.

He helped her sit on the floor, before snagging a washcloth from under the sink and running cold water over it.

"Fine. I'm fine." She finished her sentence and moaned leaning against the wall.

He squeezed out the washcloth and pressed it to the back of Kate's neck. "There ya go."

She sighed and covered his hand for a moment, before he pulled it away, letting her keep the cloth. "This sucks."

He sank to the floor, but kept space between them. "Does it get any better?"

"In the afternoon, there's a reason it's called morning sickness."

He chuckled at her explanation and she attempted to echo it, but end up coughing again and he sat up, just in case, but she waved him off.

"Can you take anything?" He asked. He felt bad seeing her so miserable.

"I read it's supposed to pass..." She drew a deep breath, while pinching the skin between her thumb and index finger, and let it out slowly. "I'm really hoping so. The ginger tea that Eddie makes me seems to help."

"I'll go grab your cup, hang on." Seth pushed himself up off the floor and retrieved the cup for Kate, after texting Justin that he was gonna be a little late and not to burn the place down.

When he walked back into the bathroom Kate was resting her head on her arm that was draped on the toilet seat "You okay?"

Kate looked up, her eyes watery. "Yeah, I guess I'm getting used to it…" She wiped off her face. "Thanks, you can just leave the tea on the sink and go. I may be here a while."

"It's fine. Already told them I was coming in late. No big thing." He handed her a tissue so she could blow her nose and sat back down on the floor with her.

"Really it's okay," She motioned to her torso. "I'm all gross."

Seth rolled his eyes, "Doesn't bother me. I mean you missed my shoes this time, so bonus."

"Ha. Ha." She accepted the cup of tea from him and reclined her back against the wall. "Most guys freak out about a girl puking."

"Well, between my ex-wife and the bar I worked at, I'm not really a stranger to vomit."

"You worked at a bar?"

"Owned one; once upon a time." Seth cleared his throat; he was not talking about that with Kate. He didn't want to think about his perfect little bar on the beach that he'd lost. He'd rather give her something about Vanessa. It wasn't like she wasn't gonna hear all about his ex-wife in court in a few weeks. "Vanessa was back and forth with pills when we were teenagers. This…" He motioned to her and toilet "has nothing on her going through a withdrawal phase. We were in Tampa once with Richie and she threw up all over him. That shithead was so mad that he left me and her on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh my gosh." Kate gasped, "Poor Richie."

"No, not poor Richie; poor me! I had to try and flag down a cab with a still puking girl." Seth scoffed. "Her screaming at me in between retching."

"How did she ever become a doctor?" She wondered out loud.

Seth had honestly wondered that a couple of times himself, "She's not stupid, just crazy." He had this phantom of a memory: Vanessa studying late at night, tracing the lines of his body with her fingers, teaching him the names of all the bones. That was long before the job she botched, before the divorce, before she…

"Seth." Kate's voice was quiet as she interrupted his train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have plans for lunch?" She was still clutching her cup.

He met her eyes, not sure where this was going, "Not sure yet. Depends on what we get in this morning."

"Well I have an appointment with my new doctor at 12:30. I hoping that you could come. Just so I don't have to go by my…"

He scrambled up from the floor and looked at his cellphone. "Yeah, sure I'll ask about it, but no promises. I should get going; don't want to be any later."

"Just text me later and let me know?" Kate's voice followed him into the hallway.

"Yup." He clipped without looking back. _No way_. There was no way in fucking hell he was going to a doctor's appointment. _Not gonna happen_. He didn't want this and he wasn't going to be a black cloud hanging around and ruining whatever joy she was getting out of this situation.

He didn't mean to start the cycle of: glad to help hold your hair, but no real baby shit – thank you, and then run. She deserved better than that and better than… She just deserved better.

.:.

As the younger Gecko, Richard always got pulled into the things that his brother started, but to be fair, this situation wasn't Seth's fault. He was, however, disappointed in how his brother was handling, or rather not handling, the current turn of events.

Of course Richie wasn't stupid, and he noticed the little things that Seth did for Kate, even though he was trying to keep the girl at arm's length and ignore the baby completely. His brother was a stubborn asshole, but Richie thought that Seth should be a little happier about the situation given that Vanessa could have succeeded. It could be his crazy ex-wife knocked up, instead of the sweet girl sitting on the exam table next to him. Of course if it had been Vanessa, or any of the other carbon copies of her that Seth had "dated," then he wouldn't be here.

He wasn't sure why he'd woken up so early, but when he stumbled into the kitchen of the main house this morning, he'd found Kate filling out a medical form with tears in her eyes. She was upset about going to this appointment on her own and Seth had claimed that he couldn't get away from work, which was no doubt a line of bullshit. So he should be sleeping, but instead here he was.

"Just hold it right there." The Hispanic kid finished drawing Kate's blood and smiled at her, "You don't seem to be afraid of needles, Katrina."

"It's Kate" She corrected as the nurse taped the cotton over the red spot on her arm. "And I'm not afraid of needles, Mr.…"

"Rafa's fine. And I like Katrina; pretty name for a pretty girl." He gave her a wink and left the room.

"He's a little odd." Kate pulled her bag up off the floor and startling the riffling through it. She set her phone on the table by the bed and kept looking through the bag.

Richie cocked his eyebrow; how did she miss what was clearly happening right in front of her? "I think he was flirting with you."

"What?" Kate's cheeks flushed red, "He was not…and I'm…He wouldn't be…"

He chuckled and shook his head, "If you say so."

"I do say so." Kate's phone started vibrating and they both looked down at it.

"It's your father, do you want…"

"Just ignore it." She clipped and grabbed the remote to turn on the television.

He hit the button on the phone to lower the volume, silencing the noise. "You haven't told him?"

"I don't know how." She kept her eyes on the screen. "He's going to be so disappointed in me."

"For what? For being a responsible adult and taking charge of your health concerns, for someone impregnating you without your consent, or for the fact that you're going to have the kid and hold to a moral code that I'm sure he taught you?" He didn't like that she seemed to be so afraid of telling her father. Was the preacher not the kind man that she described?

Tears dripped down Kate's cheeks, "Stupid hormones."

He retrieved the box of tissues for her, "Car commercial again?"

"Humane society." She sniffled.

"Hormones have nothing to do with it then, I tear up at those. Sad looking dogs and _that_ Sarah McLachlan song? There's no way around getting misty-eyed." He handed her the tissues and she smiled softly as she flicked through the channels. He was just glad that she wasn't crying anymore. Poor thing seemed to cry at everything. He knew logically that it was hormones, but no one with a heart wanted to hear or see a woman cry.

"Oh this is a good one." Kate motioned to the television, "I remember watching it a couple of years ago."

He studied the screen for a moment then grimaced as he recognized it, "Nope; no way."

"Don't like Brad Pitt or Tom Cruise?" She questioned. "I know it's not the horror thing that's the problem; you like horror movies."

"First, Interview with the Vampire, is more a drama with horror elements then an actual horror movie and secondly I don't a problem with either actor, per say." As he explained, Kate changed the channel.

"Then why so adamant about not watching it? It's not that bad."

"I don't like vampire movies." He confessed.

She let out a little laugh, "All those horror movies in your collection and you don't like vampire movies?"

"It's unsettling. The idea of something crawling up your body like a predator, biting your neck," He tapped his own neck for emphasis, "and turning you into something that you're not...It's just too disturbing for me."

"But zombie movies are okay?"

"Most of those films are actually about shining a light on the fragile grip of morality that society has on people when faced with a greater threat." He glanced over at Kate and her arched eyebrow and couldn't hold back his grin, "Plus zombies are cool."

"You're such a nerd." She was playing with her cross necklace again; it seemed to be habit of hers.

"Hey, you shouldn't call people stuff; it's rude." He shook his finger at her in mock warning, "Don't be teaching my niece to be mean, Sister Christian."

"Eddie thinks it's a boy."

"What do you think it is?"

"Mine." Kate kissed her palm and pressed it to her stomach, before pointing at the counter next to him. "Can you hand me one of those blank medical history forms?"

"Sure. Didn't you fill this out already?"

"I did, but Seth was supposed to fill one out too." Kate's eyebrows furrowed as she scratched the answers on the paperwork. "I didn't think it was too much to ask."

"Well, we are brothers; I can probably answer most of those." Richie offered, letting his eyes wander around the little brightly colored exam room.

"Do you know if he has any STDs?"

"Yeesh, you want to start _there_?" He made face, "You're right, he should have filled out those forms. I don't and wouldn't want to know that. Although with some of the women I've seen him with…"

"Not helping." Kate sighed.

"Sorry, but you did ask." He defended.

"That I did." She checked off a few of the boxes. "Any substance abuse problems in your family?"

He leaned over her and ran his finger down one of the lines, "All of those are yeses, the next four are noes and the last one is a yes."

"Mental illness?" Kate questioned, looking up at him. "How direct?"

He crashed back in the chair next to her exam table and pointed at himself, "I had some trouble a while back, when I was a kid."

"Was it serious?"

"As a house-fire." He snorted and looked away from her agitated at himself for being so honest so fast. But it wasn't as if she hadn't survived the confessional at the kitchen table when they'd moved her into Eddie's.

She had gotten an abridged version of their past and current sins sipping tea, while they took shots of whiskey. Eddie was still brokering jobs between bosses and young guns and fencing a random item or two, which made him the most criminally involved of the three of them. He'd also explained that he'd had pulled off thirteen successful jobs, when he was partners with Ray Gecko, which was where his connection to Seth and Richie had come from. They told her about their ten successful jobs, with Vanessa the on the hook for ruining the eleventh. But more importantly they were out of the game, besides some loose ends that she didn't need to worry out. Kate had tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and quietly admitted to the piece of candy she'd swiped at age ten and the kiss she'd stolen from a boy in the back of her daddy's church. Eddie had teased her about being the most dangerous one in the house and they'd all started laughing.

But now… she was going to treat him differently now. No one had mentioned what he'd done as a desperate, angry, and scared child, but they _had_ mentioned that Ray had died in a fire. Kate wasn't stupid she could put two and two together. "You don't have to worry about it. I'm medicated and it was more situationally caused then hereditary so I'm sure the kid'll be…"

Kate reached over him and squeezed his hand. "Richie, it's okay. You're great and you're here, so bonus. Thank you for trusting me and telling me." She suddenly smirked at him, "Too bad there isn't a line for moodiness. We'd have to underline and circle it on Seth's page."

He chuckled as the door opened, and they both looked up at the blonde haired woman in the white coat.

"You must be," She looked down at the chart, "Kate Fuller. I'm Dr. Block and this is?"

"He's the uncle…. Wait not my uncle. He's the baby's uncle. He's Richie; he's the father's brother." Kate sputtered.

"And the father is?"

"At work." and "An asshole." Came the respective answers from Kate and Richie.

Dr. Block shook her head and held her hand out to Kate for the form she'd been filling out. "Fair enough." Her eyes scanned it as she spoke. "Okay, so your blood work's being processed. I've got a few questions for you before we get started."

"No problem." Kate shifted in the gown she was wearing.

"You wrote January 3rd as your conception date. Most women aren't sure on the exact date of conception, unless they're trying to get pregnant or forced…"

"Oh god no!" Kate exclaimed, "I wasn't forced by the father, he'd never. That's not what the situation is at all."

Kate's reaction was so instant that it caught Richie off guard. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had stood up for a Gecko that wasn't a Gecko. He narrowed his own eyes at the doctor, "My brother's an asshole, not a rapist."

"My apologies." She scratched a note on the form. "So the sex was consensual."

"No." Kate was gripping at the paper that covered the exam table.

"Ms. Fuller." Dr. Block sighed, "Sex is either consensual or non-consensual there is no middle…"

"I've never had sex!" Kate's face was brunt red all the way to her ears and Richie found the floor suddenly very fascinating. "Did you even read the e-mail that I sent your office? I was Dr. Styles' patient."

"Vanessa Styles?" The startled doctor gaped, "Oh god you're _that_ Kate Fuller."

"Yes." Richie wasn't sure whose growl was more intense, his or Kate's, but he wouldn't bet that it was his.

Dr. Block cleared her throat, "I'm so sorry, Ms. Fuller. Can I ask you honestly though; is this pregnancy really something you want to continue? What she did to you..."

"Is already done and I'm tired of answering that question. It's my body, it's my choice and it's my child." Kate set her jaw, almost daring the doctor to ask her again.

"Okay." Dr. Block nodded and cleared her throat as she started moving equipment around the small space. "You know what let's change our tone here. It's a little early to see much, but I bet we can pick up the heartbeat. Do you want to try?"

"The baby's heartbeat?" Kate wondered aloud, and all of her rage seemed to dissipate in a split second.

Dr. Block's expressed softened, "I think this is just what you need. Are you okay with him staying?"

Kate nodded, reclining on her back, letting Dr. Block expose her stomach as she reached for his hand. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Okay, now the movies aren't lying about this stuff being cold." She warned and Kate yelped as the gel made contact with her midsection, "See what I mean."

The display on the machine showed nothing but shadows as the doctor moved the plastic devise over Kate's stomach. There was an odd rhythmic sound that the machine was making that Richie couldn't place. His eyes had been focused on the screen, but he glanced at Kate as he heard her gasp.

"That's the heartbeat." Kate whispered barely audible.

"If you want to know the sex this early, we can do an amniocentesis." Dr. Block offered.

Kate's eyes were glued to the screen, "I want it to be a surprise. I don't want to know."

"Okay." The doctor nodded and pointed at a small blip near the bottom. "Right there; that's your baby. I'll get this downloaded to a flash drive so you can take it home to the father."

Kate's expression was still one of complete awe and her hand slipped away from his as she touched her own stomach.

"I'm so glad I'm not alone." Her voice broke slightly. "Thank you for coming with me, Richie."

"Well you are family and we take care of each other." His brother was the biggest idiot in the world for missing this, for not being here with Kate, and for missing the opportunity to see and hear his child. Richie was gonna have some words with Seth about this situation tonight.

Dr. Block came back with the flash drive and she and Kate scheduled the next appointment. They went over some do's and don't's most of which Kate already knew from the research that he'd done with her. Kate was pulling on her coat, when the doctor called out to her, "Oh happy birthday, Kate."

"Thank you, Dr. Block."

They were quiet as they walked out of the clinic, the printed black and white photo clutched in Kate's hand. He glanced over at her in the passenger seat, "Kinda looks like a fish."

"If you compare my baby to fish again, Imma Bible thump you." She warned tracing the outline with her finger.

"Are church girls so violent?"

"Yup." She nodded and closed her eyes as he started driving them back, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why does Seth hate me? No, wait… that's not right. I know he doesn't hate me, but I wish…" She blew out a long breath, "I mean sometimes he's so nice to me, almost protective, and then he looks at me, like… I don't even know." She buried her face in her hands, "I'm so confused and I wish he wasn't so angry with me about the baby."

"He doesn't hate you. He's mad at Vanessa and the situation, not at you." He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. "We grew up… rough. Our mother ran out when we were kids and Ray, he wasn't a good guy. Seth's thinks that he's damned because of DNA, just give him time, Sister Christian. He'll come around. He's a lot of things, but the best part of him, is that he's loyal."

"If you say so," She looked up as he turned right instead of left, "um, you're going the wrong way."

"That's what you think. We're going to get you ice cream. It's your birthday."

"Don't tell them." Kate requested.

"Not tell Eddie it's your birthday? Ha. I'd like to keep my living space, thank you."

"I don't want any kind of fuss."

"We aren't the fussing type."

"Liar."

.:.

Seth was balancing the bags of takeout, as he awkwardly made his way into the house. "Jesus Richard, you order enough…"

"Shh!" Richie shushed him and pointed at the sleeping Kate on the end of the couch.

Seth tossed the food on the table and glanced at the screen, "What are you doing?"

"I'm disowning you; Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison is a classic." Richie scoffed.

"I know, we've watched it a million times and I wasn't talking about the movie." He motioned to Kate, who was unconscious on the couch. "I meant Kate."

"What about her?"

"It's four in the afternoon and she's unconscious. Also why did I have to pick up enough food to feed a damn army?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"First of all I didn't know what would sound good to her, so I wanted variety. And," Richie glanced over at Kate, than back up at him, "secondly, that is what's known as a pregnancy power nap. She's making a person, she's tired. Are you reading any of those books she picked up?"

Seth didn't respond; mostly because he knew this was just gonna be a fight that he wasn't gonna win.

Richie cracked his knuckles, "In the first Trimester, hormonal changes are likely to cause fatigue. The mother's body is producing more blood to carry nutrients to the growing baby. Now the increased blood flow during the pregnancy decreases the mother's blood pressure. Hormones, especially the increased progesterone levels, are responsible for decreased energy and physical adjustments occurring in the body coupled with the emotional changes and can contribute to drowsiness."

He'd looked up some of this shit up on google on lunch today, but mostly because he was trying to find something that might help her stop puking so much. Not that he was going to say anything about that right now. Because once Richie was on a role learning or explaining something it was pointless to try and stop him; he was just going to keep going.

Seth sighed, "You done?"

Richie shrugged, "Just trying to be helpful, which you could try. It wouldn't kill you."

"So you're just gonna leave her there? That couch ain't that comfortable."

"I'm supposed to wake her up at six, didn't figure…"

"Yeah, 'cause that'll put her in a great mood, having a sore back on top of everything else." He scooped Kate up and grunting more at his own muscle fatigue than anything. She didn't weigh anything, yet, but give it a couple of months... "You sure you're the genius?" Richie flipped him off and he rolled his eyes.

Kate stirred, as he walked around the couch, so he paused for moment, letting her settle back into sleep, before continuing to back towards his room.

"Just for your information, in second trimester typically the nausea subsides, the mother's emotions even out, and sex drive returns."

Seth had reached the hallway, but he glared back at Richie. Kate shifted against him, the scent of her coconut shampoo filling his nostrils as her fingers curled into his shirt.

Richie held his hands up, "Now I'm done."

He walked into his room and laid her on his bed, where she'd been sleeping for the past couple of weeks. He looked down at her for a moment, noticing that she had a piece of paper clutched in her hand. He tugged at it and she let it go with a minor whimper. He flipped the black and white photo over as he went to set it on the nightstand and noticed the little circle with the word 'baby' underlined. He dropped it like it burned his fingers; _fuck._

Kate murmured and burrowed her face into his pillow with little contented sigh. He knelt down and snatched the picture off the floor, setting it on the nightstand, but not looking at it again. _Didn't want to look at it; made it too real_. He focused on Kate instead the rise and fall of her breathing, the curve of her face, and that smile that even in sleep she maintained. She was a wisp of a thing, but he'd learned not to underestimate her in a fight. The little firecracker knew how to hold her damn ground, too bad he'd been on the receiving end of most of it.

He fished the package of B-6 lozenges out of his coat pocket and set them on the nightstand, his fingers accidently brushing over that picture. _Baby…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck. It was real_. Kate shifted in her sleep and his eyes went back to her. His hand twitched moving towards her stomach for a moment, before remembering his fucking place, which was not touching her. _Her baby…_

He pushed himself up off the ground and glanced down at her and she muttered again. "You need something, Princess?"

"Is it six?" She questioned half in and half out. "Richie's supposed to wake me…"

"It's not even five yet. I'll wake you up later, get some sleep." He tugged the blanket over her, watching her relax.

"Okay...Thank you."

He left the room, closing the door behind him to make sure she'd keep sleeping. He stepped back into the kitchen as Eddie walked in the front door.

"What's with all the food? We expectin' company?" He questioned.

Seth folded his arms over his chest, "Richie sent me all over town picking up anything he could think of…" He trailed off noticing the paper that Richie was holding in his hand, "What the hell are you looking at?"

"She didn't think you filled this out." Richie held up the medical form.

"I left it on the counter like she asked me to, said she needed it for the appointment." Seth grabbed one of the ice cube trays out of the freezer and emptied the ice into another container. "She didn't find it before she went?"

"You let her go alone?" Eddie arched his eyebrow, clearly not impressed.

Seth stared defending himself as he washed out the tray with soap and water. "I couldn't leave wor…"

"She wasn't alone. I went with her." Richie interjected. "I helped her with _your_ medical history and you didn't fill this out correctly."

"What did I miss one of Ray's charming attributes?" Seth dried out the tray and set it on the counter, before starting to search through the bags.

"You said we didn't have mental illness in the family." Richie's voice was quiet and the other two men stopped in their tracks.

"Your thing ain't a thing. She doesn't need to know about it. I don't want her looking at you sideways." Seth growled and pulled out a bottle of Gatorade.

"Kate doesn't strike me as the judgmental type." Eddie offered.

"She isn't, didn't seem to faze her." Richie confirmed, before questioning Seth, "What are you doing? Sports drink ice cubes? That sounds disgusting."

"Ain't for me." Seth finished pouring the liquid in the tray and put it back in the freezer.

"So again what's with all the food, Richie?" Eddie insisted and Seth was grateful for the change in subject, but before Richie could answer Kate's country-themed ringtone sounded from the living room.

Richie retrieved the phone, looking at the screen.

"Stop snooping." Seth barked, holding his hand out for the phone.

"I'm not. It's her father again; he's called a couple of times today." Richie handed the device to Seth with a shrug.

"If she doesn't want to talk to him, that's not our business." Eddie pulled out one of the containers of Chinese food. "But for the third damn time why all the food, Kid? Kate's been pretty insistent about cooking on Thursdays."

"It's her birthday." Richie rubbed his glasses on his shirt. "Her doctor said something when we were at the clinic."

"Well hell, why didn't she say anything?" Eddie wondered, pausing mid-bite.

"She didn't want us to, her words, make a fuss about it."

Seth scoffed, "We aren't make a fuss kinda people."

"That's what I said." Richie pulled out the box of sweet potato fries and tossed a couple into his mouth.

Seth was looking through bags, when he felt two sets of eyes on him, "What?! You two have something to say?"

"Nope."

"You should probably get a plate around for her, don't cha think?" Eddie inflected that sentence like a question, but it wasn't.

"I will. But she wanted to sleep until six." Seth growled and took a bite of one of the burgers that he picked up, but noticed that he still had an audience. "Seriously, if either of you assholes have something to say, than spit it out."

"You should do something nice for her, at least try." Eddie poured himself a glass of ice water.

"I was _nice_. I carted all over town and picked up all this shit, filled out the stupid form like she asked, and even held her hair while she was puking this morning. All things considered, I think I'm being pretty damn _nice_."

"I think, you're forgetting something very important about this situation." Richie snagged another fry. "Vanessa could have succeeded. It could be Vanessa and not Kate that's pregnant with your kid. You got pretty damn lucky all things considered."

"Yeah, well you want to be her beck-and-call boy then be my fucking guest. You kiss her ass already." Seth sneered and pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge. "We both know you're good at being a little bitch for a pretty face."

Richie cracked his neck and started for the back door, "Let's continue this chat outside, if you wanna see what kind of bitch I am."

"Christ, don't start fighting like a pair of teenagers." Eddie growled.

"It ain't a fight, Eddie. Richie's still wearing his glasses; this is just a friendly discussion." Seth pushed by Richard and stomped into the backyard. "He's just being dramatic, 'cause he stares at tail all day at work and can't ever get any."

"You're a fucking dick, you know that?" Richie shoved Seth from behind. "She thinks you hate her."

"Well then she should open her damn ears, because I told her that I don't." Seth shoved Richie right back. "Look, I don't want the kid. I told her that I'd help, and I will, but don't expect me to be happy about any of this."

"You wouldn't know a good thing if bit you on the ass. You're messin' with her head with this hot and cold, moody bullshit."

"Christ you're a whiny mother fucker."

"Better than a baby-mother fucker."

"Oh shut up, Richie. I haven't fucking touched her and I ain't gonna."

"Like you haven't thought about it. I know you, Seth. You think with your dick and you can't keep your hands to yourself." Richie criticized.

Seth took a wild swing at Richie, but his brother sidestepped it and he landed in the dirt.

"And that's what got us pinched in the first place. We woulda pulled off that last job, if your bitch of an ex-wife hadn't flaked. You never should have gotten her involved. You never think…" Richie moved to kick Seth, but Seth beat him to it, striking Richie's knee with a swift kick and knocking him on his ass.

Richie snarled, "I lost three years of my life..."

"Oh cry me a damn river. You got out a whole year before I did." He scoffed as he pulled himself up, noticing that Kate had stumbled into the kitchen with Eddie. "Get the fuck over it!"

"Have you seen my cellphone? Scott's supposed to text me… Oh my god, why are they fighting?!"

"Ain't a fight, Darlin' this is just a discussion; Richie's still wearing his glasses. Don't worry about them." Eddie took a sip of his water before asking Kate, "How'd the appointment go?"

"Um good… I heard the heartbeat. Dr. Block said it sounded strong."

"That's real good."

"Uh-huh."

Seth heard Kate as clear as if she'd been standing next to him and his brain sort-of short circuited. Which was unfortunate, because what he failed to notice was that Richie had pocketed his glasses as he was pulling himself back up onto his feet and Seth turned directly into a sucker-punch.

"Well, now it's a fight." Eddie chuckled.

"You son of bitch!" Seth held his nose for moment before lunging back at Richie.

Kate's voice broke through the grunts and growls as they exchanged a few more solid punches. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

"Best to let them run out their energy." Eddie as usual was not concerned about their 'working it out' methods. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thank you. Are you sure…"

Their fight probably would have continued but lights flashed in the driveway and they stopped mid blow to look up at the Asian kid and the old man climbing out of the rusted-out truck. "What in the world is going on here?"

Seth did not like unexpected company; unexpected company was very bad. "About to ask you the same fucking thing. What are you doing…"

"Daddy?" Kate questioned behind him.

 _Of fucking course, now he recognized the kid from the picture. Fuck!_

Seth straightened himself up and helped Richie up off the ground as Kate came around him to walk up to the older man.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Kate's shoulders were down, as she approached her father, but she glanced over at Scott, "I gave you this address for emergencies."

"You don't think this qualifies as an emergency?" Scott pointed at the Geckos.

"I'm fine and I'm fine here."

"Katie, I'm here to bring you home. What on earth are you even doing here? And with these men? Scott, told me that you moved out of the dorm, but I never expected to see you in a situation like this." He was shaking his head.

"And what kind of situation do you think she's in exactly?" Eddie's voice growled and all eyes turned to him. "Now I'll admit you've caught us at not such a great moment, but I don't like what you're insinuating about my nephews. Why don't you come inside with us, we'll all have a drink, get some food, and talk this whole thing out."

Seth knew what Eddie was going for here, but the last thing he wanted was an awkward dinner with the Preacher and Kate's brother. Richie shoved his glasses back on and they were both brushing dirt off their clothes.

"Sorry, but I don't drink. And this certainly doesn't look like a place, where I want either of my children." The preacher folded his arms over his chest.

Seth glanced back at Eddie, who'd set his jaw _. Shit, the only way this could get better was if Jim showed up for money._ He wanted to be offended at Jacob's words, but he and his family weren't exactly upstanding citizens.

"Dad!" Kate exclaimed.

"Kate, given the situation that you're in, you should have called me." The pastor looked disappointed. "What were you thinking?"

 _Well the Padre knew_ … Seth was happy that at least Kate's father hadn't shown up with a gun or punched him in the face, but he wasn't happy that Jacob was acting like this was somehow Kate's fault.

Kate's eyes filled with tears and she looked at her brother, "You told him? I trusted you."

"You should have told him, Kate, sorry." Scott scuffed his feet in the dirt. "He was worried when you didn't answer any of his calls today. He showed up at my dorm… what was I supposed to do?"

"Not this." Kate took a step back, but Jacob grabbed her hand.

"Now, I know you're scared, but we're your family and it's time to come home." He gripped her hand a little tighter.

"No." She pulled her hand away from her father. The air was tense to say the least and for a moment everyone was perfectly still, no one knowing what to say.

"Katie." Jacob started again, "I just want what's best for you."

"I know you do. So you should accept Eddie's invitation and come inside for dinner. We need to talk about this, about everything." She offered, figuratively offering an olive branch and Seth stepped up next to her, even though he was still a little concerned about getting punched in the face. "I can't just leave; this baby is as much his as it…"

"I won't have my daughter living with a bunch of criminals, who've done god knows what. This isn't a place I'll allow you…"

"It really isn't your choice." Kate turned up her chin and she looked her father in the eye. "I was put in an impossible situation and...and Eddie took me in without a thought, Richie is helping me with my classes…" She drew in a deep breath and glanced at Seth for a moment before making eye contact with Jacob again. "And Seth's taking care of me and the baby, even though none of this is his fault and… and it's not my fault either. I _am_ staying and despite what you may think, these are good men. So, you can either come inside with us for dinner or you and Scott can leave."

"Kathryn Grace."

"Sis."

Her lip was quivering, but her shoulders were set. "We're going inside now, and you're welcome to join us."

Jacob didn't budge, so Kate grabbed Seth's hand and she tugged him toward the house. He slid the screen open and they walked inside with Richie and Eddie on their heels. When the truck pulled out of the driveway, Kate let out a tiny whimper and Seth wrapped his arms around her feeling her whole body shake as she tried not to breakdown completely.

"You didn't need to defend any of us." He muttered in her hair. "If you wanna drive after them…"

"Shut up." She whimpered, before sniffling. "You three are stuck with me in the family."

"Broken, sad-excuse for family." Seth growled, anger catching up with him.

"Maybe so," Eddie chuckled despite everything, "But goddamn-it we got love for each other."

"Damn straight." Richie snickered, examining his slightly bent glasses.

Even Kate let out a quiet little laugh. "Okay, I need to pee and you smell like gasoline and dirt, so you need to change before we eat." She poked Seth in the chest.

"Lead the way, Princess." He followed her down the hallway.

Eddie glanced over at Richie as they start to set the table, "I think he's in over his head in more ways than he knows."

"Eh, Seth's been to prison, I'm sure…" Richie trailed off and chuckled again.

"A pregnant woman, mood swings, hormones, and _his_ mouth."

"Yeah, he's toast." Richie started opening containers. "Still fifty bucks says they call a truce by the middle of the next month."

"How many fights has she won?"

Richie flipped open his notebook at counted the tic marks, "Kate ten and Seth two."

"I'll take that bet." Eddie laughed and put on the tea kettle on the stove.

"What bet? And what's with the notebook?" Seth questioned, tugging on a clean shirt as he tramped out of the hallway.

"None-ya." Richie tucked the notebook back into his pocket.

Seth scowled and growled about running to town.

"We're getting ready to eat." Eddie remarked.

"Start without me, I'll be back in ten." He slammed the door on his way out.

Of course it took longer than ten minutes; in fact it was over an hour before he finally made it back. He climbed out of his car and noticed that Kate was sitting on one of the chairs on the back patio. He bypassed the house and walked up to her, plastic bag in hand.

"Kinda chilly out here."

She shrugged, "It's not so bad. Tea's warm and I needed some quiet."

He crashed into the chair next to her and cleared his throat as. "Sorry your birthday was shit."

She just shook her head, a humorless laugh passing through her lips. "Well not all of it was your fault."

"I have warned you about my status as a bastard."

"You have." She smirked, sipping on her tea before setting it on the table between them. She leaned back in chair so she could look him in the eye. "It's been a few years since I've had a good birthday, since momma died really. Daddy tried but, it just wasn't the same. He's normally not like that; I've never heard him talk like that, ever. I'm sorry about the things he said about you and your family."

"Don't worry about it. We've heard worse, believe me. You didn't need to defend me." He set the bag on the table and starting to pull the contents as Kate closed her eyes. "Preacher made some good points there…"

"Just don't okay? I'm exhausted. I meant what I said when I defended you; let's just leave it at that." She sighed and zipped up her hoodie.

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do say so." She glanced over at him and her eyes widening at the candle he was lighting on the cupcake in his hand.

"Don't make it a thing." He warned holding the cupcake out to her. "Just make a wish."

Her smile was teary, but she blew out the candle and accepted the treat from him, his finger brushing over hers. He snatched the candle away sucking the frosting off of it, as he yanked a bottle of beer out of the bag. He took a drink of it and raised the bottle at her.

"Happy birthday, Princess."

"Thank you, Seth."


	4. Chapter 3: Love does not boast

Chapter Summary:

 _Dear Baby Gecko,  
I have your picture on my nightstand and don't listen to your Uncle Richie, you don't look like a fish. I'm trying to get things in order for us to have a good life, so maybe don't change my body so fast, please? There's some stressful things happening, but I promise that everything's going to be alright.  
I love you already. - Kate Fuller_

With midterms almost over Kate's prepping a restful Spring Break, she's just got to get through mediation session with Seth as they meet with Vanessa and clinic's lawyers...I'm sure this will be fine - Or not. Team Blue shenanigans for sure and Seth... well he's got a couple in the win column and a couple...

Guys I'm still overwhelming grateful for all of the positive response to this story. I'm so sorry the update took me so long. There's been a lot going on in my real life that's kept me away from my pieces. I also need you guys to remember that Romcoms have highs and lows, they are push and pull stories... I'm prepared for frying pans after this part, but it'll be worth it, I promise.

Thank you so much for all the love and support.

 **Chapter Three: Love does not boast; Kate's really not in the mood to**

(10 weeks in)

Kate was pacing in her little room glancing at the notecards in her hand as she practiced her presentation. She'd taken all of her actual midterm tests earlier in the week, even scored a 90% in Algebra II, thank you Richie for actually being able to make math make sense. After this oral presentation tomorrow on HIPA rules she'd have a week off for Spring Break. She'd never been so ready for a break, she was mentally, physically, and emotionally drained. Between moving out of the dorms, the fight with her family, isolating herself from her friends, school, the whole hiding the pregnancy thing, and the actual pregnancy thing she just didn't have a whole lot of energy left. She had hoped that having her own space would have helped the intermittent insomnia, but since she switched rooms she was sleeping even worse. Now she felt like she spent more time napping on couches during the day then she did being awake. She hated that she felt restless in this room, because the three men had spent a lot of time and energy making it nice for her. It still needed to be painted, but she wanted to pick out a theme for the baby first so they only had to paint one time.

She looked at the boxes stacked in one corner of the room and smiled. Apparently Eddie and Richie couldn't resist a good deal and they had found an unbelievably good deal on a nursery set. It was absolutely perfect and she'd started to cry when she looked at the pictures on the boxes, not that everything didn't make her cry nowadays, but still. The only thing she was missing was a rocking chair, but she had time to find one of those. Richie was all about putting everything together, but she told him that he couldn't start without her. So the plan for her Spring Break was getting all the big pieces for the nursery together, because she needed to be hands on for her baby… _her baby,_ because her child wasn't a ' _their_ baby,' but a ' _her_ baby.' Seth's voice echoing in her head, ' _Look, if you need anything I will help; I ain't a deadbeat. But I don't want this kid and I need you respect that, the same way I respect that you feel like you have to have it.'_

She pushed the melancholy thought away before it could run away with her. The crib was convertible and all of the other pieces were space saving so there would be enough room for her to have a little space for herself, and still be a great nursery for after the baby was born. It would be comfortable space if Seth wanted to take the baby for a weekend or share custody after she moved out… the thought hit her hard and fresh tears sprang into her eyes. Seth wasn't going to suddenly change his mind about wanting to be a father and this living situation was temporary. She and Seth barely knew each other; it would be super awkward for her to just keep living with her baby-daddy's family. _Ugh that was term she didn't need to start using._ She wiped the tears away from her face, she couldn't think about that right had to focus on one thing at a time. _Dear baby, your mother needs to figure her life out before you're born._

It was late almost midnight and she thought she heard music coming from the main room, which was odd because she thought she was only one awake. Richie was at work and she knew Seth wasn't coming home until later. He'd called Eddie to let him know that he had to pick up parts in another town, which Kate assumed was code for something, but didn't let herself dwell on it too long. Eddie told her not to worry about it and she decided that with her and Seth's first mediation session with Dr. Styles and the clinic looming tomorrow, she'd take his advice. She didn't know if she was ready to face the woman again and the thought of being in same room with the irresponsible doctor made her stomach turn. She and Seth had met with, Larry Stevens, their lawyer last week and he'd stressed over and over that no matter what the other lawyer or Dr. Styles said they both needed to keep quiet and be as calm as possible. She wasn't absolutely certain if Mr. Stevens was saying that for her benefit or Seth's. Of course she hadn't missed the looked between Mr. Stevens and Seth, so she had a fairly good guess as to why he kept emphasizing the need for as little talking as possible.

Kate cocked her head to the side and listened a little closer. She was hearing music, it was an older sounding song and the recording skipped and cracked. Was Seth home already? She needed to get a glass of water anyway, might as well check. She stepped out of the hallway and found Eddie sitting at the kitchen island.

"You're up late." She called out quietly, not wanting to startle the man.

Eddie looked up at her hitting the stop button on the old tape player before addressing her. "I could say the same for you, Little Lady."

"You didn't have to turn it off. I didn't mind." Kate pulled down a glass and got herself some water.

He shook his head, "I don't normally let myself listen to it, except once a year. It's a ghost of a memory… lost her a long time ago."

"I have a song like that." Kate sat next to him at the island, "Tiny Dancer by Elton John, it was on the radio when I found out that my mother was gone. I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry about your mother." Eddie's eyes were sympathetic. "Hard to lose a parent as young as you are."

"I doubt it's easy at any point in your life." Kate took a long drink from the glass and set her notecards on the counter.

"Another presentation? All they did was give us tests when I was in school."

"Were they still using quills and ink wells then?" Kate teased.

"Now listen here," Eddie shook his finger at her, "I don't need any more jabs about my age; I get enough grief from the knuckleheads."

"Sorry I couldn't resist." She smirked before confirming, "Yeah, but this is the last one until after Spring Break. Thank goodness."

"You nervous about being up there in front of everyone?" Eddie questioned.

Kate shook her head, "No, I practically grew up on stage at my father's church. Public speaking doesn't make me nervous, but I'm really looking forward to the break I'm pretty worn out."

"Seems like you're in a pretty tough program." Eddie looked over her notecards.

"It's the second toughest program in Houston. Originally I looked into Texas Woman's University's program, it's a better, but Daddy wanted me to go to Christian school." Kate sighed, "I think he was hoping to keep me out of trouble. A lot of good that did, huh?"

"Have you talked to him since your birthday?"

Kate turned the water glass on the counter, "No, I just haven't been able to force myself to call him. I'm afraid of what he'll say. He just hasn't been same since Momma died. Maybe if I'd stayed closer to home…"

"Maybes 'll kill ya, Kate, I speak from experience." Eddie cleared his throat, "So why do you want to be a nurse?"

"When the tsunami hit Haiti my father, my family, and several people from the church went to help. I just couldn't get over the how poised the nurses were, how they seemed to have no fear, and just kept going. Watching them help all those people, it changed how I looked at the world." Kate smiled, "I just want to make a difference like they did."

"How old were you?" Eddie asked.

"Thirteen. I couldn't do anything really important, but I helped wherever I could." Kate tugged on her cross. "Daddy told me could see God's light in me and now… and now he's so disappointed in me."

"If he is then he's a fool." Eddie cracked his knuckles, "Papa bears just have growl when they feel like their little ones are in danger. You haven't done anything wrong and he'll come around, Angel. Don't fret."

Kate looked up at Eddie, trying to keep from crying again. _Stupid hormones._ "I'm so glad that I met you, Eddie."

"We'll see if you feel that way, when I accidently teach your little one to cuss." He barked out a laugh.

"Oh because Seth isn't gonna be the one…"Kate trailed off, because she couldn't think about that right now. "We'll set up a swear jar for the lot of you after little Gecko is born."

Eddie was quiet for a moment before seeming to decide to run with her tangent, "Might need an oil drum if it's gonna be for the three of us."

Kate giggled at the idea, even if she was a little concerned that the statement was probably true.

"You should get some sleep. It's past late." He pointed at the clock.

"I know." Kate nodded in agreement, "I'm just nervous about being in the same room with Dr. Styles again. I'm not looking forward to that at all."

"Well, not gonna lie things were pretty tense around here when she was married to Seth." Eddie reached over and squeezed her hand. "But Larry's a good lawyer; we've known him for a long while. He'll do right by you and Seth, just listen to him. Nothing to be worried about."

"Easier said than…"

The front door opened and Kate and Eddie both jumped as Richie stepped into the house.

"What are you doing home so early?" Eddie questioned.

"We got shut down by the cops after a brawl broke out." Richie explained as he tossed his keys down on the table by the door.

"Same guys as last time?"

"Yeah same assholes." Richie nodded and unzipped his jacket hanging it on the hook. His tie and suit jacket were gone and his dress-shirt was untucked, decorated with splashes of blood, glitter, and various shades of makeup. "What was that you always used to tell me and Seth about assholes?"

"Even they have friends." Eddie answered, before asking, "You o…"

Kate noticed the blood stained bandage on Richie's neck, "What happened to your neck?"

"It's just a flesh wound." He tapped the bandage casually, but still winced.

"What kind of flesh wound exactly?" Eddie's eyebrow was arched.

"I just got cut." He shrugged, "I'm more worried about my glasses. I think the frames are fucked and there's a hairline crack across one of the lenses."

"Richie!" Kate exclaimed.

"What? It was just a little knife." He pulled off his glasses and examined them. "I heal; glasses cost money."

"Give 'em here." Eddie held his hand out, "I'll see if I can jimmy 'em."

Richie handed his glasses over to his uncle. "Thanks, Eddie."

"Define little knife." Kate put her hands on her hips.

Richie held up his index fingers to illustrate the length of the blade, "Like three inches."

"That's six inches you're showing me, not three." She huffed, "I can't believe you got stabbed and didn't go to the hospital."

"I got cut not stabbed and she was aiming for the other guy."

"I don't think that makes it better." Kate countered.

"Cut is always better than stabbed and it's _always_ better if they were aiming for the other guy. You can trust me on that one." Eddie supplied as he grabbed his soldering tool.

"No comments from the peanut gallery." Kate warned, before addressing Richie as she pointed to the kitchen table, "You sit. I'll get the first aid kit."

"You know I'm basically blind without my glasses." Richie reminded Kate.

Kate grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen table, noticing that he had a scar on both the back of his hand and the palm. She wondered if Richie knew firsthand about the benefits of being cut vs being stabbed, then again maybe she didn't want to know. "I'll be right back. You'll be good practice for me."

"Whatever you say, Sister Christian." He acquiesced as Eddie chuckled. "What? That's who she reminds me of."

"So you know why he calls me Sister Christian? I thought it was a movie reference." Kate set the kit on the table and opened it, before moving to wash her hands at the sink.

Eddie paused his work on Richie's glasses and looked at Kate, "Naw, not movie reference. I put those two in Catholic school for a year after I took 'em in, and just like the manners I taught them, it didn't do a damn bit of good."

"You mean to tell me that there is photographic evidence them in school uniforms?" Kate dried her hands and grinned at Eddie.

"Hey, maybe we could save my humiliation for a night that I didn't get slashed." Richie complained.

"I thought you said it was just a flesh wound." Kate hassled the younger Gecko.

"I'll show you the picture in the morning. It'll be funnier to hear Seth whine about it than him." Eddie snickered.

"You have a point there. Wait a minute, you said Catholic School? I remind you of a nun?" Kate moved over to stand next to Richie, so she could look at the wound.

"A little yeah." He grimaced as Kate pulled the bandage from his neck. "Sister Mary Katherine Sans she was one of the teachers there. She told me that I was smart and that I needed to apply myself better."

"So she encouraged you, that's so sweet."

Eddie laughed out loud.

"I'm missing the joke." Kate arched her eyebrow, even though she wasn't sure if Richie could see it.

"Encouraged me by riding my ass to hell and back."

"Thanks a lot." Kate commented dryly, suspending her examination of the four inch cut that ran along Richie's neck for a moment.

Richie's eyes met hers as he explained, "She also had really kind eyes and told me that my mistakes wouldn't define me my entire life. Plus she never took any bullshit from Seth. Sound familiar?" He winked, making her laugh.

Kate scrutinized the red line again, he'd gotten so lucky. This could have been so much worse, a little to the left and…She held back her own shudder, glad her nursing training was kicking in. Richie was right this cut was essentially a flesh wound no real damage to anything besides his skin. "It's really clean. That blade must have been razor sharp."

"Oh I know it was. I sharpened it for her." He flinched as she wiped the antiseptic over the cut.

Kate apologized, "Sorry about that."

"There should be some butterflies in that kit. Those should close it up just fine." Eddie cursed and shook his own hand as he muttered. "I gotta replace this thing. I burn myself every time I use it."

Kate bit on her lower lip examining the cut more closely, "You know I've got some medical glue in my bag. It might not scar if I use that."

"Either way." Richie shrugged.

Kate retrieved the medical glue from her room, "You have a habit of sharpening knives for people?"

"Just for the girls at the club." He tried to look at her, but she turned his head away.

"Keep still." She instructed as she applied the glue, which no doubt it stung, but Richie didn't flinch. "I keep meaning to ask, but do I want to know what bar you work at?"

"I mean it's not really a bar, per say."

"You work at a strip club don't you?" Kate deduced as she impressed herself with her own steady hand.

"I actually own half of it." Richie corrected her with a bit of pride in his voice.

"You own half of it?"

"Is there an echo in here?" Eddie interjected.

"Hey Eddie, let's please not pick on the nice lady, who's currently gluing my neck." Richie requested as Kate pinched his skin together to get the edges to stick.

She laughed softly, "So why do you work there at night then?"

"Because it is cheaper to do the work myself then hire it out. This way I can reinvest the profits to make it better until I figure out what I want to do with myself and let the other owner buy me out."

"How did you get involved in a strip club?"

"His ex." Eddie contributed, as he finished his repair of Richie's glasses.

"Your ex owned it?" Kate tested the edge of the cut, but it hadn't quite set yet.

Richie twitched as Kate reapplied pressure to the wound. "No, my ex owns the other half of it."

"Owns as in present tense?"

"Owns as in present tense." He confirmed.

"There's that echo again." Eddie snickered at his own joke and set Richie's glasses on the table.

"So you co-own a strip club with your ex-girlfriend? Isn't that weird?"

"Sometimes it's weird." He grabbed his glasses and put them back on, but was careful not to move his neck as he explained, "It's less weird since she has a girlfriend."

Kate removed her fingers and scrutinized the edges before nodding to herself, pleased with her work. "How is that less weird?" She got out an alcohol pad to clean away the excess glue.

"Because if she were with a guy I would have to wonder what I could have done different to change our relationship, but since she's with a woman I know the problem came from my parts and not my personality."

"That's a very logical way of looking at things I guess."

"That's typically how this one looks at everything." Eddie acknowledged, before asking Richie, "Glasses good?"

"Yeah, they'll hold until I replace 'em. Thank you."

Kate finished up re-bandaging his neck and sat back in the chair next to him.

Eddie ruffled Richie's hair, "Tell the dancing queen that she owes you a pair, but please thank her for the coffee beans she dropped off. And make sure this one gets to bed; she should be sleepin'."

"Goodnight, Eddie." The two bid him as he walked out of the room.

"Seth's not back yet?" Richie asked after the comfortable silence had settled for a moment.

"No. He called Eddie and Eddie told me that he's picking up parts and I shouldn't worry about it."

"He's right; you shouldn't worry about it and you should be sleeping. You need more rest, that's really important for you right now." Richie watched her as she packed up the first aid kit.

"I'm just having trouble sleeping. This is gonna sound weird, but the pillow smells off somehow and that makes it hard to fall asleep." She sighed and laid her head on the table.

He stood up and grabbed the first aid kit, "I'm not gonna argue with a pregnant woman about a smell, I know better. I do have an idea about your pillow; I think I can fix it so you'll sleep better."

"I'm all ears. I would love to be able to sleep more solid."

"Well it's kinda psychosomatic, if you see what I do then it might not work."

"Blind experiment with my sleep habits, huh?" She laughed softly, "It's worth a try. Do your worst, I'll try and find something on Netflix."

"No peeking."

"Scout's honor." She parked herself on the couch and waited for Richie to come back, flipping through the movie options. Richie sauntered back into the living room and tossed her, her pillow as he crashed on the opposite end of the couch. She hugged it to her chest and inhaled deeply. "See now it smells better. What did you do?"

He waved his finger at her, "I'll tell you in a few days, if you sleep better."

"Okay deal." She curled herself around the pillow after handing him the remote.

He cleared his throat before clicking on a western and the music filled the silence instantly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." She settled back against the couch with her gray pillow. "I'm nervous about tomorrow. I think the lawyer's worried the mediation might get ugly with Seth and Dr. Styles in the same room."

"Yeah I'm sure Larry remembers how calm and collected Seth was when he served the divorce papers to him in prison." Richie scoffed, before reassuring her. "Don't worry, Kate; Seth'll keep his head. He wants to make sure you and the kid are taken care of, so don't keep yourself up over it. Go get some sleep."

She smiled at the Richie and told him goodnight before making her way to bed. She laid down, snuggling into the pillow and felt herself drifting off as she heard the door open and close again.

"What the hell happened to you neck?" Seth demanded.

She didn't know why, but hearing his voice made her unconsciously relax. Everything would work itself out tomorrow.

.:.

Kate ducked into the bathroom of the little coffee shop to change out of her scrubs after ordering her tea and wishing for the hundredth time that she was brave enough to order a decaf coffee, because the smell was making her mouth water. She caught a glimpse of her own her reflection in the mirror and cringed, her cheeks were puffy and the scrubs that she'd bought last year were just tight enough to show off the couple of pounds she'd put on between then and now. She shook her head; she couldn't let herself worry about that right now. She closed herself in the handicapped stall and retrieved the black dress from her messenger bag shaking it out thankfully cotton didn't wrinkle very easily. She pulled the dress on over her head and grimaced at how tight it felt over her chest. It was bad enough that her boobs were constantly threatening to spill out of her bra and they itched like crazy. Couldn't she just catch a break? _Dear baby, could you maybe not mess with my body so much so fast?_

She twisted her arm one way then the other, trying to zip up the dress, but it was no use she just couldn't reach it. Thankfully she'd managed to get the zipper up far enough that her sweater would cover the bare part of her back until she could ask Seth for help. She was going to need to buy new clothes as she got bigger, but she didn't have a lot of extra money. And she since she was practically freeloading with Seth and his family, she felt extremely awkward asking for money.

Maybe she could help Eddie at his repair shop for some cash? Come summertime she could sell some of the vegetables that she'd planted, for cash, since Eddie was nice enough to let her start a garden. Richie and Seth had not been thrilled about spending a Saturday building the raised garden beds, but Eddie hadn't really given them a choice. She'd made her famous chicken and biscuit dinner as a thank you and had been pretty pleased that all three of them had eaten two full plates. Too bad she'd thrown up the little of it she'd dared to try. The _joys_ of being pregnant, sarcasm intended.

She opened the WebMD Pregnancy app on her phone to see how far along she'd be in June when the vegetables would be ready and blinked in disbelief: 21wks along the first week of June. Normally in June she would be helping plan the Vacation Bible School at her father's church, but this June she'd be more than halfway to Baby Gecko… She felt lightheaded and braced herself against the stall wall, breathing slowly in through her nose and out through her mouth.

Her phone went off and she looked at the little Instagram icon that had popped up alerting her: **JessisArated tagged you in a post**. Kate stared at the screen for a moment before swiping it opened. It was a picture of herself and Jess as little girls taking ballet. **AmorVincitOmnia I miss you hun. Look how little we were. Call me!** Kate stared at her own face and dark-blonde hair, it had darkened as she had gotten older. Would the baby have blonde hair at first? Would the baby look anything like her? Would the baby look more like Seth? If the baby looked like Seth, it would be pretty baby for sure. But then if the baby looked like Seth, it would be a constant reminder that she had a baby with someone who didn't want anything to do with it.

She pressed her hand to her belly, "Dear Baby, I want you. I promise." The toilet flushed next to her and Kate froze realizing that she'd been talking out loud. _Oh no, what if that was someone who knew her voice?_ She ran her fingers through her hair, before deciding that her baby-brain was putting her into panic space again and she needed to calm down. But she'd wait until they left the bathroom, just to be on the safe side. Whoever it was they were taking their time washing their hands, so Kate decided to pee, she'd have to in a few minutes anyway.

She closed the app and flicked through her pictures, before clicking on the collage she'd made a few days ago with pictures she'd taken randomly over the past few weeks. "To hell with it, might as well let everyone know I'm not dead." She tagged it **Moments in Houston** and uploaded before she could talk herself out of it. She heard her order being called out as she finally got brave enough to let herself out of the bathroom.

"I've a got a hot, lemon-ginger herbal tea, for the third time." The barista sighed.

"Sorry, sorry, that's me." Kate took the cup from him with a forced smile.

"Herbal tea? You? The world must have changed its rotation. I remember the one and only time you skipped class was when you were trying to win a year of free coffee from Starbucks." A familiar voice teased.

It was as if touching social media for the first time in weeks had conjured her out of thin air, because when Kate turned she was staring at Jess in all her perfectly-tousled, blonde haired glory. "Oh my god!" Kate set her tea down and threw her arms around her friend's neck. "How are you?"

"How am I?! How are you?" Jess hugged her back tighter. "Where the hell have you been? You fell off the planet!"

Kate hadn't realized that she'd missed her friend this much or that she'd been missed so much. "Can we go sit outside? I'm kinda waiting for someone."

"Lead the way." Jess held the door open for Kate and they sat at the table the farthest away from the coffee shop. "Is this _someone_ why you pulled the disappearing act? Is it a guy? 'Cause if you've ditched me for a guy…"

"No. It's not about a guy, not really." Kate fussed with her hands.

Jess's face fell, "It's about me and Scott isn't it? I told him that I should be the one to tell you about us dating."

"You're dating my brother?" Kate gaped, disbelieving what she was hearing.

"You didn't know? I thought that's what you fought about on your birthday. He was super upset that night and wouldn't tell me what happened." Jess reached over and grabbed Kate's hand, "Are you mad at me?"

"No, no it's not that." Kate felt tears fill her eyes. These stupid hormones, they made little things, big things and big things, disasters.

"What is wrong then? Can I help?"

Kate didn't want to tell her, because how do you explain something so impossible? But she did want to tell her, she wanted her friend to know. She wanted to talk about what had been done to her with someone who would just listen and be on her side. And suddenly before she could stop herself, she started to bawl.

"Kate?"

"You can't tell anyone. Not anyone. I'm pregnant and I… I … She did this to me and… and he doesn't even…" She was sobbing into Jess's arms trying to tell her friend the unimaginable story without much success.

"Slow down, breathe. Oh honey, shh, shh." Jess smoothed down her hair and the two rocked back and forth for a few minutes, with Kate hiccupping and Jess trying to comfort her. "I'm here; it's okay. Shh. Shh. Everything's gonna be alright."

Kate's heart was broken and while she pushed the feeling away over and over, it didn't mean that it wasn't there. She'd been violated and she felt so betrayed by what had been done to her. She'd had a plan for her life, she just wanted to help people and this…"It's not okay. I'm so scared, Jess, and Daddy's so mad."

"Your Dad knows? Does Scott know too? Who's the dad? I didn't even know you were seeing someone." Jess glanced around behind them, probably making sure no one was staring.

Kate didn't know if she had the energy to care if anyone was watching them.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jess patted her back and handed her a napkin. "You should have called me. I'm your best friend."

"I didn't call anyone. I didn't really know what to do. I just kinda hid I guess." Kate blew her nose and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "I called Scott and told him kinda by accident when I told him where I moved to. I guess he told Dad because they came to get me on my birthday. It was a disaster; they got into a huge fight."

"Your dad and the baby-daddy?" Jess questioned.

"Ugh. Could we not use that phrase, please?" Kate wasn't sure why that phrase bothered her so much, but it really grated on her ears. "No, Seth wasn't fighting with my dad; he was fighting with his brother Richie."

"About what?"

"You know I'm not really sure. They were full out brawling in the dirt and then it was like nothing happened." She rubbed her temples as the phrase 'it's just a discussion' ran through her head.

"Typical guys" Jess rolled her eyes, then prodded, "So Seth's the father? What's he like? Do you have a picture? When did you start dating him?" She glanced down at her phone. "Oh you posted to Instagram is he…"

"Oh no, no, no, no, it is so not like that." Kate protested, "We're not dating. We barely know each other."

"Barely know each other?!" Jess exclaimed, glancing behind them again, before whispering, "You had a one-night stand? You?! I mean no judgement, but Kate…"

Kate grabbed Jess's hand, which was still holding her phone, "No, I didn't have a one-night stand and I'm still a virgin."

"Then how…"

"That clinic you told me about to go get birth control for my cramps. That crazy doctor inseminated me during my exam."

Jess's eyes were wide as she asked, "Dr. Wilson? Why would she do that?"

"No, Dr. Vanessa Styles." Kate corrected, "She works at the Wilson clinic; where you told me to go."

Jess shook her head, "No, I told you to go see Dr. Wilson. Her clinic is on South Main by the Draper Inn."

"I went to the Wilson clinic it's on North Main by the Dew Drop Inn…" Kate let out a humorless laugh, "I ended up at the wrong place because of an autocorrect and a misunderstanding. You know I thought the name of the inn sounded cute when I saw it on the map? I knew I should have texted you when I saw the neighborhood, it was so sketchy."

Jess sat back in her chair, "Holy crap, this is just so unbelievable. Why did she do that to you?"

"She meant to do it to herself. Seth thinks she must of have been high or something, which makes sense," Kate bit her thumb nail, "since she still wrote me the prescription for the birth control pills after."

"So this Seth guy knows her?"

"He was married to her."

"What?!" Jess yelped, before Kate glared at her, "Sorry, sorry. I just can't believe…I mean it's just insane. So, how does he feel about the baby? I mean having a baby with a complete stranger, it like fate or some…"

Kate cut Jess off, huffing, "He doesn't want it. He's letting me live with him, but he's made it perfectly clear that he wants nothing to do with my baby."

"That's ridiculous, it's not like any of this is your fault. He sounds like a jerk. Why are you even staying with him?"

"Because if the school finds out about the baby; I'll get kicked out." Kate twisted her ring on her finger, rubbing the opal as she continued. "Seth's not all bad. He can be super moody, but he's got these really sweet moments. He gave up his bed for me for a while and got me these lozenges to help with the morning sickness." Kate glanced at the time on her phone, Seth should be here soon. "And after the disaster with my dad and Scott, he even went got me a cupcake for my birthday."

"Wait, do you like him?" Jess inquired leaning closer to Kate.

"What? No! It's not like that at all."

"Are you sure? Because…"

"Yes, I'm sure." Kate furrowed her eyebrows, "We're so different. We don't have anything in common, but the baby, and he's older than me. He'll be twenty-nine at the end of April."

"Oh my god, Kate!" Jess yelped, before dropping her voice again, "You're living with a guy almost ten years older than you?!"

"Well him and his uncle and his brother, it's Eddie's house." Kate explained.

"Okay, let's just hold up for a second. I'm gonna rewind and recap to make sure I've got this all straight." Jess put up her hands and started ticking points off on her fingers, "So you're technically living with the uncle of the guy, whose ex-wife knocked you up when you went to the clinic for birth control pills, but he lives at the house too and so does his brother?"

"Well Richie lives in the little apartment that's over the garage that's next to the house. Eddie's dad used to work on cars and that's what Seth does, but he works at a shop a couple of miles up the road from the house. Eddie owns that TV repair shop at the edge of town which, is like a half a mile from the house and then Richie owns half a strip club or bar or whatever you call them. I guess it's easier to work for yourself if you've been to prison."

"Wait prison?! Which one of them went to prison? Seth, his brother, or the uncle?"

"All three of them, but it's not…" Kate sighed; she needed to reassure Jess that she was alright, because she was alright. "It wasn't anything for violent and the three of them are great, I promise."

"I think you need to write your story down and sell it to the CW, they'd make a show out of it and you'd be a millionaire." Jess grabbed her phone.

"Not helping." Kate groaned, before requesting quietly, "I just need you to believe me, when I say that I'm okay. I need someone on my side."

Jess hugged her suddenly, "Of course I'm on your side. Look, my mom's six years older than my dad, so it's not that bad and besides, who the hell cares? You're both adults. And I know you said that it's not like that, but…" Jess bit her lip before continuing, "It's just… It's just that when you had that major crush on Kyle junior year, whenever you talked about him you'd start twisting that ring that your mom gave you."

"So?" Kate was completely confused as to where Jess was going with this.

"Kate, you're still playing with your ring. You keep touching when you talk about Seth."

Her cheeks turned bright red and she looked down at her stupid fingers as she tried to think of something to say.

"Well hello dark and dangerous." Jess nudged Kate, "That's him isn't it?"

"Jessica."

"Don't use my in-trouble name. He's super hot." She defended and Jess wasn't wrong, because in the crisp black suit Seth did look amazing and Kate wasn't blind. He glanced both ways before crossing the street, giving both of them a good view of his profile. "Well at least you know you're gonna have a pretty baby." Jess whispered in her ear.

"Hush." Kate shushed her friend and got up from the chair. "I'll call you."

"You better." Jess squeezed her hand, "I'll work on Scott. It'll be okay, I promise."

"Thanks, Jess."

Kate walked up to Seth and he took her bag from her without a word, as they crossed the street back to his car. "You doing okay?" He asked, opening the passenger door for her.

She nodded, "Yeah, tea still helps and the lozenges you got me. Plus I kept down the crackers and the berries I ate for breakfast."

"Well there's some progress." He motioned for her to get into the car. "Come on, gonna be late if we don't hustle."

"I know, but can you zip my dress up the rest of the way? I couldn't reach." Kate shrugged off her sweater and gathered her hair to make it easier for him, but shivered as the air hit her half-bare back.

"Sure." His fingers were hot even through the fabric. "You want the hook done too?"

"If you don't mind." She could feel the goosebumps race up her spine as his fingers brushed the nape of her neck.

"All set." His voice was low in her ear and she practically threw herself into the car, buckling her seatbelt before accepting her bag back from him.

She fished her phone out her bag, since she'd sort of heard it going off as Seth had been fixing her attire.

 **JG: Gentleman criminal much ;)**  
 **JG: Seriously hottttt af**  
 **JG: Like that silver fox hottie in that JLo movie when she's a cop**  
 **JG: 3 U!**

Kate rolled her eyes and put the phone back into power-save mode as Seth climbed in the driver's seat.

"You need clothes?"

"Huh?" Kate looked down at herself, smoothing the black dress frantically. "Does it look bad? I mean it's a little snug, but I didn't think it looked too tight. I haven't even put on that much weight yet…"

"Whoa. Chill out." Seth interrupted. "The dress is fine, but you've got red marks on your shoulders from your bra. So do you need clothes?"

"I can make what I have work for now, but eventually I'll need a couple of things. I could probably sell some of my clothes to a second hand store for credit to buy a few things." She sipped her tea, glancing at Seth as he shifted in his seat and pulled out his wallet.

"I told you I'd help you with money for the kid's stuff."

"I know, but clothes for me is a bit of a stretch."

"I have it on good authority that if you run the streets naked, you end up in jail. Don't want the kid born behind bars do you?" They both chuckled a little at the bad joke as he pulled a card from his wallet and handed it to her, "Use that if you need anything."

"I can't just use your credit car…" Kate looked at the green plastic card and the raised lettering on the bottom of it: **Kathryn Fuller**. She blinked a few times at it then questioned, "Why does your credit card have my name on it?"

"I talked to the chick at the bank and she said that I could have card printed up with another name on it, for emergencies. I figured that'd be easier than you having to ask for money, since you haven't yet and I'm sure you've needed shit. The line's only two grand, so don't go nuts or anything." He turned the corner as the light changed.

"I wouldn't." She whispered; feeling a little overwhelmed again. "Thank you so much. I'll be really careful about how much I spend; I bet I can get everything second hand."

"You do you, Princess. Just let me know." He paused for a moment before clarifying, "You are allowed to buy shit new, if you need to. It's only money; I'll make more."

"Thanks." Kate got out her wallet and put the new card in the slot behind her driver's license.

"Don't worry about it. But listen before we get in there, Vanessa and I are kinda like fire and gasoline. So if I start yelling or whatever, just remember that I'm not mad at you, okay?"

"Deal."

.:.

"I can't believe you!" Kate nearly slammed the door in Seth's face, but he caught it at the last second. "You are such an unbelievable jerk." She started towards her room, but paused to look at Eddie and Richie, who were of course sitting at the kitchen table. She promptly decided that she didn't care if they heard any of this.

"Listen, you don't understand…" Seth started to defend himself.

"Oh I _understand_ perfectly well. You just sat there and let her say all of those awful things about my family, my church, and about me and you didn't…" She stepped back towards Seth and poked her finger into his chest. "You didn't say anything until Dr. Styles made that comment about you not being capable of knocking someone up the old fashion way before your little procedure."

Eddie and Richie both made a sound that could only be described as an audible wince.

"That's not…"

Kate rolled her eyes, "That's exactly what it was. She questioned your manhood and you flew off the handle. Now instead of mediation, we might end up in actual court. I'll have to face her again instead of this all being over." She could feel herself start to shake as she tried not to break down again. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go lay down."

She resisted the urge to slam her bedroom door, and tossed off her sweater as walked through the room. She'd have to ask one of them for help with the dress, but not right now. She needed to calm down and she certainly didn't want to be in the same room as Seth. She plugged her phone in and flopped down on her bed. She grabbed her grey pillow and screamed into it, before recoiling at the smell. "Not again." She complained and grabbed the patterned pillow thankfully that one smelled fine. She threw the gray pillow to the floor and curled up around the other one, tears running down her face.

.

 _"_ _I mean who are we to say that Miss Fuller didn't plan some of this situation? She's certainly acting compliant I mean who would concede to have a child given this circumstance?" The clinic's lawyer groused, "I mean honestly…"_

" _As we've already stated both in writing and here today, due to Miss Fuller's religious beliefs she's not comfortable terminating the pregnancy." Mr. Stevens spoke calmly. "And how can you even think to bring up Miss Fuller's motives? Your client…"_

" _It's all a little Westborough don't you think? I mean not allowing a woman to terminate an unwanted pregnancy. You protest soldier's funerals with your little church friends too?" Vanessa glared at Kate. "I do think it's interesting that you came here with him, since you claim to barely know him. He's no meal ticket, honey, trust me."_

 _Kate felt herself start to shake; this was supposed to be a civil mediation, but it was clear that Vanessa wasn't going to keep it that way. Why were they saying all of these things? She felt so small and even with Seth sitting on one side of her and the lawyer on the other she felt completely alone. She was sitting directly across from the woman, who'd assaulted her and hijacked her life, and it was too much. Vanessa didn't even look sorry; she seemed intent on blaming Kate as much as possible when she hadn't done a damn thing. Vanessa's blue eyes kept flicking from her to Seth, who was sitting absolutely silent. This woman had violated her and she was blaming…"Why did you do this to me?" She whispered to herself. She was barely registering what was going on in the room, it all sounded like white noise with little spikes dialogue over top of it._

"… _even before your vasectomy… sub-par in bed at your best…surprised you're not just screwing your brother." Vanessa's voice dripped with venom. "Or did your tastes move to jailbait like your daddy?"_

" _Shut your fucking mouth!" Seth roared, jumping up from his chair. "You fuck with the people I care about you have no idea what I'm capable of…"_

" _Mr. Gecko calm down." The clinic's lawyer demanded, while Mr. Stevens growled, "Seth, sit your ass back down."_

" _This was our whole marriage. He was always like this, just flying off the handle. Is this really someone you want to have a baby with?" Vanessa warned._

" _Well since you stole the sample with the intent to do this to yourself, then I guess you did." Kate narrowed her eyes. "So what does that say about your mental state?"_

 _It dissolved from there with Vanessa demanding a trial, Seth continuing to snarl at his ex-wife, the lawyers agreeing to meet separately from their clients to try and work something out for both parties, and all the while Kate just wanted the floor to swallow her whole._

 _._

She sniffled into the pillow and rolled over facing away from the door, but she could still hear the three men arguing about the whole thing. She was about plug in her headphones, to drown out the noise, when Seth's voice spiked.

"Fix what? She ain't mine, Eddie, and there's no reason she should be. I got no problem helping out, but I'm not good for her. If it wasn't for me and my fucked up life, then she wouldn't be in the mess she's in. She can stay here, but I think it'd be better if I found somewhere else to be. I gotta go clear my head."

The front door slammed and the following silence was deafening.

 _Dear baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise, you're loved, I promise with everything in me. It might be just you and me, but I'll love you…I really will…_ Kate started sobbing into her pillow. Why had she ever thought things would be okay?

.:.

She felt the bed dip down and she jumped awake, her eyes darting to Seth, who was sitting at foot of her bed. It was dark in the room, she'd obviously been asleep for a couple of hours.

"Before you say anything." He held up his hands, "I wanted to apologize for everything earlier. I should have prepped you better for dealing with her and I should have stopped all the shit from getting out of hand, but mostly I should have kept my head and not shot off at the mouth."

Kate sat up and blinked a few times, her eyes still burned from crying herself to sleep. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said all that stuff when we got back. I just…I don't even know. That whole thing was a mess."

"Tell me about it." He ran a hand through his hair, then asked, "You hungry? You didn't eat anything earlier."

"I should probably try and eat something." She sighed and swung her legs over the bed.

Seth stood up and stepped into her space almost immediately.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

He cocked his head to the side, "You really want to stay in that dress all night? I was gonna help with the zipper and go heat up something up while you changed."

"Oh…Right, thanks." Kate turned away from him and moved her hair like she'd done earlier today. His fingers were still so hot. _How was it possible for someone to be that warm?_ She looked over her shoulder at him, his brown eyes locking on hers in the dim light. She felt that pull again, that energy that he seemed to radiate.

He blinked breaking their shared gaze and smirked, "But if you want to keep it formal for our midnight snack, I can go put my suit back on."

"Goof." She muttered without any real malice.

"Anything sound good?" He asked moving towards the door.

"Tea for sure." Kate shrugged, "Maybe some soup?"

He gave her a thumbs up and left her to change. She stripped out of the dress and pulled on her yoga pants and her sweatshirt, relishing the comfort of taking off her bra. She pushed away the thought about what baby was going to do to her poor boobs and walked to the kitchen.

Seth was stirring the soup on the stove and her tea was already sitting on the counter waiting for her. "Chamomile at night, right?" He didn't look up from what he was doing.

"Yeah." She smiled softly, before sighing heavy.

He spun around to face her, "Well I've known enough women to know that, that was a 'we need to talk' sigh. What's still bothering you?"

"I haven't been fair to you through this whole thing."

"Huh?" He looked genuinely confused.

"You know you never once asked me not to have the baby?" She cradled the cup on her hands as she explained, "I mean, you offered to pay for me not to have it at first, but you never tried to get me to change my mind about my choice. I know you don't want this to happen and yet…"

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do with your body, that ain't my fucking place." He scoffed.

"But this still concerns you. My decision affects you, affects your life and I feel like I haven't been very respectful of that." Kate drew in a deep breath, "So while I am going to stay here for the time being; I am going to start working on my next steps. Figure out where to go once the baby's born."

"Just don't pull a disappearing act, Eddie'll hunt you down."

Kate let out a small laugh, "I imagine he would. He's wonderful."

"You have no idea." Seth dished out the soup for both of them and sat next to her at the kitchen island. "Thanks for helping with Richie's neck thing last night."

"Happy to help. If you're going to have an in-house nurse-in-training, might as well take advantage." She pointed out before braving her concern over the situation. "I just can't believe he didn't go to the hospital."

"We aren't fans. Too many visits when we were kids." Seth was looking away from her.

Kate took a spoonful of the soup, trying to gage Seth's state of mind. "I'm sorry you went through that."

"Nothing you did. You got no reason to be sorry about it."

"I know, I just meant…"

His brown eyes locked with hers, "I know what you meant, Princess, don't sweat it. Soup okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." They slipped into a lulled silence for a few minutes. "You don't need to."

"Don't need to what?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Be involved. It's my choice to have the baby, so you don't really need to be involved if you don't want to be." Kate fidgeted with her hands, "I don't think Eddie or Richie are going to give up knowing their niece or nephew, but it's not fair to expect you to…to be… I mean, you didn't want to be a dad and you didn't do anything to cause this. So you're off the hook."

He regarded her for a long moment, before asking, "What'll you tell the kid when he asks about his dad?"

She shrugged, "Not sure yet. Maybe I'll meet a nice boy and get married and I won't have worry about it or maybe I'll tell her that I wanted her too badly to wait for someone… I don't know. But I'll have a little time to come up with something." She went back to eating her soup and they finished eating with the ticking clock as a soundtrack.

"You shouldn't have to worry about coming up with something. You don't deserve any of this shit." Seth growled as he put their empty bowls in the sink. "I'll still help you when I can."

Kate stood up and shook her head, "I think it's time I start depending on myself. It's gonna be me and baby in this together and I need to start acting like it."

"Still, if you do need something let me know and use the damn card if you need to buy stuff."

"Fine, but I'm paying you back."

"Okay, Princess whatever you say." He chuckled.

She took a step closer to him and griped his hand, "Friends then?"

"Yeah." He nodded and waved her towards the hallway, "Go get ready for bed, I got the dishes."

Kate washed her face and brushed her teeth, before slipping back into the hallway go back to her room. She looked towards the kitchen and watched Seth pull out his phone. She stepped back into the bathroom doorway out of sight and listened.

"Hey you still up?" He spoke quietly into the phone, "Yeah, hell of day. Sorry about bolting on you earlier, had to get back and take care of some shit. Tomorrow night? Yeah that'll work, I'll see ya then, Sonja, thanks."

Kate bit her lip and snuck into her room before Seth had a chance to see her. She didn't know why she felt so damn jealous, it's not like she and Seth were anything to each other. Hadn't she just put the rule in place that they were going to be friends? She lay down on her bed and picked up the frame photo of the ultrasound. _Dear Baby, I love you._


	5. Chapter 4: Love is not proud

Dear Baby Gecko,  
I know things are crazy right now, but it'll be okay. Please be okay. You're so loved already. Can you feel how many people love you? I hope when I get happy it makes you happy. However, if you keep making me act like lunatic it's gonna be all broccoli & no ice cream for you. And I know crazy Aunt Jess is fun, but go easy on all the feelings that you two are putting your poor mom through. Also maybe we could have one day that we didn't cry, just one? I can't wait to rock you in my arms. Happy Easter my little love.  
I love you already. - Kate Fuller

Kate's rounding the corner of the first trimester of her pregnancy and she's optimistic that the theory she's heard rumored about morning sickness lessening might be true. April's a busy month for the Geckos and for the Fullers - but with Kate's relationship with her family in disrepair, I doubt she's making the Easter service in Bethel. Team Blue Eyes is laying bets and figuring the odds of upcoming events. Seth's going out to see Sonja...why man? When something unexpected happens to Kate, Seth's gotta make a decision - let's just think this through Seth, please.

From here on out, we will see a time jump or two within the chapters, so please pay attention to the headings to avoid confusion. Also pregancy stores often contain discussions of things like: miscarriages, birth defects and other complications. Please consider this a trigger warning as these elements will be brought up from time to time from this point out.

 **Chapter Four: Love is not proud; Seth and Kate Are Mostly Beyond That At This Point**

(Almost 13 weeks in; Saturday)

Seth adjusted his tie and watched the brunette saunter through the restaurant in the curve hugging black dress. She moved with a lazy grace and if wasn't for her daddy's dog tags hanging around her neck you could have placed her in any high-end restaurant and she wouldn't have looked out of place, but in this crappy bar & grill everyone turned to look at her. She adjusted her grip on the black case she was carrying and looked around the room for him. He waved her over and stood up as she got to the table.

She cocked her head to the side, as she noticed they were alone. "Larry's not here?"

Seth motioned to one of the empty chairs at the table, "He got caught up at the police station. He should be here before too long and we can get this done."

"We could have been done with this the other night if you hadn't wanted to run home to check on your girl." She smirked as he scowled at her. "Don't give me that look, Gecko. You've been the one with the crap scheduled and yet I let you drag me out tonight when I've got better places to be."

He didn't see the point in correcting her ' _your girl_ ' comment because it would just be back and forth with Sonja, and she wasn't the only one with places to be. But he couldn't resist goading her, "Hot date, huh? Haven't seen you in a dress that nice since Reno."

"As a matter of fact I do have a date after this. But could we please not bring up the time your crazy ex-wife punched me in the face because she thought we were fucking behind her back and because we were _flirting_ in front of her?"

"We've done more than flirt." He reminded her.

"Yeah when you weren't married to her. It was one time, after your divorce was final, the week you got out of prison, and we were both trashed." She dismissed and sipped from the water glass sitting on table, "Seth, for all of your bad qualities you've always been a loyal bastard. You dance with the one you're with, no matter how bad shit gets."

"Is that why you thought Vanessa and I were back together again?"

"Pretty much. The year before you went in, I could cook a pizza in the time between you two hotheads calling it quits and getting back together again. It was like a bad country song."

He resisted the urge to chug the rest of his beer and order a second. He needed to be semi-sober for this mess."Well she got the last fucking laugh that's for sure."

"Not really. I have copies of everything and I mean everything."

He held his hand out for the documents, but she shook her head, "Seth, we go way back and I'm not trying to be a bitch, but you don't get these until I see the deal from Larry. I need some reassurance that I'm not getting dragged through court. Vanessa tricked me, she blackmailed me, but trust me she ain't getting the last laugh."

Sonja wasn't a bad person, but she looked out for number one and she wouldn't have just called him to give him this info on Vanessa out of the goodness of her heart. Blackmail? Well that was right up Vanessa's alley. But despite all of Sonja's self-serving helpfulness he couldn't help asking the question that had been gnawing at him since she called him three weeks ago. "You really didn't know what she was planning?"

"I knew exactly what she was planning, but I thought _you_ knew what she was planning. That was the reason I agreed to help her in the first place."

"When did I ever act like I wanted kids?"

"Never, but there were lot of things she bullied you into. To be honest though, I was a bit worried, " She couldn't hide her smile despite the circumstance. "you and Vanessa having a kid? I thought I should call the cops and put 'em on standby."

"Har. Har" He sneered as Sonja pulled out a pack of cigarettes and went to light one, but he snatched it away from her. "Could you not? I don't need to smell like an ashtray."

" _You_ got a hot date or something?" She arched her eyebrow. "Got yourself a good girl now? Vanessa mentioned you looked awful chummy with the baby-mama."

"Oh I'm sure she did; Kate and I had the audacity to walk into the room at the same time. Civil mediation my ass."

"She said she got under your skin when she brought up your daddy. Why do you always let her push your buttons like that?"

"Because that's what I inherited from Ray, his fucking temper. Vanessa brought him up and that was the last damn straw. She was ripping Kate apart and the poor thing's sitting between me and Larry shaking like a damn leaf. I heard her say something like 'why did you do this to me' and I don't know, I just saw red."

Sonja ran her finger around the rim of the glass, "You really do care about the girl."

"Kate's a sweet girl, who was at the wrong place at the wrong fucking time. She doesn't deserve to be in the middle of this bullshit. I'm trying to help her, keep my level of bastard out of the 'total and complete' range. And I get enough hell from Eddie and Richie at home, so don't you start." Seth took a long drink from his beer. He couldn't really deny that he cared about Kate on some level, it was just complicated. She was innocent and he needed to keep her safe from any more hell that his world might throw at her.

"Does Richie like her?" Sonja smirked, "Because I remember the Geckos being a package deal."

"Oh he certainly doesn't mind this turn of events, asshole's getting a kick out of it. He's already calling her _sis_ to mess with me." He snarled. Two weeks ago while Kate was on her spring break he'd gotten home early and overheard Richie and Kate having a conversation that had about given him a heart attack.

 _._

 _He got home and could smell chili on the stove, which with the rainy weather was more than welcome, but what wasn't welcome was Richie's off-key singing to some 90's punk song. Seth started down the hallway, because he needed to shower before dinner, since Kate's nose was extremely sensitive to engine oil and gasoline. He could hear Kate singing along too as he got closer, and he paused for just a moment in the hallway._

" _The only furniture piece I'm missing is a rocking chair."_

" _Don't worry, Kate, Eddie's on the case and he can find anything. Hey, can you hand me that adjustable spanner?"_

" _The what?" Kate asked, "I've got a hammer, two screwdrivers, a pair of pliers, and… Wait how did I end up with all the tools? Are you just sitting there singing in the pile of pieces and leaving me to do all the work?"_

 _Richie chuckled, "I mean the wrench and to be fair you said you wanted to do most of this yourself."_

" _Okay, fine use my words against me. Here is the_ _ **wrench**_ _; I should get off my butt and check on the chili anyway, I need more water."_

" _I got it, you keep working on that mobile, Sis."_

 _Fucking excuse you, you dumbass, what did you just call her?! He was gonna beat the living shit out of Richie, he did NOT need…_

" _Oh, you're home already." Richie appeared in the hallway with Kate's water bottle in his hand._

 _Seth clenched his teeth as he demanded, "What the fuck did you just call her?"_

 _"Sis." Richie cocked his head to the side as if deciding something before finishing his thought, "It's only gonna be a matter of time"_

" _Richard. Shut. Up." Seth growled, knowing full well what Richie was implying with that little jab._

" _Calm down, Brother. She's carrying my niece or nephew that makes her my sister by default. That's all I meant by it." Richie patted his shoulder as he walked by adding with another dry chuckle, "Why so defensive?"_

.

"He's always messing with you. That's what Richie does." Sonja snickered then asked, "So Eddie just took her in?"

"You know Eddie."

"He's one of the good ones for sure. I heard he almost lost the shop when Vanessa went on her asset liquidation spree after that _thing_ you and Richie did." Sonja glanced around reflexively, "How'd he bail himself out of that loan she pulled out on the house?"

"He sold the cabin."

"God that bitch." Sonja shook her head.

Seth tipped his bottle of beer at her as he reminded her, "You were friends with her."

" _Were_ being the key part of that phrase there."

"Sorry about the wait." Larry crashed down in the chair between them. "Sonja, nice to see you in person it's been a minute. How's your daddy?"

"Dale's great; doing another dime at Wallace Pack." Sonja rolled her eyes.

"He was only supposed to do ten years in the first place what happened?" Larry looked over his glasses at her.

"Someone didn't pay up on a poker game, so Dale shived him."

"Dale always did have a thing about money, which you picked up from him, if I remember correctly."

"You do." Sonja tapped the case in the chair next to her, "I've got your paperwork, if you've got mine."

Larry pulled out some documents and handed them to Sonja for her to look over. "According to what you already sent me, you paid her thirty grand to keep your name out of it."

Sonja nodded and caught Seth's eye for a moment before looking back down at the papers. "Yeah, I called Seth when she tried to get more out of me."

"Where'd you get thirty grand?" Seth questioned.

"Sold Dale's shop to Tony." She shrugged but kept her eyes down, focusing on the paperwork.

"You hate Tony and The Needle was…"

"I hate jail more, Seth, just drop it." Sonja growled, "It's not like Dale's ever gonna get out to come back to it." She looked up at Larry, "This looks good, as long as the girl will sign the agreement that she won't go after me later. I'll give you what I have, and sign these now, but I stay out of it from here on out, understand?"

"Understood." Larry verified, then asked Seth, "Kate will sign these, yes?"

"She won't want to be in the same room as Vanessa again. I'll get her to sign 'em." Seth confirmed with a nod.

Sonja handed the case over to Larry explaining that it contained copies of the emails, text messages, and a few recordings that Sonja had made of her and Vanessa's conversations. She looked nervous and Seth got that, because she was handing over any leverage that she had in the situation. She signed the paperwork that Larry provided and took her copies before whisking out of the restaurant with barely another word.

Seth chatted with Larry for another few minutes, mostly about how any settlement money was to be distributed. He paid the tab and stood up to leave feeling better than he had in a long while. He was going to make sure that Kate had enough to take care of herself and the kid. Even if she was letting him off the hook for the actual parenting thing, he wasn't going to be a deadbeat. Her kid was going to be taken care of, college and the whole nine yards.

He drove home drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel, nice to have a whole weekend off for a change, too bad the snake queen ruined his original plans with Richie tonight. He pulled up to Eddie's and heard an old school rock song pouring out of the open windows. Boni Jovi's "You Give Love A Bad Name" was playing far too loud with Kate's laughter somehow spiking through it, it was loud enough for him to hear it as he climbed out of the car.

He opened the front door and heard Eddie's immediate warning, "Catch."

Kate was spun towards him and he caught her at the last second in sort of half dip, with his hand supporting her back as only one of her feet was properly on the ground. Her cheeks were flushed as she blinked up him her green eyes were wide and almost as bright as her jubilant smile. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." He couldn't help echoing her smile.

She panted a little out breath as she explained, "We were dancing, while we finished dinner."

"I see that, Princess." He set her back up on her feet. "Surprised you're not dizzy."

"This has been the best day. I ate food, which I haven't thrown up, and I've got energy for once. I feel like myself for the first time in ages." She practically skipped back into the kitchen and rejoined Eddie at the stove.

"I smell bacon." Seth commented. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Breakfast." Eddie answered and turned the radio down a bit.

"Why are we having breakfast for dinner?" Seth inquired as he set the brown bag down on the counter.

"Because it's Richie's breakfast and it's his birthday." Kate grinned and flipped the bread in the frying pan. "He wanted French toast and I happen to have a great recipe from my Gram."

Eddie chuckled next to her as he stirred the hash.

"I never should have told you what it was called." Kate bumped Eddie with her hip. "I'm never gonna hear the end of it, am I?"

"Not for a spell that's for sure."

Richie came in through the back door grinning at Seth, "Did she tell you what she's making for dinner?"

"French toast, but apparently I missed the joke." Seth grabbed a beer from the fridge, "You want one?"

"Yeah, I can have one before work." Richie held out his hand for the offered bottle, "Did she tell you what _kind_ of French toast she's making?"

Kate twirled around, spatula in hand as she shook it between Richie and Eddie, "You two are way too easily amused by the title of this recipe."

"Well it's not exactly a PG title, Angel." Eddie defended himself.

"Well, my Gram wasn't a PG lady." She giggled as she clarified a bit of her family history. "She worked for some classic rock band before my father was born and don't ask me which one, because I can't remember right now." She glanced at Seth and explained, "The amusement is that the recipe is called Curl-Your-Toes French Toast."

Seth choked on his swallow of beer.

Kate put her hands on her hips as she mockingly threatened, "Oh keep it up you three and I'll never make Drop-Your-Panties pound cake for ya'll."

Seth had watched a lot of comedy movies in his life and had seen his share of spit-takes, but he'd never actually performed one until now. All three men roared with laughter and Kate looked pretty pleased with herself as she set a plate of French toast in front of Richie, who was trying to catch his breath.

"Lord Kate, give a man some warning before dropping a joke like that. I don't think Seth's laughed that hard since he was teenager." Eddie thumped Seth on the back, "You're likely to kill him."

Seth blinked the tears out of his eyes and attempted to glare at his uncle, but failed miserably. He grabbed two plates handing one to Kate before dishing food onto both of them. They sat at the table with Richie as Eddie set a cup of tea in front of Kate. The four of them started eating and Kate was not kidding about this recipe, it was fucking amazing. Richie was definitely happy, he'd always had a taste for sweet-shit. Kid used crack safes with a damn sour-worm hanging out of his mouth.

Seth took a drink of his beer and grumbled, "You should be having a good time tonight, not going to work."

"You're one to talk. You hate your birthday."

"Just because I hate my birthday, doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy yours." Seth took another bite of Kate's French toast and damn this was good. "I can't believe _she's_ making you work tonight."

"Kisa's not making me do anything. We're down two people and there's a convention in town. I'm not risking my investment with someone getting violent with one of the girls. It's too expensive and…"

"Bull." Kate challenged from behind her cup of tea, "You try and play the cold businessman all you want, but you're too nice not to think of those girls as people."

Richie grumbled under this breath in response and Seth snorted out a laugh, "Not so fun when she calls you out on your own bullshit is it?"

"Don't talk any bullshit and she won't have anything to call you out on either." Eddie snickered as he and Kate clinked their coffee cups together.

Both of the Geckos grumbled and Richie looked down at his phone, cursing as his eyes scanned the screen.

"Everything okay?" Kate asked.

"It'll be fine. But that's my third call-in tonight, which means I'm down to hiring a temp or putting Manola behind the bar."

"Didn't she break some guy's nose the last time you did that?" Seth bit into a piece of bacon.

"Yeah and he sued. Thankful he lost, but the press was not great." Richie took another a drink of his beer, "But it's not like I've got a lot of choices. It's not like I can just make a brilliant, talented bartender just appear in front of me."

"Pay attention, Kate," Eddie motioned his cup at Richie, "This is called a flattery hook."

"Eddie's School of Identifying Criminal Activity is now in session?" Kate inclined her head to the side.

"More like the Gecko School of Dumbassary."

"Hey." The brother both responded in synch.

"Come on, Seth, I'll pay ya under the table and you keep your tips." Richie held his hand out, "The Gecko Brothers ride again?"

Seth paused for a moment because bartending at Richie's strip club wasn't exactly his idea of good night, but helping Richie out on his birthday? He grabbed Richie's hand and the two snapped their infamous handshake. "Only 'cause it's your birthday."

"Excellent. I just need to grab a shower and we can take off." Richie pushed back from the table, but Kate yelped.

"Wait! Don't move yet." She hopped up from the table and rushed down the hallway, than back into the dining room, clutching a brown paper package. "It's nothing much, sorry, but… happy birthday."

"The French toast was more than enough." Richie took the package from Kate and started to open it slowly. Big surprise, but they weren't really present people and neither of them had a lot of experience with gifts that weren't of the 'you needed this so I bought for you' variety. Richie pulled out an older looking leather journal and ran his hand slowly over the cover. "Where did you find this?"

"One of the art students at my college was selling them, there's a pencil hidden in the spine. I know you like to draw, so I thought you might like it." She looked a little sheepish, trying to gage Richie's reaction.

"I love it. Thank you, Kate." Richie smiled at her. "I really appreciate this."

"Good. You should have something nice on your birthday. Go get ready for work. I got the dishes." Kate started grabbing plates and carrying them to the sink.

Seth watched Richie leave the room and Kate start the dishes. He leaned over to Eddie and nudged him, "Can you grab the dishes? I gotta talk to her."

"Sure have the old man do the clean up after he cooked already." Eddie groused, but made his way over to sink, where Kate was rolling up her sleeves.

"You don't have to help, Eddie. I've got it."

Seth walked up behind her and touched her elbow, "He's got it, Kate. Come on outside with me for a minute."

Her green eyes were unreadable, but she nodded and followed him outside onto the patio. "Should I sit down?" She motioned to one of the oversized Adirondack chairs.

He shrugged, "If you want." He didn't want to bring up the whole Vanessa situation and rile Kate back up, he didn't want to upset her.

She sat crossed legged in the chair, reclining back as she looked up him expectantly. He hadn't noticed it before, but her stomach had rounded out, just enough for it to be apparent, at least to him, that she was actually pregnant. God this whole situation just kept hitting him between eyes. She didn't deserve any of this. She was in such a great mood tonight, he didn't want to ruin it. He wasn't gonna see Larry until Monday morning. He'd just bring it up tom…

"So how was your date?" Her inquiry broke his train of thought.

"My, my what?"

"Your date. Eddie said you were going out to see Sonja. I just figured she was your girlfriend or something, I heard you talking to her on the phone the other night." Kate was twisting the little ring on her finger, as she clarified.

"Whoa. No, Sonja's not… It wasn't…I mean I have but…" Seth flopped in the chair next to Kate. He didn't want to go into the details about who Sonja was right now, because Kate was having a great day and he was about to fuck that up. "Sonja worked at the clinic where my, um, _sample_ was stored, the one that Vanessa used to…"

"Knock me up." Kate finished.

"Yeah that."

"So why were you meeting with her?" Kate folded her arms over chest. "If she's the one who took the sample isn't she as much to blame as Vanessa? Or even more since…"

"Sonja didn't know what Vanessa was actually up to." Seth tried to explain as he noted the continued stiffening of Kat's posture. "She thought I was back with Vanessa and that she was doing us a favor, which is ridiculous, but that's not important. What's actually important is that Sonja's got enough documentation to prove what Vanessa's intentions were and that she figured out the mix up before you did. So that should force the clinic to settle outside of court and you'll never have to be in the same room as Vanessa again."

Kate nodded and bit down on her lip, "Well that'll be nice at least."

"Yeah, I figured after the spectacular debacle of that first mediation that it would be better this way." Seth motioned towards the house, "I've got some papers from Larry for you to sign, but just so you know, if you sign them you can't ever go after Sonja in court."

"You think this is a fair way to handle the situation?" Kate was rubbing her hands over her belly.

"I think it's gonna be the fastest and easiest way to handle it."

"Okay, I'll sign them."

"Just like that?" He was confused, he was expecting more of a fight.

"Seth, you're one of the most skeptical people I've ever met, if you're good with it, than I trust you." She stretched her arms over her head and sighed. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure."

"Why do you trust Sonja? I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I guess I just need to understand a little better."

"Sonja and I go way back. Hell I knew her before I met Vanessa."

"So you dated her too?" Kate arched her eyebrow.

"No." Seth correct as he explained nonchalantly, "We hooked up once after I got out of prison, but that was it. We're not even that close; our families just ran in the same circles is all."

"Crime." Kate deduced with a wry smile.

"Winner, winner." Seth chuckled, "Dale, her dad, he ran numbers – illegal gambling on sports and shit like that out of his tattoo parlor. First time I met Sonja was when Dale showed up to collect on an unpaid note that Ray had with him and Dale broke one Ray's kneecaps."

"Oh my god! That's awful." Kate gasped.

"Not really." Seth smiled, even though he shouldn't have. "That was best summer Richie and I had when Ray was still breathing. He couldn't catch us and if he couldn't catch us then he couldn't do anything to us." Then he stopped smiling realizing that Kate's eyes had gone watery so he forced the conversation down a different path. "Dale's the one that did most of my tattoo."

"Most of it?"

"Yeah, he taught Sonja when she was a teenager and she extended the flames up my neck to cover a scar I got in prison."

Kate narrowed her eyes, "She must have done a really good job or it wasn't that bad of a scar. Because I can't see anything."

"Here." Seth leaned closer to her and grabbed her hand, pressing her fingers to his neck. "That thin line right there? Our first day in prison, Richie ran his mouth at someone that woulda killed him and I couldn't let that happen. So we made a plan: he picked a fight with me, and cut my neck, so he went to solitary and I went to the infirmary."

"He could have killed you." Kate's fingers traced the scar hesitantly as she moved a little closer. "The external carotid artery is right there." She was close enough now that he could feel her breath on his cheek. "And if he got you here...that's the edge of the external jugular vein. A slight slip and he…"

"Are you ready to...Whoa, sorry, am I intruding?" Richie interrupted Kate's examination and Seth jumped back away from her.

"No, I'm just trying to figure out if it's a Gecko requirement to have a neck scar. 'Cause that's not happening to little Gecko; we're gonna pass on that." Kate responded casually, but there was a flush in her cheeks.

"I'm ready to go when you are." Seth got on his feet and helped Kate up from the chair. "Papers are in that brown bag that I brought home. I just need to get them to Larry on Monday."

"I can drop them off." Kate volunteered. "I have to meet with the Dean Tanner before class on Monday, so it'll be on my way."

Seth arched his eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

Kate shook her head, "No. I mean I don't really like meeting with Dean Tanner, he's kinda sleazy. But I think it's just the confirmation of my scholarship for next year, since I'm skipping the fall semester." She waved him away. "Go have fun."

.:.

(Monday)

Seth was driving home in nothing less than a torrential downpour cursing himself for being right. When Justin told him there was 'some chick' on the phone for him, he knew it was going to be bad before he picked up the receiver. There were very limited 'chicks' in his life as of late, so that phone call was either going to be: Vanessa making his life more miserable somehow, Sonja backing out of their deal for some reason, Kisa letting him know that Richie had finally lost his footing in rafters and had broken his neck at club, or Kate calling because she needed help. It was, of course, the last one and he'd barely been able to understand the crying Kate past the fact that she was locked out house.

He pulled into the driveway and jogged to the back of the house, where Kate was trying to huddle under the little overhang. He cursed and unlocked the door pushing her in first and following behind. Her lips were practically blue and her teeth were chattering. He tore off her backpack and unzipped her sweatshirt throwing it to the floor. "Need to get this wet shit off you. How long have you been out there? You're soaked to the bone."

"Not sure." She jumped as thunder growled out outside.

Seth rubbed her arms, "Why didn't you walk to the shop or try to wake up Richie?"

"Richie went with Eddie to Laredo. They're picking up parts for the shop." Kate sniffled. "I wouldn't have called, but I forgot my key. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." He clasped her hands in his, again just trying to get some warmth into her. "Where's your car?"

"At school; it wouldn't start." Her lower lip trembled. "I took a Lyft here and she was gone before I realized I didn't have…"

"Hey, hey, don't cry. It'll be fine. I'll go get your car later; right now we need to get you in the shower and get you warm. Don't want to you catch pneumonia. Come on." He tugged her towards the bathroom and started the water as she sat down on the closed toilet.

"I need my phone. I was supposed to meet Jess for lunch at two." Kate's voice was off, like her mind was somewhere else.

"In your bag?" He questioned and she nodded. He walked to her room first and snagged her bathrobe, tossing it over his shoulder as he walked back to the dining room. He unzipped Kate's bag and found her phone sitting close to the top, but the paper directly under it got his attention: **NOTICE OF IMMEDIATE EXPULSION & REVOCATION OF SCHOLARSHIP** . _What the fuck! Was this some kind of fucking joke?!_

He stormed back down the hallway the paper still in his hand. Kate was blowing her nose, but she looked up at him immediately as he growled. "This is fucking joke, right?!"

Kate's teary eyes told him that it wasn't.

"Fuck those assholes. God damn-it, Kate, this isn't right. You haven't done a damn thing." He snarled handing her, her phone.

"It's already done." She finished her text and set the phone on the sink. "They found out about the baby and I'm not married so…"

"That's complete bullshit. You didn't do anything. This was done to you and this isn't right. This is _not_ happening." He was livid. This was why he didn't trust people in general. People like these self-religious assholes that ran that so-called good school cared more about rules and looking good then they cared about actually helping people. Take a good person like Kate and punish her for someone else's bullshit, just because it wouldn't look good if some rich donor saw her on campus with no ring.

"It's already done. It's not worth fighting…"

"Screw that. We'll take 'em paperwork from the mediation and prove this wasn't your fault. They oughta be giving you a damn metal for this, not punishing you." _Not gonna fight back his ass!_ He wasn't gonna let them get away with this bullshit.

"Please stop."

"This, this right here is why I say screw the world and look out for yourself and your own. This fucking bullshit from some smug, self-righteous…"

"Seth, please stop." Her voice cracked as she pleaded with him.

"I'm not letting them…"

"STOP GOD-DAMN SCREAMING!" She screeched. The close quarters of the bathroom echoing her intense volume as the sound resonated in his ears for a moment, before she continued quietly has she started to shake. "Please, Seth, just stop. I just can't…" She drew in a shuddering breath.

Seth pulled her up and against his chest as she started bawling. "Fuck. I'm sorry, Kate. Shh. Shh. It'll be okay. I promise, we'll figure out how to make it right."

"I can't believe this is happening. It's not fair." Her voice cracked as her fingers gripped the fabric of his shirt. "I worked so hard and all for nothing. It's not fair."

"I know, I know, none of this is fair, Princess." He let her cry for a few more minutes, before patting her back to get her attention. "We'll figure something out, but right now you really need to get warmed up so you don't get sick. You think you'll be okay to shower?"

She nodded and stepped away from him, wiping off her cheeks. "Just check the water, it can't be too hot…bad for the baby."

"Okay." Seth checked the water and upped the cold a bit to even it out, when he turned around Kate was slipping her cellphone into the bathrobe's pocket. "I think that should be good. I'm gonna heat up the stew from last night and make you some tea, alright?" She nodded again and he started for the door. "You're sure you're going to be okay for by yourself for a bit?"

She waved him towards the door, but warned him, "I'm probably gonna start crying again when I get out."

"I'll be here, just need to call Josh and tell him I'm not coming back today. If you need me, knock on the wall."

He left her in the bathroom and called Justin telling him that he'd see him tomorrow and that the reason he wasn't coming back today was personal. He grabbed a pot for the leftover stew and was about to turn on the burner when he heard a loud thud. He paused what he was doing and listened for a moment before pacing towards the bathroom. The silence was damn near deafening.

"Kate?" He called out, rapping his knuckles against the hallway door. "Kate?" He forced himself to count to ten, before calling out again. "Come on Princess, you alright?" He counted to ten again. "Kate, I'm coming in, say something if you're okay."

He opened the door and his heart stopped because he really expected her to snap at him to get out and when she didn't it made it worse. He pulled the curtain back and Kate was slumped against the floor of the shower the water beneath her tinged pink.

"Jesus Christ! Kate, Kate!" He grabbed her face and her eyelids fluttered, but then her eyes rolled back into her head. _Fuck! Where was she even bleeding from? Had she… No!_ He shut the water off and scooped her out of the shower setting her on the mat.

"Come on, Kate, look at me." He pleaded, heart clenching in his chest. She was breathing, but she still wasn't responding. He ripped her bathrobe down from the hook and covered her up; pausing in horror at the red handprint that he'd left on the cream colored terrycloth. _Why was there so much fucking blood?_

He got her in the car and managed to make it to the hospital without killing either of them which was nothing short of a miracle. When he crashed through the doors, he started yelling for help and found out that medical people respond damn fast to "bleeding pregnant woman." He'd somehow remembered the name of Kate's doctor and the nurse said that she'd call Dr. Block. Then after a flurry of activity getting Kate onto a gurney and someone barking out orders, Kate had disappeared behind the swinging doors and he had been relegated to the waiting room alone.

After almost an hour he was still waiting to hear something, anything. He was lost in that waiting room alone. He didn't know what to do with himself. And the only thought that was running through his head was: how many times had he complained, bitched, and moaned about how he didn't want this? And now… now what if _this_ just wasn't? _What if that blood, meant…What if that was her losing the baby?_

 _What if she lost it?_

All he could imagine was her being brokenhearted, seeing her inconsolable, and then her being…gone. She wouldn't be in his life anymore without the kid, because they don't know each other; she'd have no reason to stay. She'd be gone. Vanished from his life, like she was never there in the first place. He didn't want her gone. The idea of her not sitting at the kitchen island with her morning cup of tea next to Eddie, or her not picking on Richie at dinner, or just not seeing her smile… the idea of her just being gone…He didn't…

 _What if she lost it?_

Why her? Why was this happening to her? He didn't want her to have lost it. He didn't care how he felt about the kid, because he didn't want that loss for her. This awful gut-wrenching feeling was eating at him because how many times had he said: I don't want it, I don't want it… What if she didn't have it anymore? It shouldn't bother him and on some level shouldn't he feel relieved? But all he feels is sorrow and guilt. Did he cause her to lose it, because of all his negative bullshit? Had he caused her so much stress, that she… Had he done this to her? Made her lose her kid? His k…

 _What if she lost it?_

As much as he bitched about it, he liked having Kate around. _Fuck_! When had she gotten so damn important? _Fuck, what if she lost it._ The thought won't stop playing on repeat in his mind: What if she lost it? What if she wasn't pregnant anymore? What if her baby was…What if it just wasn't anymore?

 _What if she lost it?_

He was pacing the floor and he wanted…damn-it he wanted his family. He wanted Richie to jaw some useless facts at him so he could get mad at something real and for Eddie to yell at him to calm down. There was this hum in his ears because somehow his brain was going a million miles hour and screeching to a dead stop at the same time. He called Richie, but it went straight to voicemail and he barked at his brother to call him back or else. He tried Eddie too, but his uncle's phone did the same thing and his voice cracked when he asked Eddie to call him explaining that he was at the hospital with Kate.

 _Fucking hell, what if she lost it?_

"Mr. Gecko?" The red haired nurse looked at him expectantly. "Are you Seth Gecko?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's me." He broke out of his momentary stupor and questioned her, "Is Kate okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Miss Fuller's fine and we're going to double check the baby, but the heartbeat's strong, so we're not anticipating any complications. Dr. Block is finishing up a delivery, so she's going to come down and check on Miss Fuller in a few minutes." She motioned for him to follow her. "I'm Amy, her nurse. She's been asking for you; she's pretty shaken up."

"There was blood in the shower, a lot of blood." He pointed out, his brain was still playing out the worst case scenario despite what he'd just been told. "What the hell happened?"

"She hit her head pretty good. It took four stitches to close the gash. Head wounds bleed a lot, so they often look worse than they actually are. Now she didn't want any pain meds, so she's hurting" The nurse paused and they stopped in the hallway. "You are the father, correct?"

"Yeah, sorta." Seth pinched the bridge of his nose; he did not want to through the 'my ex-wife knocked-up this girl' song and dance number right now. He just wanted to check on Kate. "It's a long story. She's staying with me and I'm making sure things are paid for."

"Does Kate have any real support right, now? I'm not talking about money and such, Mr. Gecko. I'm talking about real support. Every situation is unique, but if you can't be that person to support her one-hundred percent than you need to help her find someone that can be."

He narrowed his eyes, even though he had no right to get mad given his track record with the whole supportive thing.

"I'm not judging you." She explained, holding up her hands motioning surrender. "I just want Miss Fuller to have the best experience that she can. Now before I let you in there, I need to know if you can be calm."

"Yeah. I can do that." Seth nodded.

"Room 112; I'll be right back to check on her."

He walked into the room and Kate was reclined on the bed, hands on her stomach and her eyes red-rimmed from crying. Of course she'd been crying. She'd probably been terrified waking up in the hospital all alone. She offered him a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Hey."

He forced himself walk as he made his way up to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey yourself." He grabbed one of her hands and held it in his. Calm; this was him being fucking calm.

"Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" He snipped.

She looked up at him through her lashes, "I scared you."

"No shit, Sherlock." He huffed before touching the bandage that was wrapped about her head. "The nurse said you banged your head pretty good."

"I guess I hit hard when I went down and of course my butt's gonna be all black and blue." Kate fidgeted with her hands, "Dr. Block's supposed to come down and do an ultrasound just in case, but Amy said that the baby's heartbeat sounded good when she listened to it."

He was quiet because he didn't know what to say. He still had a hold of her hand and he was running his thumb over her knuckles. He touched her cheek for just a moment with his free hand and before he could stop himself he admitted, "You scared the shit out of me."

Her mouth opened just a little bit, as she blinked at him.

"I mean it. You scared the _fucking_ shit out of me. Seeing you like that… I thought…I thought…Just don't do that again. I couldn't handle it."

"I thought you didn't want it." She held his gaze, confused at his reaction.

"Don't matter if I don't want it or not. Kate, I…"

The door opened and wherever he was going to say was placed on hold as a new voice called out, "How are we doing in here?"

"We're good." He removed his hands immediately from Kate as he answered. Kate looked up at him like 'oh-okay, you can take your hand back that's okay I wasn't using it or anything.' He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he knew that. He could practically hear her thinking it. He was such an asshole.

The blonde in the white coat offered her hand to Seth, "I'm Dr. Block, nice to meet you, Mr. Gecko."

"Seth's good." He shook her hand and stepped back to make sure he was out of Amy's way as the nurse took Kate's blood pressure.

"Seth, then, I missed you at Kate's first appointment." Dr. Block commented, not giving him another glance as she picked up the chart, her eyes scanning the information. "Blood pressure?"

"She's at 115/75." Amy smiled at Kate and gave her hand a squeeze.

Dr. Block nodded as Amy set up the equipment, "Well your blood pressure is a little better already. How's the head?"

"Sore, but I'm okay as long as the baby's okay." Kate answered quickly.

"What happened?" Seth asked, because damn-it he wanted to know why the hell she'd just collapsed in the shower. That couldn't be normal; could it? Was she gonna be like one of those damn fainting goats on the stupid Youtube videos? If that was the case then he wasn't letting the girl out of bed until the kid was born. He was not going through all of this again.

"Her blood sugar plummeted. It can happen from time to time. We're running some tests for gestational diabetes to be safe, but I'm not anticipating it being a chronic problem." Dr. Block answered him matter-of-factly, before turning back to Kate, "Everything looks good, but we're going do this ultrasound to help mom calm down."

Kate nodded at the doctor, than looked up at Seth, "You can wait outside if you want."

She was giving him an out. She was potentially letting him continue that cycle of: Hi, I'm Seth Gecko, glad to help hold your hair, while you puke, but no real baby shit – thank you, and then run, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't do that to her right now. More importantly and more surprisingly, especially to him, was the fact that he didn't want to leave her. With everything that had just gone running through his head, he realized that he didn't want her to be alone.

He didn't want her to go through this by herself. He should be here. He should be here for her; he needed to be here for her. God he had been such a dick to her. He'd been a selfish mother-fucker, riding the edge between being a bastard and being a fucking bastard. If he was being honest with himself, he probably fit into the latter category more often than not.

Kate poked his side with a single finger to get his attention, "Did you…did you want to stay?" There was the question in the air; one last chance to back out, but he doesn't want to back out, so he nodded.

He nodded because he wanted to stay.

"Okay, he's staying. Now that, that's settled, you remember this from last time?" Dr. Block question as Amy helped Kate rearrange her gown to expose her stomach.

"Yup, all the cold." Kate yelped. "Oh gosh."

Then suddenly there was this sound, this whooshing sound that he couldn't identify.

"There we go." Dr. Block moved the device over Kate's stomach. "Everything's looking good. Baby is right there. See? A lot bigger than last time, huh?"

He wasn't sure if he grabbed her hand or if she grabbed his, but suddenly he felt her fingers interconnected with his, gripping tightly. He was staring…staring at that black and white screen, staring at her kid, his kid…their kid. It was right in front of him. It was real. He could hear that rhythmic whooshing sound an ebb and flow. He could see it and fuck, it's real and it's moving. That whooshing sound continued…

Kate's voice broke him out of his stupor. "That's the baby's heartbeat." He nodded dumbly not knowing how to respond. "Hear how strong it is? It's a good heartbeat."

"It's an excellent heartbeat." Dr. Block. "When you come in for your appointment in two weeks we can verify the gender. Unless you're still sure that you don't want to know."

"I'm sure that I don't want know. I just want the baby to be healthy."

"Well I'm going to hold you overnight, just to be safe." Dr. Block handed Kate a towel to wipe off her stomach. "We'll finish running your blood panel, but I'm not expecting to find anything. Amy will get you something to eat, because I doubt you've eaten today. Now, since we're chatting, have you gotten signed up for any of the baby classes or support groups that I emailed you about?"

"No. I've been kinda busy with school."

"Alright, but you need to look into that sooner rather than later. You need a support system and to be around people with children."

"Okay. I'll make it a priority." Kate thanked her and Dr. Block and nurse left the room leaving Seth and Kate alone.

He'd heard the entire conversation between Kate and Dr. Block, but his eyes hadn't left that monitor, even after the image of his kid was gone. _Wait his kid? No, not his kid; her kid and yet_ … It was so damn overwhelming. He still had a hold of Kate's hand, he hadn't let go. He cleared his throat, "We gotta do this different."

"We do?"

"Yeah, we can't do this like we have been. It's not working."

"Oh…" She bit down her lip. "I don't have anywhere to go and I don't want you to leave your home, but…"

"No, no." He squeezed her hand tighter. "No, I mean me. I can't half-ass this anymore. You need someone you can actually fucking depend on and despite how we got here, we're in this together. You doin' this on your own, it ain't fucking workin'. I don't want you to be alone in this anymore."

She blinked at him, but he couldn't figure out what she was thinking, so he tried to push through this.

"It's my kid."

She nodded very slowly. He could tell she was trying not cry; trying not be super emotional so he wouldn't stop. Because it seemed like she knew him well enough already to know that if she started crying, he'd stop talking. She wasn't incorrect about that. If she started crying again, he wasn't going to be able to spit the rest of this shit out.

"That's my kid and you…you shouldn't have to do this by yourself. You're _not_ going to do it by yourself anymore. Kate, I've done a lot of messed up shit in my life, but you…you're gonna be a great mom and you should have some damn support. You need someone to go to baby appointments and classes and I can do that." He took a deep breath, offering her an honest admission, "And I still don't know about being a dad to this kid, I just don't think I'm made for that. But when I found you in the shower and I thought you had…"

"Lost it?" Kate offered as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Yeah. I didn't even know I was afraid of that happening until I was picking you up off the floor." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know how we're gonna do this. We don't even know each other."

"We could work on that. Play twenty questions until you go home."

"I'm not going home until you do." He informed her as he took back his hand and stretched. "I'll have to call Richie and have him or Eddie bring you some clothes."

"What? Why they need to…" Kate's face flushed burnt-red color as she realised why someone needed to bring her clothes. "Oh my god you saw me naked!"

"Not really?"

"I was in the shower when I passed out! How did you not see me naked?!"

"I was looking at the blood and trying to figure out if you were okay. I was focused on your face, so it was like you were only naked-ish" Well this was going downhill fast, so much for both of them staying calm.

"There are no degrees of naked. There is naked and not naked; there is no naked-ish." She buried her face in her hands, "I can't believe you saw me naked. Oh God, this is so humiliating."

"Don't worry so much, I swear, I wasn't lookin'." He tried to appease her, "I couldn't pick you out of a line-up if I tried."

"Why would you look at line-up of naked people?!" She squawked, "Who does that? Where would that even happen?"

Seth ran his hands threw his hair, between the hormones and her baby brain he was going to end up with an aneurism. "Seriously, I wasn't looking, but if it'll make you feel better I can strip and make us even."

"How would that make it better?! Why would I want you to strip?!" Kate exclaimed.

"Um… I can come back with your food, if you two'd like some time alone." Amy interrupted from the the doorway holding a food tray.

"I can just take that, thanks." Seth grumbled and took the food from Amy, setting it in front of Kate. "We're good." He glanced back at the nurse and she quickstepped out of the room. Seth found the hospital bag sitting on the floor and fished Kate's cellphone out of her bathrobe pocket. "You should call your dad or your brother. You need your family."

"I'm not ready."

"Then call your friend." He motioned towards the door, "I'm gonna go call Richie real quick. I'll be right back."

He left another message for Richie: updating him on Kate's condition, letting him know what her room number was, requesting that he grab her some clothes from the house and ordering him not to ask why. He sat down in the chair next to Kate's bed as she finished talking to her friend. They did play a sort of a question and answer game about basic shit: favorite movies, music, and stuff like that. He found out that she had more stamps in her passport then he did, including a trip to Haiti that had inspired her career choice. He told her about how the beach was his favorite place to be, because it was one of the few places he could relax.

It was after six when he got a text from Richie that he and Eddie would be up to see them in about an hour. Kate had already dozed off so he told them to take their time, because they weren't leaving until the next morning.

Richie and Eddie stood in the doorway for a whole minute before Eddie held his hand out to Richie. "He's holding her hand and they're both sleeping that's a truce. Pay up." Eddie snapped his fingers.

Richie flipped open his notebook, "It's only three days into April, technically…"

"Technically the bet was they'd call a truce in March; it's April, so pay up." He arched his eyebrow, "Unless you want to make it more interesting."

"Eddie, don't make me take money from an old man, it's depressing."

"Says the _genius_ that lost the last round. What's the count at?"

Richie flipped the pages, "Kate twenty-four and Seth seven."

"I thought he was at six?" Eddie scratched his chin.

"He won the fight about her car breaking down the next time it rained." Richie tapped the pen to the paper.

"Oh that's right. So you want to raise the stakes or not?"

"Let's hear it."

"Even hundred says he's on board with the baby shit before this month's done."

"I'm almost gonna feel bad taking this money from you, almost." Richie snickered.

.:.

(Almost 15 Weeks in; Saturday)

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the car, please." Kate requested barely above a whisper.

Seth glanced at the map app on his phone then up at the upcoming street sign. "We're almost there aren't we?"

"That's why I want you to stop. I need a minute." Kate rolled down the window and took a deep breath inhaling the scent of Dogwood in the air.

"You know you don't have to do this alone." He offered for the third time since they'd started this drive as he pulled the car off to the side of the road.

"I do actually. Scott and I have been texting, but I haven't spoken to Daddy since my birthday and I need to spend some time with just him, then we'll add you into the equation." She glanced at her phone, before smiling sincerely at Seth, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you driving me all this way."

"Couldn't let you take that piece of crap you've been driving; it's stranded you too many times." Seth hadn't let her drive her car since it stranded her the day of her expulsion; it was still in the garage back at Eddie's.

"Still, I appreciate it." She looked out the window at the neighborhood. "It feels weird to be back especially after everything that's happened."

"You grew up here?"

"My whole life." She pointed to the corner on his side of the car. "I broke my arm on that corner when I fell off my bike."

"Being a daredevil?" He smirked at her.

"Hardly, I tripped on my untied shoe-laces."

He winced, apparently empathetic to her embarrassment, "Ouch."

"It wasn't my finest moment. The silliest part is that I was more upset that my cast didn't match my Easter dress then I was about my arm. I was seven and I cried until momma surprised me with a scarf to cover up the cast."

"You were close, huh?" His expression was guarded as he asked. Seth didn't really talk about either of his parents, and he always seemed to tread lightly when her mother was a topic of conversation.

"We were until I turned into a bratty teenager and wasted all that time." Kate took a drink from her water bottle.

"Everyone's a brat when they're a teenager, just the way it goes." He rolled his eyes, before braving another question, "So, if your old man's a pastor then Easter Sunday's a big deal."

"Oh yes, Easter is one of most popular services. We're up at four in the morning…"

"I thought church was at like noon." Seth interrupted, apparently confused at the thought of being up so early.

Kate shook her head, it never stopped surprising her how different her and Seth's lives had been. "Church services get out at noon, they usually start about 10:30 or 11:00, but Easter is different. We have a sunrise service that starts about 6:30 which is about an hour, then we have a breakfast in the fellowship hall, then Sunday school at 9:30, then service starts at 10:30 and gets out about noon. It's kind of a marathon."

"Freaking sounds like it. You gonna be okay for all of that?" His eyebrow was arched.

"It's a Fuller family tradition. Momma died a couple of weeks after Easter, so by the time it rolled around again, Daddy was back leading the congregation. We've never missed an Easter together." Kate fidgeted with her hands needing an outlet for her energy. "I feel so silly steaming that dress in the bathroom yesterday, I'm just gonna have to do it again when I take it out the bag tonight and I don't even know if it's gonna fit. What if it looks…"

"It'll look fine." He put the car back into gear and as they turned the last corner she could see her old house getting closer. "You got this."

 _Easy for him to say ..._ "You're so sure about that?" She snipped without meaning too and she would have apologized for her little spazz moment, but Seth was chuckling.

"You've spent the last four hours convincing me."

"Have I been talking the whole trip?" Her jaw dropped open in disbelief, but then again when she was nervous she rambled. So riding in a car for four hours to see her father was definitely going to put her in a rambling mood.

"Pretty much," He teased, before offering, "but if you don't want to be here say the word. I can keep right on driving."

"No. I need to do this. Scott's waiting for me." They pulled into the driveway and Kate unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I should get your bag."

"It's not heavy, I promise."

Seth sighed and looked at the house then back at her.

"You're not leaving me on the side of the road. This is the driveway of my childhood home and my family's in there." She opened the door and climbed out before getting her bag out of the backseat. "I'll text you later and let you know how it's going, but maybe wait to leave until I get inside, just in case."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Don't get into any trouble in my town, everyone knows everyone and I will find out." She mockingly threatened him.

Seth rolled his eyes and reclined back against his seat, but she felt his eyes on her as she walked up and put her key in the lock. _What if he changed the locks? What if he was so disappointed in her…_ The lock clicked and she sighed in relief, turning quickly to wave at Seth before she slipped into the house.

She breathed in the scent of her childhood home and…almost gagged _oh god what was burning_? She rushed into the kitchen, where Scott was standing at the oven frantically waving a towel trying to dispel the smoke. He looked up as her shoes clacked against the kitchen floor, "Oh hey, Kate."

"Ugh. What are you burning?"

"I was baking mom's famous cookies."

"I stand by my burning comment." She coughed waving her hand in front of her face.

"I was making these as an 'I'm sorry for being a jerk' gift, but I guess I failed there." Scott offered a lopsided smile, before apologizing, "I'm really sorry about your birthday, Kate. You trusted me and I messed up. I shoulda helped you tell Dad about what happened, not just showed up and…"

"A warning text would have been nice." She confirmed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I kinda freaked out…"

Kate hugged Scott, before he had the chance to get anymore melancholy. "I forgive you, I know you didn't mean to make things worse. Now let's open a window, before you set off the smoke detector."

"Again." He looked genuinely embarrassed.

"Set it off again." Kate laughed and opened the window, "Is Daddy in his study?"

"Of course, Easter eve traditions are in full swing in the Fuller house, but it's better now that you're here."

"Awe, thank you, Scott." She wiped her eyes quickly. These hormones were really going to be the death of her. _Dear Baby, can we hold off the crying for a bit? I'm gonna cry when we see your grandpa…if he'll even let you call him that. Hopefully he doesn't disown the pair of us._ Kate glanced back at Scott and he was watching her, or more specifically staring at her baby bump. "Okay call me fat and get it over with."

"What? No way! I'm trying to get out of trouble with you, not get into more." Scott snickered, "Also Jess told me if I called you fat that she'd punch me in the junk."

"So there is an advantage to your best friend dating your brother." Kate teased. "We need to order pizza, so we've got dinner tonight. Is everyone coming over tomorrow?"

"That's the plan. The normal church crowd plus Jess and her family."

"Well at least Dad's got one kid he's not disappointed in." Kate finished tying back the curtains.

"You think I'm disappointed in you?" Jacob's voice startled Kate and she whirled around to face her father. "Katie, I could never be disappointed you, you're my little girl."

Tears; instantly, her eyes were instantly filled with tears as Kate questioned, "But you haven't called me since my birthday and I…I thought…"

"Sweetie, I acted so terribly that night. I wanted to give you some space; I was worried you wouldn't forgive me." Jacob's voice cracked and he held out his arms to her, "Can you forgive me?"

Kate rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were angry with me… disappointed with me because…"

"A parent's love for a child should never be conditional." Jacob kissed the top of Kate's head. "There is nothing that could happen to you or any choice that you could ever make that would make me love you less."

There was a knock at the door and Scott slipped out of the kitchen.

"Now I'm not gonna lie, it makes me a little nervous, you living with people that I don't know." Jacob continued, keeping Kate in his arms. "Especially considering the age gap between you and the baby's father..."

"Daddy." Kate interrupted looking up at him.

"Now let me finish." Jacob pulled away from her and held her face in his hands, "Kathryn, you've grown into a stronger person than I could have ever hoped for and I proud of you and your choices. If you know in your heart that Houston is where you need to be, then that's good enough for me." He kissed her forehead. "My beautiful little girl, you are a blessing and I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." She couldn't even cry, she was beyond tears at this point. "So I guess that means you're gonna be grandpa."

"Nothing could make me happier."

"What about pizza from Macks?" Scott interjected coming back into the kitchen with a pizza box. "Hey Kate, you are gonna help me cook the Easter dinner, right?"

"Considering that you burned the cookies, if I don't help everyone might starve."

"Everyone's a critic." Scott complained.

It was a blur after that all the night before Easter traditions: eating pizza in the living room while Jacob practiced his sermon, prepping everything for the dinner the next day, and spending the evening together as a family. Kate hadn't felt this light or this happy in weeks; she hadn't realized how much she needed her family.

She hung up her dress in the bathroom and turned the hot water all the way up, so she could steam the mint-green dress to get out the wrinkles. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, before catching sight of her reflection in the full-length mirror in the bathroom. She ran her hands over her baby bump, it wasn't like she was huge or anything, but it was obvious that she was pregnant when she was wearing a tight top. Well it was obvious to her anyway, maybe not to the rest of the world, yet. The dress was modest and loose, so hopefully there wouldn't be any rumors flying around about her by the end of service.

She was excited for the service, especially since she'd be singing with Scott, Kyle and Jess. Easter service was her second favorite; the only service she enjoyed more was the candle-lit service on Christmas Eve. _Dear Baby, I know there are so many things going on right now. I'm so happy; I hope it makes you happy when I'm happy. I love you._

She turned off the water and carried the dress back to her room, hanging it on the outside of her closet. She unzipped her little travel bag and pulled out the t-shirt she'd smuggled out of Seth's room. She still couldn't believe that Richie's trick to helping her sleep better was covering her pillow with one of Seth's shirts, then covering that with a pillow case. The younger Gecko had explained that since she was so tired when she first started staying with them and had slept so soundly in Seth's bed that her brain associated sleep with Seth's scent, so giving her that scent back, helped her sleep. She was just convinced that her baby brain was just gonna make her look like a nutcase for the next few months.

She pulled the t-shirt over her pillow and flopped on her bed running her hands contently over her belly as her phone chimed out an alert.

 **SG: How it going? (9:30)**

 **KF: Better than I could have hoped (9:31)  
KF: Thank you for convincing me to come home (9:31)**

 **SG: Glad it's good. You needed your family. (9:32)  
SG: You should sleep. Busy day tomorrow. (9:33)**

 **KF: Yeah. :) I'm glad I'm here for it (9:34)**  
 **KF: Scott tried to burn down the house making cookies. Lol (9:35)**  
 **KF: Can I ask a favor? (9:37)**

 **SG: You can always ask (9:40)**

 **KF: Would u mind if I stayed for at least part of Easter Dinner? (9:41)**  
 **KF: Jess & her fam will be here, because she's dating Scott (9:41)**  
 **KF: He's nervous about it (9:41)**  
 **KF: And I've never missed this holiday dinner (9:42)**  
 **KF: But I know you work Monday so if we can't its fine (9:42)**  
 **KF: I promise – it's fine if you say no (9:43)**

 **SG: You gonna let me answer or just keep typing? (9:44)**

 **KF: Sorry (9:46)**

 **SG: Don't be sorry. Stop freakin' out. You can stay as long as you want. (9:47)**

 **SG: Won't kill me to drive home in the dark. (9:48)**

 **KF: THANK U! :D (9:48)**

 **SG: Get some sleep. See you tomorrow, Princess. G'night. (9:50)**

 **KF: Goodnight :) (9:50)**

.:.

She had dozed off for just a moment, when Seth's quiet curse under his breath woke her up. He was deaccelerating the car to adjust for the slowed traffic ahead of them. She was in such a weird mental place right now, her brain was working overdrive, but it seemed like if she shut her eyes for three seconds she'd fall asleep instantly.

Her Easter had started like every one that she could ever remember. All of the traditions from Sunrise service, to helping with the breakfast, to singing during the service with Scott, and enjoying being around the people that she'd grown up around, but the end of the service had caught her completely off guard. She'd been talking to Jess, when she felt that familiar energy behind her, in fact if she hadn't been in church she would have thought it was Seth. Then suddenly she heard his voice, "Was a little worried I was gonna catch on fire when I walked through the doors" it had made her jump five feet off the ground.

She had learned something some very interesting things about Seth Gecko in that moment: one that he actually owned a suit that wasn't black, two that he could be soft-spoken and charming when he wanted to be, and three when her father invited him to come back for Easter dinner he had looked completely confused by the concept of being invited somewhere. Her heart had hurt for Seth in that moment, but she'd had been so overjoyed by her father's acceptance, that she'd pushed away the negative.

She rubbed her neck to get rid of stiffness, "How long was I out?"

"About two hours. You can crash back out, we might be stuck here for a bit." He pointed to the sea of red taillights in front of them.

"No, that's not fair to you. You've done so much driving the past two days."

"Eh, I don't mind. I enjoy the open road."

"We're in a traffic jam." Kate pointed out.

He smirked, "Pessimist."

"Seth." She sighed.

"Kate." He mimicked her sigh before chuckling and taking a drink of his soda, "It's fine really. I almost suggested that you stay one more night with the Pastor, so I could go back to the motel to crash. That dinner about put me in a food coma."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kate smiled broadly. She tugged on her cross as she offered. "Daddy would have let you stay in the guest room."

"So he could kill me in my sleep, no thanks." Seth scoffed.

"He doesn't blame you for anything, I promise." Kate let out a little laugh, remembering how her father had actually cursed when she recounted her 'how I got knocked-up by Seth's ex-wife' story. "I explained the entire situation."

"Still better safe than sorry."

"Not everything is a trap." She pointed out.

"It is in my experience."

"Now who's the pessimist?"

"I prefer experienced." He adjusted the dial on the radio, "Padre seems like a good guy, I kinda figured he'd be a little more Old Testament, fire and brimstone and all that."

Kate jaw dropped open as she realized why Seth had been so jumpy, "You were worried he was gonna punch you."

"A little."

"Seth, you didn't do anything wrong. Honestly, it's not like you kidnapped me and we're in some kind of Lima Syndrome situation."

"Thought that was Stockholm Syndrome." Seth questioned.

"Stockholm Syndrome is when the kidnapped person sympathizes with the kidnapper; Lima Syndrome is when the kidnapper sympathizes with kidnapped, which would be more accurate for us, since you were in church this morning." She grinned triumphantly.

"I just thought it was the place that he was least likely to hit me when he saw me." Seth huffed.

Kate resisted the urge to roll her eyes and sat up in her seat a little, "Can we pull off at the next exit? I need to pee and I'm hungry again, somehow."

"I can handle that. Wouldn't mind stretching my legs." He agreed and changed lanes, "What sounds good?"

"A milkshake and chicken nuggets." Why did chicken nuggets always sound good? Ice cream made sense, because hello ice cream, it was a no brainer, but chicken nuggets? Thankfully Chick-fil-A had grilled chicken nuggets so those weren't at as bad. Despite the fast food chain's popularity in Texas, she'd never even been a fan of it until now. _Dear Baby, we need to be eating healthy green things and not junk food. Although I'm never going to deny you ice cream, especially with how hot it's supposed be this summer._

"You do mean those separately right?" Seth clarified, "I don't think I'm ready to watch another green olives on French fries meal situation."

"Then don't watch." She chuckled as she defended her food combination. "It was good."

"I'm sure it was to your…" He trailed off and took a hasty drink of his soda.

"You're sure it was it was to my what?" She questioned and when he didn't answer she socked him in the arm. "To my what, Seth? You wouldn't happen to be making reference to my baby brain or my hormones would you?"

"No." He bit down on his lip, trying not to laugh.

"You're a brat."

"Princess, you were stringing olives on your French fries, it was gross. There is no way that's gonna sound good to someone who's not knocked up."

Kate stuck her tongue out, and rolled down the window to let some air in the car. "It's so pretty out this way. I used to take backroads when I went between school and home. I always liked the long drive, gave me time to think."

They were quiet for a spell as they finally pulled off the highway and into a restaurant parking lot. Seth got the door for her and confirmed that she really wanted a milkshake and chicken nuggets before she scurried off to the bathroom. She washed her hands and pulled out her phone and groaning at the string of texts that Jess had sent her.

 **JG: Hard to resist a bad boy who's a good man (7:10)**  
 **JG: And ur daddy invited him to dinner :o (7:11)**  
 **JG: U guys r so cuuuute :) :) (7:12)**  
 **JG: Does he always call u Princess when he think no one hears him? (7:13)**  
 **JG: How much of him is tattooed? I'm asking 4 science ;) (7:15)**  
 **JG: Kate (7:16)**  
 **JG: Katie – are u sleeping? (7:17)**  
 **JG: Wait til u see this 1 pic I took *dies from feels* (7:23)**  
 **JG: Since I noticed the chemistry between u 2, Can I pick ur ship name? (7:25)**  
 **JG: SK – I have decreed it. Ur names don't mesh. Gotta keep it simple (7:27)**  
 **JG: LOL Scott's yelling me about dissecting ur relationship with silver-fox-baby-daddy (7:36)**  
 **JG: I've been banned from using that phrase ever again. LOL :p (7:38)**  
 **JG: Does he taste like cinnamon and whiskey? Again just 4 science ;) (7:45)**  
 **JG: Remember the fortune cookie game? (7:48)**  
 **JG: (add "in bed" to whatever the paper said) (7:49)**  
 **JG: Cause I bet he's real good… ;) ;) (7:49)**

 **KF: OMG! STOP. _ It's not like that (8:11)**

 **JG: RU sure? Cause….(8:11)**

The picture that downloaded into the text thread was of herself and Seth in front of the church. She was talking to Kyle, but Seth was looking at her and his hand was resting on the small of her back. They'd just gotten down the stairs and Seth had followed extra close to her, since she'd tripped on the first step. She examined at the picture a bit more closely or more accurately she looked more closely at Seth. It wasn't her imagination his tie matched her dress. Had he planned that? _Dear Baby, if you're causing all the warm fuzzies about your father – could you not? Despite what your crazy Aunt Jess thinks; I'm reasonably confident that this isn't a love story. I'm sorry, I haven't done much but complain at you today. Happy Easter my little love, thank you for letting me eat and I love you._

 **KF: Ur not helping _ (8:17)**

 **JG: I did nothing but take the pic (8:18)  
JG: :* Luv Uuuu! (8:18)**

 **KF: Luv u 2 (8:19)**

Seth was sitting at a table when Kate walked out of the bathroom, and the red haired waitress practically leaning on him as she let out a loud, obviously flirtatious laugh. Kate didn't know why, but it really bothered her. It was ridiculous that it bothered her, because she and Seth were just friends. She looked down at herself in the yoga pants and zipped up hoodie and stomped back into the bathroom.

She analyzed her reflection scrutinizing herself quickly: her naps (plural because she took one between church and dinner and then of course her latest one in the car) hadn't messed up her makeup too much and she ran her fingers through her hair quickly to smooth it back down. She turned in profile and promptly decided that she was kidding herself if she thought people didn't notice the round of her stomach. She took off her hoodie and in the tighter lace-topped camisole it was even more noticeable.

She kept the hoodie off when she exited bathroom. Seth was eyeing her from where he was sitting, nonverbally questioning her disappearing act.

"Did you order for us?" She asked, brushing her belly against the overly-friendly waitress as she slipped herself into the booth next to Seth rather than across from him.

"Um…the chicken yeah, but you didn't tell me what kind of shake you wanted." He was staring down at her obviously confused at her sudden urge to be close to him. "They've got a couple of options."

"Do they have chocolate with peanut butter? That's what the baby wants." Kate cooed at Seth, decidedly ignoring the waitress. What on earth was she doing?! _Dear Baby, we've had several discussions about not making me look like a lunatic. All broccoli for you tomorrow._ Her cheeks were on fire, but she turned herself a bit towards Seth to hide it from the waitress.

Seth cleared his throat, looking clearly uncomfortable with her sudden mood swing, "I'm not sure." He regarded the waitress, "That something you guys do here?"

"Yeah no problem. I'll get that order in for you and your girlfriend." The waitress scribbled the note down on her pad.

"Thank you." Kate started playing with the silverware, deciding that she was going to memorize the pattern on this table. Why did her hormones make her so crazy? That whole string of texts from Jess certainly hadn't helped her frame of mind, but really!?. She was so embarrassed. She wasn't going to be able to look at the waitress when she came back and oh god she didn't even want to know what Seth was thinking right now.

"Kate."

Nope. She wasn't looking at him: _Not. Gonna. Do. It._ If she played it cool and didn't look at him, maybe he'd somehow think she had done that whole bit as a joke.

"Kate."

 _No!_ She could feel her cheeks burning, she was humiliated. What on earth had she been thinking? He was gonna think she was freaking nuts; which at the moment was accurate because she was acting completely crazy. She felt tears burn in her eyes and she was about to move away from him, but suddenly she felt his arm drape across shoulders.

He didn't say anything, but leaned back against the booth, sort of taking her with him and tucking her against his side. "What's going on in there, Princess? Gotta talk to me." He muttered into her hair, evidently content to continue the 'couple' show for whoever was watching.

"Baby's making me unbalanced." She murmured glumly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He rubbed her bare arm. "You cold?"

"Not yet, you're kind of a hot box."

He chuckled. "I've always run hot. It does come in handy on occasion."

"I didn't know you owned a suit that wasn't black." She closed her eyes and leaned a little closer to him. He was so warm and smelled so good right now. Maybe she was more tired than she realized. "And your tie matched my dress. Did you plan that?"

"Naw, you're givin' me way too much credit, I didn't even do shit like that when I was married. Funny thing is, I don't even remember buying that tie, but I must have picked it up somewhere, because it was in my bag." He sighed and took a drink of the ice water on the table.

Kate wasn't sure what to say, so she relaxed against Seth letting her eyes drift back closed for a moment...

"Hey could you just box this up and grab me the check?" Seth's voice reverberated near her ear. "She's had a long day."

"First kid?" That didn't even sound like the same waitress from before.

"Yeah."

 _Yeah? Um…Did you just sort of admit to a total stranger that the baby is actually yours? What is happening right now?!_ Kate kept her breathing even, but she felt Seth nudging at her shoulder softly.

"Take good care of 'em sugar." The waitress admonished.

"That's the plan." After answering the waitress, he nudged her a little more force, "Rise and shine, Princess."

She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes, "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour." He shrugged.

"Sorry."

"Quit apologizing for everything, you can't help it if you're tired. If I'd been sitting on the outside, I woulda just snatched you up and hit the road." He paid the bill and Kate ran to the bathroom again before they got back into the car.

They got back on the practically empty highway and cruised in silence for a while before Seth admitted, "I was surprised your dad invited me to your little family dinner."

"He's trying to make things right. He wrote Eddie a letter." She tapped her purse. "I really can't thank you enough for suggesting this trip. I needed to make things right with them. I was isolating myself and that made things worse. People are better when they're together; they're stronger together."

Seth made a sound akin to agreement and the radio played out quietly as Kate drifted in and out of consciousness for the rest of the trip.

"Hey, we're back."

Kate sat up and stretched as she climbed out of the car. "You shouldn't have let me sleep the whole way back. Weren't you bored with no one to talk to?"

"I was thinking." Seth popped the trunk so he could grab their bags.

"Hence the smell of smoke." Richie called out, never missing an opportunity to pick on his brother. "Happy Easter, Kate." He smiled at Kate as Seth flipped him off, which Richie echoed right back. "How was the drive?"

"I slept through most of it." Kate yawned as Richie grabbed the cooler from the trunk and she grabbed the boxed up food from the dinner. "And yet somehow I'm still tired, so I'm heading to bed, but first a shower."

"What's in the cooler?" Richie held the door for Seth and Kate.

"Leftovers from Easter dinner." Kate answered and gave Eddie a quick hug, "Happy Easter, I bought some of my famous deviled eggs back for you."

"Thanks, Kate." Eddie glanced over her head at Seth, "I got that thing done for you."

"What's with the code?" Kate put her hands on her hips and looked between the two of them.

"It's a secret." Eddie smirked.

Kate shook her head, "You guys are impossible." She made her back to her door, but Seth touched her elbow before she could go in. "What?"

"Nothin' just…that thing Eddie finished up for me, while we were gone." Seth shoved his hands in his pockets. "It was for you."

"And it's in my room?" Kate cocked her head to the side.

"Hope so or this is an awful anticlimactic moment."

Kate wasn't sure what to think of Seth's sudden nervous fidgeting about her going into her room, but she opened the door and stared at the rocking chair in the center of the room. It was larger than a normal rocking chair and it was painted white to match the rest of the assembled nursery pieces that were all in one corner of the room. She ran her fingers gingerly over one of the arms, finding it flawlessly smooth except for the initials SAG and RAG carved into it near the end. She pushed it softly and it rocked in a seamless rhythm, fresh tears instantly flooded her eyes.

"It came from this cabin that Eddie used to own, that's where the chairs on the patio came from too. I figured I'd just sand it smooth and make sure it was safe, but Eddie painted it while we were gone. I didn't figure the paint fumes would be good for you or the kid." Seth's voice was low and quiet behind her as he described how the chair got into her room.

Tears dripped down her cheeks. This was where she was going to sit with her baby. This was where she was gonna rock her baby to sleep. _I'm going to sing you to sleep in this chair._

"I mean I heard you talking to Richie about how you still needed a rocking chair. So I thought… I mean if it's not what you want that's fine we can find you…"

Kate spun around and she crashed into Seth throwing her arms around his neck embracing him tightly as she tried to hide how much of a wreck she was right now. For him to make something for her, for him to give her something that had so much meaning…a piece of his past. She didn't even have words for how special this was.

"That bad, huh?" His voice soundly slightly less 'Oh-shit-I-fucked-this-up' then it did before.

She was still trying to slow down her crying. Oh hormones were such great things when emotional things happened. She pushed herself up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Seth."

He stiffened the moment her lips connected to his skin and she let him pull away. "You should try it out." He rubbed the back of his neck as she sat down, "I just wanted to do something nice for you. Give you something actually useful for the kid, but have it still be good…or meaningful…or fuck, I don't…"

"It's perfect, you idiot." Kate cut off his rambling, with a shaky laugh. She swallowed hard and looked up as him as she managed, "Thank you, this is beyond incredible."

"It's not that big of a thing, just some sandpaper." He knelt in front of her and brushed the pad of his thumb over her cheek to wipe some the tears away. "Okay no more of that, now. It was supposed to make you smile."

"These are happy tears." She informed him mockingly swatting his hand that was resting on the arm of the chair, "I'm happy. You made me this happy, it's not all hormones, I promise."

His dark brown eyes were unreadable. This was one of those moments that Kate wished she knew Seth better, because she couldn't figure out what this look was. There was definitely confusion there, but it was beyond that. He had been confused at the dinner when she'd pulled her little jealousy fueled stunt, but this was like… It was like he didn't think he was capable of making someone happy. Her heart broke for him; _what happened to you to make you think that you're so unlovable?_

He leaned closer to her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ears.

 _What is happening right now?_ Kate was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat. His eyes kept moving from locking with hers and down her face to her…

"Fuck. I'm no good at this shit." He confessed as he held her gaze.

 _No good at what?! No good at emotions? No good at…_ Kate bit down on her lower lip, determined to be patient while he gathered his thoughts.

"I'm not sure about this kid thing, I'm not. I don't think I should have…" He sighed heavily and started again. "Regardless of all of that I'm here for you. Gonna do what you need; when you need it done. We're in this together."

"I know that." She swallowed hard. They were a breath apart, she was so warm, but gooseflesh ran over her skin. It was like that energy that he always radiated was somehow permeating her skin. "I do. I really do know that. Seth, I…"

"Hell what am I doing?" He muttered so quietly that Kate was sure that he hadn't meant for her to hear it. He practically flung himself backwards as he stood up straight, "Glad you like the chair, but it's late. I should let you sleep."

It was like the air had been pulled out of the room, the chair was rocking back and forth from the momentum of Seth's retreat. "Yeah, I should sleep." She managed feeling little whiplashed. "Thank you again so much for this chair, it really is perfect."

"No big thing. Night, Kate."

"Goodnight." Seth closed the door behind him and Kate let out the breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding in.

She ran her fingers over the arms of the chair and under it as well, her fingers found another set of initials JEM and ELC. These initials were much smaller than the other set. In fact they were placed so discreetly, that it was as if they were supposed to be a secret to the outside world. The second set could have been Eddie's, but the first set, she had no idea. But that mystery would keep, because she was exhausted.

She plopped down on the bed and noticed the red plastic egg perched on her pillow. She picked it up and popped it open grinning at it's contents. In Richie's clean precise writing there was a simple message: **Phase two complete.** After everything that Seth had done for her, she really hoped that he would like what she had planned for him.

Her heart flipped in her chest as her brain replayed whatever that was that had just happened a few minutes ago. She and Seth had gotten a lot closer since her collapse and sometimes it was like… _This isn't a love story._ She reminded herself.

She opened her little closet and found a brand new body pillow hiding in there with a post-it note pinned to it: **Happy Easter Angel.** She fanned her hands in front of her face to keep from tearing up over Eddie's gift. _No more crying today._ For all the bad things that had happened this month, the good things far outweighed them. She was really blessed, even if her head was spinning.

She changed and got ready for bed, foregoing the shower for tonight, she was just too tired. She picked up the framed ultrasound picture and kissed the shadowed image of her little one. _Dear Baby, you're so lucky; you've got so many people that love you already. Although, I'm begging you please don't be as moody and confusing as your father. It may cause my early demise. But if you are, don't worry, I won't love you any less._


	6. Chapter 5: Love does not dishonor others

Dear Baby Gecko,  
I really want you to be healthy, but you've got to give you momma a little more time to buy some clothes that fit, we're looking pretty silly these days. I know your Uncle Richie is a great guy, but let's not make any life decisions based off the most recent adventure we had with him. You've been giving me all kinds of warm fuzzies about your father and we've talked about that, but I do appreciate the lack of tears lately. I'm not sure what we're getting into here, but hello my little love.  
I love you already. - Kate Fuller

Kid, be nicer to your mom, she's a damn nice lady. –SG

...

Kate's into her second trimester and she's so happy that other than occasional heartburn, food is no longer her sworn enemy. It's almost May and with the weather getting warmer, she really needs to break down and find some clothes that fit. Team Blue Eyes is helping Kate with an extra special birthday for Seth… wait, Seth, hates his birthday? But truthfully that's not that surprising. What is surprising is that Seth agreed to go to a baby class with Kate…wait he what? Seth in an enclosed room with a bunch of expectant parents? Kate, are you sure about this?

 **Chapter Five: Love does not dishonor others; Kate's got this one and Seth's really trying**

(17 Weeks in; Sunday)

Kate had been in the middle of rummaging through her closet trying to find something that would fit, when her phone went off, startling her. It was her father calling her and she was instantly concerned because Church should be starting soon and if he was calling her now then something must be wrong. What if something happened to Scott? No, if something happened to Scott, then Jess would have called her _… unless Jess was hurt too. Oh god, they'd both been in some kind of terrible accident!_ She jammed her finger against the phone's screen swiping it to answer the call, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Katie. Just wanted to call and check on my daughter." Her father's voice was happy, and there was a slight echo, he must be in his office at the church.

Kate sat down in her rocking chair, sighing in relief.

"Are you alright? You sound out of breath, Sweetie." Now he sounded worried.

"I'm fine, Daddy, I promise. My baby brain is just making me worry about everything right now. I actually cried over spilled milk yesterday." Kate rubbed her belly and shook her head, _dumb hormones_.

"Oh your momma was like that before you were born; fretted over everything. I remember this one time she broke down crying because she was convinced that I was gonna drown in the baptismal." Her father recounted the memory with a chuckle, before asking, "Did you get the package? I checked the track-thing on the computer and it said it arrived."

Kate grinned and she knew her father would hear it in her voice, "I did and I love it. I didn't even think about a baby book. I really appreciate you sending mine too. I wouldn't have known where to start and now I can use what momma did as a guide, it'll be like she's helping me…" Kate waved her free hand in front of her face to keep from tearing up.

"She'd be so proud of you." Jacob was quiet on the other end of the line for a minute. "Are you sure you don't want me to call the school? I can…"

"No. I'm just going to change schools. I'm only going to lose about a year of progress from the credits that won't transfer and I wanted to go to Texas Woman's University anyway. I'm applying for the summer semester, so I can take online classes." Kate explained, confident about this new plan. She was all about planning these days; maybe that was part of her baby brain too?

"Did you need money for classes?"

"No, I'll be fine; I've got some savings, while we wait on the settlement." She contained her groan about that situation. She wasn't going to tell her father what a headache that was becoming. Larry had stopped by yesterday after getting the financials from Vanessa and the clinic and while the case was solid, those financials were not. It was a mess and she wished that she could say that she was surprised, but she wasn't. "Also, thirty dollars mysteriously showed up in my checking account yesterday and when I called Carol at the bank, she said that you deposited it."

"You edited my sermon for me." He pointed out matter-of-factly.

Kate opened her mouth to answer when a light tap sounded against her door. She pushed herself up from the chair and opened her door and found Richie standing there.

"You ready?" He questioned silently, mindful that she was on the phone.

Kate nodded and held up her finger indicating that she needed another second. "Daddy, I gotta go, but me changing two words and adding three commas is _not_ worth thirty dollars. I love you."

"I love you too Katie. Talk soon."

Kate ended the call and looked up at Richie, "He's ridiculous."

"He's your father and he wants to take care of you. That's not a bad thing." He inclined his head toward the hallway. "They just left, but we gotta hustle with everything you want to get done before they get back."

"I just need to change. Did you get the ingredients into the kitchen already?" Kate asked as she closed the door, so she could switch her sleep-shorts for actual pants, well yoga pants, since nothing else fit comfortably.

"Yup. Did you want me to start any of it?"

"Just chop the onions and peppers super fine. I'll be right out." Kate grabbed one of her favorite tops and pulled it on glaring at her reflection. _Dear baby, I really love you, but I've got nothing that fits right now. Just be born healthy and I'll forgive you for making me look like a whale._

Kate had never been big on shopping so most of her wardrobe was made up of items that she'd bought between her high school graduation and her freshman year of college. She tried another three tops, before throwing her hands up in frustration. She was going to have to break down and buy some clothes, but that didn't help her right now. She bit her lip for a moment, then walked over to her bed and pulled the pillowcase off her pillow. She took off the t-shirt and pulled it on over her overly-tight tank-top. Seth had to be the only Patriots fan in all of Texas. She looked ridiculous in his shirt, but she wasn't going to worry about that right now, too many things to get done.

She grabbed her purse and walked out into the kitchen where Richie was finishing up the vegetables. She noticed the second slow cooker on the counter and smiled, "Oh good you found another one, I was worried about only having one to make this work."

"I borrowed it from one of the girls at the club." Richie still had his back to her as he cleaned the knife. "And before you get all shocked, only about half of my employees are college students, the other half are mothers, so it wasn't hard to get my hands on one. Kisa's very particular about who works in the club. She doesn't want anyone up on stage that isn't actually comfortable with…" Richie trailed off as he turned around and his infamous I've-got-so-many-thoughts-right-now smirk crossed his features. "You look like a midget."

"Nothing fits." Kate put her hands on her hips and huffed, "and I'm not a midget. There's cooked ground beef in the fridge; can you throw that in the slow cooker with the peppers and onions you chopped? I need to get everything into this one for the mac and cheese."

"Homemade mac and cheese, that's a new one for us."

"Well the blue-box version has its place, but you'll love this so much more." Kate grabbed the can of evaporated milk out of the cupboard and whisked it up with the spices. She got all the ingredients into that cooker, then double checked the other. "Okay, we're good to go."

Richie nodded and they made their way out to his car, so they could pick up the rest of what they needed for Kate's plan. They hit the grocery store first and Richie took about ten minutes picking out a bottle of whiskey for Seth. Richie explained that his brother always bought the cheap crap, but Seth actually liked some of the higher-end brands, but it wasn't something that he would buy for himself. They loaded the groceries into the trunk and Richie pulled out a cigarette, before shaking his head and putting it back into the pack as they got into the car.

"I can't believe you guys didn't own any Tupperware." Kate buckled her seatbelt as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"We had some workable containers." He countered.

"The ten empty butter tubs do not count."

"Whatever you say, Sis." Richie yawed as they turned the corner.

"You must be so tired, I'm sorry." Kate apologized. She really did feel bad, making Richie stay up to help her with her plan.

"It's fine. We threw a party for one of the girls this morning. She's graduating from law school end of May." Richie cracked his neck, before muttering, "I'm gonna miss her."

"I don't think I wanna know." Kate made a face, she could only imagine…

"Hey, pump your brakes. I'm gonna miss her because Ashley was the only other Dr. Who fan. There's gonna be a new doctor in July and I'll have no one to discuss it with," He huffed. "And for your information, we have a strict no dating, no drugs, and no drama policy at the club."

Now Kate felt bad about her assumption, she fidgeted a little in her seat, before trying to lighten the mood. "From what I've seen about strip clubs on TV, I can't imagine you get away with no drama."

He conceeded, "Admittedly the no drama part, might not be as strictly enforced as the other two rules."

Kate took a sip from her water bottle and asked, "How did you get involved with the club? I mean you mentioned you dated Kisa, but why a strip club in the first place?"

"I got out of prison a year before Seth and he told me I should enjoy my birthday since he wasn't going to enjoy his. Strip clubs were always more his thing than mine. I think of the Twister as a business, not as…entertainment."

"Why did you get out a year before Seth?" Kate had wondered about that for a while, because if Seth and Richie had been caught for the same crime; why different sentences?

Richie held his hand out to Kate tapping the scar in the middle of his palm with his ring finger. "I got hurt a lot in prison. Seth used to say: either you do the time, or the time does you, and I was in the latter category. It just wasn't a good place for me to be…" He cleared his throat, his eyes darkening behind his thick frames. "I was in the middle of a counseling session when a riot broke out. And she, the counselor, was a civilian. I just made sure nothing happened to her." He gripped the steering wheel with both hands, his knuckles turning white. "It's not a very interesting story. Long and short of it, I got stabbed through the hand and a little shot, but the guards got control of things before anything happened to her. After the dust settled she recommended probation for the last year of my sentence and a judge agreed."

"You saved her life." Kate's eyes filled with tears, because oh god she could only imagine what might have happened to that woman if Richie hadn't been there.

"I guess." Richie shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the topic, "Seth snuck into the infirmary to check on me. I've never seen him so angry. He strung together an entire grammatically correct sentence that would be one long censor beep on national TV."

"He does have a flair for the dramatic."

"You think?"

They both laughed and Kate went back to her original query. "So why the club?"

"Like I said, I went there for my birthday. Not really what I wanted to do, but I told Seth I would, so…" His smile was soft. "I met Kisa and she introduced me to her husband, Malvado. He wanted a partner to cut his liability. So I took the money that I had left from the _jobs_ I'd done with Seth and invested it in the club. When he died, Kisa took ownership of his shares, so that's how we own it together. She wants to buy me out, but I'm not ready to let her. Seth always just wanted to retire on the beach with his bar, but I want to build something, create something – just not sure what that's going be yet."

"How did you have the money? I know, even though I'm not supposed to know, that Seth's still paying off someone, whose name I'm not allowed to know, for the last job you guys pulled." Kate ticked the points off on her finger. _Dear baby, sometimes I feel like we're living in a gangster movie. Please don't get any ideas about future career choices._

"Everyone assumed that Seth and I put our money together but we didn't, which was fortunate because Vanessa took every dime she could. Hell, she even cost Eddie his cabin. God, I loved that place, it was so quiet up there."

"Seth mentioned that Eddie had a cabin when he gave me the rocking chair." Kate twisted her ring on her finger. "How did Vanessa cause that? How could she go after things that were in Eddie's name?"

"When Seth and I were in high school, Eddie had a heart attack. It was bad, he almost died." Richie shifted in his seat again and Kate felt bad again. She hadn't meant to bring up such bad memories and she seemed to be hitting nothing but bullseyes. "He was worried that if something happened to him that Seth and I would end up in foster care or worse. So he had Larry draw up papers to legally emancipate Seth at seventeen and put his name on Eddie's properties. It was to take care of us, just in case. They completely forgot about the cabin, it was just an oversite." He turned onto the highway and sighed heavily before continuing. "Vanessa liquidated everything that she and Seth owned together before she filed for divorce, so his bar, their house, hell even Seth's car. After she was done with that, she had the divorce papers served to him in prison and then she went after anything that Seth's name was on, which included Eddie's home and the repair shop. Eddie sold the cabin to buy Vanessa out, for what she was _owed_." He growled. "I really hate her."

"I'm not especially fond of her either." Kate checked her phone; they were making good time. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Full of questions today, huh?"

"Inquisitive little Gecko wants to know all the things."

"Blaming the Nugget?"

"Maybe?" Kate smirked, rubbing her belly.

"Go for it, we've got another fifteen minutes before we get there."

"Did Eddie ever have anyone? I mean was he ever married or anything like that? He's so great, it seems like he would have had someone in his life." Kate was trying to figure out the mystery of JEM on the rocking chair without asking Eddie directly, because what if _she_ was a lost love? Of course, Kate was already making the assumptions that JEM was a girl; it could have been something completely different. Or maybe the chair was a second-hand piece and those initials didn't have anything to do with Eddie at all.

"Eddie had a girl when he first took me and Seth in, but she split pretty fast. She didn't want kids and we were a lot to handle."

"Do you remember her name?"

Richie clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "Um… Christie or Crystal, something like that."

"Not a J name? I thought I heard a J name once." Kate was glad Richie wasn't looking at her because she had no poker face when it came to lying.

"You know what, there was another girl," Richie snapped his fingers, "when we were in middle school, Eddie dated one of Seth's teachers and she spent the summer at the cabin with us. I think she was a Jennifer or Jamie… no, Jenna, it was Jenna. She was really nice."

"What happened?"

"They got into a fight about Eddie keeping secrets, which when you're involved in crime tends to happen." Richie took a drink from the coffee that he'd picked up at the grocery store's little coffee shop. "Uck, that's awful… He was really broken up about her."

"Poor Eddie."

"Yeah, there is no pain for a man like the loss of a woman he loves."

"Speaking from personal experience?" Kate questioned before slapping her hand over her mouth. What was wrong with her? She didn't just ask people questions like that. What if he wasn't really over Kisa and she just carelessly brought it up?

"Whoa, easy there; going right for my jugular, huh?" Richie didn't sound nearly as offended as Kate was worried he'd be, in fact, his voice had a teasing tone to it.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Richie. My brain is trying to ask a million questions so I don't worry about this surprise I have planned for Seth. What if he hates it?"

"He won't. It's a good plan, Kate. You've put a ton of effort into it and he'll appreciate it, in his own growly way, trust me."

She smiled and took another drink of her water.

"To help distract you, I broke things off with Kisa and...I thought I loved her, and I suppose I did, in a way. But I saw her meet Manola and I knew that I couldn't get in the way of that." He got off at the exit and Kate noticed they were going into a decidedly worse part of Houston. "It's a powerful thing to watch someone fall in love. See that moment when they meet the person that's going to change their whole world."

Kate glanced over to find Richie eyeing her, but she wasn't sure why. She knew she really shouldn't, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from asking, "Wasn't it hard, though? To just let her go."

He shrugged, "It wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done, but I'm glad she's happy. She lived a hard life for a while and she was on the edge of becoming someone she wasn't. When you live in darkness for too long it can take a hold of you. It was good that things happened when they did."

They pulled into the parking lot and Kate's jaw came unhinged. The obscene sign was darkened, because of the daylight, but it wasn't hard to read " **Titty Twister**." _Dear Baby, I'm never going to tell you about this crazy adventure. I think I'd rather tell you about your uncle being in prison than tell you about this place._ Maybe she could wait in the car? Oh, she was so not sure about walking into this place. Weren't strip clubs open 24 hours? Was she going to be walking into drunks and half-naked women? Was this really happening right now?

"You have to see this place for what it really is." Richie's voice interrupted her thoughts.

There was this level of softness to Richie's intense blue eyes like he was begging her to hear him out, be open to the explanation before she judged him. Honestly, she wasn't judging him, it was just this place...a place like this? She could just imagine someone making lewd comments at her and her skin crawled. She snipped without meaning to, "And what's that?"

"Mine." He rubbed the scar on his palm. "It was the first time I wasn't Ray Gecko's weird son, or Eddie's quiet nephew, or Seth's brother, just the other Gecko. Being a part of this place, it was the first time I wasn't the second half of the sentence; that's all. It was just an opportunity for me to make something that was mine and be something on my own for once."

Kate nodded at him because despite what this place was, she could understand how Richie felt about wanting to have something that was his. They were both quiet for a moment, before Kate finally conceded, "I have to come in with you don't I?"

"You really do. This is an awful neighborhood; Seth would kill me if I left you in the car. Matter of fact he would kill me if he knew I brought you here, so maybe we don't mention this?"

Kate pantomimed zipping her lips closed and tossing a key away, making Richie laugh.

He held the door for them muttering under this breath about how the security panel should have been turned on. "Don't worry it's closed. Too much overhead for us to be open 24 hours We close for six hours a day, gives us a time to clean and reset, so it's just cleaning staff and..." He paused in the hallway and touched the top of Kate's shoulder to bring her to a stop as well. "Wait."

"No." There was a woman talking a clipped tense tone, "I won't put you on stage, you're clearly not comfortable with your body. You aren't some piece of meat to be sold off, which is how you're going to feel if you're up there."

"Please." The other voice was timid and she was speaking Spanish. Kate wasn't fluent, but she gathered that the woman was asking for a job to help her family.

"Okay, come on, before this turns into a fight." Richie motioned for Kate to follow him inside. She stayed close to him as she looked around the temple-like décor of the club; it was such an odd ascetic. The two women, who were talking by the stage were both Hispanic and Kate didn't need an introduction to know which one was Kisa. The woman was wearing a halter-top maxi dress, but she held herself like she was wearing a high dollar suit with those six-inch heels. _Why was her plain little-self surrounded by all these tall, beautiful people?_

"Well you're in luck, this is my business partner. You want to dance here? Strip for him and dance." Kisa's dark eyes were cold and the younger girl looked nervously at Richard. "Well, what are you waiting for? This is what you want, isn't it? Show him you can dance." She barked. "Baila!"

Kate felt like she must have jumped as high as the other girl. She glanced up at Richie and his face was impassive. He was just waiting; she'd seen him make the same face when he was playing chess with Eddie.

"I can't…" The girl's face fell and a tear ran down her cheek. "but mi familia…"

"Can you cook?" Kisa questioned and when the girl nodded, Kisa drew in a breath, "Come back on Wednesday and we'll see if you can fit into the kitchen staff, now go."

The girl scurried out of the club and Kate was worried about tension after all of that but Richie let out a low laugh, "That was a little dramatic don't you think?"

She narrowed her eyes at the younger Gecko, before turning up her chin, "I made my point. You're later than I thought you'd be."

"It took longer to get Seth out of the house than I expected." He checked his watch, "Is Manola in the back?

"She is; she's working on the lights."

"No! Kisa, I appreciate that your lover has mechanical skills and that saves us money, but every time she touches those lights it _costs_ us money." He groused.

Kisa rolled her eyes before her expression softened as she turned to Kate, "You must be Kate. He described you shorter."

"Hey!" Kate called out after a retreating Richie. "Thanks a lot."

"Small, but mighty. I described you as small, but mighty." He hollered back defended himself, "I'll be right back."

Kisa shook her head as Richie disappeared around the corner. "Geckos are so dramatic."

Kate let out a little laugh, "Just a bit."

"Are you thirsty? I can get you some water or sweet tea." Kisa offered.

"Water would be great actually." Kate followed Kisa towards the bar. The older woman glided to the bar as she gathered up her hair, exposing the tattoo that ran up her spine. The detailed snake tattoo seemed to weave itself in and out of Kisa's skin, like it was actually wrapped around her spine, with the snake's head looking at Kate from the nap of Kisa's neck. "Your tattoo is beautiful."

"Thank you." Kisa retrieved two bottles of water and handed Kate one of them. "My ex-husband was terrified of snakes. He was bitten as a child and he was never the same after it. I even worked a snake into my act, so he would leave me alone. He wasn't a kind man." Kisa sat down on the barstool next Kate and opened her bottle of water. "But the snake was a show-stopper when I was on stage. There was this trick we figured out with the lights, it made him look like he had two heads."

"Wow." Kate wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I could introduce you some time; he's only about five feet long."

Kate was positive that she didn't want to meet the snake. "Oh, oh no, that's okay. I'm good."

Kisa let out a soft laugh. "That tattoo was actually the second thing I did for myself after my husband died."

"What was the first?"

"Richard."

Kate choked on her water.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a little cavalier about sex. It comes with the territory, unfortunately." Kisa sighed and looked around her. "I was young when Malvado took me from my village, married me, then put me up on that stage. After he died, I felt like could breathe again; I wasn't afraid to walk outside. I wasn't trapped anymore." She toyed with the bottle in front of her, before looking Kate up and down. "So you and Seth must be getting along better."

"Huh?" Kate was so confused.

"Seth has to be only the Patriots fan in all of Texas," Kisa motioned to Kate's outfit. "that has to be his shirt."

"Oh, yeah." Kate felt her cheeks flush and she rubbed the opal on her little ring. "I mean, no…wait I mean yes, it's his shirt, but we're not like that, really. It's just that nothing fits."

"I can ask the girls if they have any maternity things. Becky just had a little boy and a she's little shorter than you, but about your size. I promise it's not all halter-tops and booty-shorts either."

Kate couldn't contain her laugh. "Thank you. I'd appreciate any help I can get."

"Make sure Richard invites the girls to your baby shower, half of them have kids. You'll make out like a bandit."

"Oh, I don't think we're doing anything like that. I mean it's an awful fuss."

"Did those three try to convince you that they aren't 'make a fuss' kind of people?" Kisa arched her eyebrow.

"They did." Kate smiled again, this was nice. It was nice to talk to someone who wasn't judging her or pitying her.

"Eddie's so lovely though."

"He really is. Did you meet him when you were still with Richie?"

"I did." Kisa rubbed her temples as if trying to ward off a headache, "When I met Eddie, he looked at me like was just the pretty thing on his nephew's arm and that meant so much to me. From the moment I got here to the States, every man looked at me like he owned part of me, but not Eddie, he treated me like family. When I was with Richard, I was trying so hard to accept love, but I just wasn't there yet."

"Richie made it sound like you didn't date very long."

"It was only a few months, but a very nice few months. He even took me on this trip to Vegas for my birthday, partly to show off, because he can count cards." Kate giggled because of course, Richie could card count and Kisa continued the story. "I brought this blood red dress for the night we went out on the town and when we were getting ready I noticed that he'd bought a tie that matched the dress perfectly. He said he wanted no one to doubt that we were there together. It was a wonderful night."

Kate took a long drink of her water. _I shouldn't have done that, I am so not peeing in this place._ Kate cleared her throat, "He said you two stopped dating when you met Manola."

"I'm sure he told you the romantic version." Kisa rolled her eyes. "The truth is: he did see us meet and he did break things off with me nearly immediately after. But I was too afraid to approach Manola; I had no idea what to do with my feelings. So he decided to help, by tricking us both into a storage closet and locking us in."

Kate clapped her hands over her mouth, "Oh my god!"

"I'm claustrophobic so I spent the first-hour pacing and the second-hour trying to figure out what to say. Then during the third-hour, we finally started talking and it was like I'd been waiting my whole life to talk to her, just to breathe in her presence, and I… I've never felt that way about anyone. I have no idea when he unlocked the door; Manola and I stayed in there for hours. I'd love to be mad at Richard, but if he hadn't done that, I never would have gotten my courage up. I would have missed the love of my life. It was a moment of fate that brought us together." Kisa looked away from Kate as if embarrassed by her admission.

Kate wiped a tear away from her cheek, then twisted her ring on her finger, it was getting snug she really needed to buy a chain for it.

"That's a lovely ring. Is it an opal?"

"Yeah, my mother gave it to me not too long before she died, it was her mother's." Kate smiled as she rubbed the stone; it really was one of her favorite things.

"It's fate." Kisa stated simply.

"Huh?"

"The stone's an opal, isn't your baby due in October?"

"Oh, yeah." Kate smiled brightly rubbing her belly. "I hadn't even thought about that." Kate's phone went off and she looked down at the text message letting out a happy noise.

"Good news?"

"The resale shop on Kittington sold all of my clothes, so I can pick up the money or use the credit for some maternity clothes. I'm gonna have a few things that fit."

"That's wonderful."

Kate had to resist the urge to roll her eyes because Kisa was tall, thin, and exotically pretty. Kisa'd probably look gorgeous in a paper bag. Kate knew she wasn't anything special to look at, her beauty was more internal and that was okay. "I'm sure it's not hard to find things that look good on you."

"Oh please, you look beautiful. You practically radiate light; don't let anyone ever tell you differently." Kisa was blinking; maybe the lights were bothering her eyes?

"Thank you."

"Can I bum a smoke from you?" A low alto voice questioned as Richie rounded the corner with the mocha skinned woman taking two steps to his one, she barely came up to Richie's shoulders. _Well, at least I'm not the only short one in the room._

"No, I only have nine left." Richie answered.

"Since when are you stingy with your smokes?" The other woman asked.

"Since I only have nine cigarettes left." Richie explained at her over his glasses.

"Oh god." Kisa groaned, "You're going to try and quit again?"

"I have to. I can't smoke around the Nugget." He shrugged.

Kate smiled brightly at him. _Dear Baby, you hear that? Your uncle is gonna try to quit smoking for you, but I think you might be stuck with Nugget as a permanent nickname._

"Ugh. Can you make him take a vacation? He's gonna be miserable to deal with, again."

"It'll be fine, Manola." Kisa held her hand out for her lover, but instead of taking her hand Manola handed Kisa a small black case.

"You didn't take you insulin." Manola moved more completely into Kisa's space, focusing on her lover.

"I don't need to be mothered." Kisa unzipped the case and attempted to turn herself away, but Manola blocked her.

"Then take better care of yourself." Manola traced her finger along, Kisa's forehead, before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Or I'm not gonna let up. I love you and you're stuck with me."

Despite Kisa's casual attitude about sex, she seemed slightly uncomfortable with the gentle display of public affection and she motioned towards Kate. "This is Kate."

Kate had been watching the lover's exchange with bated breath. _It's a powerful thing to see someone fall in love._ Richie's words echoed in her mind. There was something about the tender concern that Manola had for Kisa that warmed Kate's heart.

Manola shook Kate's hand with her free hand, but she leaned her hip against Kisa, "Nice to meet ya. You can drive a stick, right?"

"Absolutely and I can fire a gun, those are prerequisites when you're a preacher's daughter from rural Texas."

Manola let out a low chuckle, "Oh yeah, she's definitely gonna give Seth a run for his money."

"Oh no, we're not like… You know what, I'm sure Richie's told you the story, so you already know that."

"Sure, but that doesn't explain why you're wearing his god-awful Patriot's shirt." Manola scoffed.

"Nothing fits." Kate grumbled, and then looked up at Richie, "We need to get going and I need to make another stop before I get home."

"I'll walk you to her truck. We can meet back up at Eddie's."

"Sounds like a plan Stan."

They walked out of the club and Kate didn't miss Kisa's soft observation to Manola, "She already sounds like Gecko."

.:.

Seth was pulling on the clean black t-shirt as he heard Kate's voice, smile and all, "I'm just saying." He had been looking for his Patriots shirt; he hadn't seen that one in a while, but it had to be somewhere. He made his way out into the hallway to figure what those two were up to.

"You're just saying?" His brother questioned.

"Just sayin' what?" Seth snapped because he wasn't an idiot. He knew Eddie had gotten him out of the house for a reason and knowing Kate, the reason was his stupid birthday, which he didn't want to celebrate.

"Nothing; but..." Kate had zero poker-face, ZERO, and Richie was full on smirking.

 _What the fuck were these guys up to?_

"It's your birthday!" She squealed

"Yeah, and I'm sure these two mentioned that I don't celebrate my birthday. I fucking hate my birthday."

"They did. But I wanted to do something nice for you, so they helped me anyway."

"Neither of you can tell her no."

Richie and Eddie simply shrugged in synch.

He sighed, "All right, bring it on. What are you gonna do to me?"

"It's a surprise."

"It's a surpri…Oh, I like this even better. You see the expression on my face? See how much I like surprises on top of it being my birthday? Kate, I really don't like..."

"You'll like it, but it's a secret and you're going to have to trust me. It'll be worth it."

"Okay."

"Do you get car sick?" Kate questioned.

"No…Why?" Seth was now assessing his avenues for escape, because: _why? Why was car sickness a concern?_

"I need to know because I am going to blindfold you."

 _Blindfold him? Hell no._ He arched his eyebrow, "Um, I'm really not into that."

Kate threw her hands up over her head in what he guessed was exasperation, "Oh my god! Really, Seth!? You think…ugh. First of all that is not something I would...oh my god and secondly even if I was...not in front of them!" She motioned at Richie and Eddie. "Really?! Sex? That's where your mind goes? Why is _that_ first place your mind goes?"

"Because there are only two reasons I know to blindfold someone and that's to beat the shit out of them or it's a sex thing. And I can't see you randomly beating me when I haven't done anything lately. So that leads me to the second conclusion, which is also out of character for you, but..." He glared at Richie and Eddie, who were both snickering. "Either of you want to help me out here?"

"Naw, you got your foot in your mouth all by yourself. I'm sure you can _try_ and talk yourself out this corner." Eddie squeezed Kate's shoulder as he walked by her, "Let him off easy, Angel, it is his birthday."

"It's just a surprise; I just I want to keep it a secret. I really think you'll like it."

Against every warning bell going off in his head, he conceded with a heavy sigh, "Alright, I guess, but…"

"No buts! We're going." Kate practically skipped to the door.

He followed Kate out to Manola's truck and he climbed into the passenger seat because he wasn't going to be able to drive fucking blindfolded. _That was why Kisa had texted him randomly about looking at Manola's breaks. Everyone was in on this fucking game. He hated his birthday._ He just wanted to have a quiet drink at home _._

Richie handed him a scarf with a sideways smile. "Have fun."

"Get fucked."

Kate climbed into the driver's seat, "Huh?"

"Nothing, Princess. Let's get this show on the road. What's with the truck anyway?"

"It's just part of the surprise. Now blindfold."

"Right, the blindfold…" He scowled, "Kate, I really don't like things like this, can't I just close my eyes?"

"It'll be fine, trust me." Kate slid over in the seat and secured the blindfold over his eyes.

"Happy?" He grumbled.

"Yup." Kate started up the truck and he felt them pull out of the driveway and onto the road.

He was completely uncomfortable with this whole thing, but he submitted. He submitted because she had been looking at him with that overly happy face. If this had been anyone else he wouldn't have agreed, but he sort of trusted her... Hell even with her he was a little nervous. Situations like this did not end up going well for him. But this was Kate, Kate who prior to this point hadn't done anything to him that he hadn't provoked, so it was probably fine. He was probably safe.

He just really hated his birthday and he couldn't imagine anything that he would enjoy that would require a truck and a blindfold. He just wanted to relax and have a drink and forget. Too many bad memories; too many things he didn't want to think about. He'd managed to throw a few good parties for Richie, but Geckos and birthdays just didn't go together very well.

"So how far are we going?"

"About ten-ish miles."

 _Ten-ish miles; blindfolded and all for a surprise on his birthday…great._ He tried and failed to show enthusiasm "Oh boy."

"I asked you if you got car sick." She reminded him.

"I don't get car sick, there's just a lot of places we can go in ten-ish miles."

"Are you trying to figure out where we're going?"

"Yes." He snapped because damn-it he wanted to know.

"Stop! It's a surprise; you're supposed to be surprised."

"I don't like surprises."

She reached over and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "I promise you're going to like it. Well, I'm reasonable sure, well more like 99% sure, because I asked Richie and Eddie… but I'm sure you're going to like it. So just relax and enjoy the ride." She tuned the radio to the classic rock station.

"No pop torture for me today?"

"It's your birthday; your day so you get things that you like."

"You coulda just made me that French toast that you made for Richie; I liked that." He grumbled.

"I could have, but I wanted to do something extra nice for you."

"Why?" He didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but the question flew out before he could stop it.

"Oh!" She made this frustrated little sound that made him think of Rachel Weise in The Mummy. "Does everything have to be insidious? Do you always have to make the assumption that everyone's trying to get one over on you and that that's why they're being nice."

"Yes, because that's what happens. And not that I think that of you, it's just the way shit goes."

"You need to get a better outlook. It's okay to be cautious, but you have to stop thinking that everything is just a bad thing waiting to happen."

"Yeah, alright."

The road got rougher and he winced as his head knocked against the window.

"Sorry; dirt road."

"It's fine." He braced his hand on the top of the truck's cab. He didn't get car sick, but it was really discombobulating to be bouncing around in a truck while blindfolded. He didn't like being out of control; didn't like that he didn't know what her plan was.

The truck slowed all the way down, he could hear familiar music as a chipper voice call out, "Welcome…"

"Shh." Kate shushed whoever was talking and offered. "Here's the ticket I printed from the website."

"Thank you. You can pull down in that first section to the right."

"Thanks."

The truck was moving again, they were bouncing along the uneven ground. Where the hell had she taken him? He couldn't think of anything that this could be; anywhere they could be. The truck slowed again and then reversed slowly. He braced his hand against the door as they lurched to a stop.

"Sorry." She apologized again turning off the truck. "Just stay in the cab for a second."

"Can you get down okay?"

Kate huffed, "I'm not that big! Also, rude."

"I wasn't..."

She closed the door with a slam. It wasn't one of those I'm-gonna-run-you-over-with-this-car slams, but it wasn't exactly a happy slam either. There were differences in the way a woman could slam a door, he'd heard plenty of doors slamming during his marriage to Vanessa, and that was not a happy slam. He was grinding his teeth because he was blindfolded and he just pissed her off; this was gonna end badly. His door opened and he felt Kate touch his elbow.

"Okay let's go."

She gripped his hands and led him beside the bed of the truck. "You okay walking backwards?"

"I'm fine. You can stop protecting me from the very dangerous ground; I am fully capable of walking." She dropped the tailgate. "Okay one hand on the tailgate."

He complied wordlessly, hoping that the blindfold torture was about to end.

"Okay, you can pull off the blindfold." He gratefully granted her request and he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the late afternoon sun. He was staring at…a drive-in movie screen? "Surprise!" Kate's voice was damn near musical.

"Did you bring me to a drive-in?"

"Yeah! Well it's a pop-up drive-in, and there's a modern twist you listen to the movie through an app on your phone, but don't worry my phone is charged to 97%. I found out about this place last month and it just so happens that the double feature tonight is Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark and then Temple of Doom, which I know you like, so I thought this would be a perfect way to celebrate your birthday."

"I…"

"Wait there's more! Here help me roll the truck cover back."

He helped her roll the cover back and snapped it into place. He didn't say anything because he was still trying to process this whole mess. "Is this your mattress?"

"Yup. Richie and I wrestled it into the truck. Well, he did the lifting part; I just helped him balance it. There's a bunch of pillows so we can be comfy and a blanket for after the sun goes down and I get cold. And the cooler bag is behind the seat, I made us a sort of picnic."

"You made us a…"

"I did! There's a sweet-tea in the bag, which I am dying for, and fresh watermelon chunks. Can you grab it? I know it's your birthday and I shouldn't be barking you around, but I'm super hungry. Oh and at some point, you're going to have to buy me ice cream even though it's your birthday, 'cause little Gecko always wants ice cream."

He'd never heard her ramble like this before, she was hyperly-happy. He started laughing, "Are you kiddin' me right now?"

"No? I thought this would be fun."

He rubbed the back of his neck. _Fuck; this was a phenomenal idea._

"Do you not like?" Her face fell.

"No! I mean, yes, I like it. Shit, this is great. Thank you, Kate."

"You are so welcome." Her face lit back up with joy, before admitting. "I'm really hungry."

"Got it." He went and grabbed the cooler bag from behind the seat of the truck and came back to find Kate struggling in vain to push herself up onto the tailgate. He set the bag down and sauntered up to Kate. "Need a hand up?"

Kate looked up at him and sighed frustrated, "I'm only like an inch too short but my belly makes everything so awkward."

"Hips okay?" He questioned.

"Huh?"

"Easiest way for me to get you up there is to lift you up by your hips. Is that gonna be okay for your and all your stuff?" He motioned to her stomach.

"It's a baby, not a bomb." Kate deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes, "Arms over my shoulders so you don't get all unbalanced." She complied and he got further into her space, lifting her up by her hips and setting her up on the tailgate. He made sure she was balanced, holding her moment longer than he probably should have. He stepped back and grabbed the cooler bag. "Gonna be okay sitting like that?"

"For a bit."

He handed her the bag and easily swung himself up on the tailgate next to her. "So what's for dinner?"

She unzipped the bag and took out the bottle of sweet-tea taking a long drink, before pulling out the plastic containers filled with food. "We're gonna have to share the dishes, I hope that's okay."

"No big thing." He took the plastic coke bottle from Kate, chuckling at the duct covering the label with its Sharpie message: SETH ONLY, in Richie's handwriting.

"Richie prepped that; I had nothing to do with it" Kate fished through the bag until she found the two sets of silverware.

"I know." He smirked as he explained. "It's an old trick we used to use when we'd go fishing. You dump about half the coke out and freeze it, then you dump cheap whiskey and you've got a portable Jack 'n' Coke." He rolled his wrist a few times; swirling the bottle's contents before taking a drink, "Except that is _not_ cheap whiskey."

"Richie took forever picking it out for you. Doesn't all whiskey taste the same?"

"Not if you know what you're doing. And this is damn good sipping whiskey. Almost wish he hadn't mixed it. This has got to be Stillhouse's Red Hot and it ain't cheap."

"I think your brother wanted you to have something that you'd enjoy." She popped a piece of watermelon into her mouth. "Why would you want your alcohol to be hot? Doesn't it already burn?"

"Yeah like angels pissing on my heart." He chuckled, "It's a good heat. I've always been a fan of cinnamon and whiskey combos."

Kate choked on her bite, coughing as she covered her mouth.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She managed weakly, cheeks flushed from her losing her breath. "Seed; I'm good." She gave him a thumbs-up.

He popped the lid off one of the containers to find hamburger buns.

"Those are sloppy-joes; Eddie said you really liked those. There are napkins in the bag too."

He was stunned and he shouldn't have been given Kate's personality, but it still caught off guard. Sloppy-joes were actually one of his favorite foods. He learned how to make them from a can for him and Richie when they were little and bonus they could eat them outside, away from Ray. He realized Kate was still talking and he'd zoned out, _damn it_. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, can I have one? I wasn't kidding about being hungry. I almost ate one when you were in the shower." She looked sheepish.

"You're making some part of that kid right now, so that would make anyone hungry." He handed her one of the buns and she bit into it with a happy smile. He started eating his own and fuck if it wasn't as incredible as that French toast she'd made the other night. "Where the hell'd you learn to cook like this?" He asked through a full mouth before he could stop himself.

Kate finished chewing her bite and wiped off her face with a napkin. "My momma, my gram, and about 30 ladies that attend my Father's church. We had a lot of potlucks, you pick up things. Here you've got to try my homemade mac and cheese." She offered him another one of the containers. He set the sloppy-joe down on his knee, accepting the offered fork from her and taking a bite of the cheese and noodles.

"I didn't even know you could home-make mac 'n' cheese."

Her eyebrow arched, "I didn't make the noodles or anything, but yeah, there are better versions of mac and cheese than a blue box."

"Hey watch it; those blue boxes and hot dogs kept me and Richie from starving when we were young." He took another bite from the container, "But this is a lot fucking better."

"Thank you." She blushed.

They ate the remainder of what Kate packed for their dinner as he told her some behind the scenes facts about the movies because he knew a lot of Indiana Jones trivia. He sipped on the whiskey combination in the bottle but decided that when he went to get her ice cream, he'd pick himself up a Coke. This buzz was fine, but he didn't want to get drunk. He wanted to have a clear head in case she got tired and he needed to drive them back.

"When's the movie start?"

Kate looked at her phone, "About forty-five minutes. I need to pee."

"Okay…" He trailed off, as he realized why she announced it; she needed help down. "Right, short-midget legs."

"I'm not a midget." She swatted his arm. "You be nice."

They packed up the containers, except for one that she hung onto, placing it on top of the bag, before zipping it closed. "Don't let me forget, I need to get that back out for you."

He nodded and pulled her close again so he could sweep her off the tailgate and put her back on the ground. "Why don't we walk up there together? I can grab your ice cream and you can pee."

"Sure." She put the bag back in the cab as he closed the tailgate.

They started walking towards the concessions. "I'm surprised Manola let Richie borrow her truck, she's pretty damn picky about that thing."

"She didn't seem to have a problem with it when we picked it up. She and Kisa seem like a cute couple."

"You met Kisa?" Seth was confused, had Kisa and Manola dropped off the truck at Eddie's? Because the only other explanation was that Richie had…

"Y…"

"Wait picked up the truck?! Did that dumbass take you to the Twister?" Seth stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Um…yes, but to be fair to Richie it was closed, so it was just Kisa and Manola and a girl, who was trying to get a job."

"That's a shitty neighborhood; he shouldn't have taken you there at all." He growled and started walking again, needing to move.

"Please, don't get mad at him. He kept me with him the whole time, I was perfectly safe."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's just not a place I'd ever want you to be; it can get dangerous."

"Richie wouldn't let me get hurt." Kate argued, apparently concerned that he might actually kill Richie over this nonsense. "He's even gonna try to quit smoking before the baby's born."

"Oh hell no, I'm not going through that again. We're gonna change the locks on the house."

Kate shook her head, "He can't be that bad."

"He is. You know how much he talks when he gets super into something and he's trying to get you excited about it?" Seth scoffed, "Take that, times it by ten, and then throw in cat on crack. Because when he doesn't smoke, he eats more sugar and it makes him jittery on top of the withdrawal. It's miserable."

"We'll get him the patches those work for a lot of people. Besides, I think it's really sweet that he wants to quit because of the baby."

Seth groaned, because the last time Richie tried to quit, him and Eddie had considered sending him to Mexico for the week. The only reason they hadn't was that they were too worried about him ending up in a Mexican prison. "I'll grab your ice cream. You want anything particular?"

"Surprise me." Kate winked and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Famous last words." He muttered under his breath. He bought a bottle of Coke and an ice cream sandwich thing, hopefully, she'd like that. He checked his phone and he had a couple of missed texts from Richie.

 **RG: Let me know what you thought of your 'coke'**  
 **RG: Happy Birthday Brother.**  
 **RG: Don't have too much fun ;)**

 **SG: Duck off**

 **RG: Hahaha. Autocorrect censorship**

 **SG: FUCK off.**

He might have typed something else, but he heard Kate's voice and she sounded tense. "I'm not here alone and I don't want any company." Her posture was stiff, shoulders set as a taller college-age kid leaned down into her space.

His first instinct was to walk over and snap a quick, 'what the fuck do you think you doing?' or punch the kid in the face, but he really didn't want to spend another one of his birthdays in jail. He could play this a little more Grant and a little less De Niro. He strode up behind Kate, catching her far elbow and pulling her back against his chest making her gasp. He handed her the ice cream but kept his eyes glued on the kid staring him down as he spoke in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone to Kate, "There's your ice cream. Who's your friend, Princess?"

"He's not my friend; he was trying to hit on me."

"Oh is that right?" He narrowed his eyes at the kid.

"Hey, sorry, man, I didn't know. I'm gone." He backed away and practically ran back to his group of friends.

Seth chuckled despite the circumstance, and stepped away from Kate taking a drink from his Coke, "You okay?"

"Yeah, but seriously, who hits on a pregnant girl?"

"Pretty is pretty." He shrugged but stopped as he noticed her confused look. "What? You look nice. This all new stuff right? You finally start using that card I gave you?"

"Yes, but it wasn't a lot of money." She smoothed the purple button-up shirt and stepped in line with him as they started back to the truck. "I got it at a resale shop. She sold all the clothes that I turned in and sold me a lot of twenty-two maternity pieces for my store credit and a hundred dollars. It's all pretty nice stuff too. I mean this top is cute and all, but these jeans are super comfy and there were two pairs." She was beaming and there even a little more spring in her step.

She stayed close to him as they made their way back. She grabbed one of the containers from the cab as he dropped the tailgate for them. He smirked as he helped her back up into the bed of the truck.

"What's so funny?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Oh nothin', Princess," He leaned against the tailgate then glanced back at the field filling up with cars. "I'm just wondering how many times I'm gonna have to help you down to pee tonight."

"Don't be a brat." She stuck her tongue out at him and turned away as she opened the container. She was fussing with the package the ice cream sandwich came in and she was definitely trying to keep him from seeing whatever she was doing.

"I don't know if I can take any more surprises tonight. Law of averages says that one of them is bound to be bad."

"You sound like Riche."

"Well, we are brothers, picked up a thing or two together along the way."

"Oh I forgot the forks, can you grab them out of the bag?" Kate asked, still turned away from him.

Seth went back to the cab of the truck, and while grabbing the forks he found a small wrapped box with his name written on it. He walked back with the forks and box and hoisted himself up into the truck next to Kate. "What's this?" He held the box out to her.

"Um… a birthday present?" She looked sheepish, "It's not really anything special; I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday."

"Somehow you didn't think cooking my favorite foods and bringing me to a drive-in to see one of my favorite flicks didn't count as nice?" He glanced down and noticed that Kate had pulled apart the ice cream sandwich, putting the ice cream into the container with what looked like apple pie. _Of fucking course, they told her that he liked apple pie. He was gonna beat the shit out of both of them for letting her do all of this crap._ "Why? This whole thing is nice, but I don't think I deserve _this_ nice."

"Why not? Seth, you drove me home to see my family and you've been nothing but supportive since my fainting spell. You're even going with me to the baby class tomorrow. Plus, I don't need a reason to be nice. It's your birthday and you should have a nice birthday." She set her chin and snatched a fork from him. "Now I don't have any candles, but I can sing you Happy Birthday if you want."

"You start singing and I'm gonna walk home." He threatened but took a forkful of the apple pie and ice cream from the dish she was still holding. "Fair warning I'm not big on sweet shit, but…" he took a bite and damn if wasn't more like a cinnamon apple something…it had bite to it. "Damn. That's really good. This another one of your Gram's rated R recipes?"

"Sin-City Cider Pie."

He laughed out loud, "You should write a book on those recipes, you'd make a fortune."

"Or I could do a YouTube channel: pregnant virgin cooks explicit recipes." She took a bite of the desert.

He choked on his swig of coke, "You name the channel that and no one would be tuning in to see you cooking food."

She groaned. "Don't be a perv."

"You clearly started us down this path." He defended, still chuckling. He glanced at his phone, noting the time. "Movie's gonna start soon. You wanna get better settled?"

"I probably should." She used the wall of the truck bed to help her maneuver herself back to where all the pillows were. She started arranging the pillows and shook out a blanket.

He had a much easier time getting comfortable putting a pillow between his back and the cab of the truck. He stretched out and sighed contentedly as Kate continued to fuss with the pillows until she reclined back for a moment about a foot from him looking satisfied with her work. He took a few more bites of the pie and ice cream as Kate starting fussing with her phone.

"Open your present." She insisted kicking off her flip-flops and folding a pillow to prop her feet up on.

This was ridiculous the only thing that he did for her birthday was buy her a stupid cupcake and she'd gone all out for him. He pulled the paper away from the box to reveal the simple black wallet. He actually needed a new one, his had seen better days.

"I just noticed when you gave me the credit card that yours looked a little worn." Kate was explaining her purchase as he noticed his initials imprinted in the corner and when he opened it there was a photograph tucked in one of the slots. When he tugged at it, Kate noticed and yelped, "Wait, stop! I thought I took that out."

"See there's always a trap." He said smugly.

Kate rolled her eyes and held out her hand for the wallet. She slipped out, what looked like an ultrasound picture. "Sorry, I forgot I used this to measure the slots. I'll just..."

"Not a big thing, you could leave it in there. Might remind me not to be such an asshole." He shrugged, before adding a sincerely, "Thanks for the wallet."

Kate smiled, slipping the picture back into it and handing it back. The field was getting louder as more people started settling in to watch the movie. Most folks were setting up folding chairs or blankets; their set-up in the back of the truck was a lot nicer of an idea. _But a lot of fucking trouble she went to…_

"I'm worried it might be too hard to hear. Are you okay with ear buds? We'd have to share."

"I know most of the movie by heart."

"You are not, not listening to it. It's your birthday. If anyone is going without sound it's gonna be me."

"No need to be dramatic. Just sit closer and we'll share. Geeze I know when to call a truce."

Kate moved all the pillows closer to him and resituated herself, handing him one ear bud. The familiar opening started and he lost himself in the cinematography for a while, although he couldn't help but add a little commentary here and there in a hushed tone.

The movie was a little more than halfway over when he heard her yawn. "You okay?"

"Mhmm. Just a long day, getting everything around and ready." She pulled the blanket up closer to her chest.

"You cold?"

"Just a little chilly."

"Come 'ere." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she curled up against his chest, seemingly more concerned with getting warm than actually watching the movie. He got lost in the movie again because he loved it and knew it inside and out. Kate shifted a few times as she got comfortable. He looked down at her to make sure she was okay and she did her little puppy yawn. She'd do this little, tiny puppy-yawn thing when she was exhausted. There was this inhumanly cute sound that she'd make when she couldn't keep her eyes opened and she yawned. _It was fucking adorable._ She laid her arm across his stomach and cuddled up to him and instinctively he tightened his grip on her. _This was not a good idea, even if it was just to keep her warm._

She was completely dead to the world in about five minutes, even snoring just a bit. As much as he was watching the movie, his mind was wandering as he tried to think of the last time that he had a good birthday. He'd had a decent birthday or two after Eddie took him and Richie in and they'd gone to Vegas on his twenty-first, which had been a riot until he'd gotten thrown in the drunk-tank. He'd had a few crap birthdays in prison, with the icing on the cake being the year he got served his divorce papers.

But this… all this trouble that she went through for him. Who the fuck did that? To plan this out, to get Richie to help, to get the truck, to make food, to even fucking buy him a present, to go through all of that trouble…for him? She was really a sweet girl. Too sweet for him, not something he deserved.

The credits rolled for the first movie and the second one started, he figured they'd leave about halfway through it so he could avoid the traffic. He let her sleep against him, the muscles in her stomach twitching every once and awhile. He hoped that wasn't anything bad. He was watching her sleep the steady rise and fall of her chest and the soft smile that graced her lips while she nuzzled his chest with her nose. He closed his own eyes and leaned back, letting himself relax for just a moment before he realized that he might actually fall asleep. He shouldn't do that with the chill that was creeping into the air.

"Hey." He whispered, pulling the ear bud out of her ear and when she didn't stir he traced his finger down her cheek to her chin. "Come on, Princess, rise and shine."

"Huh?" She lifted her head slowly, but they were so close that her nose brushed his cheek as she tried to look at him.

He pulled his face away sharply, _whoa that was close_. Kate didn't seem to notice, burying her face back into his chest and hugging him tighter. "You're so warm and I'm so comfy. We can just sleep outside here. It's fine."

"No, no. It's too cold; I don't want you getting sick. Come on." He needed her to be a little awake to get her down out of the truck bed.

"But you smell good and no one will notice if we stay." She argued voice still sleep laden.

"I'm pretty sure someone would notice us." He poked her hip, making her squirm and whimper unhappily, "And you told me I smelled gross yesterday. You gotta make up your mind."

"Baby makes up my mind."

"Oh okay." He tickled her inside of her elbow. "Come on, you've only gotta be awake for a minute or two."

"Stop." She grumbled. "I'll move."

He helped her down from the truck bed and she promptly decided that she had to pee again. After they got back to the truck he helped her into the passenger seat and buckled her in. "Wait." She blinked at up him and they were nose to nose again, breathing the same charged air. "Are you okay to drive?"

"I stopped drinking a while ago. I'm good, I promise."

"Okay." Kate leaned back against the seat and instantly dozed back off.

Seth shook his head and shut her door. He snapped the truck cover back down and started the drive home. He remembered about halfway back that it was Kate's mattress in the back of the truck, so he'd lost his bed for the night. Well, there was the crappy thing that had been bound to happen, but all things considered one night on the couch, not so bad. He glanced at Kate out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't keep the smile off his face because damn this had been a good birthday and she was the reason.

He immediately clenched his fist, he could not be thinking like this. He needed to keep his head clear, remember that he was there to support Kate not to… She wasn't… He didn't need to think about this right now. He was just gonna get her into bed and then get some sleep.

He was dreading that baby class tomorrow. It was going to be a mix of people that all wanted kids and that was gonna be awkward for him. It wasn't going to help that Kate was most likely going to be the youngest person in the class and their age gap was going to be on display for everyone to fucking judge. Kate's doctor wanted her to attend this specific class, but she wasn't going to be as far along as the other moms and that was gonna put them front and center too.

He pulled in the driveway and the house was dark. He unlocked the front door, and then went back for Kate. He opened her door and she made a concerned sound as he leaned over to unbuckled her seatbelt, "It's okay. We're home. Come on arms around my neck." She complied and he lifted her out of the seat kicking the door closed behind him. He got her in the house and into his room, her breath warm on his exposed skin. Hopefully, she'd just stay asleep.

He laid her down and disentangled himself, Kate instantly cuddling into his pillow. She sighed and he thought he was in the clear, but she stirred and sat partially back up, "I'm in your bed." Her eyes were barely open.

"Just get some sleep."

"I can't take your bed it's your birthday." Her argument was immediately followed up by her puppy-yawn.

"It's fine I'm gonna crash on the couch."

"No."

"No?" He questioned arching his eyebrow. There weren't a lot of options for him other than the couch.

"You don't like the couch and you love your bed. You can just sleep here. We'll just share." She muttered and laid back down.

"While I appreciate the offer, Princess, that is a terrible idea." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. It was an impulse and he froze immediately. _What the fuck did I just do?!_ His eyes darted to Kate expecting to see some kind of reaction from the girl: confusion at his sudden affection, her giant green-eyes blinking at him with an unreadable expression, or worse her looking at him like they… but she was already asleep again.

Good; good, she'd slept through his moment of insanity. _Terrible idea. Not mine. Baby sort of mine, but her…she's not; can't be._ He covered her up with the blanket and after putting away the leftovers from their picnic, he took a long drink from his "SETH ONLY" Coke and crashed on the couch. He knew she needed someone better than him, but he couldn't help the smile that crossed his features as he thought about how nice it was to be around someone that was…she was just nice to be around.

.:.

Kate sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Oh god, I have to pee._ She looked around and realized that she wasn't in her room, she was in Seth's. She instantly felt guilty; she must have fallen asleep at the movie. She didn't even remember getting back. He gave up his bed for her; he was probably sleeping on the couch. She opened the door to the bathroom, grateful for there was a door that connected to Seth's room and that she didn't have to go out into the hallway. She looked at her reflection as she washed her hands and grimaced. Her hair was tangled mess and her makeup was smeared from sleeping in it all night. She washed her face and ran a brush through her hair, although she'd definitely need a shower before they went to the baby class. She noticed that Seth had left her purse next to the bed and plugged in her phone, which was surprising because he never seemed to remember to charge his own.

She glanced at her missed messages and groaned as she opened the thread from Jess.

 **JG: So… how's the bday for bby-daddy going? (7:30)**  
 **JG: Mattress in a truck bed? Maybe give a real bday present ;) (7:31)**  
 **JG: Kate… its no fun when you don't answer :( (7:43)**  
 **JG: I made Scott pull up this movie on Amazon – what's with the snakes? Uck (7:56)**  
 **JG: Harrison ford was HOTT back in the day. D$mn (8:03)**  
 **JG: Srsly tho I'd hit that. Speaking of… (8:10)**  
 **JG: You must be real busy & hopefully w/more than a movie ;) ;) (8:15)**  
 **JG: Txt me tomorrow. I want the dets! (9:10)**

 **KF: You ARE ridiculous. (8:45)**  
 **KF: It went well. He liked everything I planned & his gift. (8:46)**

 **JG: Were you his gift? (8:46)**

 **KF: I got him a new wallet… also STOP! (8:47)**

 **KF: He wanted to keep the ultrasound pic that I put in it... (8:48)**  
 **KF: I'm not sure what to think (8:49)**  
 **KF: I know he cares but it's confusing (8:50)**

 **JG: The only thing confusing here is why you aren't in his bed 24/7 (8:50)**  
 **JG: Jk jk. Don't kill me (8:50)**  
 **JG: Kate – it means he cares. Just roll with it (8:52)**  
 **JG: Class starting. Txt me how ur baby class goes. Luv U! :* (8:53)**

 **KG: Love u 2 (8:55)**

Kate smoothed out her top, it looked slept in, but not horrible. She left the bathroom and was going to head into the kitchen, but something caught her eye in the living room. Seth was still sleeping in the living room all sprawled out on the couch. She bit down on her lower lip and stepped a little closer to look at him. Eddie joked with her once that until 5AM, a change in the breeze would wake Seth up, but after 5AM, he could sleep through a train being driven through the house. There was something about seeing him with the extra scruff and his hair all messed up that made her heart flutter. Oh, who was she kidding, he was attractive there was no denying that. He shifted in his sleep grunting as he tried to get comfortable.

She caught herself staring at his lips and wondering absently minded if he did taste like cinnamon and whiskey. _Dear Baby, we've already had the chat about you giving me warm fuzzies about Seth. I'm going to be spending a lot of time with him today, so if you could ease up on the romantic feelings I would appreciate it._ Kate shook her head and made her way to the kitchen as Eddie came in from the backyard.

"Well good morning, Sunshine. You up for some breakfast? I'm sure that baby's hungry." Eddie helped her up onto the stool at the kitchen island.

Kate let him help her and watched him put the kettle on the stove. "You're as bad as Seth."

"What about my nephew now?" He arched his eyebrow at her.

"Nothing." Kate looked away to hide the blush that crept into her cheeks, "just that the lot of you are definitely 'make-a-fuss' kind of people."

"Sure." Eddie scoffed as he started chopping up vegetables on the cutting board.

"I can help." Kate offered.

Eddie shook his head, "You stay right there. I think I can manage an omelet, although I may never be able to eat mac 'n' cheese from a box ever again thanks to you."

"Sorry, not sorry?" She held up her hands in surrender. "Thank you for letting me know that Seth liked apple pie; he really seemed to like the drive-in idea too."

"I knew he would. Those boys always liked Indiana Jones. When they were kids Seth even made a whip, which was all well and good until he accidentally hit Richie and broke his glasses."

"Why do I have a feeling that, Richie's glasses getting broken was a pretty common thing?" Kate could only imagine those two as kids rough-housing.

Eddie had his back to Kate as he cracked eggs into the frying pan, "Not as common as you think. Ray had some harsh consequences when things like…" He trailed off and they were both quiet for a spell. The kettle whistled for Kate's tea and he silently grabbed a cup, tossing a tea bag into it before adding the water.

Kate touched Eddie's hand as he set the cup in front of her, "Eddie, it's okay. They're both okay."

"Yeah." He patted Kate's hand and went back to cooking. "It's just not the way they should have grown up."

"I think they got pretty lucky to have you take them in."

He flashed Kate a genuine smile, "I certainly tried my best with 'em. What sounds good in this omelet?"

"Um… cheese, olives, peppers, mushrooms, radishes, spinach, oh and I can put mustard on it once it's cooked."

Eddie scrunched up his nose, "Well that sounds like I'll make this first one for just you."

"None of that is weird, except maybe the mustard, but it sounds good." Kate defended. "I think little Gecko is just determined to gross everyone out with food combos before this pregnancy is over with."

He chuckled and added her requested ingredients to the eggs. "Oh it's not that bad, I'm just giving you a hard time. When's that class of yours start?"

"Not until one."

"Seth going to work and meeting you there?" Eddie glanced at the clock.

Kate sipped her tea and rubbed her grumbling stomach. Kate couldn't believe how good the eggs smelled, _thank you pregnancy brain for making me constantly starving_. "No, he shifted his schedule to take Sunday and Monday off this week so we could go to the class together."

"That so?" Eddie dished the breakfast onto a plate and handed it to Kate with the mustard from the fridge. "He seems to be treating you better."

"He never really treated me badly, Eddie, he just kept me at a distance because he didn't know what to do. And I know that deep down he really doesn't want to be a father and that's gonna have to be okay. But I know he's got my back and he's gonna be here for me." She cut up her eggs.

Eddie had already started another omelet and finished adding in the vegetables before facing Kate again. "He better have your back, that baby's family and so are you."

"Thanks, Eddie. I think Seth's just afraid of being like his parents. I mean from what I've gathered it doesn't sound like their father was a very nice guy and Richie mentioned that their mom just left one day. Maybe…"

Eddie sighed heavily, "There are things that Seth and Richie don't remember about their mother, things about why she left. She really did love them." He cleared his throat and pulled down a cup to grab himself some coffee.

"Were you close to their mother?" Kate questioned and Eddie cursed as he spilled the coffee on his hand. "Oh gosh, Eddie." Kate hopped down from the stool and turned on the cold water motioning him to come over to the sink. He put his hand under the water wincing as the water hit his bright red skin, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go wake up Sleeping Beauty, I'll finish up breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"Skit." He pointed her towards the living room but gave her a wink. "Let me nurse my own wounds in peace, Angel."

"Just this once." Kate admonished and paced back to the living room.

Seth had barely moved, but his lips were parted as he mumbled in his sleep. Kate hated to wake him, he looked so peaceful. She crouched down and brushed her hand over his cheek. His brown eyes shot open at the contact and he inhaled sharply.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She felt like a kid that had gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"S'okay." He rubbed his hands over his face and into his hair, effectively making it the kind of tousled mess that Kate itched to run her hands through. "Time is it?" His voice was graveled from sleep as he sat up.

"A bit after nine." She pushed herself back up but lost her balance. She thought she was going to land on her butt, but Seth gripped her forearm and tugged her to him. She ended up sort of half on him and half on the couch. "Whoa, that was close."

"Mhmm." He agreed, clearly still only partially awake, and helped her shift over to sit next to him on the couch. "Ya alright?" He yawned.

Kate managed to nod, but her heart was beating fast from the near fall and it felt like the muscles in her stomach were twitching.

"You sure you're alright?" Seth sounded a little more conscious as he pointed her to her stomach that was touching him, because of their close proximity. "You were having muscle spasms like that last night too. You're not in pain are you?"

Kate pressed her hands against her stomach, "No, it's just twitching…" She trailed off and realized that she could only feel those little twitches, those little flutters, on one side of her stomach. _Dear ba, oh hi, hello… oh, there you are. Hello, my little love._ She tried to speak but couldn't quite get the words out.

"Kate?" Seth questioned her and before she could stop herself she snatched his hand and pressed it to her belly. _Boundaries be damned, he was gonna be a part of this moment_. "What are…oh fuck."

 _Eloquent as always, Seth,_ was all she could think, but she realized that he hadn't pulled his hand away, in fact, he kept his hand on her stomach his interlaid with hers.

"Shit is that…"

"Yeah." Kate wiped her tears away from her face with her free hand. "You felt that last night?" He nodded, his hand was so warm even through her shirt and the fluttering seemed to intensify. "I guess little Gecko wanted to say hi to you first."

"Well, that's rude, considering you're the one lugging 'im around." Seth pulled his hand away from her stomach and got up from the couch. He offered the same hand to Kate to help her up.

She rose to her feet and Seth leaned in whispering in her ear, "You know he didn't hear a word of that, right? You want to go make his morning?" Seth was grinning, she didn't know if she's ever seen him look that happy. "Fair warning, though, he'll probably hug you for an entire ten minutes."

Kate was fought to keep the blush out of her cheeks and lost. Seth certainly hadn't been lying about making Eddie's morning. She put Eddie's hand to her belly to feel the baby kicking and found out, univocally, that there was no grandfather that had ever been prouder than Grandpa Eddie.

.:.

To say that Seth looked nervous in the driver's seat was an understatement. He kept shifting in his seat, adjusting the radio, messing with the thermostat, and Kate couldn't take it anymore when he started to roll the window down. "Okay, I know you're worked-up about going to this class, but could you take a breath or something? You're making me nervous and I was perfectly calm before we got into the car."

"I'm not nervous."

Kate huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "You haven't been still for more than fifteen seconds since we left Eddie's." Seth adjusted his seatbelt over his shoulder, "See that. You're all twitchy."

"I'm not twitchy. You're imagining things."

Kate rubbed her temples, "I don't want to fight, please. Dr. Block got us into this class as a favor. She told me the teacher is one of the best midwives in all of Houston and delivered hundreds of babies before switching to teaching these classes. I'm probably gonna be the youngest mom there and eveyone's going to be staring at me. If you'd rather not go…"

"No. I made you a deal: what you say and when you say. I'm gonna make good on it. I'm just not too keen about being surrounded by a bunch of crazy parents-to-be and a hippie teacher." Seth sighed and squeezed her hand quickly before returning it to the wheel. "Not trying to be an ass. Sorry."

"It's fine." Kate fiddled with her phone. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Take you to get ice cream instead of diving headfirst into crazy town? Done." Seth smirked at her and Kate rolled her eyes. He might not be too _keen_ on being around parents-to-be, but he already seemed to have the dad jokes down.

"No fair using ice cream against me. I just want to come up with the story about the baby. I don't want a bunch of strangers giving me pity eyes."

"I guess if you put your little silver ring on your other hand, then we could say we're engaged." He shrugged.

"What?! God no!" Kate yelped.

"Sorry the idea is so offensive." Seth took a drink of his coffee.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean it like that all, you're fine…I mean it would be fine…if that were what we were…I mean not that we are…and we aren't gonna…"

"You want me to save you from your baby brain or let you keep going?"

"Thank you." Kate shifted to look out her window. "If we do something like that, they'll ask where we met and are we excited about the baby and things like that… I can barely lie, so the less I have to say to the better."

"Hmmm… one-night stand?"

"That's kinda what I was thinking; it would explain our awkwardness around each other and your lack of enthusiasm about the baby."

"I guarantee there are going to be some married guys in there that aren't too excited about having a kid, so that's not gonna be as weird as you think." He turned the dial on the radio, "So where did we meet? My life's pretty limited to Eddie's, the shop, some random bar I drink at, and me helpin' Richie out at the Twister. Which that's no good 'cause you've too much girl-next-door in your face to be a dancer."

"Thank you?" Kate supposed that was a compliment, somehow? "Maybe you fixed my car since you work at a garage?"

"Alcohol is normally involved in a one-night stand, a lot of alcohol."

"Maybe I charmed you with my feminine wiles."

Seth pulled into the parking lot, "Yeah, because it would be _you_ pulling the first move on me."

"Well you brag a lot about this _Gecko_ charm, but I have yet to see any proof of it." Kate let herself out of the car and stretched her arms over her head. She was pushing his buttons and she really shouldn't be. She heard his door slam closed and she winced, _oh great now he's mad at…_ Wherever that thought was going it was gone in a flash of movement, as Seth pressed into her space wedging her between his body and the car. He kept one hand firmly on her hip and traced his fingers over her forehead, before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

He leaned down and whispered, breath tickling her ear, "Princess, you couldn't handle me being _charming_."

 _Oh god…_ Her knees were weak, she was completely flushed. She was probably sweating between Seth's overheated hand on her hip, his breath tickling her skin, and the Texas heat. "I have to pee." She murmured trying not to lean into him or think about that hand...

"Hang on now, this performance has to be Tony worthy."

He was still so close to her, his hard body pressed against her soft round one. _Was it possible to die from overactive hormones?_

He lifted her chin with a single finger curled beneath it, his brown eyes searching her face for a moment. "Try this: your car broke down in the rain, I came to the rescue, you were grateful, and we had a great night." His voice was a low gravel that was making her even warmer, but that smirk teasing across his lips made her want to either punch him or kiss him and she couldn't decide which sounded more appealing at the moment.

"Sounds like you're describing the plot of a porno. I think we'll go the copious amounts of alcohol, the root of all bad decisions." She placed her hand on his chest to push him back, but he held onto it for moment teasing glint still in his eyes.

"Now what would a preacher's daughter know about pornos?"

A middle aged man in a tie-dyed shirt passed by them, "Save it for the class love-birds."

Seth rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Fuckin' stoners."

"Could you let me move now? I really do need to pee."

"Lead the way, Princess. Let's get this over with."

Kate took a deep breath before walking in the class and assessed the situation in the class: I'm the youngest mother, Seth's not the oldest father, I'm the least pregnant, our age gap has already been noticed by two the two blondes with the giant diamond rings, and even what looks like a surrogate for a gay couple is high-key judging me. _Maybe we can take an online version of this class? Like Skype or something?_ She looked at Seth, "I'll be right back."

"Is this the part where you tell me to mind my manners?"

Kate shot him a look and he held up his hands. She walked into the bathroom and banged her head against the stall door. _Dear baby, what has your mother gotten herself into?_ She finished washing her hands and walked back out into the main area to find Seth talking to a poised woman with serious brown eyes.

"That's Kate." He pointed to her and Kate instinctively held out her hand.

The older woman shook Kate's hand, "It's so nice to meet you and Seth."

"I can't thank you enough for letting us into the class. Dr. Block said that you have the best class, but you were already booked." Kate was trying to think of something else to say when she noticed the confusion on the woman's face.

"Oh, this isn't my class; I only run the first half of the class. He'll take over after the break." She pointed an empty space in the between one of the blondes and the gay couple. "You two can settle in right over there."

"I thought a midwife ran this thing?" Seth questioned as they made their way to the open space.

"I guess midwife is a title? I've never heard of a man running a baby class. Dr. Block just said that one of Houston's most famous midwives in Texas ran the class and that they'd never lost a baby. You know now that I think about it, I thought it was weird that her email didn't have any pronouns or a name. But I've been so distracted lately that I was just glad not to have to find the class myself."

They introduced themselves to the couples they'd be sitting between and it didn't surprise Kate too much that Seth seemed to be more content to keep to himself them to try and make friends. Personally, she was more at ease with the gay couple and their surrogate then she was with the blonde and her husband in the four-figure suit on the other side. She couldn't decide if it was the way the blonde was eyeing here or eyeing Seth that bothered her more. Seth helped her sit down before flopping down next to her and complaining, "Is there a reason all the pregnant women are staring at me? I thought I looked less criminal today than normal."

Kate glanced around the class and Seth wasn't imagining things, he was being stared at. _Oh great after that moment at the car this was going to feed right into his ego_. "It's hormones; don't let it go to your head."

He chuckled low as he leaned a little closer to her, "If it's hormones…"

"Stop." She hissed. She did not need this; she did not need his smug attitude or his…He squeezed her shoulder and leaned against her his breath hot on her ear again. _What on earth was he doing?!_

"Just do me a favor, don't leave me alone here."

Whatever tension she was feeling from being this close to him was broken and she let out a loud laugh, instantly covering her mouth to muffle the sound. She turned her head so she could whisper back, "Are you seriously scared being here?"

"Scared is a strong word. Creeped out, definitely, and I'm pretty sure the guy in the corner just called the cops." He countered.

Kate squeezed his hand that was still resting on her shoulder. _Seriously did the man have lava running through his veins instead of blood._ "It'll be okay. I'll protect you from all the creepy parent people."

"Har, Har."

"Welcome future mothers, fathers, and supportive partners. My name is Ximena Vasconcelos and I'll be leading the first half of the class. During this first hour, we're going to talk about birth plans in a _non-judgmental_ manner, breathing techniques for vaginal labor, practical advice for getting your body ready for labor, and some basic anti-fatigue and anti-swelling techniques." The woman uncapped a sharpie and started drawing on the flip-chart placed on an easel.

Kate pulled a notebook and pen out of her bag.

"Are you seriously taking notes?" Seth questioned.

"I really don't want to be unprepared for labor, plus nursing student," She pointed at herself, "so doubly good for me to have this information."

Kate stupidly believed that if she started taking notes, she could think of this class purely as academic and not as the profoundly awkward situation that it was. Ximena was good at giving practical advice about how to train the pelvis to open better during labor by doing certain exercises and movements: leaning over desks, walking, squatting, and even a hula-hoop motion. Kate decided that she needed to start on these like yesterday because the idea of twenty hours in labor was terrifying. Seth kept shifting behind her and Kate could feel how uncomfortable he was, but damn-it she really just needed him to relax, she was keyed-up enough all on her own. She was about to say something when Ximena flipped to a blank page.

"Now let's talk about the position of the baby during labor and why for some women it's incredibly painful and for some women, it's not that bad. It all comes to the nerves right here in the lower part of the abdomen and into the back. Sometimes those nerves are highly sensitive and sometimes they aren't and that is something that no one can control. So understand that if you decide to use drugs or painkillers during labor, that it's alright and it doesn't reflect badly on you at all." She paused and flipped the page on her flip chart.

"The uterus is your baby's home and it is a truly miraculous organ. One of the best ways to make the uterus run well and do its job well is to make sure that you have enough oxytocin in your system. Now you create that by fostering a calm and quiet environment. So, partners it is your job to ensure that these future mothers are given a peaceful space, which means they aren't on their phones with their mothers or bosses being stressed out. Your voice and your touch can facilitate these calm and happy feelings, so love on her and let her feel your warmth and the depth of your care."

"We'll have to record one of your dad's sermons for you to listen to or somethin'." Seth muttered behind her.

"Oh yeah, I so want my father's voice in my ear when I'm half naked and someone's hands are up my…um… stuff." Kate growled just as quietly as to not disturb the other parents. Seth coughed and suddenly found the opposite wall very fascinating.

"Now the cervix will get softer and more pliable as your pregnancy progresses and that's a good thing. As you get to term you want your cervix as pliable as possible. Now in other countries woman walk a lot, they squat, and they don't spend as much time in chairs as we do here. Women in those countries tend not to go past forty weeks of pregnancy and they often have easier, less painful labors. Because we sit so much in chairs, we often take that pressure off of the cervix so it doesn't adjust the way it needs to."

"I'm never sitting again," Kate mumbled half to Seth and half to herself. "Never sitting in another chair." She continued to scratch her notes.

"Now the last big thing that is great for the last trimester prep for labor is sex."

Kate choked on her own spit and her pen left a glaring line across the page.

One of the two fathers-to-be sitting next to her and Seth barked out an uncomfortable laugh, "Oh now that's one that we're not going to be able to help Erica with."

Seth shifted back away from her a bit and cleared his throat.

"You could always find her someone." Ximena's teasing smile made the class break out in laughter. "Your situation is a bit unique, so I think we can let you two off the hook for that. But if it is possible in your situation sex in the last trimester is one of the best things you can do to prep for labor, as long as you've cleared it with your doctor. Now if you don't feel like having sex or it's uncomfortable, please don't force yourself, but if you can it's a good idea. Let me explain why…"

"Dear Christ it's like I'm back in middle school watching my gym teacher dress a banana with a condom." Seth growled.

Kate was trying to take notes, but she kept forgetting how to spell words. _Why?!_ If she blushed anymore her face would probably catch on fire. _Dear baby, um… if your ears are formed at all, please cover them._

"…the mechanics that will make your cervix more favorable for labor and that includes mechanical and hormonal stimulation. Regularly having sex creates movement in the cervix and that movement tends to make it softer. Now the second way that sex helps soften the cervix is that when there is semen present in the cervix there is a hormone known as, prostaglandins, which helps stimulate contractions."

The side door opened and closed and Kate watched a young Hispanic couple walk in, the woman obviously more pregnant than she was. Were they just late? Seth's eyes followed the couple as they walked to the back of the room and up to the bulletin board.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked quietly.

Seth was still staring at the couple, "Gun on his hip."

"Well, this is Texas…" Kate offered, her eyes following his line of sight, "maybe he's just a cop?"

"Not exactly comforting for me as an ex-con."

Ximena clapped her hands together to get the class' attention. "Okay we're going to take a twenty- minute break then we're going to get into massage techniques. We're going to cover how to take pressure off the cervix to help with labor pains and some back and shoulder massages. Also, partners, mom's feet will be swollen, so we're also going to focus on specific techniques to make her feet feel better and help with that swelling."

The guy in the suit next to them scoffed.

"Ha, ha. We'll pass on that one, her feet stink."

"Hey, you knocked her up. Be a fucking man and take care of her." Seth barked.

"Seth, don't." Kate hissed; the flush she'd just gotten out of her cheek was back with a vengeance. She really didn't want to alienate people in this class, but at the same time, it had made her heart do a little flip.

"He shouldn't be a dick then." Seth grumbled.

"Maybe he just forgot to take his anti-prick pills this morning." The older man that they had noticed in the parking lot was walking behind the couples and nodded at Seth before regarding the other man, "Is that what happened, Wallstreet? You forget your anti-prick pills?"

The blonde in the suit sputtered for an answer but seemed to struggle coming up with his words.

"Do me a favor, Wallstreet, take one during the break. I don't need any amateur hour lines being tossed around. Birth is war and you've got to be ready for that. This isn't about your world, this is about one girl, your girl, and how you're gonna be there in the trenches with her. Look at the lovebirds here," He motioned right at Kate and Seth, "these two have it down. Now everyone relax for a few. I'll be taking over when we resume."

Kate blinked up Seth, "Does he seem like the kind of guy who runs a birth class?"

"Kate, he looks like the kind of guy who sells pot, in fact, I'm pretty sure I can smell it on him."

"Well, that's encouraging." Kate started to get up, and Seth grabbed her elbows and helped her settle on her feet. "I'm sorry, I have to run to the bathroom. I promise I won't leave you alone too long."

"I'll hold you to that."

Kate went into the bathroom and two of the other mothers decidedly ignored her, turning up their noses as they walked out. She sighed and splashed some water on her face.

"Here." The Hispanic woman that had walked in a little earlier held out of a piece of paper towel for Kate.

"Thanks."

"They're just jealous because you look so much better in your yoga pants then they do and your man acts like a man." She smirked, her brown eyes glittering with laughter. "Just a couple of spoiled brats. I'm Margaret Gonzalez."

"Kate Fuller." Kate smiled and shook her hand, before motioning to the other woman's belly. "How far along are you? Are you in the class?" Kate really hoped so, because she instantly liked this no nonsense woman.

"I'm 25 weeks along, and I'm not here for the class. This is my second and I've already got the breathing and breaking my husband's fingers act down pact. I'm just here to advertise." She dug a business card out of her bag and handed it to Kate, "I'm a photographer and on that note, who's taking your maternity and newborn pictures?"

"Oh…" Kate looked down at the card and bit her lip. She hadn't even thought about it. That certainly wasn't going to something that she was going to be able to do. She didn't have money for that and even if she did… it would just be her. "That's not something that we can really afford."

"I get it." Margaret's smiled was soft and understanding. "But save up for newborn pictures. You'll regret not having those. They get big so quick." She pulled out her phone and showed Kate a picture of a toddler with messy curls and a happy smile. "That's my Billy."

"Awe. She's adorable." Kate gushed. "She looks like you."

Margaret shook her head, "More like her daddy, but that's just typical. You carry them around for nine/ten months and then they look like daddy."

Kate let out a little laugh. "I can see you in her."

"You're too sweet. You're what 15 weeks along?"

"17 weeks."

"Good for you." Margaret tapped her card that was still in Kate's hand. "Text me if you've got baby questions. The third best thing about being pregnant is all the unsolicited advice that you're going to get, from everyone. I'll help you cut through the BS."

Kate resisted the urge to hug Margaret, just barely. The other woman's calm and honest demeanor made Kate feel less anxious about the nine million things that were constantly running through her head about being pregnant. "I'm assuming the best thing about being pregnant is the baby, but what's the second?"

"Oh sweetie, that's easy, it's the sex and with your man, I'm sure you know all about that." Margaret gave her a wink and Kate blushed all over again. "That's what I thought. I mean even hormones aside, he's got this whole bad boy thing going, it's very nice."

Kate started washing her hands, _wait didn't I already do this?_ She rubbed her temples and let out a long breath. "I'm just nervous about everything…all the changes."

"That's normal. Just remember three things when it comes to your body: water, BioOil, and olive oil."

Kate cocked her head to the side, "Okay water for hydration and BioOil to help with the stretch marks, but why olive oil?"

Margaret chuckled, "Okay this falls under the unsolicited and potentially unwanted advice, but let me explain it as nicely as I can. My sister has three kids and when she had her first she ended up with fifteen stitches."

"Oh God!" Kate gripped the counter of the sink.

"Exactly. So when she gets pregnant the second time, she does all this research and the same thing keeps coming up: olive oil. She used it religiously and the second baby only two stitches and then third, I don't think she had to have any. I used it and I didn't have to have any with Billy, thank the lord."

"So do you just take a tablespoon and drink it or do you cook it into things?"

Margaret threw her head back and laughed out loud, "Oh no sweetie, you rub it on your…" Margaret pointed below her belly.

"What?!" Kate squeaked.

"Not inside or anything, just the outside…"

"Wait; wait! Isn't that weird?" Kate covered her face with her hands, "I don't want to smell like a salad. Not that, I mean…"

"It's not so bad, Kate. I promise." Margaret laughed, "I do it last thing I do before I go to bed and first thing in the morning. Trust me you want that skin as soft as possible. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's okay. It's been the theme of my life lately." Kate grumbled and glanced at her phone. "I should get back before Seth runs out of the door to hide from the parent people."

"Here I'll make you a deal." Margaret touched Kate's shoulder. "I got pregnant a really funny way, so I'll bet you a maternity photo session that my 'how I got pregnant' story is better than yours and you'll get a free laugh out of it."

"If my story is better; you'll really do a session for free?"

"Yeah, but fair warning, mine's pretty hilarious and unbelievable."

"I will so take that bet."

"I've never seen anyone so confident. Your story must be pretty good."

"You have no idea. It all started with me going to get birth control pills…"

.:.

"Explain to me again how you won free baby pictures?"

"Maternity pictures and it was the easiest bet I've ever won, not that I normally bet on things but you know what I mean. Margaret bet me that her 'how I got pregnant' story was better than mine."

Seth barked out a laugh, "Well that does explain it." He held the door for her as they walked back into Eddie's.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap; I'm kinda sleepy. Are you still going to work?"

"Naw, no real point with how late it is. Think I'll work on your car for a bit, see if I can figure out why it keeps randomly not starting."

"That would be nice, thank you and thank you for going to the class with me as crazy as it was."

"Not a thing. Go rest."

Seth walked out to the garage and attempted to start Kate's car getting only a clicking sound in response. "Starter maybe?" He muttered to himself as he walked over to get the battery tester to see if that was the problem before he started taking the thing apart. The nice thing about Eddie was that he couldn't resist buying new tools, so if you needed it there was good chance it was already in this garage. He was grateful that he still had to fix Kate's car it would let him clear his head because after that nuthouse he'd been a part of today, he needed to unwind.

.:.

 _He helped Kate settle back down onto the mat where they sitting before, noting that 'Wallstreet' had opted to move a few spaces away from them and good, 'cause he didn't need that asshole or his wife starting down their noses at him or Kate. She had come out of the bathroom giggling with Ranger's wife… let him reiterate that the guy that he had walked over to talk to, to figure out why he'd brought a gun to a baby class was a fucking Texas Ranger. Seth's first instinct had been to vacate the premises as fast as possible, but despite being a cop, Freddie Gonzalez seemed like the most normal person there so he kept talking to him. Freddie was waiting for his wife, who was pregnant with their second kid and was dropping off flyers for her photography business. He joked with Seth to make sure he threw some kind of party for Kate and baby if nothing else to get the free diapers because that shit was expensive. That was something he'd need to figure out with Kate. Maybe that was a good idea and Eddie would love the excuse to barbeque for a crowd._

 _All of this was running through his head on fast forward as he crashed down next to Kate and the teacher stood in the middle of this circle of expectant parents. "So what was so funny?" He asked Kate quietly as she unzipped her hoodie and set it off to the side after folding it._

" _I'll tell you later. You'll get a kick out of it." She smiled at him over her shoulder, "Margaret is super nice, she's gonna help me with mommy questions."_

" _Good." He nodded, although the thought of her being friends with a Texas Ranger's wife was setting off all kinds of warning bells in his head. In another life that Ranger might have been chasing him and Richie after a job, so even if Freddie seemed like a stand-up guy, forgive him if Ranger White-Hat gave him pause for concern._

 _The teacher cleared his throat, "My name is Burt Ilhicamina, in case you were not aware, which depending on your Ob. they may have been limited about the details they have you about me. If you have heard the rumors about me, about how I am known as one of the greatest midwives in all of Texas and how I've delivered over a thousand healthy babies, know that while that all shit is true, it doesn't matter. The only thing that should matter to you is your healthy baby and that's the way it should be. Now my lovely Meena has gone through some of the techniques that will make labor easier for your queen, and rest assured if she's giving birth to your child then she is your queen. We're going to go through some massaging techniques and I want to see skin on skin, none of this over the clothes shit. With the exception of you two," He pointed at the two men and their surrogate, "you all had at least one intimate encounter with your lady, so no junior high crap."_

" _What on earth is happening?" Kate hissed. "This guy is crazy."_

" _Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's the general that dies in the war movie that starts the final act. I'd say something, but I'm afraid he'll make me do a hundred pushups or something." There was no way this guy's elevator went to the top floor._

" _Now let's start with the basics, which is hands and feet. You gonna be able to handle that, Wallstreet?" Most everyone in the class laughed, before Burt continued, "Now turn and face your partners, we'll start with hands. Be nice and even with the pressure, this isn't a show of strength, be gentle."_

 _Seth and Kate shifted it was as awkward he was worried about it being. Kate was sitting as far away from him as possible between his legs, but closer to his feet than the rest of him. "Everything okay?"_

" _I don't want you to be uncomfortable. You don't have to…"_

 _He rolled his eyes and pulled her towards him by her hips. Her green eyes were wide and she gasped in surprise. He caught her elbow with one hand and started to rub down her forearm with the other. "If I didn't want to touch you, then I wouldn't. I was listening, knew this was gonna be a part of it." He got to her tiny little hand and rolled her wrist listening to the tiny little cracking sounds it made before he moved onto her fingers. His fingers brushed over her ring and Kate sighed softly. "See I'm not so bad with my hands, huh?"_

" _It feels nice, thanks." Kate tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, as he switched to her other hand. "You really don't have to touch my feet. I was in the garden before we left, they're pretty dirty."_

" _I think I'll take my chances, otherwise Captain Crazy and Wallstreet will probably raise hell."_

" _Well, you did called attention to yourself."_

 _Seth might have annoyed at the comment, but he could read her expression and as much as she was little embarrassed, she was little impressed. Had no one ever knocked an asshole off his high horse in front of her before? Then again with her upbringing, if it had happened, it wouldn't have been done in the same way off-color way that he had. He'd already lost his suit jacket and he unbuttoned his cuffs so he could roll up his sleeves. "Let's see 'em."_

 _Kate shook her head and offered him one of her feet, "Sorry about the dirt."_

" _You do remember that you threw up on my shoes the day we met, right?" He pressed his thumbs into her calf started working the stiff muscles down. "You always this tense?"_

" _I think it's the water retention." Kate bit the inside of her cheek. "Oh goodness."_

 _He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction to his palm on her instep. He'd never gotten any complaints about his massaging techniques before, but then again those moments were usually him trying to get something else. This with Kate was…well it was just to help her. Make sure she felt good, supported and all that shit. He switched to her other foot, not missing the soft sound that escaped Kate's lips or the fact that her eyes had drifted closed. He set her foot down and tapped her knee to get her attention. "I'm gonna wash my hands."_

 _She nodded and he pushed himself back up onto his feet. He scrubbed the dirt off his hands shaking his head. What the fuck was he doing here? He wanted to be there for Kate, but was this going too far? Was him being this hands on giving her the wrong idea? He'd already lost control once kissing her last night, but if he was being honest with himself…He liked touching her, he liked the feel of her soft skin under his palms, he liked the floral scent that seemed to cling to him after she rested against him, he liked the way she made him feel, and just liked… NO! He punched the sink, cringing at the sting that rang through his knuckles. Kate wasn't for him, she was too good, and he wasn't gonna ruin her like the fucking bastard that he was. His world had already done enough damage to hers. God if you fucking give two shits about people who buy into you, could you please make sure that Kate and her… our kid is on the winning side of the coin? Kate and that kid deserve it after everything they've been through up until now. He dried off his hands and reminded himself not to scowl._

 _He paced out of the bathroom and found Burt knelt down next to Kate smiling at her. "There's the fella of yours. You keep him in line, eh?"_

 _Seth relaxed back on the mat with Kate, "Everything okay?"_

" _Yeah." Her cheeks were burnt-red as she explained. "He was just checking on me and complimenting our togetherness. He said we seem to be a great team."_

" _Well, we aren't a bad team." He didn't know what else to say to that._

 _Burt cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him. "Now I want you to think about the last time you lifted too much or carried something for too long. Do you remember the pitch in your shoulders? That stiffness you couldn't wait to be rid of? And how good it felt to finally set whatever it was down? Your lady doesn't get to do that, so you best believe those shoulders of hers are sore and you better do something about it. If the mothers would turn away from their partners and partners position yourself behind them."_

 _Kate spun herself around and stretched out her legs, reclining back until her back was against his chest. "Oh wait, I think I'm too close."_

" _You're fine." He assured her watching the gooseflesh dance over her skin as he gathered her hair and moved it out of the way. She really was too close, dangerously close to be more accurate, but it was for this class and support thing. So he thought: what the hell, might as well roll with it._

" _I should have brought a hair tie." She complained. "I don't want it to get in your way."_

" _It's fine." He started kneading the top of her shoulder, slipping his fingers under the straps of her tank-top. She shifted as his fingers moved, letting out a soft sound of approval. This was probably going to get awkward, he hadn't been with a woman in a long time and her little sounds were not helping his situation. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing, but she making damn difficult. Her hair slipped back over her shoulder and he swept it back away, leaning against her. Her breath hitched as he pressed his thumbs into the taut muscle at the base of her neck. "You alright?"_

" _Mhmm." She nodded lazily, head lulling in his direction. She gazed up at him, eyes half-lidded in this sort of relaxed state, content, happy, and…_

 _He should move. He could smell the body spray she'd spritzed herself with before they left the house and the tea she'd sipped on in the car. Logically he should move away from her, get some space between them, but he didn't want to. "You fallin' asleep on me?" He teased, but it came out a low graveled tone._

" _No, I just…" She lifted her head and their noses brushed. They both froze and blinked at each other for a moment. "Seth…"_

 _Oh fuck. He was gonna do a stupid fucking thing…_

" _Now that is proper_ _oxytocin development, see the lovebirds have this down. But son, don't let her fall asleep when the baby's born, no one will ever believe that story."_

 _Burt's voice interrupted Seth's train of thought and he almost scrambled away from Kate, realizing what he'd almost done. But she was practically on his lap and she probably would have fallen backwards; he didn't want that. So he pulled his hands away from her body and found a spot on the wall to stare at for a moment before glancing down at her._

 _Kate was blushing again, there had to be a quota on that right? Physically, there really had to be limits on how much a person could actually blush. She was looking away from him and he cleared his throat,_

" _Didn't mean to startle you. You okay?"_

" _No, um… I mean, um yeah, I'm fine; just really relaxed." She was chewing on her lower lip, looking anything but relaxed._

" _Lastly we're going to focus on the lower back and trust me if you don't pay attention to anything else… Wallstreet, seriously is the phone glued to your hand, boy?" Burt shook his head and continued, "Now the pressure should be even and slow, but not too much pressure let's treat the ladies like ladies, please."_

 _Seth shifted behind her not sure if he wanted to risk touching her again. "Listen…"_

" _It's fine, you don't need to…"_

" _What's wrong? You knocked her up, be a man and take care of her." Wallstreet sneered at Seth from across and the room, which was now so quiet you could have heard a pin drop._

 _Seth clenched his fists, but Kate covered his hands with hers stroking the skin between his thumb and his fingers in a circular motion with her thumbs. He stared down at her and she held his gaze. "He's not worth it. You take great care of me." He stayed tense, still considering marching over there and giving that asshole a reason to take advantage of his premium dental plan. "Seth, don't leave me, please."_

 _He snorted and wiped his hands on the mat. "Don't be so dramatic. It's not like you're the one that's twitchy about the parent people."_

 _Kate snorted, but let out a soft moan as he slid his hands under her tank-top and onto her lower back._

 _He could have played dumb about that sound she just made, but he knew for a fact that he was good at this. He splayed his hands over her back to cover as much skin as possible, warming her flesh, getting the blood flowing before mimicking the motion that Burt had recommended. He was a little concerned that the calluses on his fingers would be too rough on her, but then Kate practically purred in response. Yup; he was just gonna need to sit here for a minute and 'compose' himself after this stupid lesson._

" _Glad he's doin' a good job, Little Lady, but you think you could keep the audio PG?" Burt snickered._

" _Burt." Ximena snipped from the other side of the room, her brown eyes flashing in warning. "Look to your mouth, it's getting away from you again."_

" _Sorry about that." He tipped his head to Kate, "The best woman is the one that can keep you in line, don't ya think?" He winked at Seth and moved away from them to help one of the other couples._

" _I need to pee."_

.:.

"Whatcha up to?"

Smack. Richie's voice startled Seth so completely that he crashed his skull into the undercarriage of Kate's car. "Fucking fuck" He exclaimed, clapping his hand on his forehead. "You fucking dick." He slid himself out from under Kate's car.

"I just asked you a question. I didn't realize that you were napping under there; must be your age catching up with you." Richie smirked but offered his hand to Seth to help him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Seth grabbed a rag and wiped the grease off his hands. "I still can't figure out what the hell is wrong with this piece of junk."

"It's a Dodge and it's probably the computer, so you might as well take it out back and shoot it." Richie pointed his finger at the car, "Bang."

Seth shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket. _Fuck it was after six, he must have actually fallen asleep under there._

"Earth to, Seth." Richie waved his hand in front of Seth's face. "You in there? I asked you how the class was."

"Weirdest place I've ever been."

Richie's arched an eyebrow and opened the door for them, "Weirder than that strip joint in Reno, with the girl with one arm?

Seth shook his head, "So much weirder. Some old dude ran the class, looked like a reject from a Romero movie."

"But are you going back?" Richie questioned, lighting a cigarette after making sure he was downwind of Seth.

"I don't know." Seth looked into the kitchen and smiled as he noticed Kate and Eddie in the kitchen, no doubt finishing dinner.

Richie chuckled, "You think it was good for Kate?"

"Yeah. She made a friend, which is good. I was thinking we could throw her a party or somthin' like that for the kid." Seth shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Those are called Baby Showers, Seth. Typically they involved lots of women, awkward games, and lots of focus on baby stuff." Richie flicked the ash from his cigarette, "What did they do in this class pass out spiked Kool Aid?"

"Oh fuck off." Seth snarled.

"There's the brother I know and love. You've been smiling so much, that I was concerned we were dealing with an Invasion of the Body Snatchers type situation."

Seth flipped Richie off, then explained, "I was thinking a barbeque or something. You know invite some of the idiots we know, make 'em bring diapers. The Ranger said that shit ain't cheap."

"The girls from the club are pretty generous with each other and if it's a boy he can brag about having strippers at his…" Richie trailed off and grabbed Seth's arm since he was trying to escape into the house. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up Ranger?!"

Seth shoved off Richie and ducked in the house, finding Eddie alone in the kitchen.

Richie scrambled in behind him, "As in a non-rent-a-cop Ranger? As in a Texas Ranger; Ranger?"

"Wait what's going on now?" Eddie looked up from the stove. "What about a Ranger? I thought you were done with jobs."

"I am." Seth growled. "Kate made a friend at the class and the chick's husband was the only normal one there."

"Expect the part where he's a Texas Ranger." Eddie folded his arms over his chest, "And we're us."

"He didn't seem so bad." Seth grumbled.

"That's it, it's official he's lost it." Richie cleaned his glasses on his shirt.

"Lost what?" Kate questioned as she walked back into the room.

"They are concerned with your choice of friends given our, um, colorful past." Seth explained.

Kate cocked her head to the side and joked, "Don't be such worry-warts. We'll just hide anything illegal that you guys still have hanging around."

"Sounds fair." Seth looked at Richie, "Enjoy the basement."

"Rude." Richie didn't look impressed.

"Seth." Kate put her hands on her hips, before trying to restore some calm. "It'll be fine. Don't worry, so much. I mean a party would be fun, but I don't want you guys going to any trouble."

"Do you even know what fun is?" Richie poked Seth in the ribs.

Seth rolled his eyes, "It'll be a good excuse to barbeque."

"I can get behind that." Eddie nodded.

Kate beamed, "Really? Oh my gosh, thank you! I'll text Jess, see if she wants to help. Seth, can I borrow you for a second? I need to get something down from my closet."

"Lead the way, Princess."

Eddie smacked Richie on the back of the shoulder, "I'm concerned they may have given him spiked Kool aid at that class."

"That's what I said. He seems oddly happy after attending a baby class, I wonder what they teach at those things." Richie poured himself a glass of water. "Which reminds me, pay up." He held out his hand to Eddie.

"Pay up for what? He was on board with the baby shit by the end of the month. He agreed to go to that class in April." Eddie regarded Richie as his nephew pulled his notebook from his pocket.

"Oh but he actually went in May. He could have backed out and now he's practically planning her a baby shower, I mean a barbecue. I am sorry to take that money from you, but it's May, so pay up."

"What's the count at?" Eddie took a sip from his coffee cup.

Richie flipped the notebook opened, "Kate twenty-five and Seth seven."

"Huh." Eddie nodded to himself, "End of June; double or nothing."

"I'm listening."

"She's abandoned that nursery for his room."

Kate's laughter rang out from down the hallway with Seth's echoing behind it.

"Eddie, I'll take that bet. He's not gonna make 'til the end of the week."

"We'll just have to see."


	7. Chapter 6: Love is not self-seeking

Dear Baby Gecko,  
I know you're growing, but making me this hungry all time is just silly, also we can't live on chicken nuggets and ice cream; we just can't. Oh, I love your Aunt Jess too, she really is the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Now as far as these 3AM wake-up calls, this is getting us into all kinds of craziness. I'm so glad we're having a day to celebrate you, look how loved you are, even Seth…Maybe this is a love story? Oh hey you, no more marshmallow fluff moments – my heart's in my chest already.  
I love you already. – Kate Fuller

Kid, stop making your mom so nuts and I'll keep you supplied with chicken nuggets. – SG

* * *

Kate's loving the fact that Little Gecko's moving, in fact when she's not doing homework or some variety of homemaking, everyone's sure her hands are glued to her belly. It's the beginning of June and Eddie and the Geckos are throwing a barbeque for her, surely having ex-criminals, strippers, Kate's best friend, her brother, and a Texas Ranger with his family all together in the backyard won't create any problems. Seth and Kate also have a couple of heart to hearts, um… maybe ya'll could give them a little privacy? Speaking of privacy…

* * *

Notes: THANK YOU! my amazing, sweet, kind, wonderful, and overwhelming Lovelies. You guys the outpouring of love that I have gotten from this story is unlike I've ever experienced. The reviews, the notes, and just everything it's so much and I'm eternally gratefully. We're at the half mark of the piece - and Kate's about halfway through her pregnancy, the writer may have planned it that way. ;)

Also, Seth is back to swearing up a blue-streak... Come on man, you really don't need to be a walking FCC fine

I've been back and forth about some of the content in this part - especially the last scene. But I'm hoping you really like it. We're gearing up for some of the stuff I know you've been waiting for.

Thank you, Thank you again for all of your support.

Also we are getting into the Mature Rating in this chapter – Fair warning.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Love is not self-seeking; Kate definitely knows how to put others first and Seth…whoa he may have gotten this one figured out**

…

(22 weeks in, Friday)

Fridays were Kate's favorite night of the week: Richie went in late to the Twister, Eddie always shut the shop down on time, Seth normally picked up dinner on the way home, and then they ate dinner, like heathens, Eddie's words, in the living room and watched a movie all together. Kate loved her family and in some ways they were close, but if she was being honest she and Scott spent more time connected to their phones on family nights then they did talking to each other. In this house technology was a tool and not a constant distraction, in fact, she and Richie were the worst about checking their phones and Seth and Eddie were always teasing them about it.

Movies were an almost nightly thing and she learned a lot of about the three men from what movies they picked. Richie liked horror movies, but he hadn't picked any of those lately since a jumpscare in one of them had landed her in Seth's lap. It had been embarrassing enough because the movie hadn't even been actually scary, but then hormones made it even worse. Her heart had leaped in her chest being in Seth's arms, but Seth had just seemed agitated and declared an end to all horror movies. Richie's last couple of picks had been Hitchcock classics and after watching a few Kate could see why the pictures were held in such high regard. Seth liked action films, anything with Steve McQueen, Al Pacino, and westerns. There was also a little theme that she noticed in his choices; Seth seemed to like underdog stories where the guy got the girl in the end. Eddie's picks were always movies that appeared on 'must see' movie lists and Kate had even intended to watch quite a few of them before but had never got around to it. Eddie also had a soft spot for musicals and those were always Kate's favorites. She found one that she thought Eddie would have really liked called "The Girl Can't Help It," but Seth warned her that Eddie hated it. When she asked why, Seth shrugged and said that there was some song in it that always put his uncle in a mood, but he couldn't remember which one it was.

Tonight the movie on deck was Eddie's pick, "Charade" with Audrey Hepburn and Cary Grant, but right now she was finishing her chemistry homework with Richie, feeling like her brain was going to explode. She turned the laptop screen towards him to inspect, "That's got to be right."

Richie's eyes scanned the screen. "Close, but no."

"Ugh." Kate thumped her head on the table. "Balancing an equation shouldn't be this hard. What am I missing?"

"Here look," Richie waited until she looked back at the screen and pointed to the chemical code she'd just moved over. "Don't overthink it. Just look at the line above it and then the one you just typed."

Kate narrowed her eyes looking from one line to the other, "I'm an idiot. I forgot to flip the sign."

"Anyone could have forgotten that." Richie shrugged, "What else do you have left?"

"Nothing; that was the last problem." Kate smiled triumphantly finishing the correction and submitting the assignment. "I'm officially done with homework until Tuesday. I only have to log in for my participation points Sunday or Monday."

"Kate, not that I'm not appreciative of the fresh vegetables or the ones you're canning for later, but I am going to get my kitchen back tonight so I can prep for tomorrow, right?" Eddie came in from the backyard with a bowl full of blueberries. "I also think this is the last few blueberries you're going to get this year."

"Yes, I'm sorry Eddie, I've never canned by myself before. Can you set the berries down in the sink? I want to make muffin batter tonight." Kate closed her laptop and put it back in her room. She stopped to use the bathroom before walking back into the kitchen to survey the damage. "Oh, this is a mess. Those pickles got away from me; the vinegar smell was too much."

"Don't worry, it'll take a half a click for us to get this cleaned up. These all good to move to the kitchen table?" Eddie motioned the jars lining the counter.

Kate nodded, "Just be careful with the peaches. The jars are still hot."

"How'd you get them out of the cooker?" Eddie arched his eyebrow.

"She has jar-thongs, thongs specifically made for pulling up jars. Canning is a weird cult has its own vocab and everything." Richie explained as he helped move the jars away from the counter with Eddie.

"So you were helping I take it." Eddie surmised.

"Helping is a strong word." Kate teased, as she washed the blueberries. "Trust me it will all be worth it when you compare the taste of home canned vs. the store crap you're used to."

"I've never argued the value in being self-sufficient, but I do have to ask…" Richie trailed off as he examined one of the jars, "When are the pickles going to be ready? I'm dying to try those."

"Well the ones I made on Wednesday when the vinegar smell didn't bother me, will be ready tomorrow for sure, but you could try one tonight. There are a few jars in the fridge; I thought they'd be good for the party." Kate shook the excess water from the berries, her stomach growling. _Dear baby, listen I don't know how you're hungry again, we ate two hours ago when we were chopping up the peaches. Seth's bringing home pizza and you're gonna have to like it, because I'm not calling him to ask him to go get us chicken nuggets, again._ She wiped her hands off on a towel and popped a few blueberries in her mouth.

"When's your friend getting here?" Richie pulled one of the pickle jars out of the fridge.

"8:30/9:00ish, Scott had a shift to work at his job back in Bethel and they're riding together, but Scott's staying with one of his buddies here in Houston I guess they're gonna go jam or something."

"It's too bad your father couldn't make it." Eddie commented dumping out her water bath pot out and flipping it upside down to drip dry.

Kate sighed, "He's called three times to apologize, but I understand why he has to stay in Bethel." One of the older parishioners, Mrs. Killings, was very ill; she was a widow with no kids and her father didn't want her to be alone since it was unlikely that she was going to make it through the weekend. She imagined that these were times that her father struggled with his job. She made a mental note to call him tomorrow before the party to tell him that she loved him. She rubbed her hands over her belly, "I still can't get over the fact that you guys threw this together for me and Little Gecko."

"That's what family's for." Eddie shook his head, "I'm just sorry it's gonna be mostly people you don't know and most of them with colorful pasts."

"It'll be just fine. I already had Margaret warn her husband so there aren't any surprises." She looked at Eddie for a long moment then at Richie, noting their 'poker-face' expressions. "Are you two seriously still worried that he's a cop?! Neither of you are criminals anymore, per say."

"He's not a cop, he's a Ranger and there's a huge difference. Those guys think they're god's gift and they are their own special breed of asshole." Eddie grumbled. "Ran from enough of 'em back in my day to know to steer clear."

Kate sighed, "I promise Freddie is really nice. You'll like him even if he is a Ranger."

Richie finally got the lid unscrewed on the pickle jar, "That seal was no joke." He popped one of the pickle slices into his mouth and made a face. "Um… did you put cayenne in these?"

"Yeah, too hot?" Kate cocked her head to the side as Eddie snagged a slice from the jar.

"Those ain't so bad." Eddie mocked before coughing, "Or there's a little kick there at the end."

"Are these one of your Gram's recipes?" Richie asked as the front door opened and Seth walked in, pizzas in hand with a grocery bag hanging from his arm.

 _Saved by Seth Gecko's timing,_ was all Kate could think because she was not telling anyone the name of that particular pickle recipe.

Seth tossed the pizzas on the counter and looked at the kitchen table. "Startin' to look like a Martha Stewart mag in here."

"Har, Har." Kate rolled her eyes, "What's in the bag? I thought we got everything from the store last night."

"We did." Seth pulled out a small container of cookie-dough ice cream and a package of chicken nuggets.

Kate felt her face light up without her permission, chicken nuggets really shouldn't make anyone this happy, ever. She reached out for the containers, but Seth kept his hands on top of both of them.

"Okay Princess, I will give these to you on one condition." He pointed at her, "And that is that you do NOT put the nuggets into the damn ice cream container; deal?"

"Deal." She practically pranced to the freezer to put the ice cream away so she could save it for after dinner. "Are you still mad about that little piece of chicken you found in the chocolate ice cream?"

"Let me think..." Seth brushed by her, "...yes!" His hand grazed the small of her back as he moved by her pulling out a bottle of water for her and a beer for himself. "You feeling alright today?"

"Yeah, I…" Kate started before Eddie made a disgusted sound.

"What the hell did you order on this pizza, Richie? It's covered in lettuce."

Richie leaned over from the other box, which was the meat combo pizza, "I didn't order the pizzas. Kate volunteered…" He trailed off and Kate found all three men looking at her, clearly not amused.

"It's a BLT pizza; it's good." She defended.

"Your ordering privileges have been suspended, Angel." Eddie scoffed as he took the offered paper plate from Seth.

"Everyone's a critic." She grabbed a slice of the BLT pizza and put it on her plate adding a couple of chicken nuggets to it. Again all three men were looking at her, "Listen the cravings are not my fault, so if you don't like it; don't look." She stuck her tongue out, before plodding to the living room to take her spot in the middle of the couch. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out.

 **JG: On the road! 3 So excited to see U! (5:27)**

 **KF: I'm so excited to see YOU! I really need the girl time (5:28)**

 **JG: Whats wrong? Trouble w/baby daddy? (5:28)**

 **KF: We've talkd about that nickname… (5:29)**

 **JG: We did? I don't remember that ;p (5:31)  
JG: I thought you & Seth were getting along? (5:32)**

 **KF: We are. But the class makes it so awkward (5:34)**

 **JG: ? I thought it was all like breathing & diapering baby dolls (5:35)**

 **KF: It is that, but there's other stuff like massage techniques & pre-labor tips (5:36)  
KF: Plus we've got this cover story. Cause I'm NOT telling strangers I'm a knocked-up virgin (5:39)**

"Hey," Seth called out and got Kate's attention.

She leaned against the back of the couch and looked at him, "What's up?"

"We're gonna pull out the grill and smoker for tomorrow before we eat. You good by yourself?" He questioned.

"Seth, I was alone all day canning. I think I can handle eating by myself." She rolled her eyes.

"You didn't lift that pot full of water by yourself, did you? Ain't that too heavy?" He pointed at her water bath pot.

"Stop fussing at me. I know my limits." Kate huffed, before waving him off, "Go help Eddie and Richie. I'll be here, holding down the couch." She picked her phone back up and glanced at the new messages from Jess as Seth went out the back door.

 **JG: Cover story?! You didn't say anything about a cover story (5:39)**  
 **JG: Is it some beautiful, tragic, fanfiction worthy tale about how you met (5:40)**  
 **JG: Please tell me that you said it was a love at first sight (5:40)  
JG: I need some drama in my life – Bethel's so boring without you (5:42)**

 **KF: You are drama (5:45)**

 **JG: I do what I can ;) (5:45)**  
 **JG: Also cover story is? (5:46)  
JG: I'm waiting… (5:48)**

 **KF: …we just said we had a one night stand (5:50)**  
 **KF: That's not the unreasonable (5:55)  
KF: Okay say something (5:57)**

 **JG: LMAO! Sorry couldn't type LOL'ing too hard (5:57)  
JG: Scott's not amused. He didn't find it funny at all. LOL (5:58)**

 **KF: I hate you just a little sometimes (5:59)**

 **JG: No u don't 3 3 :-* (5:59)**  
 **JG: So ur saying you slept with him & u mentioned massages (6:00)**  
 **JG: I didn't miss that ;) (6:00)  
JG: How touchy is he? I need to know (6:01)**

 **KF: For science? (6:02)**

 **JG: LOL. I was totally typing that. (6:02)**

 **KF: I know :p (6:03)**

 **JG: How touchy Kate?! (6:04)**

 **KF: It's so frustrating (6:06)**

 **JG: Frustrating how?! DETAILS! (6:06)**

 **KF: You know how some girls get pregnant from just one chance encounter (6:07)**

 **JG: Encounter? LOL! It's called SEX, Kate (6:08)  
JG: Well...it's not just sex, cause otherwise…srry nvrmind…Continue ;) (6:09)**

 **KF: I'm gonna pretend that wasn't about my brother. Uck. _ (6:10)**  
 **KF:** **Anyway... some girls get pregnant from a one night stand & the man disappears. But me? I got pregnant w/o a man or sex & instead of being Mr. Vanish…he…he… well he's…GRRR. (6:12)**  
 **KF: He can be this moody jackass that hovers over me 24'7 who won't even let me sit down by myself. He asked me if a gallon of milk was too heavy for me to lift. A GALLON OF MILK! _ and when he's not driving me crazy by being overprotective (6:14)**  
 **KF: My frickin' hormones have me going crazy, thinking about... OMG I can't even (6:15)  
KF: I've got whiplash from trying to figure out if I want to punch him or… do something else (6:17)**

 **JG: You need to laid (6:17)**  
 **JG: Like medically. U may die otherwise (6:17)**  
 **JG: Seriously it's a crying shame you didn't do the traditionally way (6:18)  
JG: "traditionally way" LMAO (6:18)**

 **KF: OMG! Jess! (6:19)  
KF: I know he's the baby's (6:19)**

Kate accidentally hit the send button before she could finish what she was going to type, but apparently, Jess had more thoughts she just had to share.

 **JG:** **Exactly. Why haven't u just jumped him yet? (6:19)  
JG: He can't knock you up again. Go for it! GET ON IT/HIM, GIRL! (6:20)**

The patio door opened and Kate jumped scrambling to put her phone back into her pocket. Logically she knew that they couldn't have heard any of that, but her brain was running in circles and her heart was pounding.

"We'll just burn a fire for a bit. I don't have to work tonight. That should get enough smoke into those wood chips." Richard was talking as the three men walked into the house.

"I thought you took tomorrow off?" Seth questioned, as he snatched his beer from the counter.

"I took the weekend off. I needed some space from the atmosphere." He huffed.

Eddie sat down in his armchair with his dinner, as he asked Richie. "Still struggling with the smokes?"

"I'm fine until I'm at the club. I think if I detox for a weekend it'll help." Richie took his place next to Kate.

Seth sat down on the other side of Kate and handed her another bottle of water, but talked over her at his brother. "For what it's worth I think that gum is helping. You ain't been to jittery this time."

Richie shrugged. "If you say so."

Eddie started the movie as she finished her dinner and she debated if she really needed that ice cream right now. She decided that for the moment she was fine and leaned back against the couch propping her feet up on the coffee table, her swollen ankles meant that she could get away with it. They watched the movie in silence for about twenty minutes and then the commentary started from all three of them. Kate's shoulders shook with her concealed laughter when it came to movies these three just could keep anything to themselves. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket a few times, but she wasn't looking at it. It was only going to be Jess giving her more crap about Seth.

"Is that your cellphone?" Seth poked her thigh, "I can feel it vibrating through the couch. You're awful popular tonight."

"It's just Jess." Kate muttered and slipped her phone out so she could put it on silent.

 **JG: As ur friend & on behalf of all horny woman: you need climb him like a tree (6:20)**  
 **JG: Srsly take one for the gender. Girl, ur body will thank you ;) (6:21)**  
 **JG: Have u tested that theory about what he tastes like? (6:30)**  
 **JG: For science, Kate, I need to know for science ;p (6:31)**  
 **JG: I was lookin at the pic I took at Easter & his tat is like sexy as HELL! (6:32)**  
 **JG: Think it's a hot-spot for him? I bet he'd pin u to a wall if u ran ur tongue on it (6:33)  
JG: Also I bet he's hella good with his tongue… if you know what I mean ;) (6:35)**

Kate sputtered closing the app before Seth could read any of that over her shoulder. Her face was burning and she tried to keep from squirming as her heart thumped in her chest. _Thank you, Jess, I so needed all of those thoughts in my head as I'm sitting next to him on the couch!_

"You okay?" Seth pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, "You're all flushed. Feels like you've got a bit of a fever."

"Um, no I'm good, just um... a baby thing." She jumped up from the couch to retreat to the bathroom. "I have to pee."

She could hear Richie commenting, "What did you do?"

"Nothing. You heard her, baby thing." Seth countered as she closed herself in the bathroom.

 **KF: You know I was sitting next to him on the couch, right?! What's wrong with you?! (6:39)  
KF: I'm texting Scott to take away your phone (6:40)**

 **JG: Why aren't you sitting on him? (6:40)  
JG: LMAO – there a few ways you should do that, BTW (6:41)**

 **KF: JESSICA! (6:42)**  
 **KF: I'm begging you, give it a rest (6:43)  
KF: You're going to be here soon, isn't talking like this gonna embarrass you? (6:45)**

 **JG: No shame in my game (6:45)  
JG: I might ask him a few things tho ;) (6:46)**

 **KF: DO NOT _ (6:46)**

 **JG: Yikes. Understood. Grouchy much? (6:47)**

 **KF: Jess – my brain & my body are haywire from the baby hormones (6:49)**  
 **KF: It's so confusing. UGH. (6:51)  
KF: He's so touchy and I know it's not romantic – but again HORMONES (6:53)**

 **JG: This is what I'm saying (6:54)  
JG: I read sex is good for labor prep (6:56)**

 **KF: I'm going to turn off my phone now (6:57)**

 **JG: That's cool (6:57)  
JG: We're here 3 ^_^ 3 ^_^ (6:58)**

She heard a knock on the door and she opened it to find Seth on the other side, "You okay?" His eyebrow was arched, "You've been in there for a minute."

"I'm good. Jess just texted me; she just got here with Scott." Kate put her phone back into her pocket.

"I thought your brother drove a truck." Richie called out.

"He does." Kate answered as she slipped on her shoes.

"Then what's with the white van?" The younger Gecko was looking out the window. The three of them were all naturally mistrusting of change, Kate guessed that probably kept them alive in their prior lives.

"That's the church van." Kate was instantly nervous; had more people tagged along? As she walked out of the house, Jess bailed out of the van, running up to her and hugging her tightly.

"Eee! Oh my god, look at your adorable belly! I've missed you so much!" Jess squealed in Kate's ear as she squeezed her again. "Can I touch? I love your shirt. So cute! You're so cute in it!"

Kate laughed as Jess pressed her hands to her belly without actually waiting for the answer. "You guys are so early."

"I made him take a half a day off." Jess grinned, "I wanted to miss all the traffic. Hello baby, do you have a kick for your Auntie Jess?"

"Little Gecko's not super active right now, give it a couple hours, bit of a night owl." Kate teased as Jess moved so Scott could get to Kate.

"The missing the traffic thing was a giant fail; we hit Houston at five, right in time for f'n' rush hour." Scott opened his arms and hugged Kate. "You look great, Sis."

"Thanks, Scott. What's with the van?"

"You need a hand with anything?" Seth asked Jess.

"No, but we've got plenty for you guys." Jess winked and motioned for Seth to follow her.

"What's she talking about?" Kate put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Well, that's what with the van. Dad kinda put up a donation table at the church and turns out you're kinda popular back home." Scott smiled at her.

"What…"

"Holy Fuck. Kate…" Seth had opened the back doors of the van. "You're gonna want to come look at this."

Kate gave Scott one more long look before moving to Seth's side to look at the back of the van, which was completely full of wrapped presents and boxes of diapers. Tears sprang to her eyes, "This is all from the church? It's too much, I…"

"Good thing we cleaned out part of the garage." Eddie chuckled behind them. "We'll get this stuff inside. Kate, why don't you show your friend the house?"

"I…" Kate started; she should be helping carry some of this, but Jess cut her off.

"She'd love to! Come on." Jess grabbed Kate's arm and snagged her bag from the front of the van as they made their to the house. "Whoa, Martha Stewart much?" Jess paused by the vegetables and fruits lined on the table. "Oh did you make your Gram's Pleasure Pops?"

"If you don't say the name of that recipe, I will remain your friend." Kate threatened, before confirming, "I've got about a dozen jars of pickles, but I still need to deep fry them before the party tomorrow."

"Fried pickles seem like a logical baby barbeque snack." Jess nodded.

Kate laughed, "It's embarrassing how good they sound right now." Kate motioned for Jess to follow her, "Bathroom's there, then Seth's room and then mine. Eddie's is on the other side."

"And Richie's over the garage. I remember." Jess rushed into Kate's room and shrieked in delight. "Oh my god! The baby furniture and the rocking chair..." She hugged Kate again. "It's so perfect."

"I still need to pick a theme so we can paint it to look like an actual nursery." Kate sat down in her rocking chair as Jess examined all the furniture.

"So you can move into Seth's room with him? And into his bed?"

"Stop." Kate groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I forgot you're crazier live."

"You know you love me." Jess opened Kate's closet and started searching through the items.

"I really do." Kate rubbed her hands over her belly. _Dear baby, your crazy aunt Jess is wonderful, but she has zero sense of personal space._ "What are you doing? Nothing in there is going to fit you." Because Jess in her cut-offs and embellished tank-top looked like a model, while Kate looked like…well she looked like she was smuggling a melon under her shirt all the time.

"What are you wearing tomorrow?" Jess was still attacking her closet.

"Probably a pair of leggings and this flowy sleeveless top over my support tank or there's a dark blue dress with moons and stars in there. I hadn't decided." Kate shrugged, "It doesn't really…"

"Holy Hell! Where did this come from?!" Jess pulled out an emerald-green fifty's pin-up inspired dress and twirled around with it. "This is so outside of your normal, but it's killer!"

"Oh, um… that was in the lot of maternity clothes that I got from the consignment shop I told you about. But it's too fancy for tomorrow." Kate shook her head. She was in love with the dress, but it wasn't like she had anywhere to go to wear something that nice.

"I know that. But I wanna see, put it on." Jess tossed her the dress and flopped on Kate's bed.

"Jess."

"Kate." Jess echoed, "Come on, I wanna see it on you, please. That color looks so good with your complexion and your eyes."

Kate fidgeted in the chair before standing up with the dress. She was so much bigger than the last time she changed with anyone else in the room. She'd already gained ten pounds, her butt was huge, her thighs jiggled every time she took a step and her boobs, even in the better bra looked disproportionate – one was clearly bigger than the other, at least she thought it was. "Could you close your eyes or something?" Kate requested not looking at her friend.

"Kate, we've known each other since we were seven, we grew boobs together, just strip." Jess rolled her eyes but started playing with her phone.

Kate sighed and pulled off her t-shirt and her support tank-top, seriously one of the best things ever made, and then shimmied out of her maternity jeans. She unzipped the dress and pulled it off the hanger, but caught her reflection in the mirror and Jess staring at her in the mirror.

"Damn girl, you've got some legit junk in your trunk." Jess whistled as her phone chimed out an alert sound.

She knew her friend hadn't meant anything by the comment, but Kate's eyes still filled with tears. Jess had always been the better looking of them: long blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect complexion, and flat stomach, while Kate was the plain one. The extra weight had only made her more self-conscious and she knew it was just because of the baby but she felt fat and…

"Kate?" Jess had walked up behind her, her friend's face was full of concern. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kate turned her head away attempting to hide the tears. "It's nothing."

"Oh no Katie, don't cry." Jess hugged her tightly, "I didn't mean anything bad by that. You look amazing, seriously a-maz-ing." She pulled back slightly and pressed her forehead to Kate's, "You're the hottest momma I know."

Kate let out a shaky laugh, "You're just saying that."

"Nope. You know I'm honest even when I shouldn't be. And now I'm gonna remind you every day how beautiful you are." Jess kissed her cheek. "Now put on that dress, Hottie. I wanna see that honky-tonk-badonkadonk in it."

Kate laughed for real this time, "You are insane."

"You love me for it." Jess handed her the dress.

Kate flashed her friend a smile and slipped into the dress, letting Jess zipped it up. "It's a little big on me, that's a nice surprise."

"It's…wow. You've got to make him take you out."

"I don't make Seth do anything."

"If he sees you in that dress; he'd probably steal the Moon for you."

"He's not gonna see me in…"

There was a knock on the door, but before Kate could call out a 'wait,' just in case it was Seth, Jess threw the door open, and Eddie was standing there. Kate didn't know why along with her relief she felt the tiniest pang of regret.

Eddie let out a low whistle, "Think that might be a little fancy for tomorrow, Angel. You want me to make Seth take you out for a nice dinner?"

"That's what I said." Jess grinned.

"We aren't making Seth do anything." She chided, "It's nice, but I'm just going to sell it back to the resell shop. I've got no reason to keep it."

"Don't do anything hasty." Eddie warned, "You never know."

"I like him." Jess motioned to Eddie, "He's my favorite."

"He's everyone's favorite." Kate smirked, before asking Eddie, "What's going on?"

"Well, we've got everything in the living room and your brother's gonna stick around for a bit, so we're gonna start the fire."

"Okay give me a sec to change."

Eddie caught her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Hold onto this dress, trust me. If that dummy won't take you out, I will."

"Thanks, Eddie."

"Oh Eddie, do you have a deep fryer?" Jess questioned.

"Of course, you got something in mind?" Eddie cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, I need to finish her Gram's fried Pleasure Pop pickles for the party tomorrow."

Eddie barked out a laugh as he made his way down the hallway.

"I'm going to murder you." Kate groaned and Jess just giggled in response.

The rest of the night was wonderful a mix of her old life and her new one. They got everything prepped for the barbeque tomorrow, including frying the pickles and mixing up the batter for the muffins in the morning. They all sat out at the fire relaxing, trading stories back and forth. Scott even got out his guitar and he had Eddie played "Fast Car" while Kate, Jess, and Scott sang. Just before Scott left he gave Kate a gift certificate to a fancy salon on the other side of town. He'd made an appointment for her and Jess to get manicures and pedicures and for Kate to get her hair done before the barbeque. Jess assured her that she checked with the nail techs and they used 'baby-mama' safe products and knew how to take care of expectant mom's feet. The sweet gesture from her brother made her burst out into tears and Scott looked a little helpless before she hugged him and told him how much she appreciated it.

All of this was running through Kate's head at 3 A.M. as she lay awake in bed. Because at 3 P.M. she couldn't stay awake and at 3 A.M. she couldn't fall asleep, _thank you pregnancy_. Jess shifted next to her in her bed and Kate needed to get up, because she needed to pee, again.

She tiptoed to the bathroom to pee but after she finished she paused. This was the thing that she hated about Seth's room being connected to the bathroom. She needed to flush the toilet and wash her hands, but if she did either of those things it would wake him up. She could close the lid, which should signal that the toilet needed to be flushed and then she could just go wash her hands in the kitchen sink. _Dear Baby, you think we could maybe not need to pee at 3 every morning? I really don't think everyone needs to be awake just because we are. But since I am awake, it's your party day today and I love you._

It seemed so rude to not flush the toilet, so maybe it was the lesser of the evils if he woke up for a minute. But she didn't want to wake him up. Seth was throwing a party for her and Little Gecko tomorrow and she didn't want to interrupt his sleep. Of course, he'd probably just roll over and fall back asleep, but what if he didn't? She shifted on her feet between the sink and toilet again.

"Christ I'm awake from you turning on the light. Flush the damn thing." Seth growled from his room.

Kate sighed, _of course, the light woke you up; it's on the early side of 5 A.M._ She flushed the toilet and washed her hands, before knocking on Seth's connecting door. "Are you decent?"

"Never, but I'm wearing clothes."

Kate chuckled at the silly joke and turned off the light before opening the door. Seth was sitting halfway up in bed, shirtless, mussed hair, and sleepy eyes. _Well, Jess I now know that the top half of Seth's body has only one tattoo, one seriously sexy tattoo… Whoa! Dear baby, stop it! No hormones this late or early. Momma can't handle it._

"You okay?" He grumbled.

Kate nodded and stepped a little closer. "My back's a little stiff, Jess is a bed hog."

"Come 'ere." He motioned her over and eased back to give her enough room to relax on the bed with him. "Lay on your side." He rubbed his hands over her tank-top a few times, before slipping them under the fabric. His overheated hands kneading the stiff muscles of her lower back, as he muttered into her hair, "You want my bed for the night?"

"No." Kate bit down on her lower lip, just barely containing the sound that was attempting to escape. He smelled so good and his hands were so strong. What would those hands feel like in other places? _AH! No, I cannot be thinking about him like… and oh my god I'm in his bed! I need to leav…oh but it feels so good. He's got be some kind of magic…Maybe, Jess's right about…NO! Bad hormones! No._ Despite her mental arguments, she shifted into his touch as his thumbs worked out the kink by her spine. "I'll make her move. Don't want to put you out."

"Mhmm." He sounded relaxed, like touching her was affecting him. "I hate to break this to you, but your friend's nuts."

Kate let herself be lulled by his ministrations as she explained, "Jess is a force of nature. When my family went to China to get Scott, Jess moved in down the street from us. She spotted me after we got back, marched up to me, and told me we were going to be best friends and that was that. I'm glad to have her. She's the best kind of crazy, even if she's occasionally overwhelming."

He shifted behind her slipping one arm under her, while the other moved further up her back flattening against her bare shoulder blades. "I can just move; won't kill me." He yawned behind her and she felt his breath hot on her scalp. His motions were slowing down; _was he falling asleep_?

Kate felt her body start to relax, even with the muddle of emotions that had just gone flying there her brain, it just felt so good to be held. She closed her eyes, "No, no. I'll get up in a second." She reminded herself that her alarm was set on her cellphone in _her_ room, so she really needed to get up. Oh but she was so comfortable and his hands were so nice on her skin. Of course, Little Gecko started moving, but before she could take that as her hint to actually force herself out of his bed, Seth's hand moved from her back to her stomach.

That hand was still under her shirt and dangerously to her, um, personal areas, but it remained on her stomach, rubbing slow circles. "Come on, Kid, settle down. She needs to sleep, save the flips and kicks for the crowd tomorrow." His voice was so graveled; he was falling asleep and Little Gecko settled back down almost immediately.

She laid there for another few minutes heart pounding as Seth's movements stopped and when his breathing evened out, she decided that that was her cue. She started to get up, but Seth hooked his leg between hers and tugged her back to him.

"Is too early, Babe…go back to sleep." He pressed himself completely against her, the only barrier between them their minimal clothing.

 _Who on earth did he think she was?_ Kate's face was on fire. She clearly wasn't going to get away from him, unless she woke him up and went through that awkward mess, but she couldn't just sleep here with him. She couldn't…she shouldn't…really she shouldn't and she wasn't going to. She wasn't some desperate crazy pregnant woman that gave into all of her hormones, just because she was in his bed, wrapped up in his arms, with his heat and comforting smell making her feel so relaxed. She'd give it another few minutes, and then wiggle herself away. How hard could it be?

.:.

Seth fought his brain's urge to wake up because he hadn't slept so well in ages and he wasn't ready to move. He was relaxed and happy. Now he would have straight-up put a bullet in anyone who would have dared to call him on it, but he liked to cuddle, fucking sue him. He just didn't allow himself to get caught doing it. Because when he woke up this close to a woman in the morning after light he had a few go-to moves that made it seem like he was trying for an extra round and not like he was just been enjoying the feeling of someone's skin on his.

He couldn't help the smile crossed his features as the distinctly female scent filled his nostrils, some kind of flowers and coconut, and her soft body that his body was molded to. Whoever she was, her skin was smooth as fucking silk and she made this captivatingly responsive noise as he palmed his way up her thigh. He trailed his hand up and over her hip and she moved back against him with more intent. He felt like he was forgetting something like he needed to remember something before going any further.

 _Fuck it,_ he didn't care. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been anywhere near a woman and if this chick was in his bed, then he'd done something right. His hand was still moving as his brain started filling in details about last night the last thing he remembered was Kate… _Kate?! FUCK!_ His hand found her rounded belly as her breathy cry of, "Seth." hit his ears.

She adjusted her position on the bed looking up him with sleepy green eyes and he put as much distance between them as he could, short of leaving his bed

"Did I fall asleep?" She murmured, then blinked startled. "Oh I fell asleep! Fell asleep in your…I can't be…" She scrambled to bail out his bed, but her legs were tangled in the blankets and she almost fell, but he pulled her back onto the bed with him at the last second.

He wasn't a damn doctor, but her falling face first could not be good for the kid. "Whoa, whoa. Let's not hurt yourself before your own party."

She blinked up at him obviously embarrassed, "I am so sorry. You were rubbing my back and I only closed my eyes for a minute and I…"

"Kate." He put his finger over her lips to get her to stop, "It's okay. No harm; no foul. It's not a thing, I promise."

She nodded slowly and touched the side of his face.

His finger fell away from her lips and he stared unblinkingly at her as she got closer to him, "Kate?"

"But what if I want it to be something? What if…What if I want…" She was practically his lap now as she brushed her lips tentatively over his as if she was trying not to scare him. She was impossibly gentle as she cupped his face in her hands, kissing his lips again trying to coax him to her.

"Stop. Stop, stop; just wait," He was breathless as she nudged his nose with hers, "We shouldn't do…" She draped her arms over his shoulders, enclosing them together and he shuddered as his hands found her bare flesh. _When the hell had she lost her shirt?_ He couldn't do this. They couldn't do this. "Kate…Kate…"

She sipped at his lips, still begging for him to give in with every ounce of her being. He could feel how much she wanted this. _He was about to do something incredibly stupid._ He let his hands wander and she arched with his touch, "Seth…Seth…"

"SETH!" Kate's clear-toned voice snapped him out of the dream…oh hell, the _dream_ he'd been fucking having. He looked down at her and thankfully that while his hand was under her shirt, it was only resting on her belly and not where he'd thought it had been. "Seth, are you okay? You were calling my name."

He removed that hand he as quickly as he could, but the other was tucked under her. "Sorry, sorry. I was um…" He shifted his hips away from her, cursing internally at himself and hoping that she hadn't noticed that he had been rock hard against her ass.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have fallen asleep in your bed." She looked less concerned about where his hands had been then he would have expected. "Were you having a nightmare or something?"

"Uh…" He ran a hand through his hair, as he managed the quick lie. "Honestly, I don't really remember. Didn't mean to get grabby on ya."

"Really it's fine, you were sleeping, so not your fault…I should take a shower unless you want it first?" She questioned keeping the blanket pulled up to her chest.

"No, you go first." He was gonna need a minute otherwise everyone was going to know that she had been in his bed and the effect that it had, had on him.

"Okay." Her fingers fiddled with the blanket she was using to cover herself and she definitely wasn't moving. "Could you maybe…" She trailed off pointing at the wall that was opposite the bathroom.

"Right. No problem." He rolled over so she could have a little privacy.

"Thanks."

He heard her start fussing in the bathroom, then a knock on the other bathroom door.

"Kate, did you fall asleep in the bathroom?" Jess called out.

"No, but I um… baby brain moment I um...forgot my bathrobe, could you grab it for me?" Kate requested.

He groaned and covered his face with a pillow; she really couldn't lie for anything. This was gonna be long ass day.

Seth normally liked to be right, he really did, but right now he really wished he'd been wrong about his thoughts about this particular day. Kate and her friend Jess had taken off immediately, him and Richie had started setting everything up for the party, and Eddie started food prep. It wasn't anything fancy, just a couple of rented tents, tables, and chairs, but it was enough in the scorching Texas heat. Richie kept fussing about how things looked and if his brother tried to make him move one more stupid thing, he was going to apply his fist to Richie's face. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating leftover pizza when a Jess and Kate came back into the house giggling.

"Hey, you." Kate grinned at him. Her brown hair had been curled and swept to one side and her nails were painted with some kind of glitter. "The backyard looks great and it smells so good."

"Eddie's a perfectionist and it ain't ready yet, so you're gonna have to settle for leftovers. If you're hungry."

"We ate crepes like two hours ago…" Jess started before laughing as Kate took the container of ice cream out of the freezer. "Really?"

"You grow a person and see if you're not hungry twenty-four, seven." Kate stuck out her tongue and took a bite of the ice cream before offering, "You want a bite?"

"No, but I'm gonna grab a shower before the party starts. Do you have shower stuff in the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, thanks." Jess gave them a thumbs up and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Does she ever slow down?" Seth questioned.

Kate sat down next to him, "I think when she's sleeping, but that's about it." She offered him her spoon, "You want a bite?"

"Sharing your ice cream? I should pay for you to get your nails done every week, if it's gonna put you in this kind of a giving mood." He took the utensil from her as she shook her head at him. He took a bite of the ice cream, "You want a clean spoon?"

"I don't think you've got anything that'll kill me." She went back to finishing off the final few bites of the treat.

"Your hair looks nice." He pushed himself back from the table and held out his hand for the container and her spoon.

She smiled at him through her lashes and tucked a lock behind her ear, "Thank you. It was really nice of Scott to pay for it."

"Yeah." Seth tossed the empty container and rinsed the plate and spoon leaving them in the sink before pacing back over to her. "You ready for this?"

"To be surrounded by a bunch of people I don't know, a handful of strippers, a Texas Ranger and his family that are going to put most of the other guests on edge, my brother, and my crazy best friend…" Kate sighed and rolled her eyes as he helped her up. "Oh yeah, I'm so excited. I mean I am, but it's gonna be crazy and..."

"I was talking about having the best barbeque in Texas." He winked.

She snorted and started walking down the hallway, "I need to change."

She was almost past his door when he caught her elbow, "Hold up just a minute, I want to talk to you for a second."

She inclined her head to the side, waiting for him to continue, but when his pause persisted she questioned, "Alone?"

"Be better that way." He held his door open for his room and after they both stepped inside he closed the door behind them.

"Is something wrong?" Kate rubbed her hands over her belly, "Did I do…"

"No. You didn't do anything and nothing's wrong." He grabbed the brightly colored bag from his closet and handed it to her. "Here."

"What's this?" Kate looked at the bag in confusion.

Occasionally he thought that she just trying to make things harder for him. He sucked at this shit; sucked at showing people that he gave a fuck and on top of that he really, really sucked at giving gifts. He never found the right thing, ever. Vanessa used to squall at him that he couldn't pick it a good gift if it hit him in the face. "It's a just a thing for the kid. Thought I'd give it to you before all the crazy starts."

"Can I open it?"

"Well I mean all I bought you was the bag, but if you want to be disappointed I guess."

Kate shook her head, "You think you're so funny." She opened the bag, which the lady at the store had done up for him and gasped as she pulled the stuffed toy from it. The black and white puppy was softer than anything he'd ever felt and he thought it would work whether the kid was a boy or a girl. Kate's hand smoothed over the toy's face, "It's so cute…wait this is a Patriot's jersey."

"Kid's gotta be exposed to the good things early." He defended.

"So I need to buy a Dallas jersey immediately." Kate winked.

He huffed, "I draw the line at the kid being a Dallas fan. Foot down."

Kate let out a loud laugh, "Okay dad…" The laughter died instantly and they both looked at each other for a long moment, "You know what I meant, sorry…I mean, thank you. Thank you for this, it's adorable."

"It's not really a thing." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well, what if I want it to be a thing?"

His brain jolted, the memory of his dream flashing before his eyes, the phantom taste of her lips and the very real feel of her skin. That had been a dream. He had imagined that part; hadn't he?

"Seth? Are you okay? You spaced out." Kate had the toy in one hand, but the other was waving in front of his face.

"I was just thinking about this morning." Well, it was official he was a complete idiot. _Why the fuck would he bring that up!?_ He didn't want to talk to her about his early morning groping, or the dream that he'd had about her, which required him to spend an extra five minutes in bed to _calm_ himself down. "Just the whole sleep-groping thing and fuck I'm sorry about all of that. I was sleeping and I didn't even realize it was you…" _Wow, he was more than an idiot; why the hell was he still talking?_ "Not that, that justifies it at all, because it wasn't right for me to be, but…"

"Seth." Kate touched his shoulder and moved into his space, "I'm not mad about it. I fell asleep in your bed and I'm sure you've shared your bed before, so it's natural that your sleeping brain would assume that I was someone that you were allowed to touch."

He rubbed the back of his neck, as she moved back away from him. "Yeah, but I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything like that."

"I think we've established that I get very loud when I'm uncomfortable." She chuckled and opened his door, but before leaving she glanced back at him, "But Seth, maybe at some point you could tell me why you said my name when you were sleeping. If you ever remember."

 _Nope, hard pass on that._ "Maybe, we'll see." He shrugged and she disappeared from his room.

He made himself very useful outside while everyone started showing up for this thing. Thankfully they'd kept it fairly limited, mentioning the Ranger certainly helped. He was helping Eddie fuss at the grill when the white SUV pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Jess, you wanna go get Kate, her friend's here." He called out and the blonde zipped into the house.

He watched the Latino couple get out the SUV: Margaret with a camera around her neck, holding a toddler's hand and the Ranger with two bags.

Kate rushed out of the house her blue sundress showed off her curves as she started excitedly chatting with the three of them, introducing Jess and pointing out the food.

"Least he left his gun and star at home." Eddie grumbled.

Seth sighed, "Just play it cool, Eddie, he's here because his wife's friends with Kate. He ain't that bad and he don't give two shits about us."

"We'll see about that." Eddie was still watching Freddie out of the corner of his eye.

"He's not gonna start anything, _relax_."

"Relax about what?" Richie's prescription shades made it nearly impossible to see his eyes, but Seth knew the instant his brother made Freddie. "Oh that."

"Seriously, he's fine. Just don't start anything." Seth pointed to the grill, "This about ready? Cause we're about to have a minor riot."

"Yeah, we're good. That's for Kate." Eddie handed Seth a plate, before flipping one of the sections of ribs and turning to Richie, "You want to grab me that serving dish?"

Seth gave his uncle a nod, shoved his beer into his back pocket, and snagged one for Freddie on his way over to them. He held the beer out to Freddie, "Here you go man, thanks for coming out."

"Thanks for the invite." Freddie nodded accepting the beer and offering the bags to Seth, "Never show up empty-handed; homemade salsa for you guys and a gift for the little one."

"Thanks." Seth took the bags from the Ranger, before shifting his focus to Kate, catching her eye, "Well it's your party. So you get the first bite, Princess." Their fingers brushed as she took the plate from him.

She looked up at him through her lashes, "I'm gonna make a mess with this."

"I promise no one's gonna judge you for getting a little sauce on your face." He smirked. "I know you're hungry."

She gave him a wry smile, the one she flashed him when her good upbringing made her hold her tongue. He always wanted to know what little quip she was suppressing in those moments. She bit into the rib and grinned ear to ear, "Wow… Oh my god, this is amazing!"

"Best you've ever had, right?" He grinned at her, and sure enough, there was sauce on her face. Without thinking about it, he swiped his thumb over the corner of her mouth to get it off and her eyes widened just a touch.

"Yeah." She cleared her throat and turned away from him to look at Freddie and his family. "Oh sorry, the pregnant woman gets distracted by food. Go grab a plate, I even made homemade mac and cheese."

"Cheese!" Billy squealed excitedly.

"We've got the best mac and cheese, cutie-pie." Kate beamed at the little girl and it was one of those moments where Seth knew what a great mom she was going to be.

"Come on man, meet the chef." Seth motioned for Freddie to follow him because he needed to get this intro with Eddie and his brother over with.

"Can you grab me plate, Hun?" Margaret requested.

"Sure, Babe. You want a plate for Billy too?"

"No, she's just gonna pick off my plate." Margaret laughed, before getting her daughter's attention. "Are you staying with me or going with Papi?"

"PAPI!" The little girl whooped and followed him and Freddie over to the grill.

Seth pulled his beer out of his back pocket and took a long drink, "Hey Eddie, Richard, this is Freddie Gonzalez. Freddie this is my uncle Eddie and my brother Richie."

Richie shook Freddie's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Freddie extended his hand to Eddie, "Nice to meet you, sir."

"You too." Eddie's face was passive, too many years of being leery of cops showing through. "Think I've seen you before. Who knows maybe you chased me at one point."

"Doubt it. I focus on drugs and cartels, pretty sure the name Cruickshank's only associated with chopping cars and a few…"

"Ferdinand!" Margaret snapped and all four men jumped.

"Uh-Oh," Billy observed.

"Te Amo." The words might have been sweet, but one look at Margaret's face clearly displayed that if Freddie didn't watch it he was gonna end up on the couch for the night.

"Sí. I love you too." Freddie turned back around to face the Geckos and their uncle and all four dissolved into laughter, the tension broken. Billy joined into their laughter just making the sound to be included as there was no way the girl actually knew what they were carrying on about. "Yeah, so I'm clearly on probation already."

"I think we've all been there a time or two." Eddie chuckled and Seth could finally breathe again.

"This is my daughter Billy. Say hi Sweetie."

The little girl suddenly decided to be bashful, ducking behind Freddie's legs waving at Eddie and Richie. "Hola."

"Hello there, Little Lady." Eddie knelt down and offered his hand to Billy, who immediately forgot her shyness at the sight of Eddie's St. Nicholas pendant.

"Pretty." She offered her arms up to Eddie and he scooped her up.

"You two are gonna have to finish getting all that meat onto the trays. I'm spoken for now." Eddie looked at Freddie, "She allergic to anything?"

"Just bees." Freddie answered and shook his head, "I swear she's got no sense of danger. That's the scariest part, by the way, their fearlessness. You've got to watch them like hawks."

"Eddie'll take good care of her." Richie inclined his head to Freddie. "He's always been good with kids. Grab a plate man, if you go hungry here it's your own damn fault."

Freddie chuckled and took a few ribs from Richie before moving on to put food on the plate for Margaret. Seth looked over the yard at all the crazy and shook his head in disbelief.

"What's wrong, man?" Richie questioned.

"Oh nothing; I'm just looking at a whole yard full of misfits and I'm trying to figure out how the fuck we got here." His eyes found Kate, who was laughing at something Jess said and as if she realized he was looking at her, she looked back at him and gave him a little smile, her green eyes bright.

"Funny thing about couples," Richie commented quietly enough so only Seth would hear him, "when they separate, when one person walks away from the other, they instinctively both look for each other in the crowd. Eyes find eyes." Seth was going to growl at Richie to mind his business, but his brother shoved him forward, "Go sit with Kate. I got this."

He acquiesced and grabbed a bit of everything before sitting next to Kate, who was listening to Margaret finish up a story.

"And he's like 'you must have forgotten to take your anti-pick pills, ain't that right'… oh, what did he call him?" Margaret motioned with her hand trying to jog her own memory.

"Wallstreet." Kate supplied.

"Yes, Wallstreet! Thank you, Kate." The Latina woman smiled and continued her story, "This guy couldn't even form an answer. It was hilarious."

"Burt's crazy like that." Freddie chuckled and tried to get Billy to take a bite of apple, but she shook her head and pointed to the mac and cheese on Seth's plate. "You don't need his food, you've got some on my plate and on Mami's. Apple first." Freddie handed the piece of apple to Billy, who immediately handed it to Eddie to get rid of it.

Seth chuckled and slid his plate halfway between him and Kate so they could share. "You two go to that guy's crazy class too?"

"Yeah, Dakota sends all of her patients to his class." Freddie took a swig of his beer.

Kate wiped her mouth off with her napkin, "You know, Dr. Block?"

"Oh yeah, she's practically Freddie's sister. She'd be my OB, but that would be too awkward at family dinners." Margaret made a face.

"So that guy caused trouble the whole class?" Jess asked from her seat across from Kate.

Seth scoffed, "He about got to see what his front teeth tasted like."

"Seth." Kate admonished stealing a fried pickle off his plate.

"What? He was the one mouthing off." Seth grumbled, taking a bite of ribs.

"Well, I think it was sweet you standing up for that girl." Jess defended, but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Kate, who was glaring back at her friend. Had he missed something?

"Eddie, this seriously is the best barbeque I've ever had." Kate gushed, "And the best part is, no more random throwing up."

"Give it a couple more weeks and then you'll get the heartburn." Margaret teased.

"Oh boy." Kate's sarcastic reply made everyone chuckle.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the food, Kate." Eddie shifted Billy to his shoulder as the toddler squirmed, "Where are you headed to, Little Lady?"

"Pretty!" She pointed to the Crape Myrtle tree that grew in Eddie's yard; the bright pink blossoms were more than enough to get the girl's attention.

"Very pretty indeed." Eddie tweaked her nose and she giggled pushing away from him.

"Mami, share pwease!" She held her arms out and Margaret scooped her up. "You want some apple?"

"No! Cheese an' sala, pwease." She pointed at Kate's plate.

Margaret added salsa to her mac and cheese and offered her daughter a bite, "We've got some right here."

"Okay, okay." Billy grinned happily munching on the food.

Seth looked down at his plate which was more than half gone and arched his eyebrow at Kate, who feigned innocence, "I have no idea what happened."

"Oh really?" He swiped the barbeque sauce from the edge of the plate, which was all that was left of the ribs he'd put on it. "I remember there being ribs on this plate."

"Someone must have stolen them." She shrugged.

"Uh-huh." He rolled his eyes and pushed himself back from the table, "Does _someone_ have any requests for my second plate?"

"Some fruit and mac 'n' cheese with peanut butter fluff on top."

"Got it. _Someone_ will get her own plate so I can actually enjoy my food."

She smirked as she defended herself, "Baby's fault; not mine."

"Oh, I know." He chuckled and got what she requested and a couple of beers before walking back to the table. "There is _someone's_ plate. You want anything else?"

"Bottle of water, please?"

"Okay." He turned to go back to the cooler, but Billy squirmed away from her mother and took off towards the flowering tree in the yard. "I got her." He waved off Freddie, who'd started to get up. He took a couple of strides to catch up to the girl, who was looking up at the blossoms.

"I can have pwease?" She requested batting her dark lashes.

"Sure." Seth reached up for one of the branches.

"No! I can, I can. Just up!" She held up her hands for him.

He hesitated for just a second before picking her up, "You want to get it yourself, huh?" She nodded, mustering all the seriousness she possessed. "Alright, I'll grab the branch, then you get the flower, okay?"

"Okay, okay!"

Seth had to admit she was cute little kid and he didn't hate kids, he just wasn't the kind of person that would be good to be around them all the time. He pulled the branch down a bit and Billy yanked a flower off the limb before he let it go.

She giggled in delight, sniffing it and inadvertently crossing her eyes as she looked at it, "Budder-fye!"

 _Shit!_ That was not a butterfly on the flower it was a damn yellow jacket, he pinched it off the flower to get it away from Billy and a sharp pain shot through his index finger. _Son of a bitch!_ He flicked the insect to the ground and stomped on it. His finger was burning as he ground his teeth together to keep from cursing a blue streak. He set her back on the ground, "Go show your mom your flower."

Billy scampered back to Margaret, excited and thankfully was far enough away for him to let out a quiet, "Fucking A'." He needed another fucking beer; maybe stick his hand in the cooler or something? It had been a long time since he'd been stung and he'd forgotten how much it fucking hurt. He just needed some ice or…

The heat impacted his chest before he realized what had happened, he'd turned directly into Richie, and their difference in height meant that plate of hot food hit his chest dead on. "JESUS F….K! CHRIST!" He stumbled back and ripped off his t-shirt pretty damn impressed with his own self-censorship. " _Thank_ _you_ for sharing, Richard."

"You turned into me." Richie defended himself, but looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's nothing, just f…really hot." He drew in a deep breath and they picked the mess off the ground. Seth tossed the shirt in the trash with the wasted food.

"Really?" Richie questioned.

"Yes fucking really." Seth snarled, thankfully out of earshot of the toddler, "I'll never get the fucking sauce out of it and it's damn white t-shirt. Hand me a beer will you?"

"Here." Richie handed a beer over and looked him over, "Sorry."

"Don't. I'm fine; we'll just blame it on the alcohol." Seth shook his head, he didn't want Richie to feel about something that was clearly just bad luck.

"You want another plate?" Richie started making another one for himself.

Seth took a long drink of his beer; _that was better_. His fucking finger was still throbbing; he needed to get the stinger out. He caught the scent of floral shampoo and looked down at Kate, "You…"

"Go put on a shirt." Her mouth was set in a thin line.

He felt his eyebrow arch, he was pretty sure it arched high enough to touch his hairline, "Huh?"

"Go. Put on. A shirt." She insisted.

"Why? No one cares and in case you missed it…"

"Just go put on a shirt, before one of Richie's employees decides that they want you for dinner instead of the ribs." Kate folded her arms over her chest.

"Fucking hell." He growled and marched towards the house.

His goddamn hand hurt, his chest felt burned, he was still fucking wound up from this morning, and her crazy-train hormones had him at his wits-fucking-end. He slammed the screen door closed as he stomped into the main bathroom flicking his pocket knife open. He might as well dig the stinger out of his finger he set his beer on the bathroom sink and examined his finger. He thought he could see the stringer, he moved the knife to cut it out, when a startled gasp stopped him.

Kate was standing in the hallway, "What are you doing?"

"I got fucking stung by a yellow jacket; I'm getting the damn stinger out." He snapped and went back to what he was doing. "If you need the bath…"

"No. Don't do that. Yellow jackets don't leave their stingers in you. That's only bees. Hang on a second." Kate turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Kate."

"Just give me a second." She requested and disappeared.

Seth leaned against the sink and finished off his beer, tossing the empty bottle in the trash. He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to shake his hand. Kate's scent filled his nostrils again and he opened his eyes to see her putting a glass of ice on the sink and fiddling with the box of baking soda.

"Can you grab me a cotton ball?" She requested quietly as she turned on the faucet catching water in her palm.

He complied watching her tap baking soda into her palm, using her finger to mix it with the water until she had a paste.

"Let me see your finger." He extended his index finger to her, not that he had to move much, he was practically standing on top of her. "You got stung when you helped Billy with the flower didn't you?" She asked dabbing the cotton ball in the paste and patting it on his finger.

He hissed, because it still burned like a bitch, "Better me than her. No one likes a screaming baby."

"Still, it was sweet of you." She wasn't looking at him, instead wholeheartedly focused on her task. "I'm sorry for snipping at you about the shirt. It wasn't very nice."

"You chase me in here just to apologize for being jealous?"

"Jealous?" Kate's epic side-eye was in full effect. "You think I was jealous? Jealous of what exactly? I was just concerned that you were parading around half-naked while people were trying to eat."

"You're the only one that seemed to notice." He teased, but the pain in his finger was already lessening.

She wrapped his finger loosely as she grumbled, "I definitely wasn't the only one who noticed."

He wasn't sure what to make of her attitude about this. "These are my friends, well people that I know at least, and maybe you missed the part where I got to wear Richie's whole plate. It wasn't exactly luke-warm. The real question is why does it bother you that people noticed?"

"Your chest is a little pink. I think you have a slight burn," Kate reached by him to open the medicine cabin door. "We should have some ointment in…"

"Kate."

"There was burn ointment in here, I know I saw it." Kate started to open the other door, but he stopped her short, grabbing her elbow with his uninjured hand.

"Hey, look at me."

This was one of those silver-screen siren moments: her peering at him through her lashes uncertainty flashing in her green eyes as her voice dropped to nearly a whisper. "What do you want, Seth?"

"I want to know what's wrong with you. You've been all over the place today." He leaned his ass back against the sink to give her a little space as he closed the medicine cabinet.

She held his gaze "It's the stupid hormones. I am all over the place today and seeing…" She bit down on her lower lip. "It just…"

"It'll be okay." He wanted to say something more meaningful, something to actually comfort her, but he wasn't sure what that would be. "It's okay if you're mixed up about…"

"Why did you say my name this morning? Why were you dreaming about me?"

He would have moved away from her, but he came to the unsettling realization that she had him essentially cornered at the sink. There was no way to escape that didn't involve moving her out of the way. "I don't rem…"

"It didn't sound like a bad dream." She stepped closer to him; they were mere centimeters apart. "Am I so bad?"

He held her gaze and his ground perfectly still not retreating, but certainly not advancing. "There's nothing bad about you, Kate. It's just…I mean, I shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what? Shouldn't care? Because you do care, I see it more and more everyday with all the little and big things you do for me. Shouldn't be close to me? We've been getting closer and I know you can feel it." She swallowed hard as she reached up to touch his face, "Or shouldn't want me; because you…"

"Don't." He whispered closing his eyes and drawing in a deep slow breath. If she finished that sentence, it was all over. He was going to lose any semblance of self-control that he'd been clinging to and give in. "You said it yourself just hormones."

"Then what's your excuse?" She challenged and he gave partway in, opening his eyes so he could observe her. Her chin was set, green eyes demanding an answer, but her fingers were feather soft on his face.

There was a knock on the partially open bathroom and he and Kate both stared at the petite woman in the doorway. "Oh sorry, I was just looking for a place to feed him." She shifted the tiny baby in her arms.

"Well, you're not feeding him in the bathroom that's for sure." Kate shook her head, "My room's two doors down, I'll be right there."

The other woman disappeared, but instead of backing off, Kate got even closer. She reached around him and grabbed the cup of ice handing it to him, "The ice will help with the pain from the venom."

Seth watched her walk out of the bathroom and he let out a breath he hadn't realized had caught in his throat. _What the fucking hell had just happened?!_

 _.:._

Kate held the door open for the other girl, "Becki, I've been meaning to thank you for clothes you sent with Richie for me. The t-shirts are so cute, I wore the 'do my shoes match' shirt yesterday." Kate was determined to act like a normal person for the rest of this day, at least while there were people here. After everyone left, she and Seth were going to finish that conversation, preferably prior to her losing her mind.

Becki grinned at Kate, "I loved that one. The truth of it, I own like six pairs of ballet flats and I totally walked out of the house in a mismatched pair one day."

"Oh no." Kate let out a little laugh and pointed to the rocking chair, "You can sit there if you like."

"Thank you so much. This is a beautiful chair."

"Seth gave it to me as a gift." Kate fiddled with her ring. The encounter in the bathroom and seeing him half-naked more than once in the last twenty-four hours had her brain in a fog.

"You two make a nice couple."

"Oh no, we're not like that… I mean not really." Kate sputtered.

"Have you told him that?" Margaret's voice teased from the doorway. Becki giggled as she adjusted her clothes so she could feed her little one. "Did you want me to close the door for you, hun?"

"No. It's fine. I'm not super shy about feeding him in public; I just didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable out there." Becki cooed at her little boy.

"He's so cute. What's his name?" Kate asked as she sat down on her bed, motioning for Margaret to come sit down too.

"Tobias." She answered, "I named him after his father, which is a long and sad story for another day."

Kate felt her heart go out to the girl, her brain coming up with a million reasons why Tobias's father wasn't in his and Becki's life. All of those thoughts made her chest ache. Was she destined to have a similar line to spit out when she was talking about her little one and Seth? _Dear Baby, I really don't think Seth's gonna disappear on us, but I need to figure out if this is love story or story of love lost…Oh hey, drama-child, why do you have to pick the most extremes for our situation? And I know you got me all riled up earlier, but I really need to be able to figure out how I feel without your hormonal help, my little love._

"…after three days of crying." Becki was finishing explaining something to Margaret.

"You or Tobias?" The older Latina woman questioned.

"Both." Becki chuckled and shifted Tobias again. "I'm just glad it worked out. Did you breastfeed your little girl?"

"Oh, I tired." Margaret sighed, "I tried for three days to get Billy to latch and we just couldn't get it. I switched to pumping, but even that… I made it four months, then had to switch to formula." She pointed her finger at Kate, "So however you feed your baby; don't let anyone guilt you over it."

"Deal." Kate rubbed her hands over her belly. Little Gecko was moving up a storm in there today. She couldn't decide if it was the food or her moments with Seth that were causing all the commotion. She resisted the urge to pitch the bridge of her nose; she didn't need to be thinking in circles about him.

"So how did you two meet?" Margaret asked.

Becki flashed a genuine smile at Kate, as she shifted Tobias to her shoulder to burp him. "We met today; I work for Richard, her brother… oh no I mean her brother-in-law, but not really 'cause they aren't… you know I think he's just a self-appointed sibling as an uncle-to-be?"

Kate laughed out loud; despite the weird explanation because it was just too funny. "He's been calling me, Sis, pretty much since we met and not because of Seth. He's pretty excited about being an uncle though."

"You have no idea." Becki shook her head, "After you and Seth found out about the baby he started asking me all kinds of questions about baby safe things. But I'm confused; he made it sound like you and Seth were together."

Kate exchanged a look with Margaret, since she knew the real story, before clearing her throat. "It's complicated."

"It kinda looked it when I saw you in the bathroom. I'm so sorry for interrupting whatever that was." Becki looked like she genuinely felt awful about the situation.

Kate fidgeted on the bed, "I don't know what we are. There's something…" Her brain flashed from him shirtless outside to how it felt to wake-up next to him, with his hands on her… "Excuse me I need to pee."

She retreated from the bathroom and heard Margaret explain to Becki, "That's her go-to gather her thoughts move."

"Good move, no one's ever going to question that."

Kate washed her hands twice and resisted the urge to splash water on her face, Jess had done her makeup and she didn't want to ruin it. She drew in a deep breath realizing too late that Seth's scent was still in the air and she screamed into the towel in frustration. Maybe morning sickness was preferable to these head-spinning, fever-inducing, and physically frustrating hormones.

"I'm just saying the hormones are not all bad, cause whew…" Margaret was ribbing with Becki.

"Oh, I remember those. I'd be insane looking at him all day. Seth worked at the bar for a hot minute when he first got out of prison, taught me to bartend, and he was charming with most of the girls. But honestly, I've never seen him look at anyone the way he was looking at her in that bathroom."

Kate was leaning against the wall outside of her room listening; her heart skipping a beat and a half. Oh, she did not need this. She bumped the door to make sure the other women heard her coming. She held her arms out for Tobias, "Can I hold him?"

"Oh sure, he loves people." Becki handed her son to Kate without hesitation and let Kate sit in the rocking chair. "That chair is amazing."

"It really is. I couldn't stop crying when he gave it to me." Kate made a face at the baby, who crinkled his nose at her before smiling. "He's so perfect." She could see it. Her own child dressed in a little suit looking just like his father; would the baby have any of her features? Seth was darker complexed and those were the dominant genes…Or maybe she'd have a little girl with a dramatic streak and a love of dark sunglasses?

"It's unreal when they're yours. You feel things that you couldn't possibly imagine." Margaret's voice was soft, before asking Becki, "Where'd you get your nursing bra? It actually looks cute and supportive."

"Curvaceous in Old Town. She just got this line in two weeks ago." Becki touched Kate's arm, "One of your shower gifts is a hundred dollar gift card to there."

"Thank you." Kate smiled sincerely grateful.

"A good nursing bra is worth its weight in gold." Margaret confirmed and few clicks of her camera drew Kate's attention. "We'll definitely have to take a few of your maternity pictures in that chair. You look so happy in it."

"I feel happy in it." Kate rocked in the chair allowing herself to focus on the infant in her arms. This was going to be her life soon. As scared as she was, when Tobias gripped onto her finger, all she could think was how excited she was to have this be her life.

A knock drew everyone's attention to the door, Seth was standing in the doorway wearing a clean white shirt. "Hey everyone's getting antsy for you open those boxes, Princess."

"Could you two give us a minute?" Kate requested and Becki took back Tobias as she and Margaret left the room.

"Are you feeling okay?" He walked over to her, slowly as if he was afraid to be close to her again.

"I'm fine. How's the finger?" She held her ground in the rocking chair. She felt safe and clear-headed in this chair like somehow it made her braver; more sure of herself.

"Finger's fine." He shifted on his feet, still keeping distance between them.

She held out her hand to him, "Let me see."

"Said it's fine." He gruffed; motioning for her to get up, "Come on."

"No. You come here." She beckoned, her hand still extend for his. _No more being afraid, no more half-assing it. It's in or out._

He huffed in frustration and put his hand on hers. "I've been hurt worse, it's nothing. See?"

Kate let her phone slip off her lap and onto the floor, "Could you grab that for me, please? It's hard to get things off the floor."

He eyed her for a long moment, kneeling next to the rocking chair to pick up her phone, but she was still holding his hand. He put her phone in his own pocket, "Got it, now let's…"

She brought her free hand up to cup Seth's cheek as he lifted his head and there was that pull, that tug that made her heart stop and restart in the same second. As strong as he was, he was complacent as she drew him to her, their fingers interlocking, but she avoided his index finger. He was so close that she could taste the beer from his steady breathing, feel his heat radiating… She inclined her head ever so slightly and while he stiffened a bit, he didn't resist her lips grazing over his. She felt a rush in her ears when he returned the kiss, but it was so light, she was worried she imagined it until he bumped her nose with his.

His voice was low and his grip on her hand tightened."I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha…"

"I kissed you, you idiot." She tilted her face again brushing her lips over his as she whispered, "Don't you dare apologize. I wanted…"

His mouth crashing down on hers, cutting off whatever else she was going to say, as he pushed himself up into her space further. He let go of her hand and she would have been mad, but he cupped her face with that hand as he buried the other in her hair. His mouth was insistent and the moment she opened her mouth to him, she realized just how sloppy her previous experiences had been. Seth knew what he was doing; it was like he was trying to memorize her, learn her. She could taste the beer and barbeque and something like spice tangled with heat that was so unique that she knew it had to be him. She needed air; she was sure of it, somewhere in the back of her mind, but she was terrified that if this stopped, that he would stop.

"Katie-Grace, everyone is waiting for…." Jess's voice interrupted them, "Oh god! Sorry! Sorry!" The blonde exclaimed as she slammed the door shut.

Kate was heaving for air and put her hand over her heart as Little Gecko practically started dancing a gig in her belly. She braved peeking up at Seth, but to her surprise, he hadn't moved and he seemed to be just as wide-eyed as she felt. They were breathing the same air; it was electrified like there was live-wire connecting them. She swallowed hard and pressed her cheek against his, sealing the space between them. "Please…"

"I was dreaming about you." He admitted, his lips lingered on her cheek. "Dreaming that I was allowed to do this…"

"You are." Kate embarrassed at how whiny her voice sounded, but had she been standing when he kissed her, she was sure that her knees would have given out on her.

His hand retreated from her hair and his arm looped around her waist as he swept them both up and onto their feet. He was so close, looming over her like he was shielding her from the world, protecting her something that he thought might try to hurt her. "I'm not…I mean I shouldn't…I don't want you to do anything you might regret." His voice reverberated over her ear and she tightened her grip on his biceps. "You need to tell me no. You deserve better. You deserve…"

"I deserve to choose my own damn company." She pushed herself up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. The line was so corny but all she could think about was this movie they'd watched once where only two of characters had survived and it was just them at the end. The woman had asked the man if he wanted some company, but he'd sent her away. As Kate felt her heart break just a little, Seth had muttered into her hair something about how the pair should have driven off together. She kissed the corner of his mouth, "Don't you want to keep me company, Seth?"

He made this sound akin to a growl as he pulled them flush together, her belly not seeming to faze him in the slightest. He tangled one of his hands back into her hair, while the other wandered up and down her back. He kissed her with more intent this time as if the first time it had been an audition and this was a true performance. His heat permeated her skin, everywhere his hand trailed it burned and all she could think about was how much more she wanted of this. He palmed his way up her thigh, rucking up her skirt, but he kept the fabric between them.

A loud knock sounded at the door and Seth pulled away from their kiss but Kate continued skimming her lips over his jawline. She didn't want him to get any ideas about this being a mistake.

"So guys," Richie called out from the other side of the closed door, "I can get rid of everyone if you want, but I'm pretty sure Kate's friend is about to die of what she called, 'happy feels.' I just need to know what you want me to do."

"We'll talk about this after the party." Seth cupped her face in both hands and kissed her gently as if he was promising her that he wasn't going to run. He smoothed down Kate's hair as he muttered quietly, "You want a minute to yourself before we go back out?"

Kate cleared her throat, "I'm good. I just need to pee."

Seth opened the door and Richie's eyebrow was arched. "You guys okay?"

"We're good. Go." Seth shoved Richie forward.

"Whatever you say. And I gotta say bold choice, but that lipstick's a good color on you, Brother." Richie snickered as he sidestepped Seth's attempted smack.

"Shut the fuck up."

Kate slipped her hand out of Seth's so she could freshen up in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was flush in the best way and she fanned herself a little. Maybe the hormones weren't all bad.

She sat down by the gift table and looked out over Eddie's yard with a feeling of nothing short of pure joy. Eddie was talking to Kisa and Manola and when Billy came racing up to their table Manola scooped the girl up and tossed her in the air, making the toddler squeal out in excitement. Kisa's smile was more reserved as if she didn't mind Billy, but kids were so very obviously not her thing. Seth had crossed the yard and was talking to a couple of guys that Kate had been introduced to earlier; they worked at the shop with him. Scott was helping Becki get a plate of food, while Richie was checking on the coolers. Freddie and Margaret looked like they were enjoying a moment of quiet together. She had everyone placed except for…

"Um… not a love story?! We're not like that. _Jess_ stop it!" Jess teased pulling up a chair next to her.

Kate's cheeks burned as she took a drink from her bottle of water. "Hush you."

"I will for now, but we are so gonna talk later. I have so many questions." Jess clicked a pen and pulled out a notepad. "I was gonna ask Scott if we could stay tonight, but we are definitely going home tonight, 'cause you need some alone time with him."

Kate took another long drink and caught Seth's eye and he smiled at her. It was reserved, considering how many people were around him, but it was genuine. Despite the heat of a day, gooseflesh covered her skin as she watched Seth take a take another drink of his beer.

"You okay?" Jess snickered, "You need to pee again?"

"Seriously hush." Kate huffed and reached for one of the wrapped packages. "Just help me keep track of who gave me what so I can write my thank you cards later."

"You got it."

Kate wasn't a person who got a lot of gifts over her life. Her family never really went without, but they lived modestly so having so many things to open was overwhelming. It was a mix of amazing things: baby clothes, toys, bottles, homemade quilts from some of the ladies from the church, lots of boxes of diapers, even more cards with cash in them – including one from Kisa and Manola with way more money than Kate felt comfortable taking, but she smiled a thank you to the ladies who sitting were sitting with Eddie, and a sweet card from Becki with the gift card she'd mentioned before.

Finally, she was down to the last few gifts. There was box from her father with a dozen books from her childhood, one that had her in tears as she read her mother's words written on the inside cover of "Oh The Places You'll Go." Her mother's beautiful cursive message: "No matter where you go, Katie-Grace, you will always be my baby." Jess handed her a tissue and she wiped her cheeks off, before setting the books carefully on the edge of the table to keep them safe. Scott had bought Little Gecko a plushie guitar and a little keyboard that made animal sounds.

Jess proudly handed Kate her gift and Kate opened the most adorable and Gecko appropriate outfits she'd ever seen: one was a onesie that mimicked a black dress complete with an embroidered pearl necklace a black rufflely diaper cover and the other was a onesie made to look like a top half a tux with a black diaper cover that announced, "suit up." She caught Seth's eye after holding it up for everyone and he gave her a thumbs up. Eddie gave her an older style baby carrier a Maya wrap, it was perfect and she mouthed a thank you to him. Freddie, Margaret, and Billy had given her a 'Sophie' and Margaret calling out it that it was the best toy ever. Richie's gift made everyone roar with laughter, the two-part gift was a coffee mug for Kate that read, "The Sass is strong with this one" and a sippy-cup, obviously custom made, with "I am a Sass Master, like my mother before me."

 _Dear Baby, look at how many people love you. You're going to be spoiled almost rotten, I won't let you be rotten. Your daddy and I are going to be having a chat later, and I don't even know what to do with myself. You're making my brain marshmallow fluff again, but I still love you so much._

Kate was freaking starving and when Seth walked over with a plate and she beamed up at him. She was finishing up the plate when Margaret and Freddie came over to say goodbye and reclaim Billy from Eddie since the little girl had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Thanks for having us out, Kate. Text me so we can schedule some picture times for you." Margaret gave Kate a side-hug since two baby bellies made a normal hug basically impossible.

"Thank you for coming and yes, I will text you this week, I promise."

Seth was draped lazily in the chair next to Kate, with his arm brushing over her shoulders as he reached for Freddie's hand to shake it. "You're welcome anytime man, just call ahead."

"Deal." The Ranger chuckled and picked up Billy and she snuggled into his shoulder. "Thanks for the food, Eddie. It was fantastic."

"Best barbeque in Texas." Seth and Richie responded in synch making everyone laugh.

"Speaking of that, Eddie, you are going to give me this recipe, aren't you?" Kate batted her eyelashes before finishing off the last bite of the rib she was working on.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Eddie motioned to his nephews, "Gotta get it to the next generation, lord knows neither of them have the patience to make proper ribs."

"Everyone's a comedian," Seth grumbled. He cocked his head at her for a moment and Kate was about to ask what the problem was, but Seth swiped his thumb over the corner of her mouth. "Easier to enjoy it if you get it in your mouth, Princess." He sucked the sauce off his thumb and Kate felt her heart double its beat. Oh boy here was one of those moments where she was certain that she was going to die from her hormones. I mean they were having a baby together; technically it wouldn't be weird for them to just…

Scott cleared his throat, "You two need a room?"

"They already got one." Richie coughed out behind Seth, but thankfully Scott didn't hear him and Seth grumbled for his brother to shut-up.

"Well, we'll see you kids later." Freddie started down the driveway chuckling to his wife, "I don't remember you being that bad."

Margaret smirked as she opened the back door for him so he could put Billy in her car-seat, "Have you seen him? Even with a shirt on?"

He finished buckling their daughter in and arched his eyebrow at her, "What was that now?"

Margaret snapped a photo of him and looked up before looking back at him, "What? I'm sorry, Baby. Pregnant brain moment; what did I say? Or were you saying something? I'm all scattered." She was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"You think you're so funny." He pinched her hip, making her squeal, "What was that you were saying?"

"I was saying," She kissed him on the lips, "She's gonna sleep like a rock, so we can get some time to ourselves."

He grinned and took off his hat to block anyone from seeing him deepen their kiss, but someone still let out a long whistle. "Let's go home."

.:.

Seth was reclined in one of the Adirondack chairs as Richie crashed into the one next to him. "Think there's any way he'll let us wait until tomorrow to clean the rest of the yard up?"

Richie took a long drink from his bottle of water, "Maybe. We put all the complicated shit away already. It's just the tents, tables and chairs left."

"So Kisa was awfully generous with the cash her and Manola put in their card." Seth didn't want to be an asshole, but five hundred bucks was over the top.

"It was from both of them, but it was Manola's idea."

"Why?" Again not trying to be an asshole, but people in his life just weren't that generous.

"I guess Kate made a good impression on her. I think it was the thank you card that Kate left in her truck when she borrowed it."

"People still write thank you cards?"

"I guess Kate does."

They were silent for a spell when Seth finally let out a heavy sigh, "Just spit it out already."

"Spit what out?" Richie looked at Seth over his glasses, "Did I miss something?"

"You know exactly what I'm fucking talking about." Seth snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. He just wanted to get this whole, 'ha, ha I told you so' bullshit out of the way.

"Seth, whatever happened behind that door is none of my business and nothing I saw. Although I'm pretty sure that Jess was making a sound that only dogs could hear." He chuckled, "So the question is; what did she see?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Whatever you say, Seth." Richie pulled a pack of gum out of his pocket. "You want a piece?"

"Of your nicotine-laced gum? No."

"It's regular gum. I'm trying to lower my intake."

"How's that going?"

"I want a damn cigarette." Richie cracked his knuckles as Eddie walked out of the house and onto the patio, "Maybe I'll start smoking Cloves until I can properly kick it. Those don't really have any nicotine in them."

"Not if you want to keep living here you won't." Eddie growled, crashing into the upright chair. "Can't stand the smell of those things."

"Can't stand the smell of what?" Kate asked as she walked out onto the patio. She'd wiped off the makeup and changed back into her normal tank top and sleep-shorts combo.

"Cigarette substitute, but it's not gonna be a thing, so don't worry about. I'm stuck with chewable smokes." Richie smacked his pack of gum in his palm like he did with a pack of cigarettes.

Kate sat on the end chair Seth was sitting on."You want to sit back?" He questioned, moving to get up, but Kate motioned for him to stay where he was.

"I'm not gonna be out here long." She shook her cup and picked out a strawberry from her strawberry lemonade. "I just wanted to sit out here for a minute."

She yawned, but it was exaggerated and fake; _she couldn't even lie with her body language_. Seth caught the looks from Eddie and Richie, who were watching Kate with amused smiles. He glared back and gave a quick 'thank you' to whoever was up there that Kate hadn't noticed it.

"Actually you know what I'm kinda sleepy. I think I'm gonna lay down." She stood up and stretched, making another clearly embellished sound this one a little yelp of pain.

"You okay, Angel?" Eddie asked with concern, but Seth knew his uncle could see right through Kate's very ineffective grift.

"Yeah, my back's a little stiff. Think I could borrow Seth for a bit?" She asked innocently enough.

"Sure go ahead, we'll finish cleaning up tomorrow. Goodnight, Kate."

"Goodnight." Kate echoed back and headed for the door.

It was adorable. It was a-fucking-dorable that Kate thought she got away with that and that Richie and Eddie didn't know exactly why she wanted to borrow him. He flipped them both off and they laughed in response. "Not a word from either of you jokers." He warned.

"Jokers?" Eddie held his hands up in mock-confusion.

Richie feigned the same puzzlement, "Seth, Eddie and I have no clue what you're talking about. You're just gonna go help Kate her back, nothing odd about that."

"Nothing at all." Eddie took a sip from his coffee cup.

Seth glared at both of them again and slid open the patio door.

"Make good choices." Richie called after him.

Seth slammed the door closed behind him attempting to ignore the two's laughter, but he caught Eddie's finger snap, "It's June, Kid, pay up."

He noticed the light was on in the bathroom, as he walked by to go to his room. He was trying to run a bit of a plan in his head, trying to figure out what exactly he was going to say to Kate. Did it even require talking? Talking wasn't in the front of his mind right now. His brain was replaying that moment in her room her lips on his and that breathless moan she'd let out. He normally had a game plan, but there were extra considerations to this situation and he didn't want to screw it up. Kate knocked on the door the led into his room from the bathroom and he opened it without a word.

Normally when he pulled this move he grabbed the girl by the far elbow and crashed her against the door, but he wasn't risking anything even remotely violent with Kate. He tugged her to him, by her inside elbow and let himself fall back against the door, pulling her over him.

"Oh hi." She peered up at him with a shy smile as she placed her hands on his chest. "You still want to talk?"

"Not really." He skimmed his hand over her arm and down to her hip, slipping his hand under the fabric to find her skin. "Do you?"

"Not really." She pushed herself up on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his tentative and slow.

He smiled against her lips chasing the taste of strawberries with his tongue as he deepened their kiss. He gripped her hips to force back down on her feet, and he leaned down to keep his mouth on hers. She moaned in his mouth, louder than she'd been before. _This could get interesting._ His hand was still under her tank-top as he rubbed up and down her back. She arched into him and he broke their kiss opting to trail his mouth down the column of her throat.

"Wait, wait, wait…"Kate panted out and he instantly paused, even starting to disentangle himself, but Kate gripped his forearm. "I didn't say stop." She breathed out.

He bumped his nose against hers and palmed her belly with his free hand, "Wait and stop are very close. If this is a boy he's gonna goddamn know that and if this is a girl she's gonna know how to break someone's nose if they don't."

Kate giggled and angled her face to try and kiss him again, but he shifted back. "Seth?"

"You said wait; I'm waiting." He kissed her cheek. "What's going on in there?"

"Um…Margaret said…I mean um…well, she said…." Kate sputtered and swallowed hard before spitting out her thought, "She said that it might get um…messy."

He could feel the heat of her embarrassment in her cheek, and he couldn't stop the low chuckle that escaped. Kate's eye's narrowed, but before she could say anything he pressed his finger to her lips and backed them away from the door. He spun Kate around and moved her hair away from her shoulder, placing a kiss on the crook of her neck. He was slow and deliberate holding her back flush to his chest as he kissed way up her neck until he finally got the spot right behind her ear. She groaned out his name as her nails dug into his thigh. "Princess…" He paused and kissed her there again, "let me promise you this, if it's not a least a little messy, then you ain't doin' it right."

She made this little squeaking sound and he bit down on his lower lip to keep from laughing. He wasn't sure how she could be so damn cute and sexy at the same time, "Give me a sec." He rattled the handle of the bathroom and snatched a towel from the closet, before closing the door again. "Come 'ere." He led her to his bed by the hand, laying out the towel motioning for her to sit.

Her eyes were the size of saucers, but she flashed her coy smile at him as she sat down. "Be prepared?"

"Just like a boyscout." He tapped her nose and toed his shoes off before climbing onto the bed behind her. "Lay down, I'm supposed to be rubbing your back."

She looked away from him, "You know that was a ruse right? I was faking it."

"Oh I know and so did they." He smirked as she covered her face with her hands, "Just lay down for me."

She did lie down, but flat on her back and stiff as a board. He normally had more of a game plan, but he was just kind of winging it, not even sure how far this was going to go, judging by the last few minutes, not far, which was just fine. He could play a slow burn, he'd just need a real cold shower.

She turned her head and looked at him, "This is so ridiculous. I mean look at me."

"I have been." He traced his finger over her forehead and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Been looking at you all day."

"And dreaming about me apparently." She touched the side of his face beckoning him to her. "What were you dreaming about doing with me?"

"Things I really shouldn't be thinking about doing to you." He admitted brushing his lips over hers.

She whined against his lips, "Show me."

"I can, but you have to tell me if you want me to stop." He stroked her cheek with the back his knuckles.

"I can do that."

"Roll over away from me." He nudged her shoulder.

"Why?" She questioned, but she still complied.

"My hands were on your skin this morning, that's one of the things I was dreaming about. About how soft your skin is and how I love to touch it." He rubbed circles on her hipbone through the fabric before slipping his hand under her shorts and up her thigh. He was going to back off, but Kate nodded. This might kill him. He'd never been anyone's first…anything, he needed to take his time, watch her and make sure she didn't need to stop.

His hands were on her and he was trying to ease her into what was going on. He found that knot always seemed to form near the small of her back. The sound she let out was… _oh shit_. His hand continued to work the knot as his other hand wandered over her body. She wasn't quiet and he didn't know why he thought she would be after what she sounded like at the baby classes or when he rubbed her back, but the sounds she was making now? They were right out of a fucking porno. She let out this little tiny moan and that way it caught in the back of her throat, it was almost too much.

Her foot was twitching, her toes scraping against his shin because she didn't know what to do with herself. She was trying to figure out how to move, how to get closer to him and it was hot as hell. She was making this desperate little noise as she tried to touch him, but he kept her as still as he could. "Seth."

"Shhh. Just relax. We're not in any hurry here. We got nowhere to be." He whispered into her hair. He was taking his time, he wasn't intentionally driving her crazy, but he wasn't taking it easy on her either. He wanted her to enjoy herself and that meant winding her up first. Now she was already wound up, but he wanted her to be wound up from him and not from hormones, call him selfish that way. He kissed the back of her neck and she mewled arching her back… _oh fuck she was gonna be so LOUD._ He couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his face. She was going to sound amazing when he buried himself inside of her.

As much he liked that she was loud, he realized that didn't want to share the fact that she was loud. He wanted that for himself; he wanted to be the only one that heard her make those sounds. Especially since this was all new to her. He wasn't sure how many 'firsts' they were checking off, but judging by the way she moved it was way too many for just one night. He needed to slow down. This beautiful woman in his arms, pregnant with his kid, it was doing something to him that he hadn't expected. She was fluttering? Fluttering? That was the only way he could think to describe the almost vibration that her body was doing.

He let his hand rub over her belly and he was thinking about doing something he wasn't quite sure about…. _oh fuck it_. He rolled her over onto her back and kissed her stomach, watching her watch him wide-eyed. He let his mouth and tongue wander over her flesh as he rolled up her tank-top and he wasn't sure if she was… _oh she was into it_. Her fingers ran through his hair as she breathlessly said his name again. She was trying to get some friction; wiggling and twitching against him.

He wanted her; like right now. Like flip her over onto all fours and go to town; make she scream as she came, but…probably not. Not the best idea right now. Between her inexperience and the baby…yeah that was definitely not a good plan, a fun plan, maybe, but definitely not one that was on the table yet… _Or at all…Fucking shit._ He remembered that he didn't have any condoms, so that was absolutely not happening tonight. This really might be too much for her now, he needed to make sure this is what she wanted; make sure he was what she wanted. He needed to exercise some self-control now, he wasn't a teenager, he could reign himself in and be gentle. So he was lazy with it, exploring her skin and tasting her, just enjoying the moment.

"If you don't…" Kate hissed.

"Oh if I don't what now?" He challenged moving up her body. He pressed his forehead to hers, "If I don't what, Princess?" He nudged her nose with his and kissed both of her cheeks, avoiding her lips as she tried to kiss him again. "I'm waiting, what do you want me to do?"

"You're insufferable." She huffed, "I want you to kiss me."

He captured her mouth with his, forcing her to be slow and swallowing her frustrated sounds. Her hands ran up his back, her belly pushing up against him as she attempted to hook her leg over his hip. "Whoa, slow down there." He brought his forehead to hers again, "I thought you just wanted me to kiss you."

"Seth, please." She squirmed under him, pushing herself partway up and running her tongue up the ink that decorated his neck.

He growled without meaning to and he felt her lips form a smile on his skin. "Easy. It's not good for you to be on your back. Roll back on your side for me."

"As much as I appreciate the gentlemanly charm." Kate huffed, "I don't really care." She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to hold her weight. He had no problem balancing her with his hands gripping the headboard and one leg between hers, but he growled again when she rocked her body against his trying to get some friction. "I want you. I…I feel like we're…please…"

He captured her mouth this time wild and full of want, because he wanted her right now, but knew he couldn't have her. Bad timing or poor planning… planning? Hell, he never planned this far. He never thought she'd be in his bed, in his arms, begging him… She moved one of her hands down his body, trying to untuck his shirt and he slowed down their kiss. "Kate." She tugged his shirt loose and dragged her nails up his side. "Kate, hang on a sec."

"No. I don't want to wait." She nipped at his neck. "This is what I want."

He sighed, "I can't… we can't…I mean I _can't_ for a couple of reasons."

She arched her eyebrow, frustration pouring out of her. She might kill him for this, but he couldn't budge. "Seth Gecko is suddenly concerned with morality? You've got to be kidding me. You've already seen me naked."

"For the nine-hundredth time, I wasn't looking." He disentangled himself from her, so he could recline back on the bed. He pulled her tight against him and brushed her mussed up hair away from her face. "It has less to do with morality and more to do with practicality. I don't have any condoms." She made her are-you-kidding-me-right-now face and he explained, "Well it's not like a thought I'd be needing them."

"Ouch." She curled up her lip and went to move away from him but he grabbed her hand.

"You think I don't want you?" He pressed her hand between his legs to show her just how hard he was. "I've been aching to get you in my arms all day. But Kate, this isn't somewhere I thought we'd ever get. I need to do this right." He kissed her slowly and moved her hand to his face. "I want to do this right for you."

Her eyes were wide like the confession caught her off guard, which was fair because it caught him off guard. She shifted closer to him, belly brushing him, "Well, it's not like you can knock me up again. Not that you technically did the first time, but still. I mean do we really need the condom?"

"There are these things called STDs. Don't know if you heard of them or not." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Hello virgin." She pulled her hand away from his face and pointed at herself.

"Yes, very well established. But I am very much not one." He traced his fingers down her arm, watching the gooseflesh dance across her arm. "I was very careful, but I'm not sure everyone I was with was. So before we get to that step, I need to get tested for that shit. I need to make sure this," He motioned between them, "is safe for you and the kid."

"Oh." She bit down on her lower lip, "Are you sure you couldn't just go buy condoms?" A little bit of a blush crept into her cheeks.

"I am." He kissed her slowly, drinking her in, making her whine into his mouth. He let his hand wander again, skimming over her breasts and she inhaled sharply. He worked her up a little bit more, kissing and caressing her. He broke away from her lips and listened to her pant as he kissed up her neck, let out a loud frustrated moan as he bit down on her earlobe. "I am sure we are gonna wait for that step until I can get you alone. Because I don't know if you noticed or not, but Princess…Oh Kate, you are so deliciously loud and honestly, I don't want to share that with anyone."

She was flush and between her frustrations and her embarrassment, her skin was overheated and so sensitive. "Seth… I um…"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna leave you hanging." He leaned over her and captured her in another kiss, "I'm good with my hands. I'll get you there, promise." He pressed his hand between her legs and kept his mouth on hers and in a few practiced movements and even with the fabric between them she shuddered and whimpered his name into his mouth. He hadn't realized that she was that wound up, now he felt a little bad for making her wait so long.

He watched her catch her breath keeping her close as her eyes started to drift close. "I'm gonna go get your pillow." He muttered into her hair.

"Uh-uh." She shook her head and hooked his leg, "You'll be my pillow."

He let her fall asleep and tried to think of anything except for her tiny body molded against his. He fumbled for his phone on the nightstand, squinting at the screen in the dark. He shot off a quick text.

 **SG: Hey that favor you owed me? I'm calling it in. I need one those of rooms on the beach for a weekend. Sooner rather than later**

.:.

"Fast Car" cover inspiration is: Fast Car (Boyce Avenue feat. Kina Grannis acoustic cover) and can find it on Youtube


	8. Chapter 7: Love is not easily angered

Dear Baby Gecko,  
Listen here you fidgety little one, I love feeling you move and it makes your momma's heart so happy, but you think we could take it easy on my bladder for a bit. Momma's got a lot on her mind and her heart right now, especially when it comes to your father. I know you love him already, I can feel you react to him and I think he's getting used to you too… but no fair playing favorites when I'm carrying you around.  
I love you already. – Kate Fuller.

Hey kid...guess you can hear me, so, hi. - SG

* * *

Kate and Seth are spending a weekend on the beach in Galveston in an effort to get to know each a little better. It's the first part of July and that hot Texas sun probably isn't Kate's favorite by this point in her pregnancy. Seth's been his version of good for almost a month and now that he'd got Kate alone…well he thought he was ready for this. Kate's fighting against her own insecurities, but she's great people in her corner to help her find her confidence. And while the lovebirds are away Team Blue Eyes has set to finishing that nursery for Baby Gecko, which with the self-control these two have I'm sure it won't be over the top at all…um yeah right.

* * *

 **WARNING:**  
We are diving a little into Seth's past a bit here – so while I am keeping it mostly light: there is a mild trigger warning for mentioned past child abuse. Also ADULT situations between Seth and Kate – as in sex.

 **Notes:**

Thank you, thank you for your patience with this update. I know it took forever. I'm fairly certain it was worth the wait. I am overwhelmed with the response to this story – I know I say this with every update, but I don't think you guys realize how much your comments mean to me. There are moments where I am exhausted and sad and reading your comments makes my heart lighter and puts a smile on my face.

I sincerely hope you enjoy this update. THANK YOU for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Love is not easily angered; Anger is the last thing on Seth and Kate's Minds Right Now**

…

(26 weeks in, Thursday)

Kate looked at the dress in the garment bag for the third time, then at the clock; _maybe just pack a backup dress?_ She rubbed her hands over her belly and her overactive little one, sighing she pulled out the simpler sundress and put it in the bag with the emerald green one. It would give her an option if she chickened out and couldn't convince herself to wear the vintage looking number. Her finger felt naked without her opal ring, but her fingers kept randomly swelling, so it was now hanging from a thin chain around her neck. She examined herself in the mirror one more time and decided that she could do her make-up when they got to Galveston, it was an hour drive and she'd probably doze off anyway. She should pee before they left. _Dear Baby, maybe we take it easier on kicking my bladder tonight? Please? I'm nervous enough as is._

She could hear Richie and Eddie roaring with laughter and she zipped up the bag, before grabbing it and her purse.

"What's so funny you two?" Kate questioned as she walked into the main room.

Seth took the garment bag from her, "Nothing. They've both got brain damage is all. This the last of it?"

"Yeah. Did you want to take a shower before we leave?" She glanced at Richie who was fighting back a laugh, whatever joke she missed it must have been a good one.

"Naw. I figured I'd take one we got down there." He shrugged, "Speaking of, we should get going."

Kate nodded. "Okay."

"Have fun." Richie and Eddie offered in nearly perfect synch.

 _Oh, she was so gonna get this joke out of Richie later, now she had to know._ She was genuinely excited about going to the beach and enjoying some quiet time with Seth. She needed to figure out what she and Seth were to each other independently of the baby between them. "We'll have a good time I'm sure. Oh, I should grab my camera to take pictures." The beach and the sunset would be amazing this time of year.

Eddie cleared his throat, "Please don't."

"Really, that's okay." Richie snickered.

"Huh? I'm so confused." Kate cocked her head to the side.

"Like I said they've got brain damage, ignore 'em." Seth groused, "Let's go."

"Okay, just let me grab my camera real quick." Kate hurried back to her room and grabbed her camera slipping it into her purse, before snatching her pillow too. She figured out that a pillow under her belly was required for sleeping comfortably the nights she didn't fall asleep with Seth and even some of those nights she still needed the extra support. _Joys of being pregnant._

She hugged the pillow to herself and nearly collided with Richie, who'd walked back down the hallway with Eddie, who commented, "Careful, Angel I'm not paid up on my collision insurance."

"Noted, but what's going on." She wondered before mocking a gasp, "Oh no, is this the intervention were you guys tell me not to go?"

"Well, you are about to spend four days alone with him, so…" Richie started before Kate smacked his arm.

"Be nice you."

"I'm trying to be nice." Richie adjusted his glasses, "Matter of fact, we figured we'd be nice and paint the nursery for you while you're gone."

"Really?" Kate smiled brightly. That would be such weight off her shoulders that would be one more thing off her checklist.

"Yes, really." Eddie tapped her nose, "But we do need to know how you want it done."

Kate pressed her lips together. "You know what? Richie's seen my Pinterest board, you geniuses to come up with something because my baby-brain is fried." She started to walk back down on the hallway, as Seth came back in the front door.

"Oh, you're the one that showed him that infernal site?" Eddie folded his arms over his chest.

Kate laughed, "Sorry Eddie, guilty as charged. All I ask is that its gender neutral, other than that I trust you two to come up with something amazing."

"I've got some ideas, Sis. Don't worry, you'll like it." Richie winked.

"Okay." She took the bottle of water Seth offered her. "I'm ready. I just wanted an extra pillow."

"Nothing over the top." Seth pointed his finger at Richie and Eddie, who both held up their hands as if to say: who us? He wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulders, "The kid's gonna have a mini-theater by the time those two are done."

Kate giggled and leaned against him, just enjoying the easiness of their contact. He held the door for her so she could climb into the car and they pulled out of the driveway.

"So before we get anywhere, I just want to remind you that this doesn't need to be anything more then us just spending time alone." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge her reaction.

Kate barely resisted rolling her eyes, "Is this gonna be the 'no means no' speech again?"

"It's the 'stop means stop' speech, and I'm dead serious about it. If you aren't comfortable with anything we're doing at any point you need to tell me. There is no point of no return moment, that's a load of bullshit that assholes tell girls. I don't care if we're both naked and I'm about to…"

Kate covered his mouth with her hand, "Do you always need to be colorful?" She squealed and pulled her hand away as he licked her fingers. "Gross. Are you six?"

"Seven and a half actually." He smirked, but caught her hand and kissed the back of it. "And you were not complaining about my tongue on your neck two days ago, which by the way isn't even my best move."

"I'm pretty sure it's still just the hormones" She turned up her nose and looked out the window. "Have you been to this place before?"

"Been to Galveston, plenty. Haven't been where we're staying since it got remodeled. It's right on the beach though and plenty private, which is good 'cause after tonight it might get busy with Fourth of July coming up." He flicked the turning signal as they pulled onto the highway. "It should be good. Narciso's a stand-up guy, worked with him a time or two."

"Back in your crime days?" Kate knew she shouldn't push, but she couldn't help it sometimes. She wanted to know what his life was before, not to judge him, but she wanted to understand.

"No Smart-Alec, back from my I-owned-a-bar days." He shook his head and took a long drink of his water.

Kate fidgeted with her necklace and opted to be quiet for a spell, knowing that was a touchy subject. She was a little sleepy; maybe she'd just rest her eyes, and try not to think about all the things that were packed in her bag. Oh god, how would she explain the little bottle of olive oil if he saw it? _Why was her life this random series of embarrassing moments?_ She glanced at Seth and couldn't keep the smile off her face this weekend was going to be good for them. She hoped.

…

" _So Becki's gonna met us here before we go to lunch?" Margaret asked as Kate held the door for them. "Oh thanks, Sweetie."_

" _No problem. That's the plan. I guess the woman who owns this place was doing some alterations for her." Kate looked around the shop and to her surprise, it was warm and welcoming. The walls were painted with bright vibrant colors and decorated with photographs featuring women of all body-types in varies types of lingerie, but none of it seemed oversexualized. The store was stocked with various types of pajamas, bathrobes, and underthings ranging from comfortable to very…daring?_

" _Oh yeah, that's the best thing about buying from Theresa, if you pop a wire or break a bra strap she'll fix it. Sometimes for free, if you ask really nice."_

" _Only if I've known you for ten or more years. Don't go cheapening me." A deep-female voice, with a distinct Texas accent, teased. "How on earth are you, Mags?"_

" _I'm good. Although I'm considering jumping on a trampoline to get this boy out of me faster." Margaret hugged the tall, curvy woman with a laugh. "This is my friend Kate. Kate, this is Theresa one of my oldest and dearest friends."_

" _You can call me Tessa. It's so nice to meet you, Kate." Tessa shook Kate's hand. "What are we in the market for? Nursing bras I'm guessing?"_

" _I hear they are the rage for a girl in my condition." Kate smirked and Tessa let out a loud laugh._

" _You heard right, Sweets. Well as far as those go Bravado makes them in cotton and silk with no wires, so very popular sleeping bras, and you can use them if you do yoga too because they're super flexible but still supportive. For everyday Rock Candy is my best-selling brand, but Bella Materna makes a phenomenal t-shirt bra, which I will be pulling for Mags, since she's in her I will only t-shirts stage again."_

 _Kate blinked slightly overwhelmed, "Um… I'm not really sure what I want exactly. I don't even know what size I am anymore."_

" _Oh no worries, I'll measure you and pull a little bit of everything, see what you like." Tessa started to move away, but Kate called out to her._

" _Wait, I need something…" She trailed off, feeling her cheeks burn as she forced herself to spit out her thought. "I need something prettier, but not cute-pretty, like, um…sexy-pretty."_

" _I see," Tessa tapped her finger on her chin, "So this something pretty is for someone that is not you?"_

" _Yes? I mean, yes." Kate fidgeted on her feet._

" _I like her." Tessa beamed at Margaret, "You always bring me the best people, Mags." She regarded Kate as she asked. "So for this pretty thing that is for someone else to lay eyes on, I've got a couple of top sellers: Le Mystere, Hot Milk, and Cake, but what I need to know from you is what kind of not-cute pretty do you want? Do you want classic, racy, super-sexy, or a little crazy?"_

 _Kate was a loss; she didn't know what she wanted. She knew she wanted to somehow look sexy, even though she was very obviously pregnant. She wanted Seth to look at her like she was…was desirable. But what would that look like? What would he even find sexy? Maybe this whole thing was such a dumb idea. She wanted to look good. He was taking her away for a long weekend on the beach, going out of his way for them to spend time alone. Even though they'd done some things since the barbeque and their first kiss, it was still so new to her and Seth seemed more determined to keep the focus on her and her clothes on. Which was weird, wasn't it? She swore she heard him mutter something about 'being his version of good' one night. She wasn't sure how to be sexy and he had so much more experience in that arena. Plus he was probably used to women that looked like his ex-wife and not pregnant-but-still-inexperienced-with-sex church girls. "Um…I'm not really sure."_

 _Tessa's eyes softened, "Let's try it this way. What do you not want? Any colors you want to avoid? Any fabrics?"_

 _Kate bit down on her lip, "No red and no leather. I wouldn't feel like myself dressed up in leather."_

" _Great start. I've got already got some thoughts. I'm thinking some classic black lace will do the trick." Tessa nodded, "Is he hands-on kinda guy?"_

" _Absolutely." Margaret laughed from the seat she'd taken. She defended her position when Kate shot a look, "What? He was incredibly helpful when we were taking your maternity pictures. I have photographic evidence of him being a hands-on kinda guy."_

 _Tessa motioned Kate towards a dressing room, "You take that first one, Sweets. Let's get you measured." She measured Kate quickly and disappeared, coming back in a flash with a six bra of varying styles. "Start there so we can figure out what you like and don't like, while I'll go find the fun stuff. I just got a shipment from Mommylicious this morning."_

 _Kate took off her top and her stretched out bra and sighed as she put on the first one, the silk fabric was so comfortable. She moved her arms up and down to test how easily she could move in it. Well, this one was certainly a keeper. She hung the lavender bra on one hook than grabbed the next one to try._

 _Kate situated herself in the second bra and looked down at her phone as it went off._

 _ **JG: Good Morning to the hottest Mama I know! 3 (11:32 AM)**_

 _ **KF: Morning? It's 11:30. (11:32 AM)**_

 _ **JG: Workd until 2. Sooo tired. How are u? How's ur mini? How's things w/Seth? (11:34 AM)**_

 _She stretched her arms over her head and decided that she didn't like this one, it pinched. She removed it and hung it on the other hook, to keep it separate from the one she liked and grabbed the third bra. She like the flower pattern on this one, at least it wasn't as plain as the others. She picked up her phone again as the door chimed._

" _Hey Becki, how are you, Hun?" Margaret called out._

" _We're good, Margaret. Hi Kate, wherever you are." Becki responded and Kate waved her hand over the dressing room door. "Tessa, do you have those pieces for me? I brought Tobias."_

" _I do, give me another couple of minutes. I'm pulling some things for Miss Kate. Then that baby-boy is all mine, while you see if the alterations fit."_

 _Kate marveled at the strong women that she met along this journey. This life was not what she planned but she was growing more and more grateful for it. She unlocked her phone screen and smiled. She had a text from Manola, asking Kate if she could send her pictures of rings because Manola was trying to pick out an engagement ring for Kisa. She excitedly answered Manola that she could send her all kinds of pictures and she'd be glad to help. Kate had called Manola after the barbeque to thank her again for the gift and found out that Manola was from a small town just like Bethel, except in Idaho. Apparently, when Manola's family found out about Kisa, they disowned her, which broke Kate's heart. How could you ever turn away your family? Kate had lunch with Manola when she came by Eddie's to pick up a jar of homemade pickles, and Kate decided then and there that she wanted to be friends with Manola. People were better together and small-town girls had to stick together._

 _She re-opened the thread from Jess with shaking her head._

 **JG: Wait! 911! This weekend is THE weekend! (11:35 AM)  
JG: Just u & Seth! (11:35 AM)  
** **JG: Alone on the beach 3 3 Eeeeeeee! (11:36 AM)**  
 **JG: Are u so excited?! Girl he's gonna rock ur world! (11:37 AM)**

 _Kate bit her lip and looked at her reflection in the mirror: rounded belly, thick thighs, big butt and different sized boobs…Not exactly the supermodel types that Seth was probably used to. Add the pregnancy in and she wasn't sure how he'd ever even find her pretty, let alone sexy._

 _ **KF: Yeah. (11:41 AM)**_

 _The facetime app chimed out on Kate's phone, but she swiped to ignore it._

 _ **KF: I'm not dressed. (11:42AM)**_

 _The app went off another two times from Jess with Kate swiping the call away both times. She was about tell Jess to calm down when a knock sounded against the door. "Okay if I open the door?" Tessa questioned._

" _Sure." Kate moved away from the door and held her hands up to her chest reflexively._

 _Tessa's blue eyes were bright with excitement as she closed the door behind her. "You look adorable in that. Is it comfortable?"_

" _Yeah. I like the ones without wires a little better." Kate motioned to the 'yes' hook._

" _Pretty normal. Let's take a look at the fun stuff." Tessa hung up the options on the hooks for Kate to look at. "I was thinking classic black, but then I saw this black satin and emerald green lace number and with your eyes…well, I think this is a winner."_

 _Kate touched the delicate item, the satin felt cool on her fingers. It was perfect; too bad she didn't feel like she could live up to it. She bit her bottom lip, "It's so pretty."_

" _I thought you'd feel that way. So I grabbed some thigh garters and a matching pair of French cut knickers that'll knock him on his butt and make your ass look amazing."_

 _Kate let out a strangled laugh because it was impossible not to gain a little confidence from Tessa and her exuberance._

" _Try it on. Take a picture and sent it to someone you trust or knock on the door and we'll peek in on you and be honest." Tessa encouraged._

 _Kate nodded as Tessa let herself out of the dressing room. She slipped on the fancier bra and shimmed out of her leggings, pulling the aforementioned knickers over her plain pink underwear. She slipped one of the garters up her leg and winced at her reflection. Her thighs looked like sausages and her….her phone was still going off._

 _ **KF: I'm in my underwear! I'm not Facetiming you. (11:50 AM)**_

 _ **JG: Then call me! ASAP! No joke! (11:50 AM)**_

 _Kate hit the button to call Jess, who answered immediately, "Are you not ready to sleep with him? Because if you aren't sure; don't do it. I know, I've been all sorts of all for this, but I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. Do you hear me? And if he's pressuring you, I'll hitch to Houston and kick his ass! Hell hath no fury like Jessica May Grant! I swear to God, Kate…"_

" _Jess." Kate tried to interrupt._

" _This is all my fault. I've been all up in your business and putting all this stupid pressure on you. I mean this isn't high school. You're an adult and you can make those choices for yourself. I'm so sorry. I've been an awful friend and…"_

" _Jess!" Kate hissed into the phone, mindful of the thin walls. "Take a breath, please."_

 _The girl on the other end took a long breath, "Sorry. I just could just tell something was wrong. You're my best friend and I worry about you. I want you to be happy."_

" _I know, Jess, I know." Kate looked at her reflection again. Maybe if she worked out a little more, she could make herself look a little tighter before the weekend. Nothing would change her belly though. She rubbed her free hand over her twitching stomach._

" _What's wrong then? You responded with just a 'yeah' and that's not like you. What's on your mind? No secrets." Jess's voice was full of concern._

" _I look like a whale and I…I…just want to look sexy when he…when we…Jess, I don't even feel pretty right now, let alone sexy. This is so stupid." Kate sniffled and clamped her eyes closed, "There's no way he really wants me. You should see what his ex-wife looks like, she's like all exotic model pretty and I'm so plain…"_

" _Stop that right now!" Jess snipped over the phone making Kate jump. "You stop being mean to the nicest person I know. Kate, you are beautiful and you need to stop cutting yourself down."_

" _But Seth…"_

" _Seth is what exactly?!"_

" _I mean you met him, he's all dark and dangerous remember? And I'm just…"_

" _Oh I'm gonna reach through this phone and smack you. Kathryn Grace, there is nothing, I repeat nothing 'just' about you. Unless you are saying that you are 'just amazing,' 'just beautiful,' 'just breathtaking,' or 'just the best thing that's ever happened to anyone that you've ever met' any man would be lucky to have you. And listen here, you didn't see the way that he was looking at you. You've got nothing to worry about. He thinks you're beautiful, trust me."_

 _Kate blinked the tears out of her eyes, "Thanks, Jess, really."_

" _You're welcome. Now take a dirty picture for me. I wanna see what you look like, Hot-Momma."_

 _Kate shook her head, "Goodbye, Jess."_

" _Spoilsport." Even without seeing her, Kate knew Jess was sticking her tongue out at her phone. "At least send me a pic of it on the hanger. I love you!"_

" _I love you too. Goodbye, Crazy-girl." Kate clicked off the call and looked at herself in the mirror again, maybe it wasn't so bad. I mean the color was pretty against her skin._

 _There was a knock on the door and Becki's voice called out, "Can I sneak in to have you help me with something? Tessa's glued to my son and Margret's on the phone with her husband."_

 _Kate looked down at herself, slightly uncomfortable, but answered, "Yeah."_

 _Becki slipped into the room wearing a light blue baby-doll lingerie set, but her eyes were closed. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I just can't reach back there. Can you fasten the top hook? If it'll even go…I think I might need Tessa to let out the top out a bit more. Breastfeeding and breast growth is not a myth."_

 _Kate managed to connect the top hook, but it was awfully tight. "It does seem a little snug."_

" _I've been stripping for four years, Kate, you aren't going to hurt my feelings. I promise." Becki turned around and her eyes still closed, "It feels like I'm gonna fall out of it. Is it bad?"_

" _It's not that bad. You can open your eyes, its fine." Kate kinda wanted an opinion and Becki had just had a baby, so she wouldn't judge her for her belly._

 _Becki scanned Kate quickly, "So cute. Love the lace detail. You're not feeling confident?"_

" _I'm trying to get there."_

" _Let me show you something. See this paneling under the lace? It's to hide my C-section scar. I've always been comfortable in my own skin. But now that I'm going be behind the bar wearing more clothes then I ever have at work, but I'm terrified and self-conscious."_

" _But you look so beautiful."_

" _So do you." Becki turned her back around to face her own reflection in the mirror. "We always see our flaws and not what makes us special. This is a great look; he'll be eating out of your hand. But piece of free advice if you want to keep the garters, go with a belt. Those bands slide down and it's a disaster."_

" _Thanks for the tip." Kate was actually sincerely grateful for the advice._

" _No problem. Now let's get this finished up because I'm starving and you've never had guilty-pleasure fried chicken until you've had a glazed donut and chicken strip sandwich from Lee's." Becki gave her a quick hug and dashed out of the dressing room._

 _Kate rubbed her growling stomach and called out, "Hey Tessa, can you find me…"_

…

"Hey Princess, rise and shine." Seth nudged her shoulder and Kate gasped at the ocean in front of her.

She hadn't been to the beach in years and the blue of the ocean always caught her off guard. "It's beautiful." She stretched in her seat and sat up a little straighter.

"Didn't figure you'd been over the Causeway before, figured you'd wanna see it. Have a good nap?"

"Mhmm." She took a drink from her water bottle. "So listen before we get there..."

"Is this my 'stop means stop' speech?"

"He thinks he's a comedian folks." Kate screwed the lid back on her bottle. "What I was going to say, is that I want this weekend to be about us separate from the baby. We need to figure out what this is," she motioned between them, "without everything else."

He was watching her out of the corner of his eye, "That everything else is kinda permanent stuff." He cleared his throat, "Kate, I like you. That's not exactly a secret at this point, but I'm still not sure about this whole parenting thing. People either gotta have the DNA or the training for it and I got neither. Ray was a bastard and my mom just couldn't be bothered to give a shit." His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"You know, you've mentioned your father a few times, but you never talk about your mother at all." Kate dared the statement because whoever the Gecko's mother had been, her name was never spoken and other than a passing comment from Eddie, Kate knew nothing about her.

"Nothing to say about her; she wasn't there and that's on her."

"Are you angrier at her than at your father?" Kate was genuinely surprised that Seth was actually opening up about his past with alcohol or some kind of threat to his life.

"Yeah." Seth shifted in his seat. "There's this saying 'don't fear the king, fear the queen.' Basically, the king is whatever asshole that he is and he's born that way, but the queen sees who he is and chooses him anyway. 'Cept in my mother's case she decided that she chose wrong and left, which is all well and good, but she left without me and Richie. We were little, Kate, too little to stand up for ourselves. She knew what he was and it didn't matter." He cracked his neck. "She just left and you don't do that. You don't just abandon someone you're supposed to love and take care of."

Kate hurriedly wiped the tears away from her face, so Seth wouldn't notice. "My mom left me too."

His tone wasn't condescending in the slightest as he clarified, "You said she died in a car accident, that's not quite the sa…"

"My father was driving her to the hospital to have her stomach pumped. She swallowed every pill in our house, while we were at choir practice." Kate jumped as Seth grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"You never told me that."

"Not something I like to talk about." She threaded her fingers through Seth's. "Thank you for this weekend. I've been looking forward to it."

"Me too." He pulled off the bridge and a few turns later they were at an elegant looking resort.

"Whoa. This is…"

"Free; 'cause I know I guy." Seth chuckled as he pulled up to the main building. "Otherwise where we're staying is almost a grand a night."

"Seriously?"

"Yup." Seth popped the 'p' on the end of the word as he climbed out of the car, "Pays to know people. I'll be right back."

Kate drew in a deep breath as she had a moment to herself. She knew that Seth wasn't completely on board with being a parent, but she knew he cared about her and she cared about him. Maybe just for now, she could just be her and he could just be him. She ran her hands over belly. _Dear Baby, I know that I need someone who's all in for both of us, but maybe you let your mom have a weekend for…_

Seth crashed back into the driver's seat. "We're around back right on the beach."

"Wow. Really?" Kate beamed as they pulled around the back of the resort to the standalone villas right on the ocean. "What kind of favor did this guy owe you?"

He just shrugged and helped her out of the car, "Here's the key, I'll grab the bags."

"Let me at least carry your suit and my dress, they don't weigh anything." She held out her arms and Seth paused but finally handed her the garment bags. She unlocked the door and propped it open so Seth could follow her. She could believe how nice this place was, she only stayed in a few hotels in her life and those were all backroad motels, they were nothing like this opulent modern suite. There was a bedroom and an attached bathroom, but unlike those motels, there was a sink and lighted mirror built into the wall outside the bathroom and a hallway that led to a full living room and kitchen.

Seth let out a low whistle, "Damn he really upgraded these. Too bad you can't take advantage of a hot tub because we've got a private one on the deck."

"I mean I could use it, but I can only have my core temperature over 102 degrees for like ten minutes or so not much point." Kate hung up the garment bags on the closet door as Seth opened the windows that looked out over the ocean.

He hugged her from behind, arms draped over her shoulders, "You're going to love waking up to the sound of the ocean."

"I'm going to love waking up with you with nowhere to go and you not being so jumpy about being caught being sweet." She wrinkled her nose, but he caught her chin and drew her into a soft slow kiss making her smile.

He traced his fingers down her arms, "Not gonna lie, been looking forward to having you all to myself." As if on cue Baby Gecko started moving, "Well mostly to myself." He chuckled, "You need the bathroom before I take a shower?"

"That's rhetorical right?" Kate disentangled herself so she could pee quickly. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was a little nervous about tonight even though she knew she didn't need to be. Seth wasn't going to push her past her limits, but it was like being on the edge of roof and jumping without knowing if there was anything to catch her. She ran her fingers through her hair and bit down on her lip, before drawing herself up to her full height. She might not know how everything would turn out, but she knew that she wanted Seth and for right now that was enough. She walked out of the bathroom and up to Seth, who had his garment bag over his shoulder; she pushed herself up on tiptoe and kissed him.

He quirked his eyebrow up, "What was that for?"

"Just because I can."

"Sweetheart, you can just do that anytime." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll grab a shower then we'll go grab a nice dinner."

"Sounds good."

Seth disappeared into the bathroom and Kate pulled out her phone and found her makeup bag. She hit the Facetime app for Jess and her friend answered immediately.

"Hey Hot-Mama, I thought your phone was gonna be off this weekend." Jess appeared on the screen tying up her hair in a ponytail.

"It's going to be, but I need some makeup advice. Do you think you can walk me through that bedroom eye look that you pulled off for your Marilyn Monroe costume last Halloween?"

"Hells yes I can! But is there a defibrillator in the room? 'Cause you'll probably need to revive him."

.:.

Seth stepped out of the shower and toweled his hair to get out the excess moisture before wiping the steam from the mirror. His brain was moving about a mile a minute because he wasn't a planned sex kinda guy…Wait; rewind that and go back. He had a plan when it came to sex with a woman, but not this whole planned romantic getaway thing, it just wasn't his style. When he was married to Vanessa he couldn't even pull off a decent dinner without her bitching about something. So this whole bit he was doing with Kate right now? It was completely out of his comfort zone. He didn't do romantic shit well, always fucked it up.

.:.

" _What did you call this again?" Eddie questioned._

" _He called it a Babymoon, because if he called a sexcapades weekend, which is what it is," Richie sidestepped Seth's attempted blow and continued, "Kate would die of embarrassment."_

" _You're both assholes, you know that?" Seth growled._

 _Eddie arched his eyebrow, "I just asked a simple question. Now, are you sure about this? Kate's…"_

" _Fully capable of making choices for herself. And for your information as far as I'm concerned, this weekend is about us spending time alone and that's it." Seth folded his arms over his chest._

 _Richie shook his head, "You keep telling yourself that. We're not blind, we both know Kate's special to you. Maybe just get out of your head for once, try to enjoy yourself. But we can be spared the details."_

" _I think this would be the first time, we've been spared the details." Eddie chuckled before he and Richie both broke down laughing._

" _What's so funny you two?" Kate wandered down the hallway with a garment bag._

" _Nothing they've both just got brain damage…"_

.:.

Seth pinched the bridge of his nose; why was he related to Heckle and Jeckle?

He'd been thinking about this weekend a lot and for more than one reason. This was going to change things between them because sex always changed things. His brain kept replaying that conversation that they'd had in the car about figuring out who they were separate from the kid and it made him feel a little better. He wasn't taking this lightly: not Kate and what this meant for them and not what it might mean down the road as he tried to figure out if he really was okay with trying to be an actual parent. He knew the kid was a thing, but he was trying to focus like Kate requested, on the two of them and not the kid.

Kate hadn't exactly been shy about her intentions for this weekend and after that clean bill of health came from the clinic; she'd been trying to get more, for lack a better expression, 'hands-on' with him. He'd kept her at bay, for the most part, been his version of good. Frankly, he was worried that once she got her hands on him, the little self-control that he'd been clinging to was going to fly right out the window. She made him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. She chipped at his self-control, which if he was being honest made him feel more like a teenager than an almost thirty-year-old. Hell for all the messing around that they'd done over the past month, he'd managed to keep her mostly in her clothes. Again his version of good here, which was real new for him too.

He wasn't a complete man-whore or anything, but there was that summer right after him and Richie graduated from high school...Him and Vanessa were on a break and it had been a different girl in every town. After he got back with Vanessa it was basically just her on and off with her, and then a couple of one-night stands after he got out of prison. He hadn't connected with anyone in a very long time, he wondered if he was even capable.

Kate was something completely different, he cared about her. There just something about her that made him feel good. He wanted to return the favor, make sure she felt good, enjoyed herself, but… _Gah_ ….Virgins were a pain, so he'd heard. He'd never been someone's first. His brain flashed back to this super uncomfortable conversation with Richie about the kid's first real girlfriend, which somehow made him snicker and cringe at the same time.

Speaking of his brother, Seth picked up his phone and noticed the missed texts from Richie… _oh shit._ He flicked open their conversation thread and skimmed the messages.

 **SG: Got a question for you. Don't be a dick about it. (7:02)**

 **RG: Me?! Never. Perish the thought. Ask away. (7:04)**

 **SG: Never mind. (7:05)**

 **RG: But I'm curious now. Is this about Kate? Or a pregnancy question? (7:05)**  
 **RG: Seth… (7:08)**  
 **RG: You know if you don't answer I'm just going to come up with my own question, then answer it myself and you hate that. (7:10)**  
 **RG: You brought this on yourself. (7:13)**  
 **RG: Don't let her get too hot, her core temperature shouldn't get over 102 for more than 10mins. So no shared showers at the nuclear temperature that you enjoy. (7:15)**  
 **RG: No raw seafood – arguably she could have a regulated portion, but mercury levels can be damaging to the baby. (7:17)**  
 **RG: Obviously no alcohol – oh wait your baby momma isn't legal. (7:18)**  
 **RG: Nevermind I know what your question was. Sex with a pregnant woman is perfectly safe. Which they should have covered in your baby class, if you were paying attention…(7:20)**  
 **RG: FitPregancySex-RelationshipsBestSexPositionsForPregnantWomen,com (7:21)**  
 **RG: BabyCenter101PregancySexPositions-Illustrated,com (7:22)  
RG: Parents-PregnancyAdviceMyPregnantSexLife-DoThisNotThat,com (7:23)**

 **SG: I'm gonna shoot you in the head when I get back. (7:37)**

 **RG: Love you too brother. (7:37)**

He shook his head and would never admit to doing it, but he clicked on one of the links because his brother had found medically linked sites. Seth was begrudgingly grateful because everything he googled on the topic was...Well, he didn't know that was fetishized thing, but it was and fuck, he'd seen things that he'd never unsee. The word 'safe' kept coming up on these sites, which was reassuring as he had this somewhat irrational fear about poking the kid… _Which medically couldn't be possible? Could it?_ So for once, he appreciated Richie's overly analytically mind and his constant need to share information when he learned it. The general consensus was that there was nothing dangerous about having sex with Kate as long as she was comfortable and not flat on her back. He made a mental note to request more pillows before they left for dinner.

He was getting ahead of himself because despite the tension in the air he needed to focus on taking her out for a nice dinner, then they'd go from there. He finished drying himself and ruffled the towel in his hair one more time before unzipping the garment bag. His black suit and white button-up were there, but his black tie was gone and it had been replaced with a dark green one. He knew he hadn't packed that one. He remembered packing his black one; why had one of those idiots replaced his black tie with a green one? He threw on his suit jacket and was tying his tie as he walked out of the bathroom to see how ready Kate was.

She was standing in this… _Holy Fuck…_

That was why an emerald green tie. He'd come to a complete halt as he stared at her in this pin-up girl number. His hands had completely forgotten how to knot a tie. Kate stepped closer to him, her makeup was soft but darker than normal something like…all he think of was Natalie Wood in _Splendor in the Grass._ Kate brushed her hands over his, before moving them away as she started to tie his tie for him.

"What are you doing?" He asked dumbly because his brain wasn't functioning at all. The green dress hugged her curves and well she looked…she really looked like something out of a movie, but better. She was real and right in front of him. His; she looked like she was his. Somehow in this moment, Kate looked like she was for him.

"Helping you. I used to tie Scott's all the time. I can stop." She looked confused but before she could do anything else he buried his hands into her soft curls and claimed her mouth. She moaned into his mouth gripping his tie, helpfulness forgotten. He drew it out as long as he could, finally letting her up for air. Her cheeks were flushed as she breathlessly managed, "I can help you with your ties more often if it's gonna get me that."

He chuckled and traced the line of her face as she finished his tie. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," She started to look away as she slid the knot up to his neck, but he lifted her chin so she looked him in the eye again. She looked almost shy as she questioned, "You don't think it's too much?"

"I mean, I don't want to leave the room now." He admitted raising his eyebrows and she barked out a laugh.

"Well we got a free dinner from your friend and I'm starving, so we are definitely leaving the room." She spun around and swept her hair over her shoulder, "Can you finish zipping me up?"

He didn't miss the green lace of her bra straps as he slowly tugged up the zipper, thinking about how much he wanted to pull it down instead, but patience. Hopefully, he'd get to see it all of it and all of her later, but he didn't want to make assumptions. He let his finger linger on her skin watching the gooseflesh cover her skin. He kissed the base of her neck as he fastened the hook. "There you go. What do you mean free dinner?"

Kate moved away from him, with a slight wobble in her gait and slipped into the kitchen, coming back with a slip of paper. "The maid dropped off a voucher for a bar and grill, up the beach." She handed him the paper, "Said to take them with compliments of the owner."

Seth knew what bar and grill it was before he read the name: El Rey… His bar, his blood, sweat, and tears; his little piece of heaven on earth…that wasn't his anymore. He kept his face passive as he imitated reading it.

Kate grinned, "I looked it up online and they've got a live band tonight on the patio tonight. Doesn't that sound amazing?"

She was so happy and she couldn't have known. He'd never mentioned the name or location of his former bar, only that he owned one and that Vanessa had sold it. "It does. Let's go." He snagged his wallet and offered her his arm. "We can walk up the boardwalk it's not that far." He could handle this. He could absolutely handle this.

"You know where it is?" She grabbed her purse, " Have you been there before?"

"A time or two."

They walked up the boardwalk and thankfully it wasn't that hot. They had a couple of hours before sunset and he was going to enjoy the daylight with Kate next to him. They got to the bar and he held the door for her. He could do this. The interior hadn't changed that much, but it was enough for him to notice and not like it. His eyes must have narrowed as he looked around because Kate squeezed his arm.

"Was somewhere that you used to come with Vanessa?" Her voice laced with concern.

He shook his head, "No. Nothing like that. Let's go sit on the patio." He led her out onto the raised patio, and the band was already playing. The singer wasn't bad, sort of a soft pop, country kind of sound and it worked for a quiet dinner overlooking the beach. He held her chair out for her and his eyes scanned the space settling on the wet-bar that he and Richie had built together when he first bought this place. At least that prick hadn't fucked that up. There were soft white lights hanging from the posts, making a canopy of light above their heads, it was the original design that Richie had come up with…something about the science of lighting to make people look better or some such bullsh...

Nope, not bullshit…Somehow the reflection of those lights off Kate's skin made her look almost ethereal. It was going to be worse after sunset, or better depending on how he viewed his potential impending torture.

"One Old Fashion made with rye whiskey and two orange twists." The glass was set in front of him and he jumped as he glanced up at the blonde.

She looked a little older and despite her professional attire, all he could see was the eighteen-year-old kid with flowers braided in her hair begging him for a job. He got up from his chair and gave her a quick hug, "Kalinda, how the hell are you?"

"I'm good. Really good. I'm the night manager now, a big step up from the bus-girl you hired, huh?" She was proud; he could hear it in her voice.

"Good for you. New owner treating you okay?"

"He's kind of a prick, but I'm hanging in." She glanced at Kate then back at him.

"Oh, this is my girl, Kate. Kate, this is Kalinda she used to work for me." He introduced them and Kate shook Kalinda's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kate flashed the other girl a polite smile, but were her eyes watering?

"Likewise." Kalinda regarded Kate for a moment, "What can I get you from the bar? I make a great Shirley Temple, someone insisted on perfection with mixology."

"Hey, it's always good to know a few virgin drinks." He defended before Kate could put her foot in her mouth by assuming that the drink was alcoholic,

Kate nodded, "That would be nice, thank you."

"No worries." Kalinda touched his arm as she moved away, "Never thought you were the family-type guy."

"I'm getting there." He admitted. Kalinda walked away and he sat back down at the table, noting Kate's sad expression, "What's…"

"This was your bar? She looked so overwhelmed, definitely getting ready to cry.

"Hey." He reached over and cupped the side of her face with his hand, "I'm okay, it's fine. I'm fine."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He wiped the solitary tear that had escaped away from her face. "Because you were excited about going and honestly the last memory I had of this place wasn't great, so being here with you sorta reclaims it for me."

She squeezed his hand. "If you're sure."

He nodded and as they ate dinner he told he about buying the bar and about how lucky he was to get it at the price he had. The El Rey had been a hole when he bought it. Even Eddie, who loved a comeback story, had looked skeptical about it before they walked inside and the three of them examined the 'bones' of the place. It had taken almost five months of back-breaking work to make it perfect, but it had been worth it. He'd never really talked about the bar after he lost it, even Richie and Eddie knew the topic was off-limits. Dinner had been good, but he couldn't stop staring at her. She had that natural beauty that made her pretty even half-awake with no make-up, but tonight she was breathtaking.

The band started a cover of an old Elvis song and he thought that it should be slow enough for his two left feet to handle. "You wanna dance?"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up at his inquiry.

He pushed himself up from the table and offered her his hand, "Seems a shame to waste such a beautiful dress." Kate let him lead her onto the dancefloor and she rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth. "Fair warning, I'm a shitty dancer."

"You're fine." She moved in synch with him effortlessly. "I've had my feet stomped on before. Kyle…"

"Sorry, Kyle? First I'm hearing of a Kyle." He teased.

She arched her eyebrow at him, "You met him at my father's church in Bethel."

"The hippie, Jesus-freak kid?"

"Careful that Jesus-freak kid took me to my prom. We went as friends, so no need to get jealous."

He lifted her chin and stole a quick kiss, "You look incredible tonight."

"Thank you." Her cheeks tinted pink and they settled back into rhythm for the rest of the song. "I think I'm ready to head back."

"Getting tired?"

"No. I just want to be alone with you."

 _Message received._ He truthfully wasn't sure how this was going to go, but he wasn't going to argue with her. "Okay." He led them back through the restaurant, and Kate ducked into the bathroom and he handed the bartender a tip for Kalinda.

"This is a sight I never thought I'd see again, a Gecko in El Rey." The voice to his left made Seth clench his fist. "I thought Geckos traveled in pairs, but maybe there's in the making if I saw what I think, I saw…"

"There a point here, Carlito?" Seth glared at the other man, "Or are you just being the stunning vision of a prick that you always are."

"You wound me, Seth, I've missed you. It's been so quiet with you and your brother out of the game." Carlos picked at his teeth with a toothpick. "Who is the girl…"

"None of your fucking business." Seth growled. He didn't want Kate's name in this guy's mouth. He'd developed this irrational hatred of Carlos because he bought the El Rey for a fucking song from his ex-wife then refused to even consider selling it back.

"So touchy. You like what I've done with the place?"

"It's not mine anymore, so it's not really my problem." Seth folded his arms over his chest.

"Jim's your problem right now if I hear correctly." Carlos looked around before leaning closer to Seth and dropping his voice, "If you're interested I've got a small job coming up. Solid pay off, for the right person."

"Not interested."

Kate stepped up him beside. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely." He turned around with Kate and walked out of the bar with her.

"Who was that guy? He gave me the chills." She admitted pulling herself closer to his side.

He kissed the top of her head, "No one important." He needed to lighten the mood, or this was gonna chase him. That prick was not ruining anything else in his life. "So you ate a completely normal dinner. No weird cravings tonight?" He liked this; he liked her tucked into his side, walking beside him. This connection they had felt natural, but he still wasn't sure what to do with it.

"I've told you those cravings aren't my fault. But I'm thinking banana pancakes tomorrow morning."

He made a face, "Just make sure you brush your teeth after eating that."

"Really all the strange things I've eaten and that's the one you're gonna be weird about? You hate bananas that much?"

"I'm allergic actually." He admitted.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What a random thing to be allergic to. How did you figure that out?"

"Made a drink for Vanessa once and tried it myself first. My lips and tongue swelled up so bad that I ended up in the ER." He shook his head, "She was so pissed that I ruined her birthday."

"By nearly dying? That's horrible! You can't blame someone for an allergy."

"Yeah, but taking care of someone is a pretty lousy way to spend your birthday."

"Better to be spending the time together than apart. I wouldn't have minded taking care of you, but I think I'll skip pancakes, I don't want to risk it." They made their way along the walkway. "Strawberries sound better now anyway."

He shook his head again as he held the door for her and they stepped back into the villa. He walked by her and turned on the light in the living room, before noticing that she was still leaning against the door.

He paced back to her noticing that she was looking anywhere but him, "Something wrong?"

She shifted on her feet, "I'm just a little nervous, I guess." She'd worn flats so he had a few inches on her despite the fact that he wasn't that tall. He moved a little further into her space and she looked up at him as he traced a hand over her hip before letting it rest against the small of her back. His other hand trailed up her arm, over her mostly bare shoulder and up her neck until he cradled the side of her face. "Seth?"

He drew her into a slow, lazy kiss tasting the overly sweet grenadine that still lingered there mixed with the unique flavor that was Kate. He kept them both still, but buried his fingers her hair, again marveling at how wonderfully soft every part of her was. He finally pulled back so they could both breathe and nuzzled the side her face loving her little breathless sound. "Don't be nervous. You're in charge. You wanna stop, I'll stop."

"I know you will. I don't want to stop." She started to unknot his tie, "I just…I mean…I um…"

He pulled his hands away from her body and covered her shaking hands with his, letting her settle a bit. He leaned his forehead against her. "Just talk to me."

"It's so silly." She whispered; the embarrassment unmistakable in her voice.

He kissed her knuckles. "Doubt it."

She fidgeted again, but he kept himself pressed against her effectively pinning her to the door. "What if…" She started again, "What if I'm bad at it?"

He chuckled, really not able to contain it, despite the fact that he really tried. She huffed, but he cut her off with another kiss, this one a more intense, a more indicative of what he wanted. Trying to communicate how much he wanted her, without his colorful vocabulary that was probably a bit much for her. "You won't be bad at it. Trust me."

"You can't know that."

"Sure I can." He shucked his jacket and tossed it behind him. "Kate, what you do to me…I'm barely touching you right now and I can barely keep my head straight. I've been thinking about this, thinking about _you_ like this since that first kiss you stole from me. Just relax and let me take care of you. Trust me."

"I do." The phrase was so simple, but it carried so much weight. Trust was something so rare in his world and to have her give it to him so freely was a powerful thing. She tugged him down for a more fevered kiss as her nimble fingers his fussed with his tie, making quick work of knot and the top few buttons of his shirt.

He groaned into her mouth reaching behind her to get the hook of the dress undone, so he could start getting her the fuck out of this dress, _but patience_. He kissed his way up her face and pressed his lips to her forehead, he wanted to make this good…

Her tongue ran up his neck along the pattern of his tattoo and his brain shorted out for a second. He growled pushing her hard against the door body flattening his body against hers as he palmed up her thigh, feeling the edge of her stockings underneath. He needed to get her out of this dress; needed to see if she'd continued this retro theme under the dress. She nipped at his neck and he hissed, slamming his free head against the door.

"Careful, Princess…" He managed through clenched teeth, "it's been a minute. Don't want this over before we start."

He could feel her smile as she sucked on his skin and he pinched her hip making her giggle. "What was that?"

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, exploring as her nails dug into his shoulder. "That." He chided between kissing her. "Was. Distraction." He stopped for a moment, but she chased his mouth. He let her lead the next few kisses, let her get bolder as figured out what she liked. "Come on with me. This ain't happening against the door."

He took her hand and she followed him down to the bedroom, there was just enough moonlight to illuminate the room in a silver glow. He tore off his dress shirt and kicked off his shoes as he watched Kate toe off her own shoes. He ran his fingers over the straps of the dress, "Did you pick this out for me?"

"Happy accident." She bit down on her lip, but he pressed his thumb against it to keep her from making the indent that she always made when she was nervous. "I almost sold it back to the resale shop." She admitted as he started to slide the zipper down with an intentional lack of speed. "I picked out what's under it for you."

"Did you now?" His fingers skimmed over her spine as he exposed it, "Do I get to see it?"

"If…if you want."

"Trust me when I tell you that there is only one thing I'd rather see than that. And before you ask," He finished with the zipper, "the other thing I want see is _you_. Over your head or down your body?"

"Over my head." She raised her arms over her and letting him lift the dress and tossed it to the other side of the room.

Now truth be told lingerie wasn't really a thing for him; never really got him going. _He liked naked, okay?_ Naked was so much better because it was so much less to fight with, less to undo, and less to mess with. Give him a girl naked, except for maybe one of his shirts, and he was fucking good to go. She'd stuck with the pin-up theme, whether she'd meant to or not. _Fucking hell_. The black satin was accented with dark green lace and everything matched, she looked like a burlesque dancer in the best way. Her eyes glued to the ground.

"Christ you have no fucking clue how sexy you look right now do you?" He growled, kissing the column of her neck as he gripping her ass. "You look like a damn wet-dream. So fucking perfect."

She gasped and untucked his tank-top finding his bare skin and he closed his eyes as she mapped his abs with her nails.

He could feel her legs shaking and knew he had to get her off her feet. He could put her on her back for a bit, but he couldn't fuck her like that, bad for the baby and bad for her back. He kissed his way up her neck until he caught her earlobe with his teeth and she yelped as she arched against him, panting out a desperate: yes.

"Sit down for me." He requested as he helped her perch on the edge of the bed. "There you go, Beautiful." He unclasped each of the fasteners of her garter belt and he rolled one stocking down one of her legs. Her pale legs were patterned with sporadic freckles and he found every single one with his mouth. He kissed and licked his way back up, before rolling the second one down and repeating the process.

She whined and shifted but he remained between her legs, tugging at the garter belt and she lifted up slightly to allow him to slip that off as well. She moved her hands to strip off her underwear, but he stopped her.

"It's mine. So I get to decide when it comes off."

"I said I picked it out for you, not that it was yours." She countered.

He traced a finger over the satin and lace as he kissed her belly because he discovered that she was really fucking into that and he was all about making her feel good. He smiled as she moaned and pressed her feet against the floor.

"Seth." It was desperate and needy…fuck; it was music to his goddamn ears.

"Not yet, Princess, not yet." He leaned forward and latched onto one of her nipples through the fabric of the bra knowing the friction it would cause as he continued to tease her with feather-light strokes over that delicate fabric. He switched to the other nipple and she moaned again louder this time. "Unhook the bra for me." He kissed the center of her chest as that single finger traced circles over her still covered center.

Kate complied instantly, but instead of letting her take it off after she unhooked it, he captured her hands behind her back.

He moved up her body, finger still teasing, as he nipped at her collarbone. "Still good?"

She nodded so he pulled down her bra straps with his teeth until they were resting off her shoulder. He kissed his way across her uncovered shoulders. _How the hell was she so soft_? He was still teasing her, denying her and himself actual contact with her core, until she shifted just enough that his finger slipped beneath the fabric and brushed over her outer lips. He knew logically that some of this was her hormones, but it made him rock hard to feel her that wet already.

"Oh my god, Seth, _please_."

"So impatient." He teased letting go of her hands. He continued to deny her what she was pleading for, barely giving her any friction despite her desperate pleas…He knew he was kinda being an asshole about this, but he was determined for this to be a religious experience. She already knew how good he was with his hands, but that's where they'd been for nearly a month. He had been patient _:_ his version of good.

She growled as she got rid of the bra, but before she let him have whatever sass was impending, he captured one of those perfect darkened nipples in his mouth. She let out a shrill whine. _This is why I wanted us to be alone…_

"It's so much better bare skin to bare skin isn't it?" He paused between her tits, marveling at the perfect arch of her back and her wanton expression. "I love how you fucking taste. I've gotten myself off so many times imagining how perfect it was going to be to hear you scream my name. You gonna be good for me? I want to hear my name on your lips when you cum."

"I will be. God just…please…"

He kissed his way back down her body, over the swell of her stomach and knelt between her legs again. This was gonna be fucking hell on his knees, but so worth it. He spread her legs and flattened his tongue over the fabric, breathing in her heat.

She gasped and tried in vain to move against his tongue, but he held her still as he pulled away the last piece of her clothing.

He swiped his tongue over her perfect pink flesh and she tugged at his hair to get him closer.

"Fuck, Seth."

 _Well, that was new._ He wanted to give her hell about cussing because he'd never heard her say anything that dirty, but it turned him on way too much. _Oh to make a good girl go bad_ …fuck there was a fantasy that he'd thought he'd outgrown. He was a talker, always had been; just couldn't help himself, but to hear that dirty language from Kate… _Christ, she was so loud._

She fisted the sheets, knuckles turning white, "Oh god yes! Don't stop. Fuck…please don't stop!" She moaned and he lessened his grip on her to let her rock against his tongue as her first orgasm washed over her.

Her first one was always so fast that it had caught him off guard the first few times, but he knew how to work her now. He continued to lap at her as he pressed his thumb against her clit. "Doing alright?" He sucked on her making writhe and moan out his name again.

"Kiss me." She demanded, pushing herself up to look down at him.

He grinned against her pressing kisses to her oversensitive flesh. He could feel her pulse; the racing beat in that swollen flesh. She whimpered as he swirled his tongue around her clit. To be fair he was technically kissing her, and she hadn't been specific as to where.

She tugged on his hair, "Seth!"

"First impatient and now trying to call the shots…" He teased as he moved up her body and captured her in a fevered kiss. It was tongues and teeth as she tugged at his tank-top. She broke away to breathe and he stripped off his shirt. He lowered himself over her, keeping his weight off her, but relishing the feel of her skin against his. He sipped at her mouth, "Now…"

She palmed the front of his pants and his body bucked forward without his permission. "Seth, I _am_ calling the shots tonight. I want to touch you." Her face was flushed, with the hot-as-hell take-no-shit attitude she always got with her first afterglow. She undid his belt, "You're wearing too many clothes."

"You sure?" He was trying to go slow, give her a chance to think. He needed her to be sure about this. He did not want to fuck up whatever this was becoming.

She unfastened the button and dragged down the zipper, "That you're wearing too many clothes? Yes, I'm sure of that. That I want you naked with me? Absolutely, I'm not going for subtle here."

He pulled off his remaining clothes and sucked in a sharp breath as Kate wrapped her hand around his dick. "Fuck."

"Did I hurt you?" Kate questioned, a little of that bravery slipping.

"No. Just feels good." He assured her forcing himself to be still as she got a little bolder.

"I'm not sure what...I mean, I've never…" Her grip was just enough to be pure torture: feather-light touches from her soft fingers.

It had been way too long since someone else had touched him and he ground his teeth together. "You're doing just fine, but you don't need…"

"I want to. My turn to make you feel good."

"You do… _Shit_." He growled as her lips encircled him, her tongue rubbing over the overstimulated head of his cock. He buried his hands in her hair, but resisted pulling her closer to force himself deeper. She was new to all of this and he wasn't going to scare her, or take advantage, or…. _Christ she was clearly trying to kill him_. "Fuck, Kate."

She got bolder sucking more intently, saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth. She pulled back and stroked him slow and even with hands. Her eyes meeting his as she admitted, "I like how you taste."

He pushed her down on the bed and claimed her mouth, unabashedly groping at her bare skin as her nails dug into his arms. Her belly pressed against him, making the angle awkward, but he couldn't give a fuck less right now. He couldn't get enough of how she tasted or the sounds she was making. He maneuvered her to her side, but before he could figure out his next move Kate threw her leg over his hip and he slipped inside of her.

"Fucking fuck." The penetration was shallow given the angle and the swell of her stomach, but it felt so damn good. She was so hot, so tight and...so fucking tight…Her pussy was practically gripping him and he thrust into without realizing what he was doing. He started to pull back because he literally just started fucking her with no warning and without any…

"Don't." She grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. "Please…please just…It feels so good."

Oh, he shouldn't, even with a clean bill of health and her pregnant; he really shouldn't be doing this without a damn condom.

"Please, Seth."

He couldn't refuse her breathless request...just couldn't. It went against every rule he'd made for himself since he started having sex, but he shifted his hips and pushed back into her. The angle wasn't the great, but the friction seemed to be enough for her and the firmness of her belly made this incredible pressure on his dick. He was even and slow with his movements, fighting his body's instinct to thrust harder into her. Even barely inside of her, he couldn't remember sex ever feeling this good. He watched her flushed face contorted as she tried to move against him.

"Tell me what you need." His voice was hoarse, blame the self-control he was trying to exercise.

"More. I need you…I need more of you…" She puffed out the request, desperation for release evident in her voice. "Can you do that harder?"

He was back to the theory that Kate Fuller had been brought into his life, with the sole purpose of killing him. There were only two options he could really think of at this point, a minor miracle that he could think period, and that was putting her on top of him or rolling her over so he could spoon her. She whined as he withdrew from her, "Roll over."

She complied, but looked at him over her shoulder, eyes questioning the change in position. He held her gaze as he pulled her back to his chest thrusting inside of her with more intent. "Oh my god..."

"That better? Or too much?"

"It's so good. I...oh my god…it's so good…" Her body trembled as her inner walls clenched down on him, her second orgasm nearly taking him with her, but he managed to keep it together.

He kissed behind her ear, letting her ride it out. _Where had that even come from? Thank god for hormones he guessed._ "That good, huh?" He couldn't keep the arrogance out of his voice; he tried, really he did.

"Hormones." She panted out, but hitched her feet behind his knees, giving her more leverage to bear down on him. He pinched one of her tits and she moaned, deep and guttural, and that twitch of her hips, got him about as deep as he was going to get into her at this angle.

He dropped his hand down to her belly, supporting it as he rocked into her with more force. "Fuck you are so beautiful. You feel so fucking good."

They got into a rhythm, gentler than he was used to, but somehow excruciatingly perfect. She was still practically vibrating and didn't seem like she was going to be stopping anytime soon. He wasn't going to be able to keep this up, as good as she felt. What he needed to do was pull out and snag a condom while he had enough brains in his head to think clearly about it.

That plan was completely out the fucking window, because… _Kate was impatient_. The realization hit him over the head as she hooked her leg over his hip and the new angle sent this electric shock of pleasure down his fucking spine. _Oh, fucking hell._

Kate entwined their hands, sliding them down her body to settle over her clit. He got the hint; he knew a demand when he felt one. "Are you close, Princess?"

She rolled her hips and gasped, repeating the motions. "Come with me." She whimpered, kissing his cheek. "Seth, I want to feel all of you. I need to feel all of you."

He lost it. He lost all his patience, his self-control, and that shred of good he was being and bit down on her shoulder as he thrust into her with abandonment. He vaguely heard her screech out his name as she came for a third time, pulling him into climax with her. He knew he said her name in somewhere in the broken, expletive-laced line of praise he sputtered into her hair, but hand on the Bible he couldn't be sure of what exactly he said.

He flopped against the pillow because he sorta blacked out for a second. He was trying to catch his breath. He felt like he just ran half a mile to a chapel in the middle of the desert. Because that? That was a fucking religious experience. There was this thump-thud, constricting his chest and he was staring at her. Just staring at her parted lips and flushed cheeks as she tried to catch her own breath and he realized that he'd just broken his cardinal rule about sex.

Sex could be just sex, example: drag a girl into a fast food joint's bathroom and throw her up on the counter and lose as little clothing as possible – that was just sex. He wasn't one of those 'sex is just sex,' kinda guys, he wasn't an asshole…all of the time, he wasn't an asshole all of the time, just some of the time. It wasn't a crime to connect with someone during sex, feeling that good it was normal to at least like the person you were screwing. It wasn't about the emotional connection that he had just had with Kate, but it was the fact that he was physically careful when it came to sex.

He had just broken every fucking rule that he had had about fucking. Not only had she gotten him to forgo the condom, but he'd finished…Fuck he didn't do that. He'd tested clean, but he still shouldn't have done that. There was this twinge in the back of his brain, some part of him that found that it hot as hell that he was bare inside her, still pulsing with the aftershock of all of that.

Kate's leg was still over his hip, so when he collapsed back, he took her with him and that angle could not be comfortable. He pulled out and she whined as she tried to stay close to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her. "But you shouldn't be on your back." He helped her settled on her side, she was facing him and he brushed a lock of sweaty hair behind her hair. "You okay?"

She nodded, but her eyelids were fluttering, all fuck-coma sated. "I need…" She blinked as if surprised she couldn't remember the word. She did her puppy-yawn and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling against him.

"You need to pee, don't you?" He asked trying not to laugh, despite his similar half-awake state.

"No." She muttered, before groaning as she changed her mind, "Yes. But I don't want to get up."

"I'll help ya." He didn't want to get up either but they needed to clean up. He helped get up on her on her wobbly feet and caught her in a long, tender kiss before letting her go into the bathroom. He strode over to the closet and took out an extra blanket to cover the mess that was all over the bed. _Mental note for a towel for the next round._

Kate walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the pillow that on the chair by the bed, putting it between her legs before sighing loudly.

"Forget something, Princess?"

"I have this oil…" She trailed off.

"Oil?"

"Coconut oil for my belly." She quickly answered.

"Okay."

Her make-up bag was sitting on the edge of the sink so he unzipped it and snagged the little vial of oil out of it before noticing that it wasn't coconut oil. He unscrewed the cap and sniffed at it, _Olive oil? What the hell was she doing with that?_ He was the last one to judge someone for being kinky, but considering how new Kate was to this it did strike him as a little odd. Olive oil wasn't the best for a massage, it would work in a pinch, but he'd suggest a few better things if that was something she wanted to try.

He found the container that he was actually looking for and stepped back over to the bed. "Here you go."

"I'm too sleepy." She murmured, curling up to the hotel pillow.

He chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment." He put some of the oil on his hands and touched her stomach, making her jump. "Relax, it'll take me a half a second."

She watched him wide-eyed the entire time he was touching her but said nothing. He finished and got himself cleaned up in the bathroom before settling back in bed behind her.

"I love…" Her voice was sleepy but it made his heart stop because that phrase she was about to finish meant nothing but bad things.

Love made things real and when they were real they didn't last. Love left. Love abandoned you when you really needed it to be there. Love made you need it, and then it walked away. It left you high and dry. Love caused pain. She couldn't…she couldn't… This was something, but he didn't know what it was. Some people just didn't get love stories; it wasn't how the world worked.

He remembered hearing this thing about cats and their kittens: if you took the kitten away too soon, when the kitten became a cat she didn't take good care of her kittens. He remembered hearing the factoid clear as day, but he couldn't remember when he heard it. Must have been Richie, 'cause his brother had this habit of rambling out pointless facts when he was nervous and trying to look smart. He was the same way as those cats. No blueprints and no genetics to make him capable of caring for a family.

But somewhere beyond the dread, there was this moment of clarity that cried out: I want it to be real. He curled around her ignoring the panic and as his hand covered her belly their baby moved against his palm. He somehow wanted this. He wanted this. He wanted her in his arms every night. He wanted his chi…But he couldn't do it. He'd fuck that kid up so badly if this continued. He didn't want to ruin Kate or the baby. But he wanted…

He wanted this. He wanted to live in this moment with the smell of her hair and sweat in his nostrils, the taste of her lingering on his tongue and feel of her body soft and inviting against his. This was it. This was that connection that he didn't realize that he'd been craving. He wanted Kate; wanted to keep her, but he had no idea what to do with that kid. He didn't want to lose her, but he had no idea of how to make her stay. People didn't just stay…But goddamn-it he wanted her too.

 _Please don't say it, Kate. Don't say you love me. I don't know how to be what you need._

"I love how it feels to be this close to you." Kate finally finished her sleepy thought and he sighed in relief before kissing the side of her neck.

"Me too." He admitted quietly. "Get some sleep, Princess."

"Goodnight."

He let himself drift off to sleep pretending, even if only for a moment, that this life could somehow be his.

.:.

Kate woke up feeling an arm around her and pressure on her bladder because it was no doubt 3 A.M. and time for Baby Gecko to kick the hell out of her. _Dear Baby, thank you for waiting on the bladder kicking thing tonight. But you're awful fidgety now. Were you napping earlier?_ She rubbed her hand over her belly and felt Seth's overly-warm hand splayed across her bare skin.

 _Oh my god, I'm still naked!_ The thought caused her face to flush, which was completely ridiculous with everything that had happened earlier. She remembered all of the things Seth had said to her about being beautiful and perfect, he was certainly talkative. She glanced over her shoulder at him and he was sound asleep. She didn't want to move, but she needed to pee, badly.

She wiggled her way out of Seth's grip and while he grunted agitated at being jostled, he didn't seem to wake up. After finishing in the bathroom, she stared at her reflection in the harsh bathroom light, angling her head this way and that trying to decide if she looked any different. She washed off the make-up and brushed through her hair, it would get messy again, but that was okay.

She really should put on a bra. She'd regret it if she didn't, but she didn't want to go through any of the drawers, it would just wake Seth up. She couldn't be just naked though, that was so awkward. She crept out of the bathroom and took Seth's shirt off of the pillow she'd brought from home. She put the pillowcase back and tugged the shirt over her head. Her belly made the shirt shorter, it was barely appropriate, but it would be fine for sleeping…if she wanted to sleep… _Did she want to slee_ p?

Her cheeks stained pink as the wicked thought that ran through her head. Seth had flopped over on his back and she bit down on her lip as she climbed back into bed next to him and traced her fingers up his chest.

"Seth." She whispered, kissing the side of his neck, trying to be sexy. He muttered something but barely moved. "Seth…" She nipped at him this time and moved her hand down his stomach.

"Oh no, you don't." He grumbled, toppling her over on her side and pinning her arms. "You keep your immoral hands to yourself."

Kate would have been offended, but Seth sounded like he still mostly asleep... _and_ wait what he had just said?! "My what?"

"Immoral hands." His low voice vibrated near her ear, making her shudder, "It's too early. Just wanna cuddle."

She choked down a laugh because _Seth Gecko liked to cuddle?! What strange reality had she stumbled into?_ She questioned in disbelief, "You just wanna cuddle? You?!"

"Mhmm." He mumbled into her hair. "And I'll give you a helluva good morning if you let me just go back to sleep, Princess."

She wanted to make all kinds of jokes here about Seth's age and a few other things, but it was just too cute. She laid there in the dark, already drifting off as Seth started to rub his hand gently over her belly. She wanted so badly for it to be real. She wanted this to be a love story. Everyone deserved a love story; didn't they?

She felt so much when she was with Seth, but even those feelings paled to how she felt about her child. She was one-hundred percent in for raising her child and if this thing was going to work between her and Seth, he had to be on the same page with her.

 _Dear Baby, you're awfully wiggly in there now. Thank you for giving me a little break from all the kicks to the bladder earlier. I've got a secret for you…I think I'm falling in love with your father, but I really need him to love you too. I need a partner to help take care of you. I need someone to have my back and if you're anything like your father, I'm gonna need an extra pair of eyes to watch you. I love you so much._

She didn't know how long she laid there, but Seth started to shift behind her in his sleep. His legs twitched and he gripped at her. She'd noticed this behavior a few other times when she'd stayed in Seth's bed; he seemed to suffer from nightmares.

"Seth." She rubbed her hand over his, trying to calm him despite her limited ability to move.

His grip intensified as if he was worried someone or something was going to steal her away. "Never came back…" He heaved for air.

"I'm right here." She smoothed, "It's okay. I'm right here. Shhh. It's okay."

"You left." He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder.

Kate could feel his eyelashes moving, he was deep in REM sleep, but there were tears falling from his eyes as he coiled around her. He was trying to get her closer and there was this heartbreaking desperation to his movements that made tears form in her own eyes. She cleared her throat and touched his face, even though she couldn't see him.

"Seth. Seth, I'm here. I couldn't leave you. I could never leave you." He voice cracked, but it seemed to finally get through to him and his grip lessened enough for her to draw a full breath.

As tough as Seth was, Kate saw more and more of that little boy that had been abandoned by his mother and abused by his father. Her heart broke for him and all she wanted to do was make him understand that his DNA didn't damn him. That he was a good person, even if he'd made bad decisions in the past.

She didn't know what weird fate or plan had brought them together, but she knew her feelings for him were more than hormones. She'd almost told him that she loved him earlier that night. She had to figure out what that was. But she knew that she wasn't going to figure it out tonight and she needed some more sleep.

.:.

The peaceful sound of crashing waves woke her up, but Kate scrambled out of bed because she had to pee again; _thank you pregnancy_. Seth grumbled something about breakfast as she got up to made her way to the bathroom. As she washed her hands she heard him on the phone ordering pancakes with strawberries. Her heart did this little flip without her permission. _Dear Baby, you're gonna have to settle for strawberries. I'm not taking any chances with bananas around your father._

She ran her brush back through her hair, pondering her reflection in only his shirt. She really needed to put on a bra, going without one wasn't good for her boobs. She stuck her tongue out at herself as she turned in profile. This was the most cliché thing ever… Girls didn't really do this, did they? Parading around in the guy's shirt? It probably only happened in movies and romantic novels…This wasn't something that happened in real life and even if it did it wasn't like Seth was going to find her sexy in a t-shirt.

Her hair was a bit fluffy from the style she'd had it in last night, but it didn't look awful. She did need a shower, she smelled like sweat and sex…like sex with Seth. A flush rushed all the way down to her chest as the memories of what they'd done last night flashed through her mind. Had all of that been real? There was a small red mark on the crook of her neck that assured her that it most definitely had been real.

Kate stepped out of the bathroom and Seth was still sitting on the bed, blanket still covering him below the waist. She said good morning, but instead of saying anything in response he simply stared at her, his dark eyes analyzing her.

"What you think it's silly to see me in your shirt?" She would have put her hands on her hips, but he crossed the room in a fraction of a second and pinned her to the wall. She jumped surprised at his sudden invasion into her space, "Hi."

His gaze was intense as he stared down at her. "Mornin'. I've been looking for this shirt."

"You have?"

"Mhmm." He kissed the side of her neck, his breath hot and heavy as he moved the collar of the shirt to kiss her flesh as he exposed it.

"Whatcha doing?" She was a little embarrassed at how shaky her voice sounded.

He nipped the crook of her neck, tongue laving over the red mark as he ignored her inquiry and informed her, "You look good in my shirt."

"Oh okay. Thank you?" She didn't mean for it to come out inflected like a question, but she wasn't entirely sure that she knew what was happening right now. Seth's intent became very clear as his hand settled on her hip and pushed up the shirt up exposing her bare legs. "Didn't you just order breakfast?"

"Got like twenty minutes...plenty of time." He muttered into her skin, before capturing her in a long slow kiss that pulled the air from her lungs.

His stare was so intense, that she had to question it, "What?" He didn't say anything, but his expression was…hungry? _What was happening right now?_ He was staring at her unabashed, and she couldn't help the nervous giggle that escaped her lips. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Looking at you like what?" He was teasing her, the playfulness evident in his eyes, like that moment by the car before the first baby class.

"Like I'm dinner"

"No," He flashed a devilish smile, "I'm looking at you like breakfast and I promised you a good morning."

 _Oh, that happens? Oh, that happens... Oh god._ She wasn't entirely prepared for him dropping to his knees in front of her. He braced one of her feet up on his shoulder and her eyes rolled back into her head at the first swipe of his tongue. Her head hit the wall, but she didn't care because it felt so good. She fell apart with her nails scratching against the wall and his name on her lips. He kissed her trembling legs before standing up and leaned his weight against her, flattening her to the wall as she came down from the high. He worked his way back up her neck before claiming her mouth again.

The kiss was passionate and intense, but with this edge of tenderness. She could taste herself on his mouth and it was somewhere between odd and erotic and… _Where were these words coming from?_

His hand brushed over her stomach as he resituated the shirt and her stomach muscles contracted. "You okay?" He asked against her lips.

"Yeah, just a contraction." She assured him.

"Sorry, a fucking what?!" He looked ready to run her the door…completely naked. How had she missed the fact that he was still very naked?

She rubbed his arm lamely, still buzzing from her orgasm, but needing to get him out of panic mode. "It's perfectly normal for orgasms to cause contractions. It's fine, nurse-in-training's honor."

He didn't look completely convinced as he rested against the wall next to her.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice it last night."

"I was a little distracted last night." He toyed with a lock of her hair before tucking it behind her ear. "Never really done that before."

 _He'd never done... Um… wait, what?_ Her train of thought started to spiral so she spit out the only thing he could have possibly meant. "Never slept with a pregnant girl?"

"No. I mean yes… wait; stop…That's not where I was going with that." He huffed and kissed her temple. "You remember the day we met?"

"The day I threw up on your shoes and you yell/asked if I was legal?" Kate had no idea where he was going with this.

"And you almost pepper sprayed me? Yeah, that day…" He drew in a deep breath before attempting to finish his thought, "Look, I don't have sex without a condom and I sure as hell don't finish without pulling out, even with..." A blush flew into her cheeks, but before she could turn away embarrassed he cupped her face in his hands. "Kate, I'm not sure what this is, but I want to try…I want to try and make this work. I'll figure the kid thing out, but I need you to be patient with me."

She nodded numbly because words were impossible right now. She pushed herself up on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him down to kiss her. Another shiver ran down the entirety of her spine and he was hard against her leg, maybe if she shifted a little…A knock on the door interrupted that plan. She whined in annoyance, but her stomach growled.

He chuckled in her ear, "I got this. I'll be right back."

"Pants." She yelped. Why? Well, that was simple it was because baby-brain assumed that he would forget if she hadn't reminded him.

He quirked his eyebrow at her. "I can't tip the kid if I don't grab them."

Kate heaved out a long breath. She grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra, because despite all of that, she just couldn't be this naked, the shirt just wasn't enough for her relax. She wasn't that comfortable with herself. She cleaned herself up in the bathroom and powered on her cellphone, because she should check for messages.

She had two missed messages from Manola, both were simply pictures of rings and Kate quickly texted back her opinions, before opening the thread from Jess.

 **JG: I'm not like being a perv or anything…but….how's ur night?! (7:45 PM)** **  
JG: Side Q – where is that lingerie shop you went to? (7:47 PM)  
JG: Nvrmnd we'll go when I get back to Houston next mnth. (8:32 PM)  
JG: Kate…(8:35 PM)  
JG: Kate…(8:56 PM)  
JG: Katie-Grace…okay I know ur phone's off, but you get the point. (11:02 PM)  
JG: U looked so pretty in that dress – did he LOVE it? (11:15 PM)  
JG: Did he love what was under it? (11:15 PM)  
JG: I'm referring to ur hot-mama body, btw. (11:16 PM)  
JG: I'm up stupid early… stupid double shifts. Ugh… (8:05 AM)  
JG: Good morning, Hot-Mama! 3 (8:05 AM)**

 **KF: Good Morning, crazy-person. (9:03 AM)**

 **JG: OMG! Ur alive! (9:03AM)** **  
JG: Though u'd be in a post sex-coma (9:04 AM)  
JG: Do I get details? Are u going to tell me anything?! (9:04 AM)**

 **KF: For the sake of science: Whiskey and cinnamon – yes, the only tattoo he has is a hot button, yes about his tongue and very good 'insert fortune cookie game here.' (9:06 AM)** **  
KF: Phone's going back off now. (9:07 AM)**

 **JG: OMFG! KATE! (9:07 AM)**

 **KF: Love you, Jess. Bye. (9:08 AM)**

Kate powered the phone back down and walked back into the bedroom, sitting against the headboard to support her back.

"You okay?" Seth asked handing her a plate, he'd left his pants on, but they were slung low on his hips.

Kate nodded, but her mouth was watering at the smell of the pancakes and coffee and the sight of Seth. There was only one thing that could make this better…

"Now," Seth had gotten into the mini-fridge and was holding up a small container of ice cream, "I got this for you, but you are wearing my Patriot's shirt, which is mostly white and I'm rather fond of it, so..."

"So?" Kate smirked because she was pretty sure she knew where this was going.

"So if you want the ice cream, you're going to need to lose…"

Kate stripped off the shirt and tossed it into the corner of the room. Slightly self-conscious about sitting in just a bra and underwear, but this was for ice cream.

"I'm pretty sure you only did that for the ice cream."

"Mostly yes." She confirmed as he sat on the edge of the bed, handing over her prize. She giggled triumphantly but clapped a hand over her mouth. She couldn't just act like an idiot half-naked in front of him.

"Hey," He kissed her cheek, "this whole thing, it's allowed to be fun. You're allowed to have a good time with me and still be sexy. In fact, that little laugh that wrinkles up your nose is somehow very adorable and very hot all at the same time."

She kissed him and he tasted like coffee and she moaned into his mouth deepening the kiss with abandonment.

"You using me for the taste of coffee?" He teased pulling back a bit.

"Yes. Absolutely yes." She laughed and he echoed it back.

"Eat your breakfast. We've got the whole weekend."

"But we can stay in bed today, right?"

"Princess, I'm never gonna argue with a day in bed with a beautiful woman."

They did spend most of Friday in bed and it wasn't all sex, but that as a big part of it. She figured out that she liked to be on top, it felt good and it let her set the pace. She had been a bit self-conscious at first, but every time some awful thought about her weight or what she might look like flashed in her mind, Seth seemed to sense it and would breathe out some graphic compliment that would make her blush and feel beautiful at the same time.

She had mapped him with her hands, finding scars on his body, some he explained easily and others he changed the topic. There was a circular burn scar on his back, near his hip; it was so small that he must have been young when it had happened. Seth had brushed off her questioning, supposing that he must have walked backwards into a lit cigarette when he wasn't paying attention. Kate very much doubted that, since she found a jagged scar on Seth's scalp near the base of his skull, probably from a broken bottle. Some of the scars were from bar fights, he'd had his appendix out when he was eleven, there one on his thigh when he'd been grazed by a bullet when he and Richie were escaping from a bank, but when her fingers found the marks on the inside of his elbow, she could feel his embarrassment.

He led her fingers to each phantom mark as he quietly explained that he used to shoot up in prison because apparently other than women you could get about anything in prison if you knew the right guy. He got caught by a guard and forcibly detoxed.

"Did it hurt?" She braved finally.

He shrugged, "They pumped me full of anti-opioids and put me under, guess it's cruel and unusual punishment to detox you cold turkey. I don't remember much. Just remember this weird fever dream about Vanessa leaving, telling me she'd never come back." He cleared his throat and tried to turn away from her, but she touched the side of his face. "I don't do that shit anymore. I just wasn't in a good place. Richie was already out and I got the divorce papers and I just felt so alone…which ain't a fucking excuse for…"

Kate pushed herself up over him and kissed him to stop his self-destructive rant. "Seth, a bad choice doesn't make you bad." She couldn't read the expression on his face, but he nodded and asked her if she wanted to take a walk.

They spent the rest of the weekend half in the room and half exploring Galveston, Seth showing her all of his favorite place, little nooks that only locals knew about. He was glued to her side, holding her hand or resting it on the small of her back. He took her to a little cove that he'd only taken Richie to before and Kate hadn't ever felt more like she was a part of his world. He snapped a picture of her in the sunset and then wouldn't let her see it, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face even as she tried to get the camera away from him.

It got busier and busier as the weekend wore on, but even when they were in a crowd, Kate felt like they were in their own little world. He was a little overprotective, but she couldn't bring herself to be mad about it. They were curled up on the bed watching a movie when she noticed Seth's hand absent-mindedly over her belly and she had to clamp her eyes closed to keep herself from tearing up. _Dear Baby, I don't think he knows what to do with you, but I think you're father's falling in love with you too._

"Does it always move that much?" He questioned sleepily.

" _The Baby_ ," She corrected emphatically, correcting his word choice before continuing, "is pretty wiggly at night. You should talk."

"Why?"

She partially still wanted to flick his ear for the ' _it'_ comment, but explained, "Because your voice has a calming effect on Baby Gecko."

"It does?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"Here..move your hand...up there." She shifted his hand until it was closer to Baby Gecko's heart. "That's the heartbeat and when you're around I notice the heartbeat more than the kicking against my organs."

"You can feel BG's heartbeat all the time?" He tapped his finger to the rhythm of the internal heartbeat as her little one wiggled to get closer to his over-heated hand. _Seriously, was he a living furnace?_

"BG?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah," He shrugged, glancing down at her. "BG: Baby Gecko, since you won't find out if it's a girl or a boy."

"I just want a healthy baby. That's all that's important." She interlaid her fingers with his. "Sometimes, when I'm really still, I can hear the heartbeat, or at least I think I can. I guess I'm more feeling it in my ears than actually hearing it per say…"

"You hang out with Richie too much; you're getting rambly." He snickered and she pinched his nose in response. He caught her hand and kissed her knuckles, "What do I say?"

"Anything." Kate offered. The fact that he was willing to talk to the baby at all was a momentous step in the direction of Seth actually accepting…

"So this one time when I was in prison…"

"Oh god, not that!" Kate cut him off, but he was laughing. "You're such a jerk."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Uh-huh." She grabbed her water bottle and took a sip of it. Seth shifted on the bed next to her, and she thought he was moving away, but instead, he laid his ear on her belly. She swallowed down the lump in her throat, "Amazing...Isn't it?"

"Yeah…" He shifted back up but laid his head on her chest. "This okay?"

"Yeah, it's good. I like how you smell today."

"Lucky me."

"Baby makes up my mind."

"I know." His hand was rubbing on her belly again, slow steady circles. "BG, we gotta talk about these 3 AM wake-up calls, they're getting old. So I'm gonna tell you a story and you're gonna give your mom here a break, deal?"

As if answering Seth directly Baby Gecko shifted in her stomach to be closer to his hand again. _Dear Baby, are you already playing favorites? Not cool, I'm carrying you around._

"When your Uncle Richie and I were little we used to sit outside for hours at night and he could remember all the myths about the stars. So he used to tell me all about them, but I've got a shitty memory so the only one I can remember is about Pegasus and Medusa, which is probably because of movie Clash of The Titans that Laurence Olivier was in…"

Kate was trying so hard not to cry. Of all of the things that happened this weekend, this was the most important thing. Seth continued the story, his voice lowering as his breathing deepened. She'd never seen him like this, he was relaxed and he seemed happy, even falling asleep with his head on her chest, while she ran her fingers through his hair. She realized as started to doze off that she wasn't wearing her chain, but she'd just find it tomorrow before they left.

.:.

(27 weeks in, Sunday)

Seth glanced at Kate out of the corner of his eye, she was curled up in the passenger seat leaning against the window. "I'll call, Kalinda, have her look again. Maybe you had it on at the El Rey."

"I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was hoarse, she'd been crying on and off since she discovered her opal ring was missing this morning. "I mean it, not another word. I'll just start crying again. I don't actually remember having at the hotel, so I'm just gonna assume that it's back at the house. How much longer until we're back?"

"About ten minutes. I can help you look." He offered because he felt fucking awful about her losing that ring. The last thing her mother gave her, a fucking family heirloom. Fuck; this was all his fault for getting the bright idea of taking her to the beach. _If they would have stayed…_

"I'd like that, but it's not your fault." She interrupted his thoughts. "And it's gonna be in my drawer at home, so it's gonna be okay."

He reached over and brushed the single tear away from her cheek, before gripping her hand tightly. "I'll go in first and tell those two to scram if you want to be alone when we look."

Kate shook her head and lifted up her phone, "Richie's super excited to show me the nursery; I don't want to ruin that. So I'm just gonna find it tomorrow morning and that's that." She set her jaw, but squeezed his hand as she requested, "Just don't say anything to them, please."

"You got it." He turned the last corner and they settled into a long silence.

"Thank you for this weekend. It was incredible. I'm really happy, Seth. I really am." She was trying to reassure him, but her voice still cracked a bit.

"You're welcome. I think it was good for us to just be us for a bit." He kissed her hand, "I'm glad you're happy, Kate. I am too."

They pulled into the driveway and Richie came out to greet them as Seth popped the trunk. His brother immediately pulled Kate into a hug and she hung on a little longer than necessary. He was pulling the bags out of the trunk, listening to Richie ask Kate if she was alright and her assuring him that she was just fine.

"You're moving a little slow there, Brother. Age catching up with ya or you just tired, maybe a little sore?" Richie snickered as Kate giggled, clapping her hands over her mouth as she looked behind her probably to make sure Eddie wasn't in earshot.

"Fuck off." He growled at his brother, tossing him a bag, "Be useful."

"I'm always useful." Richie informed him, before giving Kate a once-over.

"What?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows getting ready to challenge whatever was about to come out of Richie's mouth.

"Well you are a very fair-skinned girl, you're not one bit burned, not even pink. So either my brother helped with a lot of sunblock... Or you two didn't bother to leave the room."

Kate smirked as she simply answered. "Both." Richie snorted out a laugh, but gave Seth an _oh-really_ look, before Kate retreated into the house to pee.

Seth went to follow behind her, but Richie cleared his throat.

"Listen I don't need any shit from you about…" Seth started before Richie could.

"Whoa." Richie cut him off, "You got it all wrong. Seth, I just want to talk to you for a second."

"What happened?" Now he was playing through every worst-case scenario in his head: Vanessa somehow suing for custody of the kid, Jim demanding all the money to be paid back tomorrow, or something being wrong with Eddie, or…

"You can do this." Richie broke through his thoughts and they made eye contact. Richie's blue-grey were stone serious, all joking aside. "I know you don't think you can do this, but you can. You and I were in it together when we were kids, had each other's backs. I remember you making me feel safe under the stars when Ray would go nuts… So just, just keep a hold of Kate and you can do this. Happy looks good on you, Brother."

"Just grab the other bags, will ya?" Seth stomped towards the house with Riche behind him but paused just before they walked in. "Thanks, Richie."

"Anytime."

Kate was standing in the living room next to Eddie, beaming. _Well, he'd missed something for sure._ "They finished the nursery while we were gone. Put the bags down so we can go look."

Seth didn't miss the look he got from Eddie or the blue stains on his uncle's hands. "Lead the way, Princess."

Kate practically skipped down the hallway with all three of the trailing on her heels. She opened the door and gasped, hands covering her face and she was already crying.

"Here you go, Angel." Eddie handed her a tissue.

"Thank you. Oh gosh, guys, it's too much! It's so perfect."

Seth watched Kate flit around the room looking at all of the details. There were framed message: "I love you to the moon and back;" "On the night you were born, the moon shone with such wonder, that the stars peeked in to see you and the night wind whispered, life will never be the same;" and "You are my sun, my moon, and my stars." The walls had been painted a gradient pattern to make it look like the sun was setting in one corner and the night sky was coming out, making the room incredibly peaceful.

Kate was trying to not break down bawling and she was clutching the little dog he bought her for the kid.

"You guys outdid yourselves." Seth complimented because this must have taken for fucking ever.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet." Richie was grinning, that wildcard-you'll-never-believe-what-I-pulled-off smile, the one that usually resulted in them running for their lives.

 _Oh, fuck, what had he done?_

"Kate, you want to do the honors?"

"Huh?" Kate cocked her head to the side.

"See the light switch?" He motioned to the wall. "Flip the switch off, turn the dial, and look up."

Kate complied and for a moment they were plunged into darkness before a soft glow started getting stronger. "Oh my god. Richie, you… Oh my god, Seth, look at the stars."

He could hear Kate gushing about the lights, hugging Eddie and Richie, and his brother explaining the that constellations over the crib were the star signs for 'Nugget' if the baby was born in October like they were supposed to be, but there was something else ringing in his ears.

 _There were bottles breaking and a man screaming at the television as the two boys huddled together on the porch in the cooling October air. A boy in glasses whimpered as something else broke and he covered his ears. The older brother put his hands over his brother's to try and block out more of the noise for his younger brother, "It's okay, Richie, it's okay. Tell me about the stars. You can't hear it if you're telling me about the stars."_

Eddie's hand clamped down on his shoulder drawing him out of his memory. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. This is fucking amazing." He couldn't keep the awe out of his voice.

"Glad you feel that way because it took us over nineteen hours to get those stars right because you're brother's such a damn perfectionist. And if you ever get the bright idea to change this room, you'll be eating your front teeth."

"That's fair." Seth nodded at his uncle and then hugged him. "Thank you for this. She's over-the-moon about it."

"Come on, Richie, let's give these two a minute." Eddie smiled and gave Kate another quick, "Glad you like it, Kate."

"I love it. It couldn't be more perfect." Kate wiped off her cheeks.

Seth hugged Richie, "Thanks, man, really thank you."

"It's no big deal. Just remember what I said."

Kate hugged him as soon as Richie closed the door. "Can you believe this?"

"No, not really." He kissed the top of her head, "You okay?"

"I am." She bit her lip.

"What?" He questioned, concerned at her unsure look.

"I know the bed in here is a lot smaller, but can we sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure, but if you get uncomfortable you have to let me know." He leaned down and kissed her slow and sweet. "I meant what I said this weekend. I care about you, Kate and I want to figure out how to make this whole mess work."

She hugged him tightly, her body shaking a bit as she was probably trying not to cry, "Okay."

But fuck, if he was gonna do this for real, then he needed to get clear of Jim, now. Maybe he could run one job solo, not a bank job, but something. Maybe see what that job Carlos was talking about was? It would just be one more job and then he'd be clear.

.:.

The Song they danced to in the El Rey was Anthony Mossburg's cover of "Can't Help Falling in Love"


	9. Chapter 8:Love keeps no record of wrongs

Dear Baby Gecko,  
Momma's really angry right now and she's so sorry. She's had a rough night and she couldn't find your father when she needed him. I'm trying to calm down and be happy, so you don't feel all of this. I know this isn't good for you…I just realized that by the time my next birthday comes around, you're gonna be here. I love you and I can't wait to meet you. I can't wait to hold you and for you to meet all of the wonderful people your life. Everything's going to be alright. Everything's going to be just fine.  
I love you already. – Kate Fuller.

Hey kid, tell your mom I'm sorry. – SG

* * *

The weeks since Seth and Kate went to Galveston have been good and everyone has noticed how close the two are now. Kate's been fussing about the nursery and Seth's been getting more comfortable with the idea of this being his life now, but he's taken a few more calls than normal. Hey guys, since you're getting along maybe we start talking about baby names? Jess and Scott are back for the start of fall classes and all Jess wants to do for 21st is go out with Kate, I'm sure nothing will go wrong there. With an exciting event on the horizon, it's Kate to the rescue and Eddie with some solid advice.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thank you for commenting. Again you wonderful people overwhelm me with your kindness and your words. Review responses will be done this afternoon after I take a nap. I'm running on about three hours of sleep.  
I am so blessed to have such kind people reading my work. I truly hope you enjoy this part. The next two parts are a bit rough, but I promise by the end of the chapter nine it'll be worth the journey.

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Love keeps no record of wrongs; Seth's got a past and Kate has been understanding, but with more secrets, something has to give**

(33 weeks in, Tuesday)

Kate was clutching the cup in her hands, willing the hot tea to warm her cold hands. She was so worried; _what if something awful happened to him? What if Seth was hurt? What if it was worse than that?_ The baby in her belly shifted and kicked her in the diaphragm knocking the air out of her lungs. She barely kept a hold of the cup as she caught her breath. _Dear Baby, momma's so sorry she's so stressed. She'll try and calm down. Everything's okay. Everything's just fine…I'm sure it's…_ She let out a tiny sob unable to contain it.

"Well, I've got good news." Richie's voice broke through her thoughts and she quickly wiped off her cheeks. He draped a blanket over her shoulders as he walked back into the living room and flopped on the couch next to her. "Oh wait, that should be ready, hang on." He bounced off the couch before she had a chance to stop him.

"Good news? Did you hear from Seth?" She should tell him that the pit in her stomach wasn't going to let her eat, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. _Please, please let him have heard from Seth._ She was so worried about him. It wasn't like him to just disappear.

"No, but I successfully convinced Jess that the bathtub is a terrible place to sleep, so she's in the bed in the nursery with the trashcan beside it. And Manola just texted me that she found your purse at Matanzas." He set a bowl of rice, broccoli, and chicken in front of her on the coffee table. "So, you won't need to try and find that tomorrow. Don't you have…" He trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing as he analyzed her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"What if something happened to him?" Tears ran down her cheeks. "He always answers when I call and I tried him over and over and what if…" She drew in a stuttering breath and she covered her mouth to muffle the sound. Eddie was sleeping; she didn't want to wake him. Richie took the cup from her hands and hugged her from the side; awkward side hugs were becoming her new normal. "Richie, I'm so worried about Seth." Her voice cracked. "What if…What if…"

"Shh." Richie soothed, rubbing her shoulder and upper arm as he held onto her. "Come on now, Sis, there's nothing to worry about; he's fine. Shh. Everything's alright. Please don't cry, Kate."

"But…but he always answers and you can't just know he's okay. You don't even know where he is!" Kate hiccupped. Damn these hormones they made a mess of her and she hated it. She probably wouldn't even be freaking out right now if she wasn't pregnant. Seriously jumping to all of the worst case scenarios just because he didn't answer her call was ridiculous. He was fine. He was fine…But Seth always answered when she called and for him to just vanish, it didn't make any sense.

Richie tipped her chin and wiped the tears away from her face. His expression softened, it reminded her of when Scott caught her crying about their mother. "He's fine. I promise." He moved away slightly and handed her back her tea.

"You can't know that." She sniffled.

"How you women all get make-up on my glasses from a simple hug is beyond me." He complained absent-mindedly as he cleaned off his lens, before reassuring her. "For your information, I _can_ just know that he's okay. I know things."

"Right." She snorted without meaning to. She wasn't trying to be rude, but it seemed like he was dismissing her very real, very legitimate concern about Seth not answering any of her ten phone calls.

"Hey, you know Seth. He probably forgot to charge his damn phone, like he does every other day. He knew you were taking Jess out for her birthday, so he probably went out drinking with the guys from the shop."

"Yeah, he'd rather spend time with them, then me for sure." Now she felt even worse.

"Wow. I'm batting a thousand tonight." Richie shook his head and offered, "You're right though, assuming that he's being willingly social is probably way off base. He probably got working late and his phone's in his glove compartment."

She took a slow sip of her tea, "You'd really know if something was wrong?"

"I really would." He confirmed, glancing at his phone. "Seth and I been like that our whole lives. We've always known when there's something really wrong with the other. He'll call freaking out over all your missed calls and then when he gets back here I'll knock him on his ass for making you worry."

"No, no, don't do that." Kate yelped; she really just wanted Seth to be okay.

"Okay, but only since you insist."

"I do. And thank you for helping with Jess. I'm so sorry I pulled you away from work," She fidgeted on the couch as she remembered convincing the bartender into letting her call Twister after trying to call Seth several times. Seth's number was only two numbers off from hers, so she remembered it, not that it had done her any good. Richie had shown up to the rescue and it was a good thing that he had since she couldn't control a super-drunk Jess. The entire night had been a disaster. "I'm so sorry about how weird Jess was. I know you don't like to be clung on, she's gonna be so embarrassed."

"I doubt she'll remember, honestly. Trust me most everyone gets stupid blackout drunk on their twenty-first birthday." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the back of the couch. "So it's not a big deal. And if she doesn't remember it; I'm all in favor of not bringing it up."

"Did you get all stupid drunk like that on your twenty-first?" Kate took another sip of her tea, trying to settle herself down. _Dear Baby, you're gonna be here on my twenty-first birthday. I'll be a mom on my twenty-first…I'll be a mom in a few months…_ Kate tightened her grip on her cup and focused on Richie so she could ignore her own thoughts.

He chuckled, "I'm not a fan of being out of control, so no. Seth, on the other hand, decided that stripping naked and jumping into the fountain of the Bellagio was a great idea."

"Oh gosh." Kate giggled unable to help it, that image of Seth just too funny.

Richie laughed with her as he raised his eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to tell you that story, so let's keep that to ourselves. Maybe a little better than you kept our trip to the Twister?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, yeah." Richie looked down at his phone and got back up off the couch. Kate was about to ask what he was doing, but he opened the door and let Manola inside.

"Hey, girlie." Manola smiled and squeezed Kate's shoulder as she handed Kate her purse. "You'll have to check and see if everything's in there." She crashed on the couch next to Kate but craned her neck up addressing Richie, "Kisa says you need to call her."

"Why?"

"Because she's freaking out about tomorrow and she doesn't want to be at the club all night." Manola checked her phone.

Richie arched his eyebrow in confusion, "She knows about tomorrow?"

"The party, Wonder-Bread, not the other thing." Manola snapped.

"Has anyone ever told you that you aren't particularly pleasant when you're stressed out?" He pulled his phone back out of his pocket.

She flipped off Richie, "I'd like to see how calm you'd be."

"You're worked up about nothing." He rolled his eyes, "Nothing's going to go wrong."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Do you want the ring since you're here?"

"No. We live together. Just bring it tomorrow like we planned." Manola dismissed. "Now go call her before she calls me again."

Kate squealed unable to help herself, "You're proposing tomorrow? Really? That's so exciting!" All the bad of the night was gone for a moment. She got to be happy for her friend and it was a welcome distraction.

Manola fidgeted with her hands. "Yeah…if I don't fuck it up."

Kate covered Manola's hands with hers and tried to calm Manola's insecurities, "Kisa loves you and you love her. That's the only thing that really matters. She's going to say yes and it'll be perfect however it happens."

"Thank you." Manola drew in a deep breath, "It can be hard to love someone that doesn't always love themselves."

Oh, Kate knew that all too well. The last few weeks had been wonderful, getting to know Seth better, seeing his softer side, but then there were times he would pull back. He'd apologize for the oddest thing and Kate could see this insecurity in him that caught her off guard. It was as if he was always worried about doing the wrong thing with her, she had no idea where that fear had come from and it broke her heart. She confirmed, "I get that."

"I know you do." She squeezed Kate's hands. "She's so worried about her past that she forgets that it's not gonna affect our future unless she lets it."

 _Can we have this talk with Seth?_

Manola slipped her hands out of Kate's and ran her fingers through her hair, "This is my line in the sand. I'm all in and she needs to be too, even if she's afraid. If she can't be, then I have to leave. I don't want to. No part of me wants to go. It's like…it's like she's the love I was supposed to find, but…"

"When I met her in the Twister, she told me about you." Kate interrupted as her eyes misted over. The memory of seeing the two women happy together overwhelming her in the best way. She explained softly, "Kisa said that it was like, she'd been waiting her whole life to meet you. I know she's going to say yes. You are her love story, Manola."

The other woman wiped her eyes quickly and grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table.

"How are you going to do it?" Kate prodded. If she could keep focused on this, she wouldn't panic about Seth. He was fine. He was fine. Richie would know if something was really wrong. Seth was fine.

"Well, we're gonna be at the club an hour before everyone else gets there for the party."

"What party?"

Richie walked back in, "She wants to know if you're going to come home or if you're going to stay here with Kate."

"I'll be home at some point. You didn't invite Kate to the party?" Manola held her hands up in disbelief.

"Seth didn't want to go this year."

"She's not wearing a collar; she can go places without him."

Kate blinked, _um… really?_ She reminded the other two in the room, "She's also right here."

Richie cracked his neck, walking back outside as he resumed his conservation with Kisa. "Your lover will be home at some point tonight. You know I'm not your manny…"

"Sorry, that was bitchy." Manola apologized.

"It's fine. I'm having a rough night too, obviously." Kate started going through her purse, it seemed like everything, including Jess's clutch, was in here. "Distract me, tell me about tomorrow."

"Every year we close the club on last Wednesday of the last full week of August. Everyone shows up with their families for an office party? I guess that's the best way to describe it. Kinda like Christmas in the summer, since strip joints are depressingly popular around the holidays."

"That seems so odd." Kate cocked her head to the side.

"That we have an office-type party or that strip joints are popular around the holidays?" She clarified.

"Both?" Kate offered.

Manola laughed, before explaining softly, "Richie started the whole party thing. He was lonely when Seth was still locked up, he needed the distraction. You should come. Becki's gonna be trying out her bar-tender skills so she can get some practice in."

"Oh that's right she's back to work in September." Kate snapped her fingers, making a mental note to contact the other woman for lunch plans. Or maybe they could both go visit Margret and baby Ethan "I want to hear about this proposal. It's so exciting."

"There's this song, it just makes me think of her… and the band we hired is gonna play it with the curtains drawn closed, so it'll be like it's just us on the floor. Since that's where we met. I figured I'd just ask while it's playing, I'd ask her to dance with me, but she really doesn't to that. Too many bad memories... Anyway," Manola picked up her phone and tapped it a few times and Kate's phone chirped out. "There's the Youtube link; don't play 'til I leave, it makes me all weird and emotional."

"You're prosing where you met? That's so beautiful." Kate's heart did this happy little flip as she rubbed her belly. She loved that she got to hear about this, it filled her with joy to see the people around her finding love and happiness.

She ran her hands through her hair, "I mean I'd propose in the closet Richie locked us in, but I don't need to give him any more credit for how we got together."

Kate covered her mouth to block her louder laugh. "That sounds so perfect..." She might have said more, but her phone started going off.

 **SG: Just turned my phone back on**  
 **SG: Shit. I'm sorry**  
 **SG: I'll be home in like 5**  
 **SG: I'm so sorry Kate  
SG: I'm gonna call Richie since you don't have your phone**

"Well, at least he's alive." Kate breathed out a sigh of relief. _Thank you…I can finally breathe again._

"Good. Now the question is; is he gonna survive coming home?"

"That'll depend on why his phone was off." She grumbled and she didn't want to be mad, but she was. She felt abandoned and alone and regardless of the why's, he hadn't been there when she needed him.

"Well, give him the benefit of the doubt at least."

"I will." Kate thought she heard Seth's car pull into the driveway. She felt body tense up, but she refused to be a wreck when Seth walked in the door, she wasn't going to let him see her upset. Okay, maybe she was a little more than mad at him. "So this party, you really want me to come?"

"Yes, God, please! Everyone dresses nice, like real clothes, and it's actually fun. Plus, I'll want to celebrate with you if the proposal goes well or have you keep me out of trouble if I get drunk 'cause it all went wrong."

"Again, it's not gonna go wrong." Kate rubbed Manola's knee comfortingly, before reminding her. "I'm not very good at watching people when they get drunk. That's why you had to go find my purse tonight."

"Yeah, how did that happen?"

"Jess decided that she needed to run to the next bar. I was so intent on catching her that I didn't even think to grab my bag and then I took me forever to find her. If I hadn't put a little cash and our ID's in my pocket, I don't know what I would have done." Kate rubbed her temples. "Thank you so much for helping track down my purse."

Manola shrugged, "It's no big deal. It wasn't too hard to backtrack you two."

"A very pregnant woman stands out in a bar." Kate loved Jess to death, but they were going have a long talk tomorrow about how tonight went.

"Just a bit," Manola smirked.

"Ugh. I can only imagine what people said…" Kate trailed off, she thought she heard something thud.

"What the hell was that?" Manola was on her feet to and to the door before Kate managed to push herself off the couch. "Shit." Manola sprinted outside.

Kate made it to the doorframe in time to see Richie slamming Seth down on the hood of his car, "You goddam asshole!"

"Get the fuck off me." Seth snarled at Richie.

Richie, sans his glasses, would have landed his next intended blow, but Manola shoved the taller Gecko back. "Richie, what the hell are you doing?"

"Seth?" Kate blinked at the scene in front of her. It was so reminiscent of the fight the two had gotten into on her birthday, but there was a different feeling in the air. They looked genuinely angry at each other.

"Take these." Manola scooped Richie's glasses off the ground and handed them back to him as she shoved him towards him towards her truck. "Get in, we're going back to the club. I'll see you tomorrow, Kate."

Seth dusted off his clothes as he snapped, "She ain't going nowhere near..."

Manola whirled around and pointed her finger at Seth, "Watch it; I'm the only thing standing between you and a beating. We took care of her tonight. Wherever the hell you were." Manola nodded at Kate and climbed into her truck, clearly already arguing with Richie as they pulled out of the driveway.

Seth started up the driveway, his face falling as he saw her standing there, "Kate…"

"Come in and sit at the table. I'll get the first aid kit." She set her jaw as he got closer. Oh, she was so mad. She felt this burning anger in the pit of his stomach. She wanted to ring his neck for making her worry then fighting with Richie on top of it. Did he really think that she wanted to deal with this after the long night she'd had?

"I don't…"

"Go. Sit." Kate walked into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid bathroom. It still smelled like bleach in here, Richie must have cleaned up after Jess. Kate made a mental note to make him French toast tomorrow morning. She soaked a washcloth and wrung it out, before snatching a towel and walking back into the main room of the house. Her back was killing her and little one gave her another sharp kick. "Ugh." She grunted under her breath. _Dear Baby, I'm trying to focus and be calm, but momma has lost her temper. I'm sorry you're feeling all of this. I love you, but I may strangle your father. He better have a really good reason for not coming to rescue us tonight._

Seth was sitting at the table his jacket already off and another chair was pulled out for her. He hadn't left the house dressed like that. "Kate, I'm sorry."

She opened the kit but reached out with the wet washcloth first to wipe the dirt from his face.

He flinched but didn't move away. "My phone was off and I didn't know you called. Richie left a message that he got you home. I drove straight here."

He started explaining, but she was trying to concentrate. The thin cut on his cheek continued to bleed after she wiped the blood from his cheek. Hopefully, the alcohol would stop the bleeding, but maybe a butterfly would...

"Kate." He implored.

She tore open the alcohol pad and swiped it over the cut. She didn't want to talk yet, she was afraid if she started talking to him, she'd say something she'd regret. She really didn't want to fight with him. She knew his phone was off. She knew he drove straight here after he knew she was here. But where had he been? Where had he been for almost four hours?

"Hey, talk to me. Christ, Kate…Richie and I fight all the time, it's practically a hobby. This is nothing to get worked up over."

She realized that this cut might scar without something to close it she should have some butterfly strips in her medical bag. _Was that in the nursery or Seth's room? Where was her school bag?_ "I'm going to grab a butterfly."

"Stop. Wait." He grabbed her hand, instantly warming it. There was that pull; that energy, but right now with how she was feeling it almost stung to have him touch her. "Look at me. Kate, look at me for a second." He cupped her cheek with his free hand, "I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sorry."

It was like a slap in the face. The memory of sitting at that dirty bar, crying into the phone as she tried to hold onto Jess, begging Seth to come and get her flashed in her mind. He had abandoned her. He wasn't there when she really needed him. What was worse, he wasn't telling her where he had been. _Where were you?_

"I don't forgive you." She pushed herself away from the table and found the strips in her bag in Seth's room.

Seth jumped as she sat back down across from him again. "I thought you were mad. You don't…"

"I can be mad at you and still care about you." The expression on Seth's face was unreadable it was another one of those moments when she realized that free-and-clear kindness was not something he was accustom to. She pinched the cut together, sealing it. "There it shouldn't scar. What happened?"

"I don't know he's a wack-job sometimes he…"

"Don't call him that! You don't mean it and he hates it when you call him that." She stopped wiping the blood away from beneath his nose and put her hands on the table. "You know that wasn't what I was talking about. Where were you tonight? I needed you, Seth. I needed you and you weren't there."

"I just had my phone off." He blew his nose to get rid of some of the blood.

She arched her eyebrow, "For four hours?"

"It's complicated."

"More things that I can't know about?" She was so tired of the secrets. She was just so tired.

"I don't want you involved. It's nothing you need to worry about." He grumbled and shifted his shoulders uncomfortably.

"You don't get to do that. You don't get to decide what I can and cannot handle." The ticking of the clock was the only sound in the deafening silence, "Just tell me where you were." Her whisper was barely audible.

Seth avoided her eye, "I don't want it near you and it doesn't matter..."

"You're kind of a broken record right now." She wasn't going to cry, she refused to cry. If he wasn't going to be honest; she wasn't going to be weak.

"I don't want to fight with you." He laid his hand over hers. "It's really nothing. I just need you to trust me about this."

She stared at their connected hands, "I do trust you. But there's a difference between trusting someone and being naïve."

"Don't make it like that." He insisted.

"Like what?"

His tone was almost belligerent, "Like I'm trying to keep things from you on purpose."

"Seth, you literally are right now. You are intentionally not telling me something that you did tonight." She pulled her hands away from him and looked him in the eye, "Do you have any idea how upset I was? How alone I was? I needed you tonight."

"I know. I know. I listened to all ten of your messages. I was panicking until I listened to Richie's." He leaned back against the back of the chair, "What do you want from me?"

"You showing up four and half hours ago, that's what I want. It should have been you that came to get me." She picked up the first aid kit. "Jess is sleeping in the nursery. I'm gonna take a shower and get some rest."

Seth's dark eyes went from her, to the hallway, and then to the couch in the living room. "You want me to sleep on the couch?"

"It might be better for tonight." Kate shifted on her feet.

"Sure." Seth grumbled and started towards his room. "I'll just change while you're in the bathroom."

Kate sighed and rubbed her back as she made her way to the bathroom. She checked the water temperature and stripped out of her leggings and sweatshirt. She climbed in the shower and stood beneath the water, trying to find some calm. She washed her hair slowly, massaging her scalp trying to rid herself of the headache that was pounding at the back of her skull. _Dear Baby, I know I'm mad at your father, I just don't know if you're making me angrier then I should be. Are you making me angrier? That's not good for you. I don't want you to feel all of this anger. I love you. I love you._ She took several long slow breaths and counted backward from one hundred.

She scrubbed at her skin with her loofa and stood under the water for another few minutes. Maybe it wasn't fair for her to be this angry with Seth. She already knew that he was paying someone back for something related to the bank robbery that had put him and Richie in jail and maybe whatever happened tonight was related to that. Was it really fair for her to be angry about tonight if she wasn't gonna hold the other things against him? It seemed like a double standard to let some secrets be okay and make others a big deal.

She turned off the water and rubbed herself down with her daily regiments of lotions and oils. She looked at her reflection; her cheeks were puffy from all of the crying earlier. Again as much as she loved Jess they were gonna have a very long talk about the crappy position she'd put her in tonight. The whole night had just…it would have been so much better if Jess would have relented to just hang out here and drink. Jess had insisted on a girls night for her twenty-first birthday and when her friend had wanted to go dancing, Kate's thought had been: how out of control could Jess get?

If Kate hadn't lost her purse with her phone and everything in it, it wouldn't have been so bad. She could have ordered a Lyft and gotten them back here. The bartender had offered to call Kate a cab, but she didn't have that much money. Thinking back she should have let him call the cab, Eddie could have paid the driver when they got here. Too bad hindsight was 20/20. Instead, she'd called Seth's number over and over. She'd just felt so alone and when she really needed him; Seth hadn't been there.

She blew her nose and combed through her wet hair, braiding it back to get it out of the way. She stood in profile, examining her profile and the one bright stretch-mark that had appeared on her belly near her right hip. She'd bawled when she noticed it. She'd felt so ugly and fat, but Seth had dropped to his knees and ran his tongue over it, whispering how she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

Her finger twisted on her bare finger and it made her heart twinge; she still couldn't believe that she'd lost her mother's ring. Seth's theory was that the chain she had it on must have snapped. He called his friend at the El Rey every day to see if anyone had turned it in, but no one had.

The last few weeks had been great despite that one black spot and well, tonight. Seth had been more open about the fact that he was helping her and they'd even had a few conversations about baby things and he hadn't shut down completely. It seemed like he was dedicated to figuring out this whole 'becoming a parent' thing like he'd told her he wanted to in Galveston. He wanted her close when they sat together on the couch, pulling her basically into his lap, despite her growing weight. He constantly had one hand on her belly and the other rubbing her shoulder.

 _Richie snickered as he walked by the two of them._

" _You got something to say?" Seth snapped._

" _Nope, just wondering if your hands are glued to her belly."_

" _You want to know where else they've been?" Seth challenged._

" _NO!" Kate and Richie exclaimed in nearly perfect synch. But Kate noticed the smile on Richie's face as made his way into the kitchen and all she could think about was the conversation she'd had with the younger Gecko at breakfast about how he'd never seen Seth so happy._

She didn't want to be alone and despite the fact that she was sad and hurt about how tonight had gone, she didn't want to fight with Seth not when he'd been trying so hard. The secrets had to stop, but she didn't…They needed to work this out. She just didn't want to go to bed angry.

She pulled on her sleep shorts and tank-top and plodded out to the living room, where Seth was already laying down on the couch.

"You okay?" He asked as she got closer.

She nodded and offered her hand to him.

He sighed heavily and stood-up, entwining their fingers, "You gotta make up your mind. Are we fighting or not? I'm not sure what you want from me here."

"I can be unhappy with you did and not have it be Armageddon." She tugged him along with her as she reminded him, "We're in this together." She paused when they got to the bedroom door and looked up at him, "You still want that, right? Us in this together?"

"I do. I'm trying here; I just need some more time." His voice was low and he reached for her face, but she shifted away slightly.

"We're running short on time, Seth." She opened the door, "Come on, let's just try and sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow."

.:.

Seth occasionally believed that he was a magnet for shit storms. Admittedly, he caused some of his own grief, but not all of it; sometimes bad shit seemed to just fucking find him. His face and ribs still fucking ached from the pounding that Richie had given him last night and after meeting with Larry and Vanessa's lawyers his head was throbbing. Vanessa hadn't had anything. Let him rephrase that there was almost nothing in her name, in her partner's name, or in the business' name that didn't have a lean on it; they owed everyone money, even their malpractice insurance was in default. Vanessa had opted to skip the mediation and the country after a warrant was issued for her arrest, _good fucking riddance_. The assets had been sold off and he and Kate had both been given a check for what was left after paying the creditors. It wasn't anything near what either of them was owed.

He and Kate had slept in his bed but despite her assurance about not wanting to fight she decidedly stayed to one side, away from him. He stared at her back for over an hour, willing himself to just come clean, tell her the truth, but he couldn't. He should tell her what happened…he just…he wasn't…he just couldn't tell her.

The past few weeks had been some of the best of his life. Being close to her made him happy, she made him happy. He had already gotten used to curling up behind her and tracing the lines of her body or waking up with her head resting on his chest. The more pregnant she got the more she struggled with getting comfortable and falling sleeping. He offered to rub her back, but she told him that she was fine and hugged her body pillow. He hated this. He hated this empty feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He had to fix this. He just didn't fucking know how.

His plan had been to get up and make her breakfast along with a hangover cure for Jess, since Kate normally did yoga in the morning along aside Eddie, while his uncle ran through his own fitness regiment. This morning, however, even with the fitful night sleep he'd had, Kate had woken up before him and was finishing breakfast by the time he rolled out of bed. Eddie and Richie both shot him a long look as Kate excused herself to take a shower and get ready for the day. He ignored the both of them and got Jess's hangover cure ready while drinking his coffee.

He shook his head to clear it and finished scrubbing his hands before walking back into the main room of the house. Kate was sitting at the table sipping from the milkshake he'd bought her on the way back from Larry's office. Jess was outside on the phone with Kate's brother, apparently, Scott wasn't impressed with Jess and Kate's adventure last night; the younger Fuller sibling wasn't alone with that sentiment.

Kate glanced up at him and held up her tablet, "I think I found it."

He parked in the chair next to her and examined the screen. Sure enough, the cabin that was the backdrop for his best childhood memories was right there. It looked a little run down like it hadn't been taken care of. "Yeah, that's it, but I don't think…"

"The bank owns it; it's been a foreclosed property for almost a year." Kate pulled up the pictures: carpet laid over the wood floors, the kitchen and bathrooms gutted, some windows broken, and a tree branch through part of the roof. Kate tapped the screen, "Look at the price. We can easily afford to buy it back for him and handle the repairs."

He shook his head, "We need to save that money for the kid and pay for you to finish school."

"I did the math with Richie this morning. All we need to do is invest at least fifty-five thousand into a 529Plan and even without adding to it in eighteen years it'll be worth over two-hundred thousand." Kate toyed with the straw in her plastic cup.

"What about you?"

"I'm an unwed, single mother and that means I qualify for plenty of scholarship programs." She rubbed her belly. "We'll call that a hidden advantage to our situation. I want to buy the cabin back for him."

"Kate…"

"Seth," She covered his hand with hers. While she'd been perfectly civil the entire day, Kate had kept her distance. They'd barely touched today and he was embarrassed to admit how calming it felt to have her hand in his. She continued softly, "Everything he did for you and your brother and everything he's done for me, it's only right. Besides, it'll be poetic irony using the money we got from Vanessa to buy it back."

She had a point, a really good one, he'd always felt guilty about Eddie losing that cabin because of his ex-wife. He flicked back through the pictures again, the structure looked fine. It would only be cosmetics and the roof they'd have to fix. They could do the work themselves, which would save a ton of money, but still easily ten– twenty grand…but to give it back to Eddie. To him back something that cabin that meant so much to him, to all of them.

"You already email the realtor?" He questioned.

Kate smiled brightly, "I wrote it, but I hadn't sent it yet. Take a look." She handed him her phone so he could read over the text.

"Change 'very interested' to 'thinking about a summer cabin.' I don't want her thinking we're all gun-hoe about this. If we can get it for just my check, I'll be a lot happier." He relented and handed the phone back to Kate so she could make the changes.

"Sent." She squeezed his hand, "But we don't say anything until it's a done deal."

"Hell no, I don't want to get his hopes up." Seth rubbed his thumb over Kate's knuckles. "You really hellbent on going to this thing tonight?"

"I want to be there for Manola. She's really nervous."

"Nervous about what…" Seth was genuinely confused, but before he could finish his sentence Richie came crashing through the side door.

"No. No! We signed a contract, I've already paid you, and you are _not_ backing out less than four hours before the event." Richie was growling into his phone as he jerked open the fridge door open. "I understand it's hurricane season, but you knew what the date was six months ago when you signed the agreement form. It's not about the money. I'll pay you another four-hundred dollars…"

Worry was etched all over Kate's face so Seth leaned closer and reassured her, "I'm sure it's not as serious as he's making it sound."

"Please, I'm begging you here…Fine." Richie slammed the fridge door shut, a pack of cigarettes in hand.

"Oh no!" Kate exclaimed from her seat, "You haven't smoked in almost a whole month. Don't do it."

Richie flinched but smacked the pack against his palm. "Kate, I'm little more stressed out then tea can handle and I'm gonna drive later, so alcohol is not an option."

"Ugh, don't even mention alcohol. I'm gonna live sober for the rest of my life." Jess complained as she walked in and slumped against Kate's other side. "What's so bad?"

"I had a singer scheduled for tonight and she just canceled on me." Richie hit the pack one more time but put it back in the fridge without taking a cigarette out. "I have a DJ for most of the night, but this was for before the party." He clamped his eyes closed, "I don't know how the hell I'm gonna tell Manola."

"The singer was the proposal?" Kate yelped.

"Yeah, I promised her I had it handled." Richie pulled out his cellphone. "Fuck me."

"We can do it." Kate volunteered.

"Who's we?" Seth inquired, he wasn't sure if he wanted any part of this. It wasn't like he wasn't gonna help Richie, but what on earth was Kate thinking?

"Me, Jess, and Scott." Kate answered simply, "The song isn't that difficult I listened to it earlier today. Jess and I can run through it a few times and Scott can play guitar. It'll take him two hours tops to learn it."

Jess had laid her head down on the table, but she flashed thumbs up, "Let me shower again and give me more aspirin and I'm good to go."

"Thank you. You guys are saving the day and I'll pay you what I was going to pay her." Richie promised.

"You don't need to pay me." Kate dismissed.

"I'll take her cut; poor college student here and I will sing for my supper, literally." Jess got up from the table. "I'll go call Scott. I think he's done being grouchy with me. Are you?"

Kate smiled at her friend, "We're good. I promise."

Jess hugged Kate, "Send us both the link?"

"No problem." Kate fiddled with her phone again as Jess scurried back outside, leaving Seth and Kate alone again.

He'd been pretty quiet through this whole exchange, but he had to say something despite the likelihood of his foot going in his mouth. "Why do you want to help Kisa out anyway? It's not like she's a people person."

Kate's eyebrow quirked up, "First of all, she hasn't done anything to me so I don't have anything against her; secondly, I want to help Richie out, which I would think would be important to you too; and third, maybe I want to help a friend propose to the love of her life. Everyone deserves the chance to be happy; have a love story. Don't you believe that, Seth?"

He pushed back from his chair; he didn't want to go there, especially with the tension in the air. "It turns out for some people, but not everyone gets the fairytale ending."

Her expression paled, but before he could ask what the problem was Eddie walked in. This afternoon was clearly titled: 'interupt Seth from finishing any conversation Kate.'

"I should start practicing." Kate got up from the table, hand braced on her back. "And I'll need to change. Hi, Eddie."

"Hi, Angel." Eddie watched Kate walk out of the main room before regarding Seth seriously, "You apologize for last night yet?"

"Multiple times." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Don't worry about it."

"How's the face?"

"Hurts like a bitch." Seth complained.

Eddie shook his head and poured himself a cup of coffee, "You best ride with your brother to the club tonight."

"Wasn't really the plan."

"Wasn't really a suggestion." Eddie sipped from his coffee cup.

Seth hadn't really thought that it was a suggestion, but it was worth a fucking shot. Eddie's method of making him and Richie working out their shit by was putting them in an enclosed space and leaving them alone. He joked when they were teenagers that they were either gonna learn to get along or one of them was gonna end up dead and he didn't care which one happened as long as they quit bitching about whatever they were bitching about. Honestly, he and Richie were more in trouble than not in trouble when they were teenagers. But there were fights and there were FIGHTS and what happened last night was in the latter category. He really needed talk to Richie about last night, some of what Richie said was still eating at him and he really regretted some of the shit that he'd said.

.:.

 _He was still tense as he turned the last corner for home, because after ten messages from Kate ranging from the first one of 'hey can you come get me' to the last one, which was mostly crying and a heartbreaking 'why aren't you here; I need you.' He would have been in a blind panic, but he'd also listened to the voicemail from Richie which was a clipped, 'I got her. She's home, you better get here.' And of course, Richie wasn't answering his phone. Seth wasn't an idiot he knew he was gonna get an earful from Richie and that was fine; he deserved it and he didn't even want to think about what Kate was gonna do to him. He hadn't been there when Kate needed him; that was on him._

 _Richie was standing in the side-yard staring him down as he pulled into the driveway and he barely made it out of the car when he turned directly into his brother's fist._

" _Where the fuck were you?" The sucker punch had come out of nowhere, as Richie growled. "You stupid son of a bitch!"_

 _Now his brother swore as much as any normal human being, but it normally wasn't the first thing out of his mouth, so this was one of those rare times that Richie had actually lost his temper._

" _I was handling some shit, okay?" He didn't want to tell Richie where he had been. What he had been planning. What he was thinking about doing. He wasn't having this argument. He just needed to see Kate, make sure she was alright. "Don't worry about it. Fuck." He complained as he held his nose, 'cause holy fuck had that hurt._

" _Handling what and for who?" Richie prodded, "Handling something for Jim, for the shop, or something else?"_

" _Keep your damn nose out it. I was handling something that's all you need to know." Seth grunted as Richie's fist slammed into his ribs. The impact knocked the wind out of him and he stumbled back against the car. "That the fuck?" He wheezed._

" _You think I don't know your tone when you've a hard-on for a score?!" Richie shoved him back into the car as he got further into his face, "That's the patented Seth 'I'm planning something that I shouldn't be planning, but I am' tone, I've heard it my whole damn life."_

 _Seth pushed Richie off of him because he'd give Richie the first two hits he got on him: one for Kate and one for the kid, but he wasn't anyone's fucking punching bag…Not anymore. "I'm not planning anything, so don't fucking worry about it."_

" _Oh, you're not? So where the hell where you?"_

" _I told you, I was fucking handling some shit."_

" _You so fucking stupid." Richie's tone was condescending, the one he always got when he was out to prove that he was smarter of the two of them._

" _You wanna run that by me again?"_

" _Sure. Seth, you are a goddamn fucking idiot. She needed you and you weren't there. I had to go get her and it should have been you."_

 _It stung. That awful truth that Kate had needed him and he hadn't been there. He went to walk away because he didn't want to fight with Richie. He was in the wrong, he knew that._

 _Richie grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and slammed him back against the car. "Do you even know what you have?! You have everything in that house. You have something that I'm never going to get my hands on. It got handed to you, not in a traditional way, but it got put into your damn lap. You have a sweet girl that cares about you and a kid on the way and all you want to do is run around like you're Jessie Fucking James. I can't figure out how far you managed to get your head up your ass, but you better get out before I…"_

" _Before you what?" This had devolved into an all-out brawl. He punched Richie in the face and his brother's glasses flew off. Richie kneed him in the gut and they were scrambling and scrapping back and forth with intent to do actual harm. Richie landed another solid blow to his face and Seth spit blood unto the ground. "Look, it ain't my fault you ain't right in the head..."_

 _He regretted it the moment that the words left his mouth. He shouldn't have said that that; he didn't mean it. There wasn't anything wrong with Richie. Seth hated the fact that he inherited Ray's temper. He always popped off at the mouth when he should let shit go. And that phrase was right out of Ray's damn playbook; what was wrong with him? He was the fucked up one._

 _Richie lifted him off the ground and threw him onto the hood of the car. Oh, fucking hell Richie was gonna break his face. "You goddam asshole!"_

" _Get the fuck off me." Seth snarled at Richie._

 _Before Richie could land the next blow, Manola, who came from god knows where, shoved his brother off of him, "Richie, what the hell are you doing?"_

 _He might have thanked her, but he could feel eyes on him and sure enough, Kate was standing in the doorway, hallowed in light with his name on her lips. She looked somewhere between afraid and sad and he couldn't decide which hurt him more._

.:.

Seth took a drink of Kate's milkshake since she'd left it behind, as he questioned Eddie. "You going out there tonight?"

"Of course." Eddie chuckled. "I'm very popular."

"Imagine that, strippers with daddy issues." Seth rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is up your craw?"

"I don't like Kate going to that damn club and I sure as hell don't give two shits about Kisa and her girlfriend."

Eddie breathed out heavy, "Kate's a good girl and her doing something nice, regardless of who she's doing it for doesn't make it any less nice."

The patio door opened and Jess slipped inside already singing, "I could be your love song. I could be your…" She paused and looked seriously at her phone, "Kate, I think you're gonna need to take the main on this. I don't think I hit this low…" Her eyes went from Seth to Eddie. "Or I'm gonna go have this conversation with Kate." She disappeared down the hallway in a flash calling out for Kate.

Seth could feel that headache pounding at the back of his skull so he grabbed the bottle of aspirin. "She's too good to be around any of us, but especially that damn club and the snake queen."

"Why do you hate her so damn much?"

"Because she put Richie in danger." Seth snapped, "Her ball-n-chain gets off'ed when she's in Vegas for her birthday with her new boyfriend and Richie was the first person the cops looked at because he was an ex-con. She knew they'd give him the hot-seat treatment and she didn't give a shit. And just because they didn't pin it on Richie then, doesn't mean they won't tie it back to him someday."

"They won't ever tie that hit to Richie."

Seth resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but just barely. Eddie was so old school that he didn't understand how modern technology worked. How one dollar going from one account to another or one recovered phone call made a paper-trails and bam: instant jail time. "Cops have a lot better tech then they did when you were really in the game."

Eddie leaned closer to Seth and lowered his voice, "You dumbass, they can't tie to Richie, because he don't broker deals. I do."

Seth blinked as he processed that statement, honestly shocked. Eddie didn't touch hitman, ever. He had one rule about them: no. Seth knew that in Eddie's youth he'd been less careful about it, but nowadays Eddie didn't mess with that shit, it got too messy, too fast. "Why would you…"

"Because her old man beat her. And a lifetime ago, Seth, I choose to turn a blind eye to that and it cost me."

"Cost you what?"

"Too much. It cost me too much." Eddie waved him off, "Now get cleaned up and make peace with your brother. I'm tired of all the bitching."

.:.

Kate was sitting the passenger seat of Eddie's car and despite her exhaustion, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Seth was still at the bar helping Becki and watching him teach her bartending flair tricks had been so eye-opening for her. She now knew how Seth must have been as a boss; he took almost as much pride in Becki learning the tricks as she did.

Tonight had been so fun and it had been so oddly like an office-party that it really was surreal. If it hadn't been for the location, Kate would have never guessed the women were strippers, okay well some of them danced a little too well, but it had been a great night. Kisa had, of course, said yes and Kate had caught a glimpse of her and Manola dancing through the not-quite-opaque curtain. The rest of the night everyone had gushed over the black diamond ring that adorned Kisa's finger and both women were all smiles.

The song hadn't been especially difficult, but the lyrics had weight: _I could make you happy; I could make you love me; I could disappear completely; I could be your love song; I could be long gone; I could be a ghost in your eardrum._ She'd felt Seth's eyes on her while she was singing. He had been biting the inside of his cheek like it was bothering him to listen to the words. His reaction made sense given the rocky night that they'd had the night before. She heard hope in the song, but with Seth's disposition, she was sure he'd heard it completely different.

She had felt another pair of eyes on her and as she was finishing the song, she realized that it was Eddie. He was staring at her or through her, rather, like he was seeing something or someone else in that black dress on that stage.

Kate had congratulated Manola and Kisa and it was clear to see, that despite Kisa's reserved nature, she was very happy. Manola was glued to Kisa's side, still slightly uncomfortable in the cocktail dress she was wearing, but grinning from ear to ear. It made Kate truly happy to see the people around her finding their happiness. Jess and Scott were still on the dancefloor when she left but Richie promised to put them in a Lyft at the end of the night. She'd kissed Seth's cheek before she left and while he didn't move away, he certainly wasn't as affectionate as he had been recently. His reaction made the length of the day catch up to her in a finger snap and she was very grateful for Eddie's offer to take her home.

"You seemed very popular tonight." Kate commented taking a drink from her water bottle.

"It's the gray hair; they think I'm a gentleman."

"You are a bit."

"Only on Sundays." He laughed, then complimented her, "You've got a very nice singing voice, Kate. Church choir I imagine?"

"Twice on Sundays and every other Wednesday night." She shifted in the seat trying to get comfortable, which was getting harder and harder to do these days. "I was so glad to help, glad it all worked out."

"Everyone deserves some happiness."

"So, I know they're business partners, but it seems odd to me sometimes that Kisa's so close with Richie and you." Kate yawned unable to stop herself. "Especially since they dated before I would think it would be awkward."

"Well, she did us a favor and that'll keep her firmly in my good graces forever." Eddie started to chuckle and looked away from her.

"I have to hear this." Kate insisted; this had to be a good story.

"Well, it's not a very Christian reason." He admitted.

 _Oh dear..._ She thought about asking him to clarify how 'un-Christian' the reason was, but Eddie already started to tell the story.

"About three months after Vanessa divorced Seth…Kisa and Richie were still together. Just a quiet Sunday, we were all sitting on the patio when Vanessa pulled into my driveway. She was holding one of Richie's notebooks." He clarified, "That thing they did, that you're not allowed to know about, happened in Austin and it took about three weeks to plan, which means those three were in a cramped apartment together the entire time. Now when you are planning such a thing, you keep a notebook with notes, schedules and timeframes and such…"

"So her having it was bad. Why didn't someone destroy it before the _thing_?" Kate wondered.

Eddie arched his eyebrow, "Thinking like that, Little Lady, makes me think that you'd make quite the femme-fatale."

"Yup, put me in Ray-Bans, a white dress, and black combat boots and I'll fit right into the Gecko crew." Kate giggled.

"That would be a sight." Eddie barked out a real laugh, "You know I'm not sure why that notebook didn't get destroyed, but I could tell that Richie recognized it. Vanessa was right in his face, all smug about how she was gonna turn it in and make sure he ended up in jail or a nut house. But before I can do anything, and I wasn't sure what I was gonna do mind you, because I couldn't hit a woman, but…" He grinned again and coughed to try and keep himself from laughing again. "But I didn't get a chance. Kisa breezed by me, took that notebook out of Vanessa's hand, and sucker punched her."

Kate covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my god!"

"Yeah. Vanessa scrambled back into her car and drove off, bloody nose and all." He paused before admitting, "A woman getting punched in the face; shouldn't make me smile so much."

"I think we're allowed to smile a little about it." Kate snickered, mimicking 'a little' with her index finger and thumb. "I think we've earned it."

They passed under a streetlight and she noticed that Eddie looked tired, genuinely tired and still a little far away. "Are you alright, Eddie?"

"I'm fine." His response was flippant. He wasn't lying to her, but he wasn't being honest either.

There was something eating at him, something weighing on his mind. It nagged at her; she wanted to try to make him feel better. "You've been so quiet."

"I'm an old man ya know." He smirked at her and gave her a little wink. "I get tired in my old age."

"Oh sure, because you're so ancient and decrepit over there." Kate rolled her eyes, "And you clearly don't take care of yourself."

Eddie cleared his throat, "Everything okay with you and my nephew?"

 _Oh, you'd have to ask that question. The question I don't want to answer._ Kate rubbed her hands over her belly, "We're good…I mean the last few weeks have been great, wonderful really. It's just…" She trailed off; she didn't want to start anything. She didn't want to make a mountain out of a molehill.

"It's just?" Eddie's question was quiet but insistent.

"I feel…" Kate bit down on her lower lip, "It's just hard, because…Because I feel like he's keeping more secrets. And I don't know…I don't know how to handle that." She huffed, "I know some of it is him trying to protect me and I understand to a point, I do, but there's got to be a point…A point when the secrets stop."

They drove in silence for a spell and Kate wondered if she'd said too much or something she shouldn't have. Eddie turned the corner and sighed, "Well I can tell you from experience that secrets will kill something faster than anything else."

Kate nodded because she felt that down into her bones. It had been eating at her since Seth had gotten home last night. How many secrets could they have between them, but still be in this together?

"Just keep a clear head. He's gonna make mistakes, but give him a chance to do right too."

"I will. I just want this to be something that lasts." Kate admitted clamping her eyes closed, willing herself not to start crying. _She was fine._

"I know you do; I can see that. And you're right he needs to come clean with you. I don't want him driving you away because of secrets and criminal shit."

"Richie said you had a girlfriend before, a Jenna? Is that what happened with her?" Kate resisted the urge to slap herself on the forehead. _Dear Baby, you can be curious, but could you not make me ask such painful questions to people we love._

Eddie opened his mouth and closed it again, before letting out a sigh. "Secrets definitely had a hand in tearing that apart. But sometimes, Kate, it's even more complicated than that. Sometimes it's just…" And he paused again as if choosing his next phrase carefully. "There was this noir film I saw once and it has this brilliant line: 'what if all we were; was all we were ever meant to be'."

Kate shifted in her seat as Little Gecko shifted and kicked at her side.

"I heard it and I realized that not every love story is forever. Some of them are temporary, they're just a moment than they pass." He glanced at Kate out of the corner of his eye and it was as if he caught himself, "But I'm sure that idiot nephew of mine will come to his senses and you two'll get this figured out." He patted her knee, but Kate could see the tension in his shoulders.

She wiped the tears away from her cheeks. That hadn't been all about her and Seth. She winced coming to the conclusion that she had opened an old wound with her line of questioning. She let the quiet persist for a moment before changing the subject and they chatted about the party for the rest of the drive home.

.:.

Kate wasn't sure when she dozed off in bed, but Richie's voice drifted in through the open window. "Oh come on, Old Man, again?"

"Again?" Seth questioned.

"He does this every year, although it's normally not until September. Hey Eddie, look at me. You alright?"

"Christ, you finish off this bottle? You're too old to be drinking like this. Your liver's gonna give out." Seth snapped.

"I'm fine. Leave me here." Eddie's voice was slurred and Kate felt awful. She should have stayed up and kept him company, but she'd been tired and he'd insisted she go to bed.

"You wanna grab his other arm?" Richie's voice again.

"Yeah, I got him. Up on your feet, Eddie." Seth answered and Eddie muttered something, but Kate couldn't make it out. "Richie'll get your damn tape player after we get you in bed. Come on."

The patio door opened and closed and Kate could hear music. It was a little muffled, but she could make out a female singer and a lone guitar, "Now you say you love me. Well, just to prove you do. Come on and cry me a river, cry me a river. I cried a river over you." The voice didn't sound trained, but it was pretty, a soft alto and it made Kate think of a nightclub scene from one of Eddie's old movies. The guitar stopped and the last two lines were sung alone, "I cried a river over you. I cried a river over you."

The silence persisted for a moment and Kate waited for the next song to start, but instead, she heard a gentle laugh and female voice tinged with an accent Kate didn't recognize. "You could have asked me for anything, Blue Eyes, and all you wanted was for me to sing you that silly little song."

That tape she'd caught him listening to all those months ago, it was something he'd recorded himself…something personal?

" _You didn't have to turn the player off, Eddie. I didn't mind." Kate pulled down a glass and got herself some water.  
He shook his head, "I don't normally let myself listen to it, except once a year. It's a ghost of a memory… lost her a long time ago."_

"It's late. Should get those boys to bed." Eddie's voice was younger but unmistakable.

Kate held her breath as she listened, waiting to hear the brothers as children, but the woman spoke again.

"They're fine, mostly asleep anyhow. Your own fault for making this rocker far too comfortable." Another soft feminine laugh, "Seth, tell your uncle good night."

The voice that bid Eddie goodnight was barely over baby babble, maybe a toddler? How young was Seth in this recording and who on earth was this woman?

The woman's voice cut through Kate's thoughts again, "Okay that's enough lovin', get back up on Momma. There's my good little man. Hey now, don't poke at your brother."

 _Momma? Momma?!_

Eddie had been close with Seth and Richie's mother. He'd made the rocker…The rocking chair that Seth gave her, with those hidden initials…

" _Thanks, Eddie. I think Seth's just afraid of being like his parents. I mean from what I've gathered it doesn't sound like their father was a very nice guy and Richie mentioned that their mom just left one day. Maybe…"  
Eddie sighed heavily, "There are things that Seth and Richie don't remember about their mother, things about why she left. She really did love them."_

"You sure you don't wanna lay down with us?" The woman's voice was an invitation, almost like…

Eddie's voice was low, almost like he was choked up, "I got something to take care of tonight. Go get some sleep, Janey."

"Okay then. Goodnight, Eddie."

The tape wound out and it was silent in the room as Kate covered her mouth to keep herself from sobbing openly. The "J" on that rocking chair wasn't Jenna… it was Janey…Seth and Richie's mother. He'd made that rocking chair for her and then…Oh my god all those things he said tonight about not all love stories lasting for forever….

The memories kept flooding back to Kate, seemingly innocent things that now meant so much more:

 _Eddie shrugged and handed her a box of saltine crackers. "Try those, they're a little dry, but I knew…I knew a lady once that swore by them for morning sickness."_  
…

 _She found a musical that she thought Eddie would have really liked called "The Girl Can't Help It," but Seth warned her that Eddie hated that one. When she asked why, Seth shrugged and said that there was some song in it that always put his uncle in a mood, but he couldn't remember which one it was_.  
…

"… _I realized that not every love story is forever. Some of them are temporary, they're just a moment then they pass."_

Tears were pouring down Kate's face. _Janey was Eddie's lost love._ She tried to muffle the sound, but it was no use, she was bawling. Bawling for Eddie, bawling for his broken heart, and…and…

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Seth's was in her space before she realized that he was in the room. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?"

She threw her arms around his neck sobbing, unable to form words. She could barely breathe she was crying so hard. The baby in her belly shifted and kicked reacting to her anguish. One of Seth's arms cradled her, but his other hand pressed against her stomach.

"Princess, you gotta talk to me. I need to know if I need to take you somewhere. Is the baby okay? Are you?" He was worried about her. He cared. Seth cared about her; cared about their child. _Not every love story is forever._

She shook her head against the crook of his neck and another strangled sound escaped.

 _I don't…_

He pried her off of him and captured her face with both hands, but the tears continued to drip off her cheeks.

 _I don't want…_

"Kate, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?" His face was etched with worry, with concern, with pain.

 _I don't want to…_

She nodded because that's the only thing she could do. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him that the woman that Eddie was mourning for was his mother.

"Okay. It's okay. I'm here." He wrapped her back in his arms and rocked with her softly whispering into her hair, "You're safe. Shh."

 _I don't want to be…_

Kate clutched at Seth's shirt and continued to cry. She cried for him. She cried for Richie. She cried for Eddie. She cried for this woman named Janey, whose sons knew nothing about her and who Eddie had clearly loved. She'd heard the love in Eddie's voice on that tape. She'd heard the loss in his voice in the car on the way home when he was talking to her about her problems with Seth.

 _I don't want to be your…_

"I'm here. I'm right here. Nothing's wrong. Come on, Kate, you've gotta calm down. Breathe with me, okay?" Seth kissed the top of her head and patted her back. "Come on now: in and out; in and out."

 _I don't want to you be your los.._

She drew in a long shaky breath and even though she was still crying, she tried to even her breathing out. She rubbed her hand over her belly.

Seth kissed the top of her head again. "There you go. Everything's gonna be alright. Just a bad dream. Everything's alright, Kate." He kept her tight in his arms. "I'm here; I'm right here."

Kate let herself cherish the embrace, his earthy scent, his warmth, the feel of his skin, of his lips, of his voice in her hair. She let herself feel all of the love that while unspoken she knew was there. She let herself get lost for just a moment before the memories of her crying into a phone, Seth refusing to tell her where he'd been, and his general hesitation about being 'all-in' crept in. Fresh tears sprang into her eyes and she buried herself in his arms.

 _I don't want to be your lost love._

… _.Please Seth, don't let me be your lost love._

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

Kisa and Manola's song: When you Sleep by Mary Lambert

Janey's song: Cry Me a River by The Lane Avenue


	10. Chapter 9: Love rejoices with the truth

So it's been 2 weeks, since Jess's birthday and whatever that nonsense that was going on between Seth and Kate that caused a Gecko fist fight. Kate's been awful quiet lately as she preps for baby and Seth's been early to work and late back home. No screaming matches or pots and pans flying, but something is clearly wrong. Eddie's been watching all of this unfold and it's been bringing up a lot of memories he isn't sure he wants back. Seth and Kate took an overnight trip and everyone is hoping that the time together will help heal this rift.

... 

* * *

...

As I'm sure you noticed the formatting of this is a little different and so is the title. I wanted to give you a heads up that we've got a little violence in this chapter and *sigh* Ray Gecko is gonna show up – cue the hissing and booing – so be prepared for that. I'm gonna keep it as light as I can, but obviously, something between Eddie and Janey and not all love stories are forever. Also, no one really asked for this, but this has been one of the chapters in my mind since I wrote the first one.

Thank you so so so much for reading, for comment, for leaving me emojis, for notes and just being your amazing selves! I appreciate everything so much. I'm constantly overwhelmed by all of your support. We are coming to the end of this piece and both I'm happy and sad about it. This chapter and the following Chapter 10 are the last two chapters, then we have a side story with Uncle Richie and Baby Gecko, the epilogue, and the deleted scenes – which will include a 'directors cut ending.'

I have a ton more writing to do, so if I vanish randomly, that's why. THANK YOU! Again I am blessed to have all of you wonderful souls reading my work and reaching out.

This part has a special part of my soul – it is so dear to me. I know I say this every time, but I really, really hope you enjoy this part. My blood, sweat, and tears are in these words.  
Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

* * *

Dear Janey,  
I write you one of these every year and you'll never believe where we are from last year. I'll spare you the details, although I'm sure with your sense of humor you'd get quite the kick out of it, but Seth's got a little one on the way. Funny, I always thought Richie'd end up with kids first, 'cause Seth's a stubborn dumbass – remind you of anyone? The girl, Kate, she's an Angel – sweet little thing, but I can't decide if you'd like her or put her through the ringer, probably both, right? Well, Kate's due in October and I'm hoping Seth'll get his head on straight, been a bit stressful around here. Richie's good, still working with his ex, wish he'd get that Hal3000 brain of his gear and do better. Seth's happy with Kate and I think if he could figure that out, then everything would work itself out. I hope you can see them. I can see you in both of them. I miss you...everyday.  
Yours – Eddie

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Love rejoices with the truth: Eddie, Jane, and The Real Meaning of Shangri-La**

('Bout 5 weeks or so 'til that baby's gonna be here)

" _You just watch my boys for me 'til I get back, okay?" She leaned on the doorframe for another moment before gliding back into his space, pushing herself up on tiptoe and wrapping her arms around his neck. "But make no mistake about this, when I get back, I expect you to get down on one knee, give me that ring, and propose proper. Who knows, maybe we'll add one more…a pretty little girl with your curious eyes." She hugged him tighter, "We'll be free and together."_

" _Janey…"_

" _Hush. I'll be back before you even miss me. And let me be real clear about something else that's gonna happen when I come back, Blue-Eyes," She pressed her lips to his cheek and whispered against his skin. "Because you'll finally let me, I… am gonna love on you, Boy...until you can't stand up."_

.:.

Eddie jolted awake at the pre-dawn hour, sweat covering his skin as he caught his breath from that dream. _Shit!_ He ran his hands over his face; well that was the end of sleep for today. He forced himself out of bed and started his morning routine. He took care of himself push-ups, sit-ups, and chin-ups when his back allowed, but time was a bitch and even for all of his self-care he couldn't cheat time, no one could. Time was the only problem you couldn't work and he knew that all too well. Time moved forward and there was no going back.

He started a pot of coffee, glancing at the clock: 5:25. He shook his head; this was going to chase him all day. He took a long hot shower and got dressed to go to the shop. He'd need something to distract him. It was eerily quiet in the house, often Kate was awake by six or so he normally had company in the morning. But Kate and Seth had left last night after dinner promising to be back tonight. Hopefully spending time alone, whatever they were up to, would help mend what was going on between them. Even though they weren't outright fighting, there was an unsettling tension in the house. They were putting on a good show, but whatever Seth had gotten himself into, it was not sitting well with Kate.

He knew all of these signs and he didn't like where this seemed to be headed. Kate was a good girl and good for all of them, now if Seth would just get his head on straight. It would be the worst kind of crime for history to repeat itself.

He wasn't hungry, but he knew better than to leave the house without something. He grabbed an apple and put some of last night's leftovers in a container. There was note on the crockpot from Kate:

 **Eddie,  
I left a ziplock bag in the fridge with everything prepped for dinner tonight. I'm going to be too tired to cook & it's my night. Can you put the stuff in the bag into the slowcooker for me? It'll need about 9 hours to be ready, but you'll have Baked Potato Soup so you and Richie can eat on time. Seth and I should be back about 8/9 tonight. I hope you have a good day! – Thank you, Kate**

He shook his head and did as the note requested, they were lucky to have Kate in their family. She was in full nesting mode trying to get things ready for that baby, which was a good thing considering she was due in about five weeks. It was going to be interesting to see how that all went. He was worried about them being at odds, that was no way for a kid to come into the world.

He filled his thermos with coffee and headed out; opting to walk instead of drive, hoping the walk would clear his head. He wasn't holding his breath…It was gonna be a long day.

.:.

 _December 25, 1987_

 _The sign on the side of the 141 read: ten miles to Wausaukee, Wisconsin, and after over day of driving with Gail's frustrations still ringing in his ears, he was ready to stop and rest. Not that rest was on the docket for the day, apparently, without him, Ray had planned a job and for some dumbass reason, it was in Michigan on Christmas. He didn't like this on precedent; Ray didn't plan jobs._

 _Eddie had bailed Ray out of jail last week, for getting caught with a working-girl and he pretended to be shocked about it. Eddie was the only person Ray had, it was just the two of them; been partners since they were stupid teenagers. Ray'd been hot on the heels of what he called 'an unbelievable score,' and sure as stink on shit Ray had called him five days ago about an off-the-books job. Most of the jobs they ran, they ran for Jim, but there were about thirteen (and counting) jobs that they'd pulled that no one was the wiser about. Ray was a showman. He wanted the world to know who Ray Gecko was, but Eddie was content to make his money and stay in the shadows. Best to actually be a somebody; rather than just be known as a somebody._

 _Regardless the feeling in his gut about this one, he'd kissed Gail goodbye and dropped her a couple hundred bucks telling her to take the week off. He didn't like her working when he wasn't in there to watch her back. Ray gave him all sorts of shit about dating Gail because her line of work; ribbed at him that you couldn't date a whore, you were just getting a discount rate. Ray could be such an asshole. If Eddie was being honest with himself, he knew it wasn't going to last long-term, but he liked Gail's company and he was loyal when he was with someone. Ray never stayed with a girl longer than a night or two and with the way he spent money on women, it was no wonder he was always scrambling for work._

 _But fucking Michigan in December?! Ray had to be out of his damn mind._

 _He hit the radio dial on the stolen Merkur and the car fishtailed on the slick road, but he managed to get under control. The weather report said the temperature was just below freezing, but the wind made it feel even colder. There was almost twenty inches of snow on the ground, but there wasn't supposed to be any more falling tonight, so that was on their side. Whatever this job was it was big. Ray had reminded him three times, not to drive his own car and that their exit was already worked out. He pulled into a gas station and paid the attendant for a little gas. He asked the farm boy with the thick Midwest accent where the Quick Stop Motel was and the kid pointed him up the road._

 _He didn't even need to ask the front desk which room Ray was in, the black Grand Prix in the parking lot spoke for itself; why did he work with this idiot? He switched the plate on his car and pulled his bag out of the trunk, before banging his fist on room 207. Ray threw the door open with a manic grin, his hands covered in gun oil as he motioned Eddie inside._

" _Come on in, Man, it's cold as a witch's tit out there."_

 _Eddie closed the door and looked around the room, which was relatively clean given that he hadn't been here to supervise his partner: papers and blueprints on the table in the little kitchenette, Ray's dismantled pistol on the nightstand, and a garment bag hanging on the closet door. Eddie hung his own beside it and lit a cigarette, "So what's this job that you couldn't tell me anything about?"_

" _You'll never believe it! It's gravy; a complete cakewalk. Look at the plans." Ray motioned him towards the table with the papers. "Let me get this back together and wash up."_

" _You and that gun." Eddie his head and paced over to the table._

" _My daddy used to tell me that if you fail your gun, it'll surely fail you." Ray chuckled as he reassembled the firearm. "Hey, we're still good right, man?"_

" _I'm here, ain't I?" Eddie picked up the paper with what looked like a guard schedule written on it in small precise handwriting._

" _I know, but with you bailing me out back in Houston last week and why you had to, with your skirt…"_

" _Shut your mouth, Gecko." Eddie picked up one of other papers and it was confusing because it almost looked like the layout of lounge. "Just because my girl's a pro, doesn't mean I'm gonna suddenly care about you spending money on them. It ain't like you slept with Gail, 'cause I sure shit woulda heard that story…" He blew out a curl of smoke, losing his train of thought as he read over the information. "I hope you..." This looked like casino… "Ray, why does this look like a casino job?"_

 _Ray smirked at him as he brushed by, "Because it is."_

" _No. No! Are you fried?!" Eddie threw his hands up in the air, "I just drove over a day, stole three cars, and got all sorts of hell from my girl about missing Christmas just find out that you've gone off the deep end. No one robs casinos, Ray! It's suicide."_

" _It's suicide in Vegas or Atlantic City, but not in podunk Watersmeet, Michigan." Ray scrubbed his hands in the kitchen sink._

" _Ray, no."_

" _They opened this year, Eddie, it's run by little Hiawathas that have no damn clue what they're doing." Ray continued despite the fact that Eddie was still shaking his head. "It's Christmas and they're using almost all temps tonight, so it's a snap job…"_

" _No."_

" _The safe's a Meilink 722, I could crack it with my eyes closed… the take's half a Mil', Eddie."_

" _You can't…Five hundred thousand?" Eddie balked because that was a real score._

" _Got your attention now, huh?" Ray finished drying his hands down and started a pot of coffee._

 _Eddie looked over the plans again, "You'd need an inside man for this. And how the hell do you know what safe they've got?"_

" _Because I've got an inside man." Ray folded his arms over his chest, "Been working it for about three weeks."_

" _No. We don't work cons and we sure as hell don't work with conmen. You can't trust 'em for nothing; they're always playing the corners." Eddie furrowed his brows._

" _She's just a hooker, but she's got some skills; been singing in the lounge."_

" _Oh, fuck that, Ray! You can't ever keep your eyes on the prize when there's a dame involved. Count me o…"_

 _The door opened and Eddie drew his pistol pointing it at the person, who'd just let herself in, "Whoa there, Blue-Eyes, don't shoot. I'm just the girl with the food."_

" _Easy, pal." Ray lowered Eddie's gun and walked around him to the woman, who was pulling off her hat and gloves, "What took you?"_

" _Old bird wanted to talk, but we got a home cooked meal out of it, so bonus. You fill him in on the plan?" She handed Ray the bags in her hands and started to unbutton her coat._

 _That's who she was. Eddie's brain finally placed the memory of the dark-haired woman; she was the girl that Ray had added into that job in Meers, without telling him. The girl that rolled out of the trunk of the car and told him 'keep driving; I don't wanna get caught.' He was dumbfounded. He had been high as kite when they were celebrating that job and he sort of remembered Ray leaving with the girl, but for him to keep her around this long… He realized that he was starring and she'd noticed his assessment of her._

" _What? You've never seen a pregnant girl before?" She arched her eyebrow at him as she took the food back from Ray._

 _He had just been looking at her in general, but know that she said that he noticed the ill-fitting shirt that was stretched over her rounded stomach and unbuttoned jeans. "What the…" Eddie started, but Ray cut him off with a laugh._

" _Surprise. That's why we gotta run this, Man. Kids ain't cheap." Ray slapped the girl on the ass, "Finish filling him in, Babe. I gotta shower." He let himself in the bathroom._

" _Great now I have to wait to pee." She huffed and held up the bags, "You hungry?"_

" _No, other than wanting to cop a coma, I'm great." He was tense. He didn't know who this chick was and he was going be working with her in a few hours. Of course, that paled in comparison to his concerns about Ray having kids. Ray hated kids. What the hell was he thinking, having one with this girl? Whoever she was... "So, I'm embarrassed to admit this, but I don't remember your name from the first time we met. I'm Eddie Cruickshank, I'm sure Ray's talked about me, but still."_

 _He offered his hand and the woman took it, shaking it confidently as her intelligent eyes scanned his face._

" _Jane Elizabeth McCroy and I remember you, Blue-Eyes. You made quite the impression." She put the food in the mini-fridge._

" _Shouldn't you eat?" He didn't know much about pregnant women, but he was sure that food had to be a thing._

 _She pulled a sleeve of crackers out of a drawer. "This boy won't let me eat anything but saltines before noon. I've survived on these and ice cream since I found out I was knocked up."_

" _So you and Ray…"_

" _I didn't mean for us to be anything more than business deal; this just happened." She shrugged before running a hand over her belly._

" _Are you okay?" Again, no reference point with women and pregnancy._

 _She moved closer to him with a soft laugh, "Yeah, he's just a kicker. Here," She grabbed his arm and pressed his palm to her overly warm stomach. The baby moved sharply and he nearly jumped away from her. "He's not an alien; he's not gonna claw his way out like a monster. I'm only five months along, he's gotta a little longer to cook."_

 _Eddie should have pulled away immediately, but there was this energy that seemed to radiate from the girl and he couldn't seem to look or move away from her. "Ray treatin' you okay?"_

" _When he's about." She had a bit of a drawl, maybe Eastern Texas; it was faint, but it was there. "Come on now, let's run through this thing."_

 _Eddie pulled his hand back and put out his cigarette. Jane knew what she was doing and she was sharp. To his relief, she wasn't so much a conman, er con-woman, as she was just someone who was a quick study of a situation. She'd had enough of a singing voice to get her hired as a temporary lounge act for the casino; that was where all of the intel was from. Ray had gotten word on this place and sent Jane ahead to see if she could get in and she had._

 _The basics of the plan were: Ray was going in first to get into position. Eddie was going to be showing up with Jane on his arm, after getting Jane in place for work, him and Ray would get to the vault room, Ray would crack it, and Eddie would go back to the lounge as Jane faked a collapse to cover Ray's escape. It was a solid plan, especially with all the crazy of the holiday. After clearing the casino they were going to meet up at an airstrip about two hours away. From the moment Ray left until they met back up, Jane was Eddie's responsibility and he took that damn serious._

 _Eddie caught a couple hours of shut-eye, while Jane and Ray cleared the room of evidence. Ray called out a goodbye while Eddie was in the shower so he could go ahead to get into position. Eddie cracked his neck time; time to get on the clock. He walked out of the bathroom working on his tie, but he froze in his tracks at the sight of Jane. The black dress was simple, but it hugged her curves, stopping above her knees, and was just low enough to give a solid idea of what she looked like under that dress. What the hell was he doing? He should not be looking at Ray's girl like this._

 _She sashayed up to him: eyes painted, lips blood-red, and her dark hair curled and swept to the side. She clicked her tongue making a disapproving sound. "Oh, Blue-Eyes, that'll never do." She slipped his tie out of his collar and pulled another from one of her and Ray's bags. She turned up his collar and smoothed the new tie over his shirt._

" _What are you doing?" He managed through a suddenly dry throat._

" _I'm helping. I can stop if you want." Despite her words, her hands were still moving, nimbly making a perfect Windsor knot._

" _I'm just not sure what was wrong with my tie." He didn't dare move as she slid the knot up to the base of his throat._

 _The tips of her fingers brushed over his neck as she folded his collar back down. "Your suit is black and that tie was navy."_

" _I'm a little color-blind; I don't see some shades very well." Eddie took a deep breath and caught the scent of cloves on her as she finished her task._

" _That's okay. But I'm wearing a black dress, so you need a black tie. You should always match your lady when you go out." She looked up at him through her lashes._

" _You're not my lady." He needed to say it; needed to remind himself the truth of the matter._

" _I know that, Blue-Eyes. We're just playing tonight." She winked and turned around gathering up her hair. "Can you do me up?"_

 _He noticed not so absent-mindedly that her skin was dusted with freckles as he zipped up the dress. "You want the hook done too?"_

" _Please." She spun around when he told her it was done and she gave him a thousand-watt smile. "Time to boogie."_

 _They drove to an overnight parking lot to change cars again and Eddie noticed that she left all of the papers in his original car. "Am I missing something?" He questioned._

" _Got a match?" She inquired and he handed over the book of matches that was in his pocket. He expected her to light the papers on fire in the car, but instead, she lit up a rag that was hanging out of liquor bottle and then shoved it into the car's gas tank._

" _Jesus, Janey." Eddie yelped and hustled her to the new car, peeling out of the parking lot. The car went up in a burst of flames behind them and she let out a laugh as he complained. "You ever hear the term, low profile?"_

" _Not really." She buckled her seatbelt beneath her belly. "I like that tho…Janey. I've never been 'Janey' before. I think I'll let you call me that, Blue-Eyes."_

 _Eddie shook his head and watched Jane slip a ring on her finger and offered a plain gold band to him. "What's this?"_

" _Part of our cover." She put the ring on his finger. "I now pronounce us man and wife. You wanna give me a kiss for luck?" She was clearly teasing him now._

" _Ray's not gonna appreciate you being so friendly with me, fair warning." He tried to ignore the sensation her touch ignited. He did not do this with women. He didn't look at someone who belonged to someone else. He didn't look at someone when he had someone at home. And he sure as hell didn't feel this much for someone he'd just met. The lack of sleep and overabundance of adrenalin must be fogging his brain._

" _He says it's impossible for a whore to cheat as long as there's payment involved."_

 _Eddie snorted in response and took a drink from the coffee that Jane had gotten ready for him before they left the motel._

" _His rules, not mine." They pulled into the parking lot of the casino and Jane pulled on her hat and gloves again. "Oh, any requests? I need something you'll recognize for the signal."_

 _He paused for a moment. "You know 'Cry Me a River,' by Ella Fitzgerald?"_

" _Yeah, I know that one. I heard it in that old musical 'The Girl Can't Help It,' I watched a while ago." She re-applied her lipstick, but noticed his arched eyebrow, "What? You don't like musicals? Look, I'll fall on the second verse, just look like you're worried about me."_

" _Won't that be dangerous for the kid?" Again, not an expert here, but that could not be good for a baby. What if she landed on her stomach?_

" _I know how to fall. My ass'll be black and blue, but he'll be just fine." She rubbed her hands over her belly, affectionately, as this soft smile curved her lips. Eddie helped her out of the car and let her lean on his arm as they walked into the little casino._

 _Ray had been right; this operation was not prepared for a couple of pro thieves like them. He passed his partner, who was playing poker, without so much as a glance and stayed focused on meeting Jane's coworkers. After making sure that she was in place, Eddie slipped out the side door and helped Ray take out the guards and the cameras._

" _Like candy from a fucking baby. What did I tell you, man?" Ray grinned as they tied up the last two guards._

" _Focus; just stick to the plan." Eddie barked. "Let's get this done."_

 _Ray rolled his eyes and started on the safe. "Yeah, yeah. Just watch my back." He pushed his stethoscope against the safe, tapping his foot against it as he turned the dial. "What's the record on one of these?"_

" _Huh?" Eddie looked at his partner then back to the hallway._

" _The fastest time anyone's ever cracked one of these."_

" _I don't know like five and half minutes. Seriously, Ray, we're on the clock."_

 _Ray scoffed, "I can do it faster." He spun the dial effortlessly, back and forth, but still keeping the rhythm of his tapping foot. In less than five minutes the vault door swung up to the sound of Ray's loud laughter._

" _Will you shut up?" Eddie growled as they stuffed the money into the duffle bag._

" _Eddie, you are too damn serious for your own good. Live a little." Ray rolled his eyes. "Now go take care of your wife."_

" _Not funny, Ray." Eddie grumbled and made his way back to the lounge area. The song was playing the upbeat, jazz rhythm; the opening chords of 'Cry Me a River' were unmistakable._

 _As he slipped back into his seat the music stopped abruptly and Jane motioned the band leader, "Can we slow this down just a bit? Give me about half speed? I wanna try something." The band restarted the song at the slower pace and Jane swayed her hips to the rhythm as her rich voice crooned the lyrics._

" _Now you say you're lonely. You cry the long night through. Well, you can cry me a river. Cry me a river. I cried a river over you." She rested her hand on the piano for a moment and her eyes found his._

 _He needed to watch her, but he shouldn't be staring at her. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from Jane. Her smile, the unshed tears in her eyes, and the way a song he'd heard a hundred times sounded completely different from her lips._

" _Now you say you're sorry. For being so untrue. Well, you can cry me a river. Cry me a river. 'Cause I cried, I cried, I cried a river over you."_

 _She ran her hands over her stomach and Eddie realized she was prepping herself for the fall. He willed himself to stay seated, not jump up; God he did not want her to do this. What if something happened to the kid?_

" _You drove me, nearly drove me, out of my head. While you never shed a tear. Remember, I remember, all that you said? You told me love was too plebeian. Told me you were through with me and…."_

 _Jane's fall was hard; her head hitting the stage was sickeningly amplified by the microphone and a scream came from someone in the crowd. Eddie sprinted to the stage and he made it to her side as she opened her eyes and gasped._

" _Are you alright?" He helped her sit partway up. "Easy. Easy. Not so fast."_

" _I'm okay, I think…Oh the baby, what if the baby's hurt!?" Jane cried out and small panic erupted in the lounge as he yelled for a doctor. Eddie watched Ray strut by the lounge doors, duffle bag in hand. After a few minutes and there ironically was a doctor in the house, the management suggested that Eddie take Jane to the hospital to be safe._

 _After two hours in the car, with Jane dosing on and off, her swollen feet up on the dash, he nudged her shoulder."We're almost there; up and at 'em. You alright?"_

" _Yeah, he just makes me sleepy and achy and moody." Jane groaned and she stretched before taking a sip of his cold coffee. "Ugh. That's awful." She retrieved a pack of clove cigarettes from her purse and lit one._

" _That can't be good for the kid."_

" _I just like the smell." She held the lit stick in her fingers, "Someone about Cloves, the scent's always calmed me down. You want it?"_

 _Eddie cracked his window and took it from her. He drew a long drag from it, pretending it wasn't the taste of her lips he was enjoying. "Think he'll be drunk when we get there?"_

" _Or high." Jane chuckled humorlessly. "He's had a nose for white powder lately."_

" _Wonderful." Eddie slowed the car down a touch, "Are you okay him, really?"_

" _Don't worry about me, Eddie. I'll be just fine." Jane pointed the airstrip. "Just so we're on script, we're supposed to be grieving. My dear father just died and you and your brother are taking me home."_

" _Rich girl with two body guards?" He silently begged the universe for a more professional role with this girl as he took another drag of the black stick._

" _No, Ray and I weren't sure when we were gonna get here, so I figured we'd keep up the married angle." Jane snickered, "You want a divorce already, Blue-Eyes?"_

" _I found out the kids not mine." Eddie bantered back and Jane let out a genuine laugh. His attention was drawn to a car parked on the side of the road that flashed it's lights four times. "There's the father now. Should I leave him on the side of the road? He did knock up my wife."_

" _Naw, he's got the money. Let's rob him first." She winked as they pulled over._

" _Can you fucking dig that shit!" Ray whooped as they got out of the car. He jerked Jane to him and forced her up on the trunk of his car. "That's a fucking score, Baby!"_

 _Eddie turned his head as Ray grabbed Jane's face and kissed her. He found the road very interesting until he heard Jane yelp, "Whoa there Hotshot, not here. It's cold and I'm not doing that in front of Eddie."_

" _You're a whore, ain't like you've never got on your knees in the dirt. We won, I wanna fucking celebrate." Ray growled and Eddie heard more clothes rustling as he ground his teeth. "Eddie don't mind; quit fightin' me."_

" _Ray, stop it." Jane's voice was strained. "I said no."_

" _You don't tell me no."_

 _Eddie quickstepped and grabbed Ray's arm before he could slap Jane, "Hey, I don't wanna see your dick. Keep it in your pants until you get home." He walked his partner backward to get some distance between him and Jane, noticing that Ray was already three-sheets to the wind. "We've had a hell of a good night, Ray. Let's just get back to Texas and we'll party."_

 _Jane was watching the exchange, gauging the two of them, making sure this wasn't about to be an actual fight._

 _Eddie pushed his forehead against Ray's trying to get him to calm down a bit, "Come on, man, hold it together, at least until we get out of this godforsaken cold."_

 _Ray nodded his head, "Okay, yeah. Let's get back to Houston."_

 _Eddie caught Jane's eye and she nodded to him as she climbed back into the car._

" _Just one thing man," Ray called out and when Eddie turned around he got sucker punched. "Don't you ever tell me what to do with her again. Ain't your fucking place."_

" _Merry fucking Christmas." Eddie rubbed his cheek._

.:.

The memories weren't going to leave him alone today, but he tried to keep himself busy all day. He had a few odd jobs to work through, but nothing that really needed his full concentration. Even at the shop there, things haunted him he couldn't get Jane's voice out of his mind.

That song was one thing, but now it was the sound of her laughter, her teasing eyes, and that sideways smile…it was all front and center today. Eddie wasn't one to focus on the mistakes of the past it was better to keep looking forward. You couldn't change the past, once it was written, it was written.

He should eat, but everything tasted like brunt sawdust and clove ash. He closed early for the day and walked home opting to enjoy his misery alone on his patio. He took out that old picture of Jane and the boys out of his wallet and stared at it. All three of them were asleep in the picture, Jane's arm looped over both of the boys, with Richie barely a year old, between her and an almost two-year-old Seth. The image was a peaceful and one of the only pictures where Jane hadn't turned her head at the last moment to avoid the camera.

There were so many memories… those eighteen months they'd spent in Kansas…Not all of those memories were bad, but he'd fucked everything up in the end.

.:.

 _December 25, 1988_

" _Which record do you want on?" Jane questioned as she swayed back and forth on her bare feet with the babbling baby on her hip._

 _Eddie looked up from the omelet on the stove, "There should be Frank Sinatra Christmas album by the player. You want some more ginger tea?"_

" _No, but when I drink it I can eat, so yes. I'd hate for the Christmas breakfast you're slaving over to go to waste." She laughed and the room was filled with music. "Lord knows, it's better you cooking than me."_

" _Dat. Dat!" Seth reached for the tree on the other side of the room._

" _You want to touch it again? It already poked you." Jane crossed the room and sat on the floor with her son._

 _Seth batted at the pine tree's branches. "Ow!" He giggled at his own joke and threw himself against Jane's chest to escape the dangerous tree. "Dat. Dat, Ma-Ma. Dat."_

" _Oh, did that tree get you?" Did it get you?" Jane kissed Seth's head and he babbled in her ear as he nuzzled at the crook of her shoulder stroking her exposed skin. "What are you doing, Little Prince?" He continued to pet at her before Jane stood him up on his wobbly feet. "You wanna try some steps?"_

 _He shook his head defiantly but jumped as the baby in her belly kicked. Seth gasped and pushed against her belly, trying to make it happen again._

" _Did you feel that too? Is baby brother in there? He's trying to play with you already." Jane smoothed Seth's dark baby curls and he laid himself on her belly, making kissing sounds. Jane was laughing as Eddie snapped a picture of them from the kitchen. "I know you already love Richie, don't you?"_

 _Seth went on in his baby talk with Jane responding to him and encouraging him to talk to his unborn brother._

" _You so sure it's another boy?" Eddie asked pouring a cup of coffee for himself and throwing a tea bag in hot water for Jane._

" _Yup. I know he's a boy, just like I knew Seth was." Jane made a face as Seth grabbed for her._

" _He's got presents under that tree." He reminded as he finished plating their breakfasts._

 _Jane blew air in Seth's face and he smacked his hands playfully against her cheeks, trying to make her fill them with air again. "I know, but he's too little to get it, so I'd rather eat breakfast first. We can come to the table."_

" _It's Christmas we can eat like heathens in the living room." Eddie put the food on the coffee table along with the two coffee cups. "Don't drink my coffee. You were sick for two days the last time you tried that."_

 _Jane stuck out her tongue, which Seth immediately copied, but she took a sip of her ginger tea. "Can you grab his…" She stopped as Eddie handed her Seth's sippy cup with milk in it. "You're Johnnie- on-the-spot with this helping thing."_

" _Always was good at the supporting role." Eddie took a bite of his eggs._

 _Jane made a disapproving sound. "You're so much more than the second half of Ray's sentence. I wish you'd think better of yourself, Eddie." Jane gave Seth one of his teething biscuits as she chewed a piece of bacon. "He's gonna murder me when he gets out."_

" _He's not either." Eddie sipped his coffee, "We talked about it. Ray realized that he needed to get off the drugs after almost pushing you down those stairs and jail's a perfect place to dry out. It's not your fault the judge gave him eighteen months instead of two or three."_

 _Jane didn't seem to be convinced, but she continued to eat her breakfast, sharing with Seth when he decided he needed to taste what she had. "Seth's gonna be almost two when Ray gets out and Richie'll be a year. They aren't even gonna know him."_

" _They'll learn, Janey. You made the right call. He needed the wake-up call to straighten him out." Eddie sighed and looked out the window at the snow-covered yard. "I'm more worried about them learning to deal with Texas heat if we stay up here in Kansas for that long."_

 _Jane angled her head to follow his gaze, "It's so peaceful up here. I can see why you built here instead of closer to Houston, but I'm still more of a beach girl."_

" _This is my piece of heaven." Eddie's eyes moved to the dark haired woman on the floor without meaning to, because despite everything, Jane was still technically Ray's girl and he had no business looking at her the way he did sometimes._

 _Back in October, he'd gotten the call from the cops that Jane had been in a fight with Ray and it had gotten bad. He'd dropped everything to get to her. Not that he'd had much to drop he'd been alone for a while. Gail had left him a couple of weeks after the Watersmeet job and he just hadn't felt like finding anyone new. He'd taken a shaken-up Jane to his little house on the edge of town and then called Larry Stephens, a lawyer friend of his, so he could talk to Ray without the cops listening. Ray had been high as a kite during the fight, but he'd looked fucking lost in the interview room. He'd begged Eddie to take care of Jane and Seth and he even though he hadn't wanted to plead guilty, Larry convinced him it would be for the best. Ray'd get clean and they'd be back on their 'A game' when he got out and that was that._

 _Eddie didn't have anything holding him to Houston and he was careful with his two hundred thousand from that casino job; made it go a long way. He'd packed up Janey and Seth and they settled at his cabin here in Kansas. He hadn't even known she was pregnant again until she asked him to pull over so she could throw up. She had gone from not showing to about how pregnant she was with Seth when he'd first met her again. She was bigger this time around, but he certainly wouldn't say anything like that to her, he liked his neck un-throttled. He was a lot of things, but an idiot wasn't one of them._

" _My mother used to call that El Rey."_

" _Huh?"_

" _A paradise on earth, my mother used to refer to that as El Rey. There was this legend about two mortal brothers, the tricksters, they play this game with the ancient gods and win their way into heaven. See the brothers weren't supposed to win; it should have been impossible, but they still did it. After they won the gods had no choice but to let them into El Rey and they lived out the rest there days in peace." Jane blinked as if she lost her place for a moment, "Or something like that, I probably got that all wrong. What do I know? Just some silly story, listen to me ramble on about nothing."_

 _She turned her attention back to her son. "Should we see what Santa brought you, Little Prince?" Jane reached for one of the packages and pulled Seth up on her lap._

" _Let me grab the camera." Eddie grabbed it from the kitchen as Jane was showing Seth how to rip away the thin paper from the boxes._

 _Seth squealed and basically attacked the boxes, ignoring the contents and generally enjoying making a mess rather than playing with the toys. He 'helped' unwrap anything else that was covered in the colorful paper until he started to slow down. He curled up on Jane's lap clutching the black and white stuffed dog that Jane had bought him with an American flag patch on the arm. "What should name him, huh? Tag said his name was Patriot, but that's a mouthful. Should we just call him Pats? I think that's a good name for him. Don't you think so, Little Prince?"_

" _He's out cold, Janey." Eddie informed her snapping another photo of the two together._

 _Jane kissed the top of her son's head. "I figured it was too quiet for him to be awake still. Busy morning with all of this." She motioned the graveyard of wrapping paper around them in the living room. "Can you pick him up off my lap? I gotta pee so bad. This one hits my bladder every time he moves."_

 _Eddie gathered Seth up with one arm and helped Jane to her feet with his free hand. "I've got something for you when you're done."_

" _We agreed no gifts. I'm not working, I couldn't do anything for you." She huffed._

 _Eddie felt Seth's little fingers grip into his shirt, "It isn't anything. I'll put him down and go get it. You can start cleaning up the paper." He took his nephew into the guest room and laid him in the crib that he'd bought when he'd first got them here. The little boy barely stirred other than to cuddle with his new toy. He rubbed his hand over Seth's back and for a moment…no. This was Ray's kid and his partner was going to get his shit in line and be a father to this boy and the other one._

 _Eddie went out to the garage and retrieved the present he'd finished for Jane. He wasn't even sure if she'd like it or not. He walked back into the living room with the rocking chair and set it down clearing his throat. Jane turned around from her clean-up and smiled softly at the white rocker before turning that smile on him._

" _You found me a rocking chair?" She ran her hand over the back of the chair's arm and traced her finger over Seth's initials. "Looks like one the patio chairs from the porch."_

 _He nodded, "I made it out of one of those. Figured it'd be nice for you to have a rocker. Sit, see if it's actually comfortable."_

 _She sat down and rocked it back and forth her fingers trailing under the arm. "You carved my initials in it?"_

" _It's your chair." He shrugged._

 _She looked up at him, "You should put your initials here too. I mean you made it, so they should be there."_

 _He wasn't sure what to say to that, but before the silence could get awkward the record jumped and 'I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas' started playing._

 _Jane pushed herself out of the chair and held out her hand. "Dance with me."_

" _I can't."_

" _It's just a dance, Eddie." She scoffed. "Ray was happy to let me work a corner, he's not gonna kick your ass for a dance. Besides, it's Christmas and it'll be our secret."_

 _He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't really know how to dance."_

" _A suave man like you not knowing how to dance? Now that is criminal. Come 'ere, I'll teach you, it'll be my present to you." She put his hand on her hip and held his other hand in hers. "It'll be a little awkward with the baby in the middle, but that'll keep me honest."_

 _It was a little awkward, but by the time Jane laid her head on his shoulder, he knew he that could handle a dance with anyone, but that she was the only person he wanted to dance with. "Why don't you go take a nap. I'll finish cleaning up." He offered into her sweet smelling hair._

 _She stared up at him for a long moment. "Careful now, Blue-Eyes, gonna make me think that you actually like me."_

" _Don't push your luck, Janey." He tapped her nose. "Go get some sleep."_

 _He watched her disappear into the room where Seth was sleeping and knew he had to put some space between them no matter how hard it was. He couldn't do this to Ray, they'd been partners for far too long. You didn't steal your partner's girl and you sure as hell didn't do it when he was doing time._

 _.:._

 _He kept things professional and kept his distance, while they fell into a routine. He stayed busy, doing work he didn't really need to do and she attempted to cook but only managed to burn everything she put on the stove. For months, he'd kept himself at a safe distance and if Jane noticed she said nothing and simply adjusted to his new attitude._

 _This was all fine and dandy until Richie was born. The kid apparently wanted to make a dramatic entrance: turned himself sideways and born not breathing or crying. It wasn't until Seth, who was being held by a Candy-Striper in the hallway, started to cry that Richie showed signs of life, seeming to answer his brother back. Jane had been hysterical until she'd heard Richie crying and then she'd passed out, about causing him to have a heart attack._

 _After they got back to the cabin with both boys in tow, Eddie didn't give two shits about how close he and Jane constantly were. He loved her and even if he wasn't gonna act on it, he wasn't going to push her away. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he liked having her and the boys in his life. Life felt more real and this place felt more like a home._

 _The time flew by having two kids will do that. Celebrating Seth's first birthday and finding out that Jane's had been back on the 15th, but she hadn't said anything. Eddie had bought her a pair of twinset diamond studs and told her that he wasn't taking them back. Jane simply fastened them in her ears and there they stayed._

 _The summer had been warm and Jane had spent the majority of it outside. Sometimes she was sitting with the boys on the porch in her rocking chair and other times they were on a blanket in the sun. She had to keep Richie covered, poor kid burned like Ray, but Seth tanned like Janey and neither of them could get enough of the sun. So often while Janey rolled around in the grass with Seth, Eddie would sit with Richie reading out loud. That kid listened to a lot of Ray Bradbury those first few months of his life._

 _Fall started to creep in and that meant more time inside, but it wasn't all bad. Seth was a talker even without real words, the boy had an opinion about everything and he clung to Jane like she was gonna vanish at any second. Richie wasn't nearly as coordinated as Seth had been; he seemed to struggle with anything that was hand to eye. The most common phrases from Seth right now were: "Air-ful, Ichie, air-full; Uh-oh; Okay, Luv you, and Got it," and he was always glued to his brother's side. Two peas in a pod those boys were and they were both getting big fast._

 _In September, Jane actually managed to make dinner for him the night of his birthday, granted it was BLTs and chips, but the thought had been there. She bought a cake, not trusting herself with the oven after the last minor fire. She still tried to cook from time to time, but he couldn't remember a single meal that she hadn't brunt. She sang Happy Birthday with the boys clapping along with her and he'd never been happier in his whole life._

 _What kind of man was happy raising someone else's children and pining after a girl that couldn't be his? Eddie felt like his world was tipping a bit off axis, like a toppled over ship. He left that night; spent a week in Houston arguing with himself before he went back to Jane and the boys in Kansas. He felt like he was home when he was with them and while it wasn't right he couldn't shake it. But if his shift in behavior confused or worried Jane, she again said nothing. She simply let him pull away and come back to her again as if patiently waiting to see what he decided to do._

 _Christmas came and went and having two little boys unwrapping things and playing in paper was somehow worse and better at the same time. They sort of policed each other, while still egging each other on. Richie was trying to keep up with Seth, but he still seemed to struggle to get around, which was confusing because anything verbal the kid seemed to pick up in a snap._

 _Ray was due to get out middle of April just before Jane's birthday. They celebrated Richie's first birthday two days after finally realizing that all the kid needed was glasses and with those prescription googles, he turned into as much of a terror as Seth._

 _Eddie was sticking the candle on the cake as Jane was chasing the boys around. "Up on Momma's lap, Night-Bug." Jane scooped Richie off the ground and onto her lap kissing his face over and over._

" _No. Mama, no! Too much. Too Much!" Richie pushed back against her affection as Seth tried to force his way onto Jane's lap too._

" _Seth, you have to wait." Jane pulled one of the dining chairs closer. "Come 'ere. Sit here in the chair."_

" _Okay, Mama." Seth complied but huffed as he climbed up, his lower lip stuck out._

" _Thank you, Prince. You're such a good boy." Jane leaned over and kissed the top his head and Richie tried to bail off her lap. "Richard Anthony, you listen good now… You are gonna sit with Momma until we blow out your candle. Then you can have some cake."_

" _No, Mama. Pway now. Down." Richie looked up at her with those puppy eyes he was getting far too good at._

 _Eddie finally got that damn candle to light and brought the little cake out, setting it on the table in front Jane and Richie. He grabbed Seth's hand before he could put his fingers in the cake, "Hey, we gotta wait for your brother to make a wish."_

" _Okay, Uncle Eddie." Seth agreed, "Richie! Like dis…" Seth blew at the candle and the flame flickered._

 _Jane was looking down at Richie, who was staring at the flame wide-eyed. "Can you do that, Richie? Blow like this." Jane blew on the back of Richie's ear and the boy giggled and squirmed._

 _Seth let out a loud laugh to be included and Eddie snatched Seth up to put the kid on his lap, so the four of them were tight together at the end of the table._

 _Jane sang 'Happy Birthday,' rocking with her younger son and Seth helped Richie blow out the candle. "Happy Birthday, my little Night-Bug." She let the two of them play in the living room for a spell to run out some of their sugar-inspired energy._

 _Jane paused as they cleaned up the dining room and told him with a sly wink, that she'd do anything he wanted her to as a thank you for all their time here. He shouldn't have, but he admitted that he'd be happy just to hear her sing._

 _The request was ridiculous, Jane sang all the time: along with the radio, in harmony with whatever record was on the player, with him playing guitar, or by herself with no music. Each of the boys had their own lullaby Seth's was "Baby Mine" and Richie's was "Starry, Starry Night" those two songs he heard every night from the little room the three lived in. He asked her to sing a song he never should have asked her to sing._

 _She paused for a half a moment then told him to get his guitar. The rocker was back out on the porch and she came out with Richie in the wrap that she'd made out of one of his flannel shirts and Seth on her other hip holding a cassette player. She sat down and took the player from Seth setting it on the table between their chairs._

 _She had admitted quietly, "I've never lived like this, Eddie. I've never lived so quiet, so normal. I really love it. I love it here. I feel like…sorry, I'm rambling." She motioned for him to play. "Run the chords twice, but play it slow." She hit record on the player and started to sing softly._

 _By the time she got to the end he couldn't breathe, couldn't even play the last set of chords. He simply closed his eyes and let her finish. Maybe there weren't playing at this…and that thought scared the life out of him. He couldn't do this… He had dismissed her telling her to get the boys to bed and that he had things to get done._

 _He drove all night to get to Houston so he could talk to Ray. He was going to tell his partner that he was done and that he was getting out of the game. He didn't how he was going to explain what happened between him and Jane, but he knew he couldn't let her go. In a moment of complete insanity, he'd bought Jane a ring, and he'd never been surer of anything in his entire life as he walked into that county jail to see Ray._

 _Now he was sitting in the dark on his porch and he'd never been much of a praying man, but tonigh… Tonight apparently wasn't his night. Jane collapsed into her rocking chair lighting a Clove and inhaling slowly before stealing a sip of his scotch._

" _We'll need to start out early tomorrow to go get Ray." He kept his eyes focused on the lake and his voice even. Maybe she wouldn't argue and would just go to bed._

" _What if we didn't?" Jane whispered._

 _He didn't want to do this. He didn't know if he could do this. So he pretended not to know what she'd meant. "We gotta start early, I don't want to deal with the tra…"_

" _No, what if we don't go get Ray." There was a deafening pause and he shouldn't have turned his head, but he did and it was like a knife in his chest as she offered, "What if…What if we just stayed here? Made a life together; you, me, and the boys." She put her cigarette out in the ashtray and smiled at him through her watery eyes. "You've put up with us this long. We can't…I can't be that bad."_

" _It's got nothing to do with that, Jane." He tried to explain. Ray's broken voice was still echoing in his ears about how he was a fuck-up, but that he was gonna do right by Jane and his boys now. That he couldn't ever repay Eddie back for taking care of them when he was out of his mind. He was gonna stay off the powder and two of them were gonna be back on top. "Ray's my partner, I can't do that to him."_

 _Jane's voice cracked, "He hurt me, Eddie. Tried to push me down the stairs…If I hadn't sidestepped him…"_

" _I talked to him. He told me that he's not gonna hurt you anymore." He gripped the glass in his hand._

" _That was where you went?! Drove all the way to Houston to straighten him out, huh?" Jane threw herself out of the chair and started pacing on the porch. "He gave you some pretty lines and you believe him?"_

" _I have to. He's my partner; I'm all he's got! Jane, before you came along it was just us. It was just us for years, then you came along with those boys and it's been a lot for him."_

 _Eddie had heard a lot of things from Ray over the years they'd run together, but that bastard had never been grateful until this moring when he had been. All Eddie could think about was the absolute gratitude his partner had expressed to him for taking care of his family. His remorse over how he'd treated Jane. How he was going to change. Ray Gecko was a lot of thing, but a liar wasn't one of them._

" _Give him a shot to change; you need to do that for the sake of those boys. They need their father."_

" _I don't love Ray. I never have. I made a mistake and fell into bed with the wrong man."_

 _He had to get her to stop. If she just stopped then…He finished the alcohol in his glass and snapped. "If he's so bad then why haven't you left?"_

" _I'm trying." She was leaning against one the posts, but he could feel the weight of her stare, the pull of that magnetic energy that seemed to radiate off of her. There was a distinct tremor in her voice as she pleaded, "I'm standing in front of the man I love, asking him to keep me."_

 _She knew how to go for the fucking jugular. God how he wanted to tell her the truth…Fucking hell why had he ever taken them in? He should have just given her money and kept his distance. He was such a goddamn idiot._

" _Jane, it's not that I don't care about you, because you know I do, but I don't feel that way about you." He lied. He was lying through his fucking teeth, because he loved her and he wanted nothing more to keep her, but he couldn't. Other than a comforting or casual moment he'd never touched her, held her, or kissed her, but he knew as sure as he knew how to breathe that he loved her. But Janey was Ray's girl and…_

" _Liar!" She climbed onto his lap before he could react and grabbed his face in her hands. "Tell me the truth, because I know you love me. I know you do. I feel it in every touch, every long look, the way you take care of me, of my boys. Tell me you want me to stay. It can be you, me, and those boys 'til the end of the line. We can make a real life, Blue-eyes." She let out this shaky laugh like her nerves had gotten the better of her, before imploring him, "Tell me to stay."_

 _He swallowed hard. He wanted to tell her to stay, wanted to tell her the truth. Tell her that her smile made his mornings, that her voice was the prettiest thing he'd ever heard, that he loved her, loved her boys and how if things were different…Goddamn-it if things were different. If things were different he'd tell her to stay, but he couldn't. He couldn't betray his partner, couldn't turn his back on his code. "Janey…"_

" _Eddie, please, there are things you don't know about me. But I'll lay it all on the table, tell you everything, and I'll walk away from things that you don't even know about." Her lip quivered, as a single tear ran down her cheek, "These last few months have been paradise to me. I'm happy here. I'm so happy here with you and …and this… Eddie...Just tell me you want me to stay. Please, tell me to stay."_

 _There was a ring in the top drawer of his dresser, tag still on the bottom of the box. He wanted to kiss the life out of her, give her that ring, and tell her that he did want her to stay, but he…He just couldn't betray Ray like that. He wasn't that man. He didn't turn his back on his code. He pulled her hands away from his face, looked her right in the eye, and lied, "Janey, that's not how I feel about you. You're my partner's girl. I was just taking care of you for him. That's all this ever was. I'm sorry if you thought…"_

 _She slapped him across the face and stumbled away from him. Tears falling from her eyes as she snarled, "You are a fucking coward; you know that!? I have felt more love for you when you hold my hand, then I've ever felt in my entire life. I didn't think I was capable of loving someone and you showed me that it's possible. I know you love me too! But now you want to make it go away...because it's easier?! Because you think you owe Ray something? You don't. We have a chance; right now, this moment: we can choose paradise. Just tell me to stay."_

 _He deserved that slap, but it hurt so much less the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "We'll need to leave by four. Make sure the boys are ready to go."_

 _Jane set her jaw, nostrils flaring, "We'll be ready." She opened the door to the cabin, but paused informing him in a tone made of nothing short of ice, "There's gonna come a moment, Eddie…You're going to ask me to stay and I won't be able to. So this bed you've made, I hope you enjoy it." She turned her back to back to him, but he heard her mutter, "Fucking coward," through her tears._

.:.

"You're a fucking coward!" Kate's voice jarred him out of the memory. He jumped out of the chair on the patio and let himself into through the back door as Kate stormed in through the front door with Seth hot on her heels.

"Slow down, Princess."

"Don't 'Princess' me. I'm so tired of this game. When this gets real, when we get to start to get close; you pull back or push me away! I've gotten a handful of moments with the real you and the rest of the time, you're trying to play some kind of tough guy." Kate snapped pointing her finger at Seth.

None of this was good.

"That is not what's going on here." Seth tried to defend himself. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"No! _You_ know what? I don't need this and I don't need you."

"Hey…"

Richie was standing in the kitchen looking from his brother to Kate expression clearly: what-the-hell-is-happening-I-just-wanted-coffee.

"No! I'm done talking. We talked in circles all the way back." She started down the hallway. "Maybe I'm better on my own."

"Hey, slow down." Seth reached for her arm. "You are not leaving all worked up like this. You'll end up getting hur…"

"Don't touch me!" Kate spun around to face Seth, her nostrils flaring, "I make decisions about me. You don't tell me what to do, Seth Gecko."

Seth pushed into Kate's space, glaring her down, trying to intimidate her. "You aren't leav…"

"Yes, I am." Kate folded her arms over her chest, crushing her pillow to herself as she held Seth's stare. "And you know what else? I'm done. I'm beyond done. I'm not living like this. You can't decide if you want to let me in or shut me out and I deserve better than that. I deserve someone who is truly in this with me 100%; I need a partner. And you…you clearly aren't willing to do that, so I don't need this…whatever _this_ is. I'm leaving." She turned away from him, but Seth grabbed her arm.

"No, you're not!"

Kate yelped trying to pull away. "You're hurting me. Let go of my arm!"

Now despite the sound of Kate's voice, Eddie knew the difference between a gripping a girl too tight and just trying to stop her from moving. Seth was clearly doing the later, Eddie would've knocked the boy on his ass otherwise, but he still warned his nephew, "You need to settle down and be cool."

Seth glared at him, "You know what old man? Shut your fucking mouth and stay out of it."

Eddie crossed the room in a flash separating Seth from Kate and pinning Seth to the wall with his forearm against Seth's neck, "If I tell you to be cool, you will be fucking cool! Richie, come get Kate, take her wherever she wants to go. Your brother and me gonna have words."

Seth was glaring at him but didn't budge an inch.

Eddie watched Richie out of the corner of his eye lead a crying Kate out of the house. "You gonna settle now?" He questioned and Seth nodded. "Sit down your ass down! I raised you better than that. Even to slow her down, you don't ever put hands on a woman once you've lost your temper."

Seth crashed into a chair at the dining room table and said nothing, just kept his eyes on his hands in front of him.

"What the hell were you even thinking? You tryin' to get her to leave? Is that what you want?" Eddie could see the defeat in Seth's face, when his nephew glanced up, before hanging his head again. He should cut the kid some slack, but all those memories and that regret had him on edge. "She doesn't have to be here! She doesn't have to stay."

"I know!" Seth lept back from the table, starting to pace, "God, Eddie, you think I don't know that?! You think I don't wake up every fucking morning knowing how this shouldn't be her life! How she deserves so much more then… She deserves to be happy; deserves a fucking love story. One that don't involve a broken ex-con that ain't worth shit."

"Seth, sit down." Eddie pointed back to the table and his nephew slumped back into the chair. "You are not worthless. You're a dumbass that runs off at mouth more than anyone I've ever met, but you are not worthless."

"I can't do this, Eddie. What if…What if I…All the shit he did to me and Richie…What if I'm him?"

"Ray? Seth, you've got a bit of his temper, all flash in the pan, but…"

Seth grumbled, "Exactly if I ever hurt her…hurt that kid…"

"You won't." Eddie assured him. "You are not Ray, Seth. You never have been. You're more like your mother, to be honest."

"Great I'm just gonna pack up and leave one day for no good reason."

Eddie sighed heavily and sat down next to Seth, "She didn't leave for no reason and its past time you know the truth about all of that."

.:.

 _Eddie walked into his cabin and the smell of cloves hit him immediately. "You know for a thief, Blue-Eyes, you've got real lousy locks." Jane was standing in his living room of his cabin, smirk on her face like she belonged there and wasn't trespassing._

" _Haven't seen you in a year and you just show up?" He looked around the room._

" _You haven't seen me in a year because you got into a fistfight with Ray over my black eye. By the way, you still shoulda stopped out to the house after you and Ray pulled that job together six months ago, the boys miss you. They're sleepin' right now." She ran a hand through her shortened hair, "I needed to talk to you. I need a favor."_

" _Ray here?"_

" _No, it's just you and me." She poured them each a drink, handing him a glass before gliding to the side door to let herself out onto the porch, "Come on, I wanna sit in my chair." She motioned with her head._

 _He felt like a damn puppy following her outside, but he did it because even with their limited contact over the past three years it felt like no time had passed. Seeing her in that chair, lit Clove and drink in hand, it was like…it felt like coming home. He sat in the chair beside her. "What do you want, Janey?"_

" _All business tonight, huh?" She blew a curl of smoke. "I suppose I deserve that for breaking into your paradise. I need you to watch the boys for me for a couple of days."_

" _What are you up to?"_

" _Running the 'Double-Blind' for a high payout job on a very deserving mark." She made the statement as matter-of-fact as if she were telling him that she poured him a glass of his favorite scotch._

" _Since when are you a grifter?" He questioned, grating his teeth at the word. He'd had his suspicions about what Jane really did when Ray thought she was working a corner. She was too smart and too quick for that dangerous work. If that job in Watersmeet taught him anything it was that Jane knew how to work a room and not the way a working girl would have._

" _Oh please, you're not an idiot. You know I haven't been turning tricks." She sipped from the glass in her hand._

" _You can't run a score like this out of the blue." He wasn't going to let her do this. There was this ambitious lit to her voice that had every hair on the back of his neck standing straight up._

" _I'm not running it out of the blue and the correct word is: shouldn't; not: can't. You're using the wrong verb. I'm fully capable of running this." She sighed and put out her cigarette, "You don't get it. You're basically first generation in the game but I was born into it. Lola McCroy was my mother…"_

 _He bit the inside of his cheek, everyone in Houston knew Lola's name: The Mirage. She had been a force of nature then she just disappeared and no one knew why. He had his theories about that, but as far as he knew Lola never claimed to have any family._

" _Being her daughter it comes with weight, comes with history, and comes with a responsibility to that legacy."_

" _Who's running with it you? Who's your boxman?" He leaned on the arm of the chair, looking into those brilliant eyes and it was like he was really seeing her for the first time._

" _The less you know the better. And Blue-Eyes," She smirked, "grifters don't need to crack safes, the mark opens the safe for ya, when you do it right."_

" _You don't have to go down this path. You don't…"_

" _I'm already five miles down the road. See Lola was amazing grifter but a terrible mother. She trained me with just the intent to loose me on the world. She never thought of me as her child, just as a protégée and that's why I'm such a terrible mother to them." Her voice was quiet, sad._

 _He grabbed her hand. "You're not."_

 _"I am." She looked at their entwined finger and admitted, "If I wasn't I would walk away right from this job right now, but I have to do this." She slipped out of her chair and perched herself on his lap. "I found this." She held up her other hand and showed off the diamond ring on her pinkie finger._

 _His heart stopped as he recognized the engagement ring he'd bought for her all those years ago. "Where'd you find that?"_

" _I found it in your drawer. I'm nosey." She took it off and inspected it, "It's very pretty."_

" _I bought that for Gail." He growled._

 _Jane quirked up her eyebrow, "You know the last time you lied to me and I was on your lap I slapped you. It's not nice to lie."_

" _What do you want me to say?" He averted his eyes, but she touched his chin with a single finger and turned him back to her._

" _I want you to tell me the truth." She slipped the ring into his shirt pocket and buttoned it to keep it safe. "Because against all sense, I still love you and I still want a forever with you."_

 _He cupped the side of her face, "If something goes wrong with this..."_

" _Nothing is going to go wrong. I've planned it too well, spent too much time looking at every variable, every angle; it's my masterpiece." She leaned into his touch. "This score's our ticket to El Rey."_

" _I don't like it."_

 _Jane sat back and gripped both of his hands in hers. "You don't like anything that you don't plan yourself. This payout's in the millions, Eddie. Eddie, look at me." Their eyes locked and she continued, "Ray is never gonna lay a hand on me again. He's never gonna black my eye, or bruise my ribs, or scare my boys again. No one takes what belongs to Ray Gecko, right? Well fuck him! I'm gonna take myself and you with me…if you'll let me."_

" _Janey…" His voice cracked and she leaned her forehead against his._

" _Shh... Listen, when I get back you are going have new papers and new names for us. Then you, me, and our boys…because they are our boys, see in eighteen months you were of a father to them than Ray's been in twice that. We are just gonna go, find our own paradise. Shangri-fucking-La, Baby."_

" _Don't run this. I've got enough saved. Just let it go."_

" _I can't. I told you once that you were gonna ask me to stay and that I wouldn't be able to. I told you we'd end up here and now here we are. I have to do this." She traced the line of his face from forehead to chin. "This is the last score. Just one more then I'm done and we're out. Kiss me for luck."_

" _It's bad luck." He moved his face away from her as she tried._

" _So superstitious." She unfastened the necklace she was wearing and put it around his neck. "I got this for you, St. Nickolas…"_

" _I'm a repentant thief now?"_

" _Something like that. I mean the plan is to get out." She smirked._

 _He stared at her not daring to ask her to stay again, knowing she wouldn't. "You aren't wearing your earrings. Did Ray pawn 'em?"_

" _No, I'da shot him. Those earrings are in a safe place. I'll put them back in when I get back." She hopped off his lap and made it to the door of the cabin._

 _He stood up, a silent attempt to convince to stay; she just leaned against the doorframe and requested, "You just watch my boys for me 'til I get back okay?"_

.:.

"That was the last time I saw her. After four days, I knew the job must have gone sideways, so I took you boys back to Ray. Always regretted that truth be told." Eddie looked at Seth, "So she…"

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Because then I would have had to admit that I failed her. But Seth, whatever game you're thinking about running…"

"I'm not." Seth pushed back from the table, unable to be still.

"I know you're planning something."

"No, I'm not." Seth started to explain, "When Kate and I were in Galveston that asshole Carlos that bought the El Rey offered me a gig. And I need to clear of Jim, so...So that night Kate took Jess out for her birthday I figured I'd just go talk to _Carlito_ and see what the job was. What was the harm? But when I got off Causeway, I went right instead of left…I spent three hours pacing the beach."

Seth hit his fist into his opposite palm. "I couldn't do it, Eddie…I couldn't shake the thought: if something went wrong…if I wasn't there for her and the kid…" He ran his hands over his face, "I just couldn't do it. Couldn't even take the meeting…I just paced and…"

Eddie let out a humorless laugh, "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Why the hell didn't you tell her that's where you were?! This house has been a damn powder keg for two weeks and you… What has been running around in that head of yours?"

"That I fucking love her!" He balled his fists. "That I never wanted this life, but now I…now I can't imagine not having it. I can't imagine not having her, not having that kid. How she fucking deserves so much better than this. How she deserves the world! And about how even though I can't give it to her… I'm…I'm a selfish bastard because I still want to keep her."

"Sit back down for a second." Eddie patted Seth on the shoulder and walked back to his bedroom. He popped open the false bottom of his top drawer and picked up the dusty black ring box. He paced back and pulled out his wallet as he sat back down at the table. "If she leaves, if you lose her, you won't ever be right again, Seth." He pulled out that folded picture out of his wallet and slid it over to Seth. That picture of Jane and her boys and Seth's eyes scanned it with a measure of awe and sadness. Ray had burned everything of Jane's after she left.

Eddie cleared his throat, "I took that the night I decided I was gonna keep her. I drove to Houston intent on telling your Dad that I was done and that Jane had disappeared with you and Richie. I even bought that for her." He opened the box and the trio of diamonds caught the light. "But I was an idiot. I let Ray convince me that he'd change and then I lied to your mother and told her I didn't love her. I have regretted it my every day of my life. I'd trade anything to have stopped her that night."

"I don't have anything to offer her."

"It's not about what you have to offer. You wanna know what Shangri-La really is? It ain't no job, no score…it's that all-consuming love that so few people find." He put the box in Seth's hand, "Kate is that love for you, Seth. Do not let her go."

Seth gripped the box, but argued, "I can't take this."

"I think she'd want someone to have it." Eddie cracked his neck, trying not to lose his composure. "I need a drink." He got up and pulled down a couple of shot glasses, before noticing that Seth was on his feet, but hadn't moved. He strode over to Seth and put his hand on the boy's face, "I love you and Richie like my own." Seth nodded and Eddie pulled him into a hug. "Now quit being such a dumbass."

Seth let out a shaky laugh and they both made it to the kitchen when the front door opened. Seth stuffed the ring box in his pocket and to Eddie's surprise, Richie walked in with Kate tucked under his arm.

The girl's face was puffy from crying and Seth let out a pained sound that told Eddie all he needed to know. Kate crossed the space between them and Seth had her in his arms before anyone could say 'boo.' His nephew was apologizing and Kate was saying something about home before the two started down the hallway and closed themselves in the nursery.

Richie shoved in his hands in pockets and Eddie sighed, "Call your ex. Tell her you aren't working tonight. We need to have a chat."

"Was it like the chat you had with Seth? Because I'll listen without the armbar." Richie smirked and Eddie scoffed.

"Make the call and meet me on the patio." Eddie poured himself a drink and sat down, enjoying the moment of stillness, composing himself so he could tell this story again. Richie deserved to hear it just as much as Seth did. The patio door opened, "I would like to point out that I told you to get gone with Kate."

Richie crashed into the chair next him, "I did. I drove the long way to the highway, her sobbing in the passenger seat the entire way. We got the entrance ramp and I asked her if she wanted to go home and she then stopped crying. She was terrifyingly silent for about two minutes and then told me to turn the car around, put my foot on the petal, and take her back home. I don't argue with pregnant. It was her call and here we are."

Eddie nodded and started to tell the story again. Richie listened, but was oddly silent other than a question here and there about some innocuous detail. He realized as he was getting to the end that Richie, being as young as he was when Jane left, he probably didn't have any actual memories of her. He'd get that tape out and play it to the end, let Richie hear her voice.

The patio door opened again and Seth and Kate stepped outside to join them. Kate was holding a coffee cup and a bottle of scotch and Seth three shot glasses. Seth took the bottle and poured the three shots they raised the glasses and Kate her coffee cup. After a silent beat Seth sat down on the patio chair and Kate sat between his legs, leaning her back against his chest. That was better, other than that ring not being on Kate's finger that was a perfect scene.

Richie clicked his tongue, "I've got just one question."

" _You've_ only got one question?! Alert the damn press." Seth scoffed and Kate elbowed him, chiding a quiet, 'be nice.'

"Har. Har." Richie rolled his eyes, "Can I ask; why did she think she could pull off a score like that?"

"Oh, I forgot that part of that when I was telling you. Her mother was Lola McCroy."

"The fucking Mirage?!" Richie sat up in his chair.

"Who's that?" Kate wondered aloud looking between the three of them.

"She was a master grifter. Supposedly, she stole papers from the Pentagon and that was just one of the rumors… you can't grift like that anymore with all the technology nowadays, but Lola was a legend." Richie explained excitedly.

"Why the hell do you care? You don't even grift." Seth motioned at his brother.

"Lineage; we're basically criminal royalty." Richie made an 'um-why-would-I-not-care-about-this' face, before asking Eddie, "Did you ever see her in action? I mean could she actually grift?"

"I can tell one those stories, but you'll have to excuse my language." Eddie looked at Kate.

Kate patted the side of Seth's face, "Have you met this one? I'm convinced his rating is permanently R."

"I stray into NC17." Seth smirked and got an elbow for his trouble, "Ouch. Sorry, geeze, you're kinda violent you know that?"

"I think you'll live." Kate nuzzled herself in Seth's arms as he put a hand on her belly. "Tell the story, Eddie. I want to hear it."

"Okay, but again you'll have to excuse my language. So me and Ray were running this job; real simple bank job, just an in-and-out, up in Meers. It was hours from Houston so we got in the night before and Ray's all amped up, itching to go out. Now there are rules about running a job and one of them is about the night prior, see you don't…"

"Fuck before a fight." The Geckos finished, as Kate's cheeks flushed and she muttered something to Seth. His nephew nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Right." He nodded and continued, "So we were at this bar on the outskirts of town and Ray's three-sheets to the wind and I'm trying to get him settled back down. I go take a piss, come back, and see him walk out of the bar with this swish of dark hair. I'm livid and he doesn't get back to the hotel until three in the morning. So come dawn, I'm feeding him coffee to get him sobered up and we hit the bank after the armored truck pulled out."

"Then it's the show: a gunshot in the air to make sure everyone knows we're serious and everyone kissing the carpet. Ray cracked that safe in less than five…god when he was on his game, there was nobody better. Except maybe this one," Eddie pointed at Richie, "He's the only one I've ever seen crack safes like Ray. It's like art watching someone do that."

"It's just a puzzle." Richie shrugged. "Some clicks are good and some aren't, you just have to be able to hear the difference."

"He's downplaying it; no one can crack a safe like Richie." Seth informed Kate, "We were unbeatable as a duo."

Eddie took a drink of his scotch. This is why they sat on the patio for this shit; this place was their church. This was where they came together as a family. He realized that all three of them were looking at him so he continued, "Ray tossed me the bag with the cash, and we're halfway to the door when the door to the safe deposit room opened…and this slip of a thing with dark hair nearly collided with Ray and he grabbed her around the middle and told me to run. Now there are two rules about taking hostages and most important one is…"

"Don't." The brothers both confirmed and Kate was biting her lip, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Exactly. You don't take hostages because it gets messy and it never ends well. But Ray tossed her in the trunk of our getaway car and I peel us out of the parking lot, tires squealing. I was yelling at Ray: 'What are you fucking thinking?! We don't this shit! We don't fucking take hostages!' and he was laughing in the passenger seat, doubled over, just howling. And I remember thinking to myself that this was the day I was gonna kill Ray Gecko because he'd clearly lost it. I was trying to get him to tell me what the hell was so funny, but he just kept laughing."

Eddie shook his head, "Older cars you could push the backseat down from inside the trunk and when that backseat flopped down I thought I was gonna have to kill the girl because we can't stop. I pulled out my pistol and I go to point it at her but she laughed…" He paused at that memory of Jane's face, for a just moment before continuing with the story. "She pushed down my arm and the first thing she ever said to me was 'Blue-Eyes, keep your foot on the petal; I don't wanna get caught today' and I'll be damned if I didn't just keep driving. I found out that Ray met her at the bar the night before and that she'd somehow got a copy of the universal safe deposit box key. So they figured they'd have her break into the boxes, while Ray was cracking the safe. Woulda been nice if they woulda cleared it with me first."

"Wait! That's how you met her?" Kate giggled, "What kind of love story starts with a gun?"

Eddie just shook his head, "I had no idea what was getting started that day. We drove back to Houston with her and tied one on that night. But I didn't know Ray kept her with him until I met up with them in Watersmeet when we robbed a casino."

Seth sat up straight behind Kate, "Sorry, you two robbed a fucking what?!"

"That's a suicide job. No one robs casinos, no one." Richie confirmed.

"It's a story for another day." Eddie let out a dry laugh. He closed his eyes and listened to the other three talking for a few minutes, grateful for the time to compose himself. He'd eventually tell them all the stories about who Janey really was and about the time they'd spent together. Hopefully, that ring would end up on Kate's finger and it would bring those two better luck… a small hand on his arm stopped him mid-thought and he turned to see Kate's soft smile.

"Eddie, Seth and I have something for you; something to say thank you."

Seth shifted behind Kate and pulled an envelope out of his pocket and held it out to Eddie, "Here."

"What is this?" Eddie accepted the envelope.

"Just open it." Seth insisted before whispering he couldn't hear something into Kate's hair and she nodded and grinned at him.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the single piece of paper. Whatever this was, it was official; he could tell be the weight of the paper and the inverted seal. He unfolded the paper and stared at what looked like a deed: 1627 Route 5, Cedar Vale, KS… _It couldn't be…This was…_ "My cabin…"His throat was tight.

"You've done so much for us. We wanted to say thank you." There were tears in Kate's eyes.

"It's gonna need some work, the asshole that bought it, fucked it up." Seth visibly tightened his hold on Kate, "That's where we were. We drove up, looked at it with the lady from the bank, and bought it back. It's in solid shape, just need to fix a section of the roof and some cosmetics but we've got the money for that too."

"I can help." Richie volunteered. "Take a week off and we can get it back to good. Holy shit, that's what you've been up to?"

"Sorta." Seth admitted. "That's what me and her were up to. The other we'll talk later about, okay?"

"I already called my dad and Scott and they said to let them know when and they'll come up and help too." Kate sighed as Seth rubbed her shoulders. "Thank you."

Eddie drew in a long unsteady breath. It was in his hands again…it was his again…

"We'll have to go to county and transfer it into your name when we go up there to make it official." Seth pointed out, "but that'll take like five minutes."

"Eddie?" Kate called out at his continued silence.

"I don't know what to say." He finally managed.

"You don't say anything." She squeezed his hand. "We're family and that's enough."

.:.

I normally don't preview, but next chapter: Hello Baby!

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

Janey's song: Cry Me a River by The Lane Avenue - This was also posted in Chapter 8

Seth's Lullaby: Baby Mine by Alison Krauss

Richie's Lullaby: Starry Starry Night by Vonda Shepard


	11. Chapter 10: Love Always Protects

**Notes will be at the bottom of the story.**

Well, the family's taking a trip to Kansas to fix up Eddie's cabin and while everyone's glad to help, Kate's really far along in her pregnancy to be traveling – too bad she wouldn't take no for an answer. It's good memories and happy times with the family. With confessions made and all the secrets out in the open, Seth and Kate are on the same page about the birth of their child everyone's breathing a sigh of relief. There's still some preparations to be done, but Kate, I'm sure that'll keep until…no? Oh sorry, carry on. I guess there's not much else left to say other than "Hello Baby Gecko."

* * *

Dear Ba…I…I love you. – Your Momma.

You are fucking perfect. Christ just looking at you…nothing, nothing I've ever done has ever matter like you do. You're better than any score; better than anything, better than everything…No one will ever hurt you. I would die before I would let anything happen you. You're goddamn amazing. I'm gonna do whatever I can to give you a good life. I'm gonna be the best father I can be. I won't get everything right, but you'll never be scared of me. I don't even know how to put it into words. Fucking hell, I love you so much. – Your Dad.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Love Always Protects, Always Trusts, Always Hopes...Hello Baby Gecko, We've Waited So Long For You**

...

(37 weeks in; Tuesday)

Kate shifted on the wheeled… _wait, what had they called this thing again? A floor-dolly? That sounded right._ It was basically a couple of boards that Richie and Eddie had nailed together, added a cushion for her to sit on, and screwed in wheels so she could get around without killing her knees and back. Not that it was possible to get comfortable at this stage of her pregnancy, but she wasn't going to complain, because she wanted to be here and she wanted to help. She had been stuck at the motel for the last three days bored out of her mind while Eddie, Richie, and Seth had re-installed the kitchen and bathrooms and pulled up the awful carpet that had been laid over the hardwood floors. Now that there was running water and a place to cook she could be here and she wanted to be. This place was so beautiful, even with all the work that still needed to be done.

Her father and brother got here today; too bad Jess was stuck in Houston, her friend had too much classwork to travel with them to men were all on the roof, fixing it up and re-shingling; the classic rock songs were spiked with the banging of hammers and chunk-chunk noise of nail guns. From the sound of things, it was going well, at least there wasn't any yelling, so that had to be a good sign.

She wiped the back of her neck with a rag, even with all of the windows open it was unseasonably hot and stuffy. She sniffed her shirt; _Dear Baby, I am so happy to be helping, but I smell awful. Yikes. I…_

"It's hot as fucking hell up there." Seth interrupted her thoughts with his complaint, offering her a cold bottle of water and stealing her lukewarm one. He guzzled it down, before noticing her confusion and explained. "If I drink that cold one I'll get a headache."

"Could you not?" She requested as he knelt next to her and inspected the bucket of carpet nails she'd been pulling out of the floor.

"Get a headache? I'd rather not." He lifted his eyebrows playfully at her.

She smiled, despite the fact that it wasn't really that funny, it was just the way he said things sometimes. "Swear. Could you not swear so much? My daddy's on the roof." Kate pointed above her.

Seth snickered, palming her belly with one hand as he crowded her space and kissed his way up her neck until he nipped her earlobe, "Because swearing is the thing your dad would be mad at me for. Not all of the other things I've done to you…with you…all the things I'm looking forward to doing with you." He drew her into a long slow kiss, before pressing his forehead to hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Achy and uncomfortable, but good." She smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "How's it going up there?"

Seth sat back on his heels, "Not bad and bonus, the Padre ain't thrown me off the roof so I guess he doesn't completely hate me."

Kate winced as her calf started to cramp; she bent her toes back towards herself to try and relieve the knot before it got worse. "Huh? He would never throw you… Ouch!" She yipped as the muscle in her calf spasmed.

"Left or right?" He questioned and when Kate pointed at her left leg he started massaging her calf. It always felt so good when he did that. "I don't really think he'd actually throw me off the roof, but I could certainly have an _accident_."

She rolled her eyes, as her phone went off, "He would never do that. He doesn't hate you, he has no reason to. Plus, he knows how important you are to me." She picked her phone up off the ground and waved it at Seth "Your brother wants you back on the roof."

"Tough." He continued to rub her calf, "That better?"

"Yeah. Thank you." She sighed, "You should go back up there. Let's get the hard stuff done, just in case."

"You trying to tell me something? Are you not okay? Should we be seeing if it really only takes twenty minutes to get to that hospital up the road?"

"Stop. I'm fine. But we're at week thirty-seven, so I'd like to get everything done here, so we can go home at the end of the week." She shooed him, "Go help. I need to get back to my nail pulling."

Seth kissed her cheek, "Okay, Partner, stay out of trouble." He leaned down and kissed her stomach lingering for a moment, "And _you_ be nice to your momma."

Kate touched the top of Seth's head, "We're good. I love you."

He drew her in for another long kiss and tucked her hair behind her ear, "I love you both. Take a break a break if you need to."

She gave him a mock salute and as he walked out Kate answered Richie's text.

 **RG: Stop molesting my brother. We're not done up here. (3:30PM)**

 **KF: He's on his way back up. :p (3:41PM)**

Kate shifted on the make-shift seat and realized that she needed to pee; _crap_. She rocked herself onto her hands and knees and crawled over to the wall so she could push herself up on her feet. No one was going to witness her awkward turtle roll over, she was going to make sure of that. She made her way to the half bath that was off the kitchen and smiled at the blue and tan decor that she'd helped Eddie pick out. She washed her hands and brushed through her hair before retying it into a messy bun.

She paused in the kitchen and finished off the apple that she'd started hours ago and took a bite of her ice cream before putting it back in the freezer. Kate waddled back to the floor-dolly, ugh – she hated how awkward everything was getting. She managed to herself back down onto the floor-dolly and resumed pulling nails with her crowbar. She made her way all the way back to the corner, but when she attempted the pull up the nail, part of the board started to come up.

Kate stretched out and grabbed the piece of chalk out of the can of nails, so she could mark the board as loose. But as she wrestled to get the crowbar free a section of the board popped out; _really?!_ It was odd, though the board didn't come up by itself. It was as if a tiny little box had been built into the floor. It was no bigger than a breadbox and as she inspected it closer it seemed like the top board wasn't the same as the rest of the floor. She turned it over in her hands, it wasn't very heavy, but what was it? _Oh, it could be something criminally related…that's not good._

She bit down her lip; she'd need to ask Seth about it, but maybe not in front of her father. There were things that he didn't need to know about Seth and his family. She, on the other hand, knew everything; Every Thing. No more secrets between her and Seth anymore. They were partners. Now a year ago the word 'partner' would have made her turn up her nose because she didn't understand what that word could really mean. Now she knew what it meant to Seth and what it meant to her…

.:.

 _She was bawling into the pillow, not elegant lady-like tears, but 'I'm-hurt -because-the-school-bully-pushed-me-down-on-the-playground' ugly crying. She didn't know how long Richie had been driving and she didn't care. Her heart ached and she didn't know what to do, so she just kept sobbing. They crossed over railroad tracks and she felt it in her lower back, but she just pulled the pillow tighter. The car slowed to a stop and Kate realized that Richie had put it in park._

 _He reached into the glove compartment in front of her and handed her a few napkins. "Here." He leaned back against the driver's seat and stayed quiet._

 _Kate blew her nose and looked around, not quite sure where Richie had taken them. She really didn't care where they were right now. She didn't care about much right now. She hated this empty feeling. What was she going to do?_

" _I took the long way around to it, but the highway's right up there. Do you want to go home?"_

 _Home? Did she want to go home? She drew in a deep breath and this earthy-warm scent filled her nostrils and she realized that Seth's shirt was under the pillowcase. She'd put Seth's shirt back on this pillow, before Jess's birthday. Where was her home? Was it Bethel? Was it Houston? Was it her childhood home, where there were marks on a doorframe for her and Scott's heights? Was it Eddie's where she had garden beds outside and a nursery full of stars? Where was her home?_

 _Home…Home was…_

 _Home was the feeling of waking up in Seth's arms, his breath on her neck, trying to get her to stay in bed for a few more minutes. It was Eddie's smile as he handed her, her morning tea, biding her 'Good morning, Angel.' It was the sound of Richie's laughter after he teased Seth about only being half awake. It was Seth's arm around her waist as he kissed her temple and mumbled about how it was too early. That was her home. She'd made a home there with them, with Seth…Seth…He was her home…Seth was her home._

" _Kate?" Richie questioned._

 _She wasn't giving up her home without fight. "Richie, I want you to turn this car around, put your foot on the petal, and take me back home."_

" _If you're sure."_

" _I am."_

 _Kate tried to compose herself on the long drive back to Eddie's as she tried to think about what she was going to say; how she was going to get her point across. All she knew was that for all her talk about being done, she didn't want to give up on this. She rubbed one hand over her belly and hugged the pillow with the other arm._

 _They pulled in the driveway and Kate waited for Richie to come around to help her. His car sat so low to the ground there was no way she was getting out without help. He helped her out of the car and got her steady on her feet. He hugged her for a moment, "I know he's shit at showing it, but he loves you, Kate. I know he does."_

 _She looked up at Richie and nodded, before letting him lead her to the house. Seth was standing in the kitchen with Eddie and she crashed herself into him, before either of them had a chance to over think it._

 _Seth was apologizing into her hair over and over and she was attempting to explain that he was her home. She realized that neither of them were making any sense and they needed space; privacy. She gripped his hand and tugged him towards the hallway; the nursery was the safest place she could think of in that moment._

 _The space was peaceful; it was one of the reasons that she loved it so much. She loved the mural on the walls, the stars that could shine down from the ceiling, the framed messages, the open frames that were waiting for pictures of Baby Gecko, the crib, the changing table, the closet that she'd organized last week, and in the center of the room: her rocking chair. That chair, a gift from Seth as an indication that he truly wanted to help her; that chair, where she'd realized that maybe there was something more between her and Seth then a baby; that chair where they'd had their first kiss…_

" _You should sit." Seth helped her into the rocker and took the pillow from her before he sat on the bed, giving her space. "You shouldn't even be here."_

" _Where should I be?"_

" _School, partying with your friends, hell I don't know…" He ran a hand through his hair. "It's like all the shit in my life, kidnapped you out of the life you should of had."_

" _No." She shook her head and held out her hand, begging him silently to come to her. He stood up slowly and took her hand gingerly, as if he was scared she'd break somehow. She intertwined their fingers, "You did not do this. You did not cause this. This was done to us and keeping this baby was my choice. Staying here, becoming a part of this family was my choice, and you…you are something I choose."_

 _He looked away. "I…"_

" _Just wait a second, I could have gone back to Bethel, months ago, when this all started, or just a little bit ago when Richie took me out so you and Eddie could talk. Richie offered to drive me home, and I know he meant Bethel, but that's not my home anymore…" She swallowed hard, uncertainty creeping in as she had no idea what Seth's reaction would be. Her fingers smoothed over those hidden initials on the arm of this chair; history would not repeat itself if she had anything to say about._

 _No fear._

" _Seth," She waited until his dark eyes locked with hers. "When, I hear the word: home…you are what I see, what I hear, what I feel. You are my home."_

 _His eyes widened and she felt tears prick in her eyes again._

" _You are going to be an amazing father. I can feel it in how you treat me, I can see it in how intensely you care about the people you love, I can hear it in your voice when you talk to our child, and…I know you're scared; I know this wasn't what you planned for your life. That I'm not…" She was crying; tears trailing down her cheeks as Seth dropped to his knees in front of her. "Seth?"_

" _I ruin everything." He'd slipped his hand out of hers and leaned his head against her knee. "I fuck everything up. I destroy it or they leave. I ruin everyone I care about. I don't know how to…I just don't know how to have something and keep it…make someone stay."_

 _She felt the shuddering breath he drew in as he framed his hands over her thighs. He lifted his head, tears brimming in his eyes…_

" _I wasn't hiding anything I did from you, Kate. I got offered a job a while back. That night I disappeared, that night you needed me and I wasn't there, I'd driven down see that guy, about that job. But I couldn't even meet him. All I could think about was the million things that could go wrong. How if it went sideways…" A single tear run down his cheek, "That I might never see you again, that the kid would grow up without me. I just paced on the beach and just…"_

" _Then why didn't you just tell me that?" She was dumbfounded. He hadn't told her something he hadn't done?_

 _His hand was shaking as he pressed it to her stomach, the baby inside her belly moving instantly closer to their father. "I don't know how to have anything real…and this is so real…I want this. I want you and I want our child. I want you to stay. I'm here and I'm in. I'm one-hundred fucking percent in if you still want me to be."_

 _Her heart stopped beating and immediately restarted. It was like the air had been pulled out of the room and before she could stop herself she whispered. "I love you."_

 _His expression changed, it was like…he won? There was this shine to his eyes it looked sort of like the time he bought a scratch-off at a gas station and won fifty dollars, but it was infinitely more intense. He surged up, grabbing her face and pressing his lips to her forehead for a long moment as if it was just enough to breathe in her presence. "I love you, Kate. I love both of you so much."_

.:.

"I agree; 'bout time for a dinner break." Her father's voice startled her out of the memory so abruptly that she dropped her crowbar. "Are you okay Katie?"

She made sure that box was hidden behind her before answering, "Oh yeah, no nail is safe from Kate Fuller and her trusty crowbar."

"If you're on wheels does that make you rolley and polley?" Scott smirked before taking a long drink from a bottle of water.

Kate arched her eyebrow, "I could text Jess and ask."

Scott winced, "Come on Kate, you know I didn't mean anything by it. I'm your little brother it's in my mission statement to pick on you. Please, don't text her, she really will beat me up when I get back to Houston."

She snickered, "I know, little brothers can't help being annoying."

"See Kate's got my back on this." Seth thumped Richie on the shoulder and Richie flipped him off as they walked through into the kitchen.

Kate shook her head, before glancing to Scott and her father "Are you two going to pick up dinner?"

"Reckin' it's our turn." Jacob nodded, "Any requests?"

"Raspberries and maybe some dry chicken?" Kate rubbed her belly. She'd had the worst heartburn all week, it didn't seem to matter what she ate.

"I'm sure we can handle that." Jacob turned to leave, but Kate motioned for him to come closer. "You okay, Sweetie?"

"I am." She forced a smile, hoping she could pull this off as she lowered her voice. "I found a box and I think it might have to do with Seth and Richie's family, so if you and Scott could take the long route to town and back…"

"Give you guys some time to talk it over?" Jacob finished for her and she nodded gratefully. "No problem, Sweetie. I am so proud of you. I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Daddy." She beamed up at him and pointed at Scott, "Your mission is to remember flavored sparkling water."

Her brother flashed her a grin and thumbs up. "I gotcha, Sis."

"Drive safe." She called out them as they disappeared out of the cabin.

"You know, Kate, you should be real proud of Seth. I don't think he's used so few profanities since we were kids." Richie called out from the kitchen.

"Hey, dumbass, I can be professional, thank you."

"Oh yeah, you're a professional alright just like Jean Reno or what's his name from Lolita… Ouch." Richie laughed, but Kate heard a definitive smack.

"Knock it off you two knuckleheads. We should be able to finish up that roof by tomorrow." Eddie barked as he, Seth, and Richie as they made their way into the living room where she was. "Wow Angel, you intent on showing us up? Looks like you almost got this whole room cleared."

She rolled her eyes, as she reached for the box. "It's only nails, Eddie. I'm just glad to help. Do you know what this is?" She held out the box to him, while Seth helped her to her feet.

Eddie took it from her and turned it over slowly, "Well, I'll be damned."

"So you know what it is?" Kate persisted, as Seth rubbed the lower part of her back and kissed the side of her head.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Princess." Seth teased.

"So you know what it is?" She craned her neck to look at him.

He nodded, "It's a kickbox."

"A what?" Kate wondered if she was going to be learning code words for the rest of her life with Seth. The rest of her life with Seth… That had a nice ring to it. She smiled and leaned back against him.

Richie popped a piece of gum into his mouth. "Kickboxes are a grifter trick..."

Bang. All eyes turned to Eddie, he had tapped the corner of the box with a hammer and it fell apart. "One of your mother's favorite tricks, it's how she hid money from Ray."

Two large envelopes fell onto the counter along with a VHS tape in a plastic bag. Richie snagged the tape, "That VCR in the living room might work. Any idea what's on this?"

Eddie shrugged examining the envelopes, "Probably just a surveillance tape."

"Worth a look. See how you old-timers used to do it back in the day." Richie snickered.

"Keep running that mouth of yours and I'll show you how we used to do things back in the day." Eddie groused opening the first envelope as Richie retreated to the living room with the tape.

"Anything interesting?" Seth helped Kate up onto one of the new barstools at the kitchen's island.

Eddie pulled out a stack of pictures, "Just some old memories. Though I don't know when she put these in here or put in that kickbox for that matter." He turned them so Seth and Kate could see them.

The first picture was clearly a younger Eddie and who Kate guessed was Ray, both grinning with a girl on their arm. The dark-haired girl on Ray's arm was pregnant and had her face away from the camera, but the blonde on Eddie's arm had a brilliant smile and oh goodness… the eighties were a brave time in fashion. Kate had no ideas that those colors went together, I mean they really didn't…wow.

"When was this?" Seth questioned.

"After the casino job we pulled. Took this at, The Rusty Nail, this bar we partied at all the time." Eddie lifted it up and his eyes scanning it, "She always did that; turned her face away from the camera it was…"

A laugh suddenly filled the room and if Eddie and Seth had turned their heads any faster Kate was sure the whiplash would have been audible. "I think I got this." The low-alto voice mused and they made their way into the living room with Richie, who was staring at the paused image on the screen.

The woman on the screen had short black hair and her nose was turned up as she analyzed the camera she had been speaking into, but what caught Kate's attention was her eyes. "She had a heterochromia, it's so pronounced. You normally don't see one that intense without Waardenburg Syndrome…" Kate trailed off realizing that the other three probably weren't hearing her.

"What's heteroceroma?" Seth asked, although his voice was a bit disconnected as he was focused on the image on the screen.

"It's heterochromia…it's a… a genic condition where a person has two different colored irises. There are varying degrees, from a slight discoloration of one eye to two completely different colored eyes, although Kate's right, it's rare to see it this pronounced." Richie had inclined his head to the side, as he added to the observation. He turned back and looked at Eddie, "Can we watch it? I don't remember her."

The request was quiet and Eddie nodded silently. Seth helped Kate sit between him and Eddie on the couch, but Richie stayed on the floor as he pushed play again.

"Yeah, that looks right." The woman on the screen leaned back and tucked her hair behind her ears as she grinned so wide that it raised her cheekbones enough to close her eyes.

 _Seth had her smile._ The thought broke Kate's heart and she felt Seth's fingers thread through hers.

"My name is Jane Elizabeth McCroy; I'm the daughter of Lola Elizabeth McCroy and I'm torn as to whether or not I want you to know who that is. I never knew my father and that's okay, but Lola had this tradition in her family about passing the parent's middle name to the child, so that's why you two have the same middle name. Sorry about that."

Jane fidgeted with her hands as she drew in a deep long breath. "If you're watching this, then things didn't go as planned and…and I'm probably dead. Shit, that's so morbid. This, is not what I wanted to say. It's just…" Jane covered her heart with her hands. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't let it go and I took myself out of your lives. Oh hell…Eddie's gonna try to talk me out of this and that's not gonna work. Sorry, Blue-Eyes."

Kate glanced up at Eddie and he shifted on the couch, unshed tears in his eyes. She rubbed her hand over his forearm and he covered her hand with his.

Jane looked up and then back at the camera. "I gotta get this out quick. I've only got about five minutes. Seth, Richie…I love you, I love you both so much. You're the only things I ever did right in my whole life. The rest of my life was all chance and bad choices, but you…You two are the most amazing…" Tears ran down her face and she wiped them away quickly. "Seth, you have the most beautiful heart; your first instinct is to protect and take care of those around you. And you're always climbing up on me; you used to do this thing when you were really little, where you'd pat that the back of my neck…"

Jane swallowed and seemed to force herself to continue, "And Richie, oh sweetie, you are so smart. I've never seen anyone learn so fast and you do this thing where you watch the room and try to figure out how to make people happy. You are both so incredible. And I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm not a good momma to you, I tried…"

Jane clamped her eyes closed for a moment and shook her hands as if to re-center herself. "See there's this thing about cats and their kittens. If you take the kitten away too soon, then when that kitten becomes a cat she doesn't take good care of her own kittens, because she didn't learn. Lola didn't show me how to be a good mother, so I didn't have the blueprint…I didn't know how to be better, to be…" Jane looked quickly to the side and her voice completely changed. "How long have you been there?"

Jane disappeared off screen and came back with two giggling little boys in her arms.

Kate gasped at the sight of Seth and Richie as children and how happy they looked with their mom.

"Now Prince did you wake up your brother?" She kissed the side of Seth's head then turned to Richie kissing his temple too, although Richie wiped off his face. "Or did you wake-up first, Night-Bug? Huh? Who was it? Who woke up who?" She laughed teasing both of them, but the brothers simply pointed at each other. "Oh, that's how it's gonna be."

"Momma, what are you doing?" The little Seth on the screen questioned, looking up at Jane.

"Nothing. Just leaving a little message for us in the future." Jane kissed both of them again. "I love you and I love you. Wave goodbye." The little boys on the screen on Jane's lap waved enthusiastically and Jane bit her lip before smiling softly into the camera, "I love you too, if you're watching."

The screen went dark and it was painfully silent in the cabin for a long minute.

"She always had a flair for the dramatic." Eddie chuckled, but Kate could hear the tightness in his throat. He opened the other brown envelope and three smaller envelopes fell out each out with a name on it: Seth, Richard, and Eddie.

"What the hell is a Night-Bug?" Richie wondered aloud.

Eddie let out a real laugh, "I have no earthly idea, but she always called you that."

"It means Night-Owl." Kate offered and Eddie looked at her confused. "My mother grew up on the Louisiana/Texas border and the expression's from that area. Momma always called Scott a night-bug, because he never slept." She rubbed her hand over her belly. "What kinda nick-names are you gonna have, huh?"

Seth wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nestled her against his side. "We should probably think of an actual name first."

"Oh my god!" Kate clapped her hands over her mouth. _How had they gotten this far without coming up with or even discussing a name?!_

.:.

 **October 12; 5:22PM**

Seth opened the door and was met Richie's exclamation, "Oh thank god you're fucking home."

 _Nope. He was out._ Seth turned around like he was going to leave, but turned back to his brother, who was standing outside of the bathroom door. "Why is it so exciting that I'm home?"

"Because I was going to have to take off my glasses and go save her, 'cause I'm pretty sure she's stuck in the tub." Richie motioned the door.

"I am NOT stuck in the tub! You are NOT coming in here! And WHY would your glasses matter?!" Kate screeched from the other side of the closed door.

Richie smacked his hand to his forehead and Eddie chuckled behind his coffee cup in the living room.

"Um… what?" Seth was so confused.

"She's been in there forever. And could you remind her that in an emergency I could save her without seeing her because without my glasses I am blind." Richie leaned closer to Seth, to make sure Kate didn't hear him. "She is _so_ stuck in the tub."

Seth suppressed his laughter and rapt his knuckles against the door, "Hey, it okay if I come in?"

"Sure." Her voice sounded melancholy.

Seth let himself into the bathroom and was staring at Kate in the tub. Now, he didn't have the best memory in the world, but he remembered a conversation about the bathtub being a deathtrap.

Her cheeks were flushed as she muttered despondently, "I'm stuck."

"It kinda looks that way." He walked over and put his hand in the water to splash it at her, but it was ice-cold. "Geeze, how long have you been in here? Why didn't you turn the water back on to warm it back up?"

"Because I am stuck. This belly makes it impossible to do anything. I feel like I'm steering a battleship." Kate huffed. "Plus my butt's so wide, it needs a separate zipcode."

Seth hit the drain on the tub, then leaned over and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful. I'm sorry you're stuck. Do you want to warm back up before you get out?"

"Yeah, I'm super cold, but it can't be too hot." She warned.

"I remember." He turned the water back on, testing it with his forearm to make sure it wasn't too hot. "I thought you labeled the tub a trap last month. Why are you in here in the first place?"

"I um…um…" Kate started and blushed all the way down to her chest.

 _Oh she was embarrassed, this wasn't good…_

"The baby is going to be born soon."

 _Um…Fucking what?!_ He felt his heart stop; should he be ripping her out of the tub right and getting them to the car? "Like take you to the hospital soon?"

"No. No." She assured him, before fidgeting with her hands. "But we are at week thirty-nine, so we're running out of time."

Seth took the washcloth that had been on the side of the tub and heated it with water, ringing it out before smoothing it over Kate's closer arm to try and warm her up and calm her down.

"Thank you." She managed a smile, before bit her lip as she continued her explanation. "I needed to um...to… clean up? I was just trying to shave…"

"Can you reach your legs?" He questioned.

"No, not my legs! My…" She pointed down and her blush got infinitely worse.

 _Oh…oh shit! What the hell?! Really?_ Seth resisted the urge to beeline for the door, but shut the water off and flipped up the drain to keep his hands busy. "Is that important right now?"

"I am going to have somebody, well several somebodies, constantly lifting a sheet and looking at me during the entire time I'm in labor. So, yes it is important right now."

"Do you want help?" Seth asked and immediately regretted it. Him and his big mouth; why would he offer to do that?

"No I don't want help!" She yelped, before immediately changing her mind with increasing volume, "Yes? Maybe? I don't know." She covered her chest as if remembering suddenly that she was naked in the tub.

He started to laugh and he really shouldn't have, because she was pissed and that only made it worse. He hadn't meant to laugh and he honestly wasn't laughing at her, it was just…It just struck him as funny.

"It's not funny, Seth." She growled.

"It's a little funny." He tried to defend himself and when she glared at him he tried a little harder. "Oh come on, it's a little funny. You just asked me to help you shave your…you know."

"Mhmmm." Her eyebrow arched, before she sighed in defeat. "Look it's an ugly mess down there and people are going to be looking down there. At least Dr. Block, and two to three nurses, and if there are problems then it could be more like a handful of humans that get a front row seat to my girl parts. And of course, if my labor takes forever that's gonna be more people because nurses have ten to twelve-hour shifts."

"Wait, you can be in labor that long?"

"I could be. You hear horror stories all the time about women being in labor for like twenty plus hours."

"That sounds terrible."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

His lip twitched as he suppressed another laugh. He didn't find the idea of her being in pain funny in the slightest, but her growling and losing her temper was adorable. He wasn't stupid to tell her that she was cute when she was angry, but she was.

"It could be short too, you know." He tried to encourage her. "You hear about, chicks sneezing and the kid basically falling out."

"I don't think we're that lucky, look at our track record."

"Exactly, we're due some good luck. Isn't that what you're always telling me?"

"Are you trying to be an optimist right now?"

"Yes. I am trying to be an optimist right now. I know that's new and different for me." He chuckled, and tucked a damp lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I guess we see how steady my hand is."

"I think this might be scarier than labor."

"Thanks a lot, Princess." He rolled his eyes.

He helped her get 'cleaned up' as she so demurely put it and then helped her out of the tub. She had been stuck; there was no way that she could have gotten out of the tub without his help. He helped her into their room and grabbed a shower, before they sat down to dinner. Kate had been restless, nibbling more than eating and rubbing her back constantly.

She was chopping vegetables in the kitchen when she paused, letting out a long slow breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" Seth stepped behind her and pressed his hand to her hip. There was something about counter-pressure that was supposed to help when she was uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Just really sore, it's totally normal." She assured him, covering his hand with hers. "Maybe we can try that thing from class?"

Seth rubbed his shoulder with his free hand. "Which thing? We learned a lot of things class. Give me a hint?"

"The belly hold thing." Kate offered.

"Sure." He got behind her and framed her belly with his hands, lifting up slightly taking the weight off her hips. "That okay?" He asked into her hair and she nodded. They stood there quiet for a few minutes and he couldn't believe how much that kid was moving right now. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, for the one-hundredth time, I am fine." Kate pushed him away from her. "Go watch the game. I want to finish up these last two meals I'm prepping. If something is wrong or it becomes more of a thing; I'll tell you right away."

Seth Gecko wasn't aware of this yet, but Kate Fuller was a liar.

.:.

 **October 13; 2:20AM**

It was the third time she got out of bed, somewhere around two o'clock in the fucking morning. "Seriously are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Her voice was far away.

 _Fuck me; are you not okay?_ Seth's brain was still in a fog from sleeping.

Kate let out a long slow purposeful breath as her hands clenched the comforter.

Seth wasn't an expert on this whole baby-having thing, but none of this seemed good. He ran his hands over his face trying to wake up a little more.

"I mean they're getting more consistent and longer. So we should probably go to the hospital after I'm done."

"Done with what?" He was awake now. He just heard the word hospital. Sleep was no longer a thing he was panic-induced fully alert, thank you adrenaline. _Okay, this was officially happening. You said hospital, let's leave. Let's go. Because at the hospital there were doctors, nurses, and medical professionals and if they are there he doesn't have to worry about having the kid here._

He was not ashamed to admit it he had no clue what to do. He didn't want her going into labor here… _NO! Fuck all of that!_

He started to get out of bed, "We can just go."

Kate touched his arm, "No, not yet. I'm almost done."

"Almost done with what?" He asked again because she still hadn't told him what she was almost done with. She didn't tell him now either, instead, she walked out of the bedroom as if the word, hospital, hadn't been spoken and they didn't need to be leaving, right now.

He pulled on a shirt to go with the sleep pants he was wearing and made his way into the dark living room. He listened for a moment trying to figure out where Kate had gotten to and so fast…How did she move that fast, that pregnant? Then he heard the familiar whirring of the washing machine from the laundry room off the kitchen. _Why the hell was the washer running?_

The washing machine wasn't terribly loud, but the dryer made this hump-thunk sound that would wake the dead went it started up. Kate had done laundry plenty of times on Saturday mornings for it to wake him up, but that wasn't the point right now. The point right now, was why on earth was the washer running at 2AM?!

He rounded the corner to find Kate inspecting the timer on the washer. "Why are you doing laundry?"

"I have to do laundry before the baby's born." Her tone was matter-of-fact as she glanced at her cellphone, before continuing almost distracted. "And I'm in labor, so I need to get this done."

"Sorry, you're what?! How long have you been labor?"

She scrunched up nose and moved her fingers as she was apparently doing calculations in her head. "A couple hours; I think it started around eight or so."

"Why are you telling me now?!" He was flabbergasted.

"Because I had things to finish. I got that blanket done, I got a few more meals prepped, I got things unpacked in the nursery, I re-organized my hospital bag, I wanted to dust everything in the nursery – to make sure everything was clean, and then I took a few more pictures…" The washer's timer went off and Kate stared moving the clothes from the washer to the dyer while he stood there like an idiot. "…but the last time I got up, I realized that I'd forgotten about the laundry, and I have to finish it, before we can go to the hospital." Kate rambled on and he would have found it adorable if he wasn't freaking the hell out.

 _No. No. NoNoNo!_

The dyer started up with that hump-thunk sound seeming so much louder than normal. This was going to wake Eddie up and he cared, but he didn't care. He just… _Why were they not leaving?_ The thought stuck in his mind; Kate probably wasn't gonna budge until the laundry was done.

He was going to attempt reason; simple logic. "Eddie can finish this for you. He won't mind."

"No one is finishing this load of laundry for me." Kate folded her arms over her chest.

"Can I ask why we are doing laundry at two-thirty in the fucking morning.?" Eddie grumbled as he emerged from the hallway. His uncle was not assumed, he wasn't angry, but he was definitely not amused.

"I'm so sorry, Eddie. I'm in labor and I can't go to the hospital until I finish the laundry." Her apology was sincere, but the rest of her statement was in this nonchalant tone, as if she was talking about putting on shoes or something.

"Sorry, what?" Eddie looked about as awake and confused as Seth now.

"There's an outfit in the dryer that I want to take with me to the hospital for the baby. So I have to wait until the dryer has finished its cycle. When that is done, I will be ready to go." She explained slowly as if she was going to lose them if she didn't use small words.

"Um…" Eddie scratched his head, "I can finish this for you, Kate. I'll bring you whatever you want that's still in the dryer. No trouble."

"No, that's okay, Eddie, I really appreciate it though." Her voice was sweet with Eddie, but then she looked at him and her voice turned oddly and terrifyingly serious. "Seth, you need to stop staring at me."

He held his hands up, because he hadn't been doing anything. He had been standing there silent, watching the situation unfold. He hadn't even opened his mouth in several minutes. How was he in trouble? "I need to stop staring at you? I need to look at you, you're in labor. I'm concerned about you."

"You can look at me, but don't stare. There's a difference between you looking at me to check on me and you staring at me. When you stare at me it makes my uterus contract and I don't think it's physically possible, but it's happening. You stare too long and, _bang,_ contraction, so stop it!" Kate turned her attention to her cellphone again, tapping it a few times with intent.

 _Kate was going to kill him._ He came to the morbid conclusion in that moment. He had survived twenty-nine years, several bank jobs, his father, being married to Vanessa, living with Richie, and prison, but today was the day he was going to die. _Fuck me._

She started to pace around the living room slowly, each step intentional. Eddie went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, which was just as well, because none of them were getting any more sleep tonight.

"Do you want to sit down?" Seth offered after twenty or so minutes of watching her pace.

Kate rolled her eyes, "No, sitting is bad. Sitting will bend the birth canal and make it harder for me to deliver. If I get tired you can help me by holding up my belly again."

"Say the word." Seth volunteered, because, please, give him something to do. He felt helpless and useless right now and he wasn't a fan of either emotion.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and walked back down the hallway coming back with the crib sheets, muttering something about them being on the bed too long and needing to be rewashed. She started the washer again as Eddie fell asleep in his recliner.

The dryer finished sometime between three and four, he'd dozed off on the couch and woke up to the sound of the dryer door opening. He leapt up and helped her get everything into the basket. She pointed back to the hallway and once they were in the nursery, despite her being adamant about not sitting, she sat in her rocking chair.

"So, which outfit did you want?" He started pulling things out of the basket.

"Just start handing me things, so I can fold. I'll tell you what needs to go where." She smiled again, like she wasn't in labor. Like they weren't doing a task that they didn't need to do, and weren't leaving for the hospital like they should.

However, he said nothing and did as he was instructed. She stopped twice, as they got through the basket, gripping the arms of the rocking chair and breathing slowly.

He was getting more concerned, as the time between her being in pain was shortening, and the time that she was in pain was getting longer. They finally finished folding and putting everything away, he placed the outfit that she wanted in the bag.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, ready to go?" He offered her his hand to help get up from the chair and while she accepted it and got up, she shook her head.

"I just want to finish the sheets and put them back on the crib, they're already in the dryer." She started down the hallway without him.

"No, Kate." That was it he was putting his foot down; they were going to the damn hospital. He chased behind her insisting, "Look, Eddie can finish that. I guarantee he doesn't care. It is fine."

"We. Are. Waiting." Kate glanced at him over her shoulder. "Just try and get some more sleep on the couch, we both don't need to be up."

 _Maybe he could sweet-talk her into this._ He touched her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, breathing in deeply. "We're in this together. You're up, I'm up."

"Thank you, Seth, but will you please stop staring at me. You are making it worse."

He clenched and unclenched the fist that she couldn't see, because he was about to lose it. He just wanted to go to the hospital, where there were people who handled this labor shit. He was not prepared to deliver a baby, but Kate seemed damn determined to not go. _Why him_?

As the dryer continued, Kate decided that she was hungry and she should try to eat something. Seth made pancakes, but she took one bite and decided that the pain was making her nauseous. She paced slowly around the living room and kitchen area again, admitting that moving made her more comfortable. Randomly she would lean her head against the wall and make this low sound as she focused her way through the pain.

He tried to help however he could, rubbing her back, whispering to her, and holding her belly back to take the pressure off her hips and it seemed to work to a point. She would relax, until he brought up the hospital, then she would stiffen up and snap at him. She was determined not leave yet and he couldn't figure out why.

Eddie had woken up about five and was sitting at the table alternating between shooting Seth ' _do- something_ ' looks and working the crossword. Kate was very insistent that his staring was making things worse, so he tried to keep an eye on her out of the corner his eye as to not get caught.

"Just stop staring at me, you are making my uterus contract." Kate growled through her clenched teeth as the front door opened, because it was now six-thirty in the fucking morning and Richie was home.

"Physically, that's not possible." Richie pointed out.

"True, but psychosomatically, it is." Kate countered from her position, leaning her forehead on the back of the couch.

"I'll give you that." He nodded, than scanned the room, "Why is everyone awake?"

"We're all awake, because she's in labor, and she won't go to the damn hospital." Seth snarled. He knew this wasn't the time to be losing his temper, but he was at his wits-end. It had been four fucking hours of her finding things to clean, organize, and fuss at. All the while, the time between her contractions was getting shorter and they were absolutely getting longer and more drawn out. He was two minutes from just picking her up and carrying her to the damn car.

Kate arched her eyebrow and plodded up to him, sticking her finger against his chest, "Do you know what is going to happen when we get to the hospital, Seth? When we get there, they will strip me out of my comfortable clothes and put me in an itchy gown."

She huffed, "Then, for the next however long my labor takes, _people_ are going to be wandering in and flipping up the sheet that is covering all my naked…" She waved her hands in front of her stomach, "And as I give birth I'm going to basically be on display. It's going to be bloody and painful. So forgive me, if I want to spend a few of the hours, that I am unbearably uncomfortable, in a space that makes me, happy." She exclaimed despite her strained breathing, "Instead of a hospital room, where it's going to be a parade of people looking at my who-ha!"

Seth wasn't sure who started laughing first, but one of them did and within a few seconds all four of them are laughing, although Kate's was significantly softer. She rested her head against his chest. "Okay, if it will make you feel better…we can go to the hospital."

"It really would." He wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed in the embrace for a moment, before excusing herself to use the bathroom.

"You called her OB right?" Richie questioned, pulling a coffee cup down from the cupboard.

"Doesn't the hospital do that?" Seth felt his stomach drop. _Had he fucked something up already?_

"They do, but she could be out of town." Richie pointed out as Eddie took a long sip of his coffee. "You want me to handle that for you?"

"Yeah, yeah, that would be good. Thanks." Seth sighed, grateful that he had family to back him up. He realized that Kate wasn't back out yet. _Shit, he needed to grab her bag from the nursery._ "Number's on the fridge."

He paced down the hall and noticed that the light was on in the nursery. He pushed the door opened and discovered Kate sitting in her rocking chair, hugging a pillow to her chest. She so looked small, it was the first time in a long time that he noticed how young she was. She had so much strength and maturity that sometimes he forgot that she was only twenty, but right now she looked young and terrified.

He knelt in front of her, "Everything alright?"

"I can't do this." She whispered, mostly into the pillow. She raised her head to reveal the tears streaking down her face. "Seth, I can't do this."

"We don't have much of choice at this point. Kid's like, fully baked, gotta get out of there somehow." He rubbed his hand over her knee, hoping to calm her down. "I'm sure you can change your mind about the drugs, if you're worried about the…"

"Not the labor part." She hiccupped, and he wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I can't be a mom. I won't be any good at it. I'm so scared. What if I get all post-partum depressed and hurt the baby? Or what if I can't feed the baby right? Or what if I'm just not meant to do this? I just can't be a mom! I just can't do it." She drew in a shuddering breath and let out a soft sob.

Seth lifted her up onto her feet and held her close, "Shhh. Hey, now, none of that." He pressed his lips to her forehead as her crying continued. "Kate, you are so loving and kind that I can't imagine you being anything less than an amazing mom. If you struggle, you struggle. Don't forget you've got backup. You can do this. I believe in you."

She stopped crying, but tears were clinging to her eyelashes as she gazed up at him, "But what if I can't..."

"Then you call me. We can do this together." He kissed her and he tried…he tried to focus all the confidence and bravery that he used to get right before a job into that kiss. He wanted her to feel his belief in her, his love, and how he trusted her completely.

She pulled back but gripped at his biceps, breathing out that low pained sound for far too long in his opinion. After her breathing evened out, she nodded at him.

"Ready partner?" He confirmed.

"Yeah."

.:.

 **October 13; 9:17AM**

Seth had a bone or two to pick with those 'accuracy' people in Hollywood; 'cause this having a baby thing was nothing like it looked like in the movies. In all the movies it was: the chick's water broke, there was all kinds of yelling and screaming, and then the kid was born in a snap. This process was going to be longer and a lot more drawn out, but more peaceful; _so bonus?_

He'd gotten them to the West Tower of the hospital about two hours ago, and for the moment, it was just the two of them in the quiet room. Dr. Block had been in a conference in Austin and she was supposed to be there soon, _thank god_. Kate had not been happy with the attending doctor, in fact she had screeched at him about what was going to happen to his face if he asked her about drugs one more time.

So far that had been her one moment of hostility, now she was laying on her side, with, what the nurse called, a peanut pillow between her legs, and the pillow she'd brought from home under her head. Kate had been dosing off here and there between contractions, which made sense, she hadn't really slept all night. There was soft music playing from Kate's phone, a playlist that Scott had made for her, and she'd put it on repeat. Kate's nurse had let them dim the lights a bit, but the candles had been a 'no,' which hadn't thrilled Kate, but logically it was a fire hazard, so she'd let it go.

She lifted her head, her nose twitching. "Sandlewood?"

He leaned over the rail, "I ran down to my car and grabbed the air freshener, hung it from the lamp there. Not much, but I figured it would smell better than hospital."

"It does." She reached out and tugged on the tree-shaped object. "Can you grab my water cup? I just want a sip."

"Sure." He grabbed the cup and let her take a sip from the straw. "You want anything else? Since you didn't get the drugs, you're allowed to have food. I bet I can sweet-talk the nurse into finding you a milkshake."

Kate let out a humorless laugh, then requested quietly. "Could you just lay down with me?"

He wasn't sure how this was going to work, but he climbed into the bed with her anyway. He laid parallel behind her as he ran his hand up and down her upper arm. "This okay? I don't want to tangle up your IV."

"It's in the other arm." Kate's entire body tensed up and she breathed out low and pained.

He rubbed down her arm, with some pressure as he whispered into her hair. "I know you don't want to hear any advice right now, but you're supposed to keep as much of your body relaxed as you can."

Kate nodded and her fist unclenched, as she rested her hand along the line of her thigh. She kept her breathing even, but she kept making that low sound.

"That's good; you're doing so good. That crazy guy from the class said that low sounds are better." He encouraged, because that's all he could do right now. He pressed on her hip like he was supposed to, that whole counter pressure thing, which apparently was super helpful. He kissed the back of her head and kept his other hand moving on her back.

They laid there quiet until the nurse came in and Seth shifted to give Penelope enough room to work and would have gotten up, but Kate wanted him close, so close he stayed. The nurse lifted the sheet that was covering Kate's lower half and moved the pillow to the end of the bed.

"You're progressing really nicely, Kate. By the time gets here you might even be ready to push. Just keep it up and you'll be holding that baby in no time. Is there anything you need?" Penelope asked as she reached for the pillow again.

"I'm okay. Could he put his leg between my legs instead of the pillow?" Kate questioned.

Penelope nodded, "We can try it. You wanna move your leg in there, cowboy? I just need to make sure her spine's level and her pelvis is open enough."

On a scale of one to 'please-kill-me-right-now' as a measure of awkward, having a nurse move your leg between your girlfriend's was closer to the latter end of things, but Kate's body relaxed almost immediately after he was in position.

"Okay you two. I'll be back to check on you soon." Penelope disappeared out of the room and they were alone again.

"You sure this is comfortable for you?" He had to ask. It didn't matter if he was comfortable and he wasn't, but he didn't give a fuck.

"Are you?"

"I'm good, Princess. Just let me know if you need me to move at all." He kept his hands moving over her skin. There were two more long moments of her trying to stay relaxed while the pain hit her and he was so close that this time he could feel the contractions.

It struck him how strong she was in that moment. How she was doing all of this on her own and even though he was here, she was going to be doing all of the work. She had been for over twelve hours and all he could do was watch and be here. She was this marvel of strength and all he was, was the chump sitting behind her.

He just didn't know how to watch someone he cared about be in this much pain. He wasn't any good at this. He just wanted to take the pain away and he knew that he couldn't. Before he could stop himself he wondered aloud, "How are you so strong?"

Kate looked back at him, "Well…the day we met. Do you remember the day we met?"

"Burned forever in my mind for good and bad reasons." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled and started again, "Before you got to the park, I was waiting on that bench, waiting for you. I was all by myself, trying to figure out what to do, what I was going to say, and..." She paused and took in a long slow breath, letting out that pained sound again, before continuing. "I started to pray. I started to pray for this child that I already knew was growing inside me. I prayed that the parents of this child would be loving people, that they loved each other, and that they'd love this child unconditionally."

She reclined back against him and brushed her nose against his cheek, "That whole time I was praying. I was praying for us, I just didn't know it yet. I'm so strong, Seth, because I've seen prayer work, it's right in front of me. God gave me you and this child and I couldn't be happier."

He leaned over her and kissed her slow and sweet. Because never in his wild imaginations would he have ever pictured himself here; never here, and never with someone like Kate. "I love you."

"I love you." She repeated as the door opened.

"Usually we're to the 'I hate you' or the 'why did you do this to me' stage, but in your case I suppose it's a little different." Dr. Block strode into the room and examined Kate's chart, before lifting the sheet. Seth moved his leg, before he was asked. "You're further along than I thought you'd be. When did your contractions start?"

"Last night about six or seven." Kate winced as Dr. Block did something under the sheet.

 _Excuse you? You told me eight…_

"Well, you're fully dilated, so I think it's about time to get this party started." Dr. Block snapped on her gloves and glanced at Seth, "Are you going to cut the cord?"

"Hell no." He shook his head emphatically and Kate let out a quiet laugh. "My medical expertise stops at duct tape. I'm just here for her."

"Alright." Dr. Block snickered. "You can stay there as long as you can move if she needs you to get out of the way, or if she wants to stay in this position you can hold her leg."

"I can do whatever." Seth agreed and muttered into Kate's hair. "I'm not passing out in this room."

"Can't handle a little blood?"

"I was paying attention to the movie at the baby class and that was a lot of blood." He grumbled.

It was a flurry of activity and more people. Dr. Block, Penelope and two other nurses, who he didn't know were in the room now, along with more equipment, and one of those clear plastic beds that you always see babies in. This was about to be real. This was actually happening.

"I need you with me." Kate's voice broke through his swirling thoughts. "Seth, I need you with me."

He interlocked their fingers, "I'm here. I'm right here. You're doing so good, Kate."

"Okay, Momma, real deal now; Dad hold her leg and pull it back towards her chest." Dr. Block instructed, but it was kind of white noise in his ears. "Kate, I need you give me a slow steady push. Ready? Breath out: ten, nine, eight…"

He was counting into Kate's hair along with the doctor, allowing her to relax back and rest, then push again. He kept talking nonsense, but hopefully, it was helping. Kate kept her breathing even; there wasn't one scream or shriek, just that low sound.

"You're doing amazing, Sweetie. We've got a rockstar mom here." Penelope was checking Kate's vitals.

Dr. Block nodded, "She is for sure. Just one more hard one, Kate, and then it's all downhill. You ready?"

"Yeah. I'm good." Kate confirmed.

"Alright, when you feel that next contraction…" Dr. Block was saying something else, but Seth was focused on Kate reassuring her as he felt her grip tighten again.

A few more minutes and an unladylike grunt from Kate, followed immediately by her sigh and then…then there was a baby crying.

Kate was crying too and so was he, his nose buried in her hair. He could hear talking and some medical shit, but all he cared about was that Kate was okay. Penelope was helping get the top of Kate's gown pulled down, something about skin to skin contact immediately after birth.

The squalling little baby was put on Kate's chest and his mind went blank.

"Here is your little girl." Dr. Block smiled.

"It's a girl. Hello, you." Kate was sobbing as she stared down at their little one. "Hello Baby…Oh I love you."

He had a daughter. He had a daughter. He had a daughter and she was fucking perfect. He kissed Kate's temple and put his hand on his daughter's back. Holy fucking hell, he had a daughter. He had a family. He had a family right here in his arms. "You have to marry me."

"Yeah." Kate nodded, as she touched baby's face. "Oh she's so perfect."

She really was perfect. _His_ daughter was absolutely perfect. He registered a camera flash and remembered somewhere in the back of his mind that Kate had asked Penelope to take a couple of pictures with her camera.

"A Gecko girl, huh?" He kissed Kate's cheek again. "She is fucking perfect."

"She looks like you." They both said at the same time. Kate shifted and fussed with the quieting baby.

"We do need a name." Kate's eyes hadn't left the dark-haired infant.

They hadn't really talked about a first name, but on the trip back from Kansas, Kate said that she wanted to keep his family tradition of passing down the parent's middle name. So something, Grace…

"What about Elizabeth?" He offered, before he could over think it. "After my mom, kinda, so she gets something from both sides. Part of you and part of me."

"Elizabeth Grace Gecko." Kate spoke the name and that was that. "I want to make sure it's okay with Eddie though." She insisted.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to hold her?" Kate finally made eye-contact with him.

He hesitated; he didn't want to hurt her. Infants were extremely breakable.

"You won't hurt her." Kate assured him, handing him the baby carefully. "Support her head and neck…there you go."

He was staring at her; his daughter, his perfect little girl. "Hey Lizzie. How are you, huh?" He cradled her to him. Fucking hell how could he already love her this much?! He would never let anything hurt her, ever. Hell would freeze over before he let anything happen to his daughter.

"Two seconds and she already has a nickname." Kate touched his arm. "You should call Richie and Eddie. After we make sure the name is okay, I'll text Jess to call my Dad and Scott."

"Yeah. Sounds good." Seth leaned his nose against Lizzie's head; she was so soft, so incredible. He was aware that Kate was taking pictures and he really didn't care. Dr. Block was going through things with Kate about the next two days that she'd be in the hospital, but he couldn't focus on anything but Lizzie.

"Seth, I need to see if I can get her latch. Can I have her back, while you call home?" Kate smiled at him and he kissed her before handing Lizzie back.

"They're gonna want to come up right away."

"That's fine. It'll take Daddy a couple of hours and we'll wait to invite Jess up, until we're ready for madness." Seth moved off that bed and kissed Kate's forehead and the top of Lizzie's head, before slipping out of the room.

He took a minute to breath in the hallway, before stepping outside to get a better signal. He dialed Richie and his brother picked up halfway through the first ring. "Get your asses up here. We got a Baby Gecko. No, I'm not telling you until you get up here. Kate's good. Baby's perfect."

.:.

"Now there's a girl who knows what she wants." Penelope teased, as Kate smiled down at her daughter.

Kate smoothed Lizzie's dark hair. _Oh I hope Eddie's okay with Elizabeth, because Lizzie is so already your name._ She was so overwhelmed with everything, but at the same time, there was nothing, nothing but her and her daughter. "She's a natural. I can't believe she's in my arms. I can't believe she's here."

Penelope checked Kate's blood pressure and reminded her, "I'll need to take her in a minute here, clean her up, and get all of her officials for you."

"That's done in the room, right?" Kate felt her heart clench at the thought of Lizzie not being in her eyesight.

"Yup, one room for everything." Penelope wrote Kate's numbers down on the chart. "Daddy's already smitten I see. She's already got him wrapped him around her little finger."

"No doubt about that." Kate let Penelope take Lizzie and let her eyes drift closed for just a moment.

She was exhausted, it just hit her. She wasn't sure how long she dozed off, but when she woke up Seth was sitting in the chair next to her bed, holding Lizzie in his arms whispering to her. She blinked and stretched a bit, _oh she was sore everywhere._ It didn't matter though; it paled in comparison to how much joy she had looking at Seth and their daughter.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself, I was hoping you'd sleep longer, you didn't really get any last night." Seth pointed out.

Kate shifted and pushed herself into a sitting position, "You didn't either. Did you get ahold of Eddie and Richie?"

Seth nodded, "They're in the waiting room. I told them they weren't allowed to come in until you woke up."

"Give her here and go get them. Did you tell them everything?"

Seth shifted the sleeping Lizzie into Kate's arms. "I told them nothing."

"You jerk." Kate could not believe this man sometimes.

"It's more dramatic this way." Seth gave her a quick kiss. "You keep telling me, we're 'make-a-fuss' kinda people."

"You are. Can you grab my phone for me please?" Kate requested and took her smartphone from him, starting her text to Jess.

Seth slipped out of the room and came back in a half a click with Eddie and Richie, "Go say hi to our Gecko girl."

They both hugged Seth and Kate distinctly heard Richie's 'I told you so.' Eddie walked up to her first and she offered Lizzie to him.

Eddie cradled the little girl in his arms. "Well thank goodness, she looks like Kate."

"Really? I think she looks like Seth." Kate arched her eyebrow.

"Naw, she's pretty like her mama. She got a name yet?" Eddie's eyes hadn't left Lizzie, unshed tears in them.

Seth sat down next to Kate on her bed. "We were thinkin' that if it's alright with you. We call her Elizabeth Grace."

Eddie smiled at his granddaughter, "I think that's a perfect name for her. Hello Lizzie, you're our first Gecko girl, how about that?"

Kate leaned against Seth and listened to Richie and Eddie gush over Lizzie with a pride she'd never felt before. She didn't even know what all these feelings were. _Oh she needed to finish that text._ She picked her phone up and snapped a few pictures of Eddie with Lizzie, before reopening that text to Jess.

 **KF: Born 10-13 at 10:23AM. 7lbs 4oz. 20.5inches. 3**  
 **KF: Elizabeth Grace Gecko.**  
 **KF: Call Daddy & Scott for me? I'm so tired.**  
 **KF: Room 702.**

She attached a few pictures and sent those before putting the phone back in power save mode. She looked up at Seth, who was watching Richie take Lizzie.

"Be careful." Seth warned.

"I've held more babies then you have. I've always liked kids." Richie made a face, before addressing Lizzie. "I'm your Uncle Richie and I'm gonna be the one who spoils you. Look at those eyes, I think one's darker than the other. Did you get your namesake eyes?"

Kate couldn't keep the grin off her face. She loved being a part of this family. She poked Seth in the thigh, "You know at some point we're gonna have to make us more official. Maybe get me the same last name as my daughter?" She smirked and she meant it to be a joke, but Seth was giving her a look that she didn't know what to do with. He kinda looked confused; but why was that confusing?

"Yeah, we'll get there at some point." He agreed.

"I don't want a ring or anything yet, don't panic. I'm happy to just be here." Kate reassured and squeezed his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

...

Thank you guys so much for reading this story!

I cannot tell you how much all of your comments, kudos, emails, tweets, fanart & messages have meant to me. I was moved to tears over your support for the last chapter, as I had no idea how everyone would feel about my take on Eddie and Jane's story…it just touched me so much to read all of your love.

Guys, I am so excited to be bringing you then ending of this tale. I am blessed as a writer to have such kind and incredible people read my work. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!


End file.
